Seductive Sound
by SilverKitsune2017
Summary: Hinata's life had been turned upside down, ever since she heard that voice. That seductive voice that woke her up in the most unlikely of places. Sasuke's bedroom. She had been kidnapped by the Sound and was being held captive by possibly insane Sasuke Uchiha who was claiming to be in love with her. Which left her with one very important question, what was she going to do now?
1. Chapter 1

Seductive Sound

 **Author's Note:** This was one of my most requested story ideas. So I'm going to give this concept a go. In this story, Sasuke has a rather twisted obsession with Hinata. **While it will eventually have a happy ending, the beginning and middle of this story will feature a darker version of Sasuke's character than I have previously written. His twisted obsession will gradually become a more healthy love.** It will eventually diverge radically from canon. If any of that bothers you, you might want to leave now. For those of you still here, I hope you enjoy this story and reviews are always appreciated.

 **Chapter Notation:** Sasuke has gone through a lot of trauma. I wouldn't classify him as completely insane in this story. He's playing with a full deck, but the cards are definitely out of order. If you're looking for a well-adjusted Sasuke, this story probably isn't for you. Well at least not for now. Happy reading!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing and make no profit off of any of my stories.

Chapter 1

 _Childhood._ That's when it first began. When his obsession first began. Though at the time, Sasuke had been far too young and far too innocent to understand what it meant. How could he? He had only been seven at the time.

"You know, if you were interested Lord Orochimaru would likely encourage you to achieve your second goal." Kabuto smiles at him slyly.

It had all started ironically enough with all things, sunflowers! The irony of that was almost enough to make him laugh. Almost.

 _It was just after the Massacre. He was in the hospital and had been there for a few days. Already, Sasuke was in danger of screaming at the medics who were trying to 'help' him._

 _He didn't need their help. There was nothing that they could say that was going to bring his family back. That would erase the image of his once beloved brother looking down on him as he informed Sasuke that_ ** _he_** _had been the butcher every single member of their Clan! For no reason other to test his own strength!_

 _"S-Sasuke, are you awake?" A timid voice startled him from his thoughts._

 _One that he faintly recognized as belonging to a girl in the Academy. A Hyuga. Sasuke didn't remember her first name. She was just so quiet that he doubted they had spoken two words to each other before, but those eyes said it all._

 _She was a Hyuga. The lavender eyed girl was a member of a Clan that was in some ways very similar to his own. One that was based off of Visual Prowess and that was strong and proud. Though admittedly, one that he knew very little else about._

 _He blinked at the door and nodded. "I'm awake." Normally, he would have told whoever it was to go away, but her voice had been so meek that Sasuke found he didn't have the heart to do so._

 _The response he received for his efforts was an adorable smile as the girl raced inside his room and placed a vase of sunflowers on his desk. "I h-heard about what happened." She'd gotten him flowers? "I'm really sorry about your family." Yeah. He was too._

 _For once, it wasn't pity. It wasn't awkwardness. For once, someone had said that and actually meant it in a way that didn't set him off. That fact alone had been enough to temporarily dispel the darkness that constantly haunted his every thought as of late._

 _"Thanks." He glanced at the flowers. "Why sunflowers though?" Sasuke certainly didn't feel Sunny._

 _She smiled at him. "Because my father said that when it's raining, the Heavens are crying." He had never really thought about things like that, but to his young mind that sounded like a very profound statement. "So the sunflowers are to remind you that eventually, they'll stop c-crying. The Sun will eventually come out. You're family w-wouldn't want you to be sad f-forever."_

 _It was the logic of a child, but he was a child at the time too. So it was deeply moving, even if he hadn't fully understood why back then. The wallflower was in fact, a sunflower that had yet to blossom it seemed._

 _That didn't make her kindness any less beautiful to him though. "You're right." Which was probably why Sasuke grabbed the flowers and lightly sniffed them. "They wouldn't want me to cry forever." Their fragrance was pleasant. "So I won't. I'm going to kill him! So he can't hurt anyone else!" That was one promise that he was going to keep! No matter what! Itachi was a monster who had to be destroyed!_

 _Before Hinata could reply to that, Hiashi Hyuga forced his way into Sasuke's hospital room. "Hinata, you can't wander off like that." The scolding would have likely continued, if the Hyuga Patriarch hadn't noticed Sasuke._

 _It was at that moment, that everything seemed to click into place for him. "I see." He looked down at his daughter. "So that's what you wanted the flowers for." Then the lavender eyed man directed his gaze back towards Sasuke. "I am truly sorry for your loss and apologize, if we disturbed you." And with that, Hiashi escorted Hinata out of the room and likely back home._

"I'm sure that he would." Sasuke barely manages not to roll his eyes. "Though there is no one here worthy of restoring my Clan with."

It was an interesting though. Perhaps, it would be smarter to have a child before the final battle with Itachi. Just in case, the unthinkable happened there would still be another Uchiha out there and his Clan might still survive. It was also impossible though.

Kabuto raises an eyebrow at that. "And why do you believe that?" It was a legitimate question, but Sasuke still snorts at it anyway.

There were two reasons. The first was that most of the women at the Sound were either psychotic or unattractive to him. The second was that they weren't her. They weren't _Hinata._

"None of the women in this village remotely interest me." He shrugs.

There was no reason to admit such things to the medic. Kabuto was not his friend. Hell, Sasuke didn't even trust him.

It was hard to trust someone who was poisoning you everyday. Of course, Sasuke understood his reasons. Kabuto was just trying to build up his immunities to such things. That didn't make it any less painful though and it was hard not to hold a grudge.

There was also the fact that Sasuke was at least partially aware of what sort of heinous acts that bespectacled man carried out in the Sannin's name. "Not even one?" That and Kabuto's prodding only disgusted him further.

He knew exactly why the other man was trying to encourage Sasuke to pursue fatherhood early. "Not even one." The sick bastard wanted to breed him.

It was likely that Orochimaru wanted backup vessels for when his body would no longer work for the man. That or worse. While it was hard to imagine worse, Sasuke knew that it was possible. He would never let such fates befall his children.

Not that Orochimaru would be able to stop him in the end, he thinks to himself with a smirk. He'd tear him apart. The Sannin was once one of the strongest ninjas in his generation, but now he was growing weaker by the hour.

"That's such a shame." Kabuto sighs.

For now, Orochimaru was still strong. Strong enough to pose a threat, but that wouldn't be the case for long. The older ninja wouldn't have had him brought here, if he didn't need him.

Orochimaru needed him because he needed a new body and he was obsessed with the Sharingan. Oh Sasuke fully understood the other ninja's obsession with it. Orochimaru was just as fixated on his eyes as he was on the Hyuga Princess. Meaning he would stop at absolutely nothing to get them and Sasuke would one day do the same for his own desires.

The Uchiha shakes his head. "I suppose." Feigning disappointment.

If nothing else, Sasuke had become quite the skilled actor. He had acted everyday at the Academy, after all. Every single day, after Hinata had given him that sunflower.

He pretended that he didn't notice her. It was rather easy to do considering he was constantly dealing with their other peers. Mostly his female classmates. Not that he particularly cared about them, but they were practically obsessed with him for unknown reasons.

Why they didn't understand that they were at best minor annoyances or something to be tolerated, he didn't know. They were not very self-aware, but Hinata was. Hinata was to an almost alarming degree.

"Well you know, if there is no one here that interests you…perhaps we could find someone outside of the Sound." Kabuto smiles at him.

That was the reason why she was so shy. Obviously, his sunflower was worried about how others would perceive her. And make no mistake about it, she was his just as he was hers. (She just didn't know that yet).

So lost in his thoughts was he, that Sasuke almost didn't hear what the medic had said. "You could bring me someone I like?" The thought was an intriguing one.

One that he shouldn't be entertaining. It was wrong. Hinata had no business being anywhere near the Sound, but it was tempting. He could have her with him. He wouldn't have to wait until Itachi was dead.

Of course, she'd be taken away from her family. At least for a time, but Sasuke knew the truth. She was miserable with most of them. Hinata obviously deeply loved her family, but her personality just clashed horribly with that Clan's dynamics.

She was far too gentle for such a _calculating_ Clan. "Of course, we could." Kabuto's ruthless smile mirrors Sasuke's own emotions because that is what he was about to be himself. Ruthless.

Ruthless at pursing what he wanted. Well more specifically who. Really, in the long run she'd be happier.

He'd take care of her and give her the attention that her Clan in general clearly was not giving her. An Heiress shouldn't be that skittish. Hinata was supposedly destined to be the Head of the Hyuga Clan and yet, she had been so shy the last time he saw her.

It had been far too long since he had seen her in person though. "If I asked you to get someone, they couldn't be harmed in the process." The most selfish thing that he had ever done. This would be the most selfish thing that he had ever done, but a part of him didn't care.

"Of course." Kabuto looks far too much like a cat that caught the canary for Sasuke's liking, but that was no matter. "There wouldn't be a point in retrieving her for the purposes of restoring your Clan, if she was too injured to do so." He was right about that much at least.

Sasuke still hated the look on his face. He hated this place, but at least he could have Hinata here. That would make it better and after he killed Itachi (and Orochimaru) everything would be perfect.

"Good." He casts a sideways look at Kabuto. "I want Hinata Hyuga as soon as possible and I want her delivered here without a scratch on her."

For every hair harmed on her head or every bruise, Sasuke would return the favor a thousandfold. That was **_his_** future wife and **_no one_** was allowed to harm her.

Kabuto to his supreme annoyance appeared rather pleased with his threat. "Excellent." Which made Sasuke want to punch him. "I shall inform Lord Orochimaru at once."

"See that you do." Sasuke nods at him.

This was his chance. His chance to finally make her notice him again. She'd forget all about Naruto soon enough.

It had utterly infuriated him to watch her watch the blonde. Naruto was his best friend and sadly, he couldn't break the bond he felt towards the other ninja. A fact which had only made watching his sunflower's devotion to him all the harder.

Naruto wasn't trying to steal Hinata away from him. He was just completely oblivious to her affections and towards Sasuke's feelings for her. That last part was by design though.

"I will." Kabuto walks out of the room, leaving Sasuke to his thoughts.

No one could know how he felt about her. It hadn't been safe. He wasn't strong enough then to protect her from Itachi, but he would be now. He was close. Sasuke could feel it. It was safe to tell her now. Safe to make her understand.

* * *

Hinata was training with her team, back in the Leaf Village. Blissfully unaware of how her life was going to change in only a few short days.

"You're getting a lot better, Hinata!" Kiba grins at her.

She smiles gratefully at him and nods. The bluenette felt that she had gotten a lot stronger since the Chunin Exams, but she didn't know if it would be enough. Naruto was still determined to bring Sasuke back.

There was talk of a Retrieval Mission and she wanted to go on it for a couple of reasons. She wanted to help Naruto and yes, Hinata wanted to help Sasuke.

She thought about him occasionally. People didn't see what the Hyuga Heiress saw when she remembered him. She remembered Sasuke as he had once been. A sad boy who had lost everything.

Kurenai nods approvingly at Hinata, before turning her attention to Shino. "How is your new move coming along?" They were fortunate to have such an attentive Sensei, Hinata muses.

Though that thought only distracts her briefly. Sasuke was the one that she was worried about. He might have been a sad little boy once, but that was no longer the case. At least not on the surface.

He was now a very dangerous ninja. Someone who had been all too eager to abandon the village in pursuit of power. The power to kill Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke was now a creature motivated by hatred and bloodlust. The bloodlust to murder his own brother.

"Very well, Sensei." Shino nods at her. "I should have it perfected shortly."

It was understandable, of course. Itachi had killed most of the Uchiha Clan. Of course, Sasuke would want revenge, but that didn't make any of it any less disturbing.

Hinata had a little sister. She couldn't imagine being in Itachi's or Sasuke's position. Having to avenge your family by killing your sibling or killing nearly your entire family in coldblood. It was enough to make her shiver.

"So what are the chances that we're going on that Retrieval Team?" The Inuzuka grins at Kurenai.

She smiles at him and shakes her head. "I'd say that the chances are very good." That was a relief. Maybe, just maybe they could reason with him.

Sasuke may have the eyes of a demon now, but he had once looked at her with what she was sure was gratitude. It had been a fleeting moment, but maybe it was something. Something that he would remember. Probably not though.

He had broken every single bond that he had ever had for the sake of revenge. Sasuke had easily left his team behind. Why would she ever think that her giving him flowers almost a decade ago would matter to him now? Sasuke Uchiha was not a man who cared about flowers!

* * *

In the Sound, Orochimaru watches Kabuto curiously. His most loyal follower certainly seemed pleased about something. This could prove most interesting.

"Kabuto, what is it?" His eyes follow the medic as he walks into the room.

Kabuto's smile was slowly transforming into a smirk. "I have most intriguing news." Well the other man certainly had his attention now. "About Sasuke."

Perhaps, Sasuke had mastered some new Jutsu. It certainly wouldn't be the first time. The boy was a prodigy. Then again, Orochimaru supposed that he should call Sasuke a man now.

While most civilians would have considered him too young for that title, Ninjas were a different story. In theory, by the time you graduated the Academy you had to be ready to kill and in some cases, such as in the Mist Village you had to be ready to kill even before that. Besides, Sharingan or not, Orochimaru wouldn't have taken a complete child as a vessel.

"What about him?" It simply wouldn't be practical.

A child's body probably couldn't handle the stress of the Transference Ritual. It was as simple as that.

Kabuto's smirk never wavers. "It seems that someone has caught his eye." Ah wonder! Nothing would be better than having Sasuke sire a child before the Ritual took place! "Unfortunately, she isn't in the Sound."

Hmm. Yes, that was a bit irritating. No matter though. They'd simply have to bring her to the Sound.

"Did he tell you her name?" A name would be necessary.

His follower nods at the question. "Hinata Hyuga." The medic pauses briefly as though nervous about something. "She will not be easily captured. The woman is the Heiress to the Hyuga Clan."

My, my. His student did have _exotic_ tastes and it appeared that Sasuke aimed high. He might as well have declared he wanted an actual princess for all the difficulties this was going to pose.

"A Hyuga." Still, it did have possibilities. "Very interesting. I presume she is Sasuke's age?" She'd have to be close. Then again, she might be older.

Orochimaru highly doubted that Sasuke would have an interest in someone younger than him. Well at least not much younger. Maybe a few months or even a year would be an acceptable age gap to him.

Kabuto nods as he reaches into his pockets and pulls out a deck of cards. "As you know, I have been filling these out for years." Of course and they had proven themselves enormously useful time and time again.

Orochimaru nods approvingly as he takes Hinata's card from the other man. "Her team possesses a Genjutsu Mistress, an Inuzuka, and an Aburame." That was in addition to Hinata's own Visual Prowess. "Sneaking up on a team like that would be next to impossible."

Hinata's Byakugan, Kiba's enhanced senses and his Ninja Dog, and Shino's insects were all going to pose significant problems to an ambush. Not to mention, their teacher was a Genjutsu Mistress and a formidable Jonin in her own right. This was not going to be easy.

"That's true." Kabuto sighs and shakes his head. "Sasuke has emphasized that he doesn't want her harmed in the slightest." Well that made sense.

If this woman had truly caught his future vessel's eyes to this extent, it was only natural that he'd be protective of her. Was it merely because Sasuke was curious about combining the bloodlines or did he actually have feelings for this one though? It was hard to tell.

"Overwhelming them with numbers and then hitting them with sleeping gas would seem the best bet then." That would knock them out and they could simply take the Hyuga Princess back to the Sound Village. "For now, I want a team observing her daily habits. We need to determine the best time to strike."

Kabuto nods. "Yes, Lord Orochimaru." He turns to head off. "I promise that I won't fail you."

"Good. You never have before." Orochimaru smirks as he watches Kabuto leave. "It would be most unwise to begin doing so now."

* * *

Three days later and Hinata couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched. Though every time she looked, she saw nothing. Even when she activated her Byakugan, she saw nothing.

"Well that was easy." Kiba smiles at her as he places his hands behind his head and they continue on their way back to the Leaf.

Hinata nods in agreement. It had been a minor mission. They had to escort a Lord to another village. It had all proceeded smoothly and now, they were only about half a day's journey away from the Leaf and that was if they went at an easy pace.

Shino adjusts his glasses as they continue plowing along. "If we hurry, we could be back before lunch." That was true.

Kurenai was leading the way. "Well there's really no need to hurry." Though they were all about to find out just how wrong the Genjutsu Mistress was about that.

Suddenly, Akamaru starts barking. "Arf! Arf!" The Ninja Dog snarls and bristles at the threat.

Instantly, they were on all on guard as they were ambushed. Her eyes widen. How was that possible?! Her Byakugan had been activated the whole time! How could they have snuck up on tehm!

"Your Byakugan is impressive, but like any Byakugan there is always a blindspot." One of the ninjas smirks.

That's when Shino frowns. "Those are Sound Ninjas!" Indeed. They were!

Hinata recognized some of them from the Bingo Book, but that didn't change the fact that they were outnumbered. Heavily. By a factor of at least three or four to one.

"Very good, Brat." Another smirks. "Not good enough though!"

That's when they all rush at them and it was a flurry of fists, claws, and insects whirling around as Kurenai casts a Genjutsu. What Hinata didn't know was that one was lurking nearby. Camouflaged and waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"Oh yeah?! Take this!" Kiba slams his fist into the face of a Sound Ninja while Shino's insects swarm them.

Hinata was a flurry of punches. She was locking up as many chakra points as she could and it seemed like Kurenai had a couple of them locked in a Genjutsu. For awhile, she thought they were going to win this battle.

That was until several canisters went flying and all the conscious Sound Ninjas quickly covered their mouth. It was too late though. They had landed and busted open with the dark red gas spreading all around them.

Hinata tries to cover her mouth. She knew that whatever was in that wasn't good. Though she wasn't quite quick enough and neither were her teammates. "A-Arf!" The last thing she was conscious of was Akamaru barking and then everything went black.

"Well they were a lot more trouble than I thought they would be." The Captain shakes his head. "Though Lord Orochimaru did say they would be difficult."

A ninja with shaggy brown hair nods. "Is the girl hurt?" Because he knew that Lord Orochimaru would be displeased if she was.

He why the Sannin wanted her exactly. Though he figured it had something to do with her Byakugan. Either way, it didn't really matter.

One didn't keep Lord Orochimaru waiting. Well unless one was stupid or suicidal. He was neither though!

"Nah." A blonde ninja shakes her head. "Girl is fine. She's a lot tougher than she looks. She must have locked up the chakra points of half our team." Then again, maybe Lord Orochimaru just wanted an easier vessel.

Sasuke could be very difficult. For some reason, the last Uchiha refused to see that he was in the presence of greatness and that it was an honor to be the man's vessel.

So yeah. Kara wouldn't blame the Sannin, if he had decided to trade in a Sharingan for a Byakugan. After all, both were powerful bloodline traits and if the girl was more malleable, all the better.

"That's good." Kaito nods. "Well let's get her back to the Sound." His shaggy brown hair was well everywhere and it almost made Kara giggle.

She nods though as it became apparent they were ready to move onto Stage Two. "Got it!" They had acquired the target. Now all that was left was to bring her back to the Sound and then Orochimaru could figure out how he wanted to deal with her.

With that thought in mind, she scoops up the girl and the Sound Ninjas depart. They leave her teammates laying on the ground. They weren't the targets and by the time they woke up, they would be long gone and not even a Ninja Dog would be able to follow their trail.


	2. Chapter 2

Seductive Sound

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews. I really do appreciate all the support this story is getting and for those of you interested, feel free to check out my profile for information about Update Rates. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Warning:** People seem to like the dark tone of the story and the idea of a creepy Orochimaru. So I tried to deliver that. So if you're looking for a fluffier story, you might want to turn back now and/or check out some of my other works. Happy reading!

Chapter 2

 _Someone was touching her._ That was the first thing that Hinata Hyuga was aware of when her senses returned to her. Someone was touching her and far more intimately than she could ever remember being touched.

"Sasuke certainly does have exquisite tastes." She hears a masculine voice pierce through the quietness of the room.

Sasuke? What did Sasuke have to do with any of this? Where was she and what did these people want with her?!

Hinata said people because she could feel two chakra signatures in the room. She also had a feeling the one whose hands were currently roaming her body with far more familiarity than she ever would have allowed was likely also a man.

An amused chuckle follows that assessment. "Yes, he does." The voices were different enough that it just confirmed Hinata's theory. There were at least two men in this room and they were somehow connected to Sasuke.

How long had she been unconscious, she wonders to herself? How long had this been going on? What else besides caressing her had her captors done to her?! Hinata didn't feel as though she was in any pain, but that could just be the result of the sleeping gas. There was really no way to tell for sure, if she was actually injured.

"What are the results of her medical evaluation?" Her medical evaluation?!

There was a pause and laugh that made Hinata feel very uneasy. "Her medical results are perfect." Well that was good to know.

Still, it didn't really help her out of her current situation. Hianta knew just enough to realize that she was either in the Sound or one of its hideouts and for some reason, they had given her a medical examination. The fact that they hadn't just cut her eyes out and killed her was either a miracle or a prelude to something far more sinister.

"Good." The first voice was back. "Sasuke will be pleased." Hinata got the impression he was older than the one who had given her the medical evaluation.

His words jolt her though. _"Sasuke will be pleased."_ Why would Sasuke care about her medical results?

The Uchiha had left the Leaf seemingly without so much as a backward glance and their brief interaction all those years ago, didn't seem like it would merit much concern now. Had…Sasuke ordered her to be brought here for some reason?

Why though? They weren't friends. They didn't hate each other. Hinata was completely loyal to the Leaf and would never betray her village. Was he lonely maybe?

That couldn't be it. "I imagine so." They wouldn't go through all that trouble just to carter to a whim like that.

The Sound had obviously been planning to attack her team for awhile. Her team! Wait! Her team! Where was her team?! Had they been taken captive too?!

"She is a lovely one." The elder man's laugh fills her with a sense of revulsion. "It's such a shame the women of the Leaf Village for the most part weren't nearly as lovely as her when I was their age." Definitely older then. "Well save for Tsunade."

Tsunade. This man had been in the Leaf when Tsunade was her age. He was also in the Sound Village and knew Sasuke personally. That could mean only one thing.

She now knew the identity of her eldest kidnapper. It was none other than the most infamous of the Legendary Sannin. Orochimaru.

The identity of her second captor was a bit more ambiguous. "I doubt there are many like her in any era." She knew that he was presumably a medic or at least someone with medical training. Which meant that he was possibly Kabuto.

She had heard about him. He was a medic and a Criminal Ninja who was able to hold his own against Tsunade in battle using Medical Jutsus offensively. If she was really being held captive by Orochimaru and Kabuto, her odds of fighting her way past them were slim. She would just have to wait for an opening, even the strongest ninja could be taken down…if they dropped their guard.

* * *

On the other side of the hideout, Sasuke pins Kaito against the wall. "You were one of the ninjas sent to retrieve Hinata Hyuga." By the throat. "Where is she?!"

"Sasuke, no!" Kara was watching the entire scene with wide and frightened eyes. "Please, don't hurt him!" Obviously, she was trying to save her friend, but Sasuke wanted answers. "We retrieved the Hyuga woman and she's currently being examined by Kabuto."

Sasuke eyes narrow at that thought. He did _not_ enjoy the thought of Kabuto touching her, even if it was purely for medical purposes. Which he highly doubted was the case.

He was a man like anyone else. The Uchiha didn't entirely trust him to act in a professional way around his future wife. "Was she injured during her retrieval? Don't even think about lying to me or I will rip out your hearts with my Chidori." When it came to Hinata, he didn't make idle threats.

Sasuke would kill them both without blinking, if they lied to him about her. Her safety came first over everything else, even his morals. Well what little of them he had left, anyway.

"She wasn't injured." Kaito gasps. "I swear. Lord Orochimaru and Kabuto just wanted to be through." Sasuke's eyes narrow briefly before he releases the other man.

If he was lying, he would pay dearly for doing so. "For your sake, you had best pray that is accurate." He gives them both a hard look. "Because if it is not, you will wish that I had killed you now instead of spared you." With that being said, Sasuke proceeds down the hall, leaving behind two terrified Sound Ninjas.

The sooner he could leave this place, the better. Hinata didn't belong here. She belonged back in the Leaf. In the Uchiha District. More specifically, in his bed.

"I suppose there's nothing for it." He sighs as he walks past many rooms.

He could hear muffled groans and pleas coming from some of the room and on some level, it sickened him. "I have half mind to kill them." It would be far kinder than allowing Orochimaru and Kabuto to continue experimenting on them.

For now though, he'd become mercifully partially desensitized towards that sort of things. It was hard not to develop an immunity as a defense-mechanism, he supposed. Hinata, of course, would be horrified by these thoughts.

"Forgive me, L-Lord Sasuke!" Someone apologize when they bumped into him.

He should have anticipated this. The halls of the Sound were rarely empty for long. While the Sound wasn't nearly as large as most Ninja Villages, it still had a few hundred people in it.

Today though, Sasuke didn't care about something as trivial as someone bumping into him. "Quit groveling and keep moving." Because he was about to see her again.

Sasuke was going to see Hinata face to face for the first time in years. The last time he had seen her was during the Chunin Exams. She had still been a budding flower back then. A mere girl.

Now, she was three years older. Hinata would either be a fully bloomed sunflower or at last a flower that was unfolding its petals for the first time and that was an intriguing thought to say the least. How had she changed since he last saw her, he wonders to himself.

"Yes, Lord S-Sasuke!" The pawn's words came out as a stammer, before he hurriedly dashes off.

Obviously, the man was in fear for his life. Sasuke didn't care though. He didn't enjoy killing, but he would do it without hesitation to achieve his goals. Right now, he had two of them.

To kill Itachi and to restore his Clan. The latter of which involved Hinata's safety. As long as no one was a threat to her or preventing him from killing Itachi, it was unlikely Sasuke would take their life. Were they to do either of those things though, the youngest Uchiha would be more than happy to send them straight to Hell.

* * *

"She's a clever one." Kabuto glances at Orochimaru. "Her vitals indicate that she's conscious." Hinata's heart skips a beat at that. "Though one wouldn't notice from her breathing or movement patterns at all."

Orochimaru chuckles at that. "Come, My Dear. There is no need to be so shy." There was every need! She was dealing with a Sannin!

Though admittedly, it was now pointless to pretend to be unconscious. They knew that Hinata was up now. So she opens her eyes.

"Such pretty eyes you have." Orochimaru smiles at her. "Such marvelous visual prowess in your own right. It's no wonder that Sasuke took an interest in you."

Kabuto nods approvingly as he scribbles a few notes onto his clipboards. "Exactly." He must have been the one who had touched her so… _intimately_.

Hinata was torn between fury at the medic for doing so and being relieved that at least the Sannin's filthy hands hadn't been all over her! So great was her revulsion that she almost missed the footsteps that were coming down the hall. Almost.

She had just enough sense to duck before the kunais went flying. One slammed into Orochimaru with such force that it sent him backwards a few feet and pinned him by the sleeve of his shirt against the wall. Another narrowly avoids Kabuto's eye as he had been standing by the wall.

"Sasuke, I'm so glad that you decided to join us." Instead of being upset by this 'attack' though, Orochimaru seemed positively delighted.

That only further served to prove Hinata's suspicion about the older ninja. Orochimaru was likely insane or at least halfway there. Either way, she really didn't want to be here.

The Hyuga Heiress was uncertain if she should be grateful for Sasuke's arrival or terrified. After all, hadn't the medic and Sannin implied that he was the reason why she was here in the first place?

Sasuke's eyes were no longer onyx in color, but red as rubies and burning brighter than any fire she had ever seen. "Hinata, have they harmed you in any way?" Though thankfully, his fury was directed at them and not at her.

"I don't think so…" There was no point in lying.

Hinata doubted she would have been capable of lying when met with the sight of those eyes. They were so beautiful in color and yet so demonic. Whatever the difference in power that existed between Orochimaru and Sasuke was, one thing was clear. He would have attacked, if her answer had been any different.

The bluenette wasn't entirely sure how she should feel about that. Relieved to have a 'protector' of sorts, of course. Though also confused. What could have evoked such feelings from her former classmate and why did he want her here so badly?

"Now, now, Sasuke." Orochimaru clucks his tongue at him disapprovingly. "We have absolutely no reason to harm her. Why would you accuse of us such a thing?"

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "Because I know what you're capable of. I agreed to be your vessel, that doesn't make me blind to what goes on in this place." For someone who had agreed to give them his body, Sasuke certainly wasn't acting in a docile way, Hinata thinks to herself.

Kabuto shakes his head. It surprised her, but he didn't seem all that alarmed by the fact his eye had almost been struck by a kunai.

"You shouldn't speak to Lord Orochimaru so disrespectfully, especially after all that he's done for you!" To which Sasuke practically sneers at the medic.

Orochimaru just laughs though. "It's alright, Kabuto." He smiles at Hinata slyly. "Sasuke, is just worried about his new _friend_." For some reason, the Hyuga woman really didn't like the way Orochimaru was emphasizing the last word of that sentence.

To her surprise, Sasuke proceeds to lift her up into his arms. "You're lucky that she said you hadn't hurt her." Bridal Style. "It's alright, Hinata." His expression softens upon looking down at her. "You're safe now." And before, either of the other two men could protest, Sasuke was carrying her off…somewhere.

* * *

Her heart was so frantically in her chest, that Hinata thought that it might burst. Thankfully, she doubted Sasuke could actually hear it though. Right now, she needed to make plans to get out of here.

She was now nestled in Sasuke's arms. "Sasuke, what's going on?" Which disturbingly enough might actually be the safest place in the entire Sound Village.

Hinata was being carried Bridal Style by a man she hadn't spoken to since she was seven and who had been living amongst Criminal Ninjas for three years. That was not a very safe occurrence and yet, her instincts and logic told her at the moment that this was probably the best place to begin planning her escape.

"Well right now, I'm taking you to our room." He shakes his head. "I'll explain everything there."

Wait. _Our_ room? That and Sasuke had apparently asked for her to be brought here and Orochimaru was calling her Sasuke's friend in such a suggestive way.

She still didn't know exactly what Sasuke wanted with her, but Hinata now had a sinking feeling that she was getting a pretty good idea of what was going on here. "Okay." Sasuke smiles down at her in response as he glares at anyone who dared to come within five feet of them on their journey towards his bedroom. Their bedroom apparently.

"Good." He shocks her by gently kissing her forehead. "You were very brave in there." Before they come to one of the many rooms in this strange place and he opens the door, carrying her inside. "I know that this must all seem terrifying to you. Like I said though, you're safe now."

The way he was holding her against his chest would have made her blush at any other time. Now though, Hinata was mostly confused and strangely comforted by the warmth his body provided to her. Maybe, that was just logic kicking in though.

Sasuke was Orochimaru's next vessel. That meant he couldn't be harmed and by extension, she couldn't either. Well at least, not when she was this close to him anyway.

"Thank you." She looks up at him as he sets her down on the bed. "Sasuke, you said you'd tell me what's going on. Please tell me?"

She could try to fight her way past him, but that probably wouldn't end well. Even if she somehow won, people would hear the fight and it was obvious that Sasuke was a Sound Ninja and she wasn't. There was a chance Hinata would end up having to fight the entire village to escape and well, the odds just weren't in her favor.

"You grew your hair out." He glides his fingers through her midnight blue tresses almost reverently. "I like it." For a moment, it seemed like Sasuke hadn't heard her, but that notion was quickly dispelled. "I won't lie to you. I asked them to bring you to me unharmed and it seems like that's exactly what they did."

Well she had expected that. "Why? Why did you ask them to bring me to you?" Though it was shocking to hear Sasuke confirm her theory so willingly.

Sasuke pauses for a moment. It almost seemed like he felt guilty. That or he was choosing his words carefully.

"Kabuto asked me if I would like to restore my Clan before I became Orochimaru's vessel." Hinata could swear she stopped breathing at that moment. "I told him there wasn't a single woman in this village that interested me and he offered to bring me someone that did."

That was why they had done the exam. If she had been infertile, there would have been no point in keeping her here. Sasuke…wanted her to have his children?!

"Oh Gods and Goddesses." The words left her mouth before Hinata even realizes she spoke them.

He looks at her as he caresses her cheek. "I swear that I meant it though." Sasuke seemed almost apologetic. "I've never even _looked_ at another woman that way!" It almost seemed as if he was making some sort of vow of faithfulness! "You're the _**only**_ one that I want." And that's when he kissed her!

* * *

Back where the ambush took place, Kiba was losing his mind! One minute they had all been heading home and the next, they had been ambushed!

"Are you guys okay?" He was two seconds away from panicking.

Shino nods as he stands up, though clearly feeling disoriented. "I think so." He looks around. "Where's Hinata though?"

Oh Gods and Goddesses, he was right! Kiba only counted four of them! There were supposed to be five (including Akamaru)!

"They weren't trying to kill us." Their Sensei's voice was barely more than a whisper. "They were targeting Hinata all alone."

That fills Kiba with absolute dread. Because she was a Hyuga. That's why. Those bastards wanted her eyes and they had just let them take her!

Shino immediately sends out his insects. Good! They might be able to track Hinata down!

"Akamaru!" Kiba looks at his canine companion. "See if you can't follow her trail!" The Ninja Dog barks and darts off to do exactly that.

"We'll find her." Shino looks at his teammate.

Kiba nods. They would find her because they had to! There was no way that they were letting those Sound Ninjas mess with their friend!

* * *

Sasuke kisses her. Everything about her was soft and warm. Her hair, her lips, her personality. It was all such a soothing and erotic combination all at once and she tasted so sweet.

He could feel that Hinata was rather surprised by his kiss and his declarations, but that was only to be expected. Sasuke hadn't spoken to her since they were small children. Of course, she was shocked. Though she wasn't shoving him away. He takes that as a good sign.

"I'm glad you were honest with me." A shy whisper as she looks up at him with a blush on her face before she kisses him back.

Of course, he was honest with her. "I always will be." For a moment, he felt a great surge of joy in his heart when she kisses him back.

Her touch was gentle. Uncertain, but that was just inexperience. This was likely her first kiss, but that just made it all the more precious to him. He'd be her first and only.

Everything was perfect until he felt her hand move. Towards a vital chakra point. Most people wouldn't have noticed it, but Sasuke saw the way that she was tensing. She was going to try to lock up his chakra!

"Good. I'm sorry." Hinata was about to strike when he catches her hands. "Ah!" He knew that was a cry of surprise and not pain because while his grip was firm, it was not a painful grip.

Sasuke sighs, feeling as though he had just been kicked in the gut. "I probably should have expected that." He shakes his head, keeping on hand firmly wrapped around her hands as his other grabs the nearby chakra cuffs. "It all would have been a little too perfect, if you had just fallen into my arms so easily." And now, his beloved looked terrified.

This was _not_ how he wanted their reunion go! He wasn't stupid though. Hinata's hands were deadly. They could lock up chakra points and even stop his heart! For now, the cuffs would have to stay on.

It was far from ideal. It was a horrible way to win over her affection or even her trust, but it had to be done. It was for his safety and for her own. He was not going to fight with the future mother of his children damn it! That was hwy he had sent a retrieval team in the first place!

"Sasuke, I don't know what they've done to you." Perfect. "It's okay though. We can get you back to the Leaf and they'll undo whatever it was that Orochimaru did to you." His sunflower thought he was insane.

Maybe, he was. Sasuke didn't think that he was insane, but did insane people know they were crazy? If they did, didn't that make them not crazy by default? An interesting question to ponder for later.

It was amazing though. She was his prisoner and he had chakra cuffed her and yet, Hinata still was worried about him. In her own way. Hinata was really too good for this place, but he couldn't bare the thought of not having her here now.

"Orochimaru did a lot of things to me." Sasuke shakes his head at her. "He made me stronger and I've seen some things in this place that no one should see, but he is not the reason why I wanted you brought here." He caresses her cheek. "I was weak and I'll freely admit that I should have waited until Itachi was dead to seek you out, but when Kabuto offered…well I couldn't say no."

Hinata swallows hard at that. Sasuke either really did have feelings for her or Orochimaru had done something to the Uchiha that made him truly believe he did. Either way, it was readily apparent that Sasuke was not going to let her walk out of here and now, she was cuffed.

She was defenseless in the Sound Village! Hinata really had only one choice. For now, she'd just have to play house with the possibly insane ninja and wait for an opening.

"Sasuke, it's okay." Once that opening appeared, she was going to lock the fuck out of his chakra points and she would run like Hell. "I was just scared." Which was true, she was absolutely terrified out of her mind.

He nods at her and continues caressing her cheek. "That's only natural." He kisses her forehead tenderly. "I'm rather impressed that you aren't screaming or a sobbing mess right now. I wouldn't have blamed you, if you were."

Good. Good. He was falling for the act. She just had to play into whatever twisted fantasy he had concocted for awhile and then she could escape!

They attacked my team and when I woke up, someone's hands were all over me. I think it was Kabuto, but I'm not sure." Also true. "And then it all happened so fast." Again, true. "I shouldn't have attacked you. I'm sorry." She'd have to put her acting skills to the test though. "Can you please undo the cuffs?"

"Hinata, I love you." He runs his fingers through her hair slowly. "More than anything." Reverently, really. This place had done a number on him. "But I'm not stupid." Sasuke shakes his head at her.

The reverence would have been sweet, had she not known the truth. "The second I undo those cuffs you will come at me again and one or both of us is going to get hurt." Sasuke Uchiha was absolutely insane. "So for now, they have to stay on." That and Hinata Hyuga was now his "Prisoner of Love' so to speak. She had to get out of here as soon as possible, before whatever thread his sanity was hanging by snapped completely and she was caught in the crossfire!


	3. Chapter 3

Seductive Sound

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that everyone likes this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** Orochimaru is really, really creepy because that is what people asked for. Sasuke seesaws between sanity and insanity. For the sake of accuracy, I also looked up what a traditional Japanese Breakfast consists of. So their meal should be fairly accurate by Japanese standards. Happy reading!

Chapter 3

 _He really was foolish_ , Sasuke thinks to himself as he watches the beauty currently laying on his bed. He should have anticipated Hinata would try to run. From her perspective and even his own, it was the logical choice for her to make.

"Please?" Damn those eyes of hers.

His sunflower was now gazing up at him with those gorgeous lavender orbs of hers. It was truly amazing how they could be the exact same color as the rest of her family's and yet, Hinata's eyes were so different. So expressive and warm. Unlike most of her family, which had always struck him as a bit glacial to say the least.

She was trying to get him to take the cuffs off her. "Eventually." Though he knew that would be a mistake.

As much as it pained him to admit it, Sasuke was very much the villain in Hinata's story. He had ordered her to be kidnapped. Sasuke had ordered her to be taken away from her friends, her family, and the Leaf all for his own selfish desires without consulting her in the slightest.

The Hyuga Heiress was now a captive in a village that she obviously classified as an enemy of her own and for good reason. Hinata had also likely woken up to Kabuto groping her and Orochimaru making inappropriate comments about her body. Of course, she was terrified. Of course, she wanted to get as far away from this place and _**him**_ as possible.

"Sasuke, please." Gods and Goddesses, did he _**hate**_ this. "I'm a Leaf Ninja. Without my hands, I'm defenseless in this village." He _**hated**_ telling her no about anything and hated seeing how scared she was.

"You're not defenseless." He shakes his head and sighs, kissing her forehead once more. "You have me." Over his dead body was anyone in this place ever going to touch her. "So you don't have to worry about anything. Alright?"

He wasn't very good at this. Sasuke wasn't very good at soothing people, but for her he'd try. It would be nice though if their bedroom wasn't so bare. The room they were in basically had four walls, a door, a bed, and not much else.

Sasuke had never needed anything else. So he hadn't bothered to make it particularly comfortable. He'd have to rectify that for her. He wasn't foolish enough to think that fluffy pillows and luxurious blankets would soothe her completely, but it might help. If only a little.

Hinata nods slowly. "Okay." Whether she had accepted his role as her protector or the bluenette figured it was pointless to debate the matter further was unclear.

In a way, it didn't matter. Just as long as Sasuke didn't have to look at her pleading with him in such a desperate way and having to tell her more. Each time he told her no was like a slash to his stomach with a rusty blade.

"Good." He shakes his head, trying to dispel those thoughts. "I'm sorry that you woke up like that." To Kabuto examining her most likely. "Maybe, a hot bath will make you feel better."

She nods her head. "Yes." Her smile was shy and nervous, but Hinata was smiling at him. "A h-hot bath would be very nice and some clothes, maybe." Good. Well at least she wasn't going to be difficult about this part.

He didn't really like the fact that Kabuto's and possibly Orochimaru's filthy hands had likely been _**all**_ over her. Hinata had been unconscious and utterly unable to protect herself and he hadn't fucking been there.

Sasuke's only consolation at the moment was that he had gotten there before anything too horrifying had happened and that she was safe now. "We can do both those things." He gets off the bed and scoops her up into his arms again.

She definitely needed new clothes. Sasuke had no idea what Orochimaru and Kabuto had done to her other outfit, but she was currently wearing a hospital gown. That simple wouldn't do. It was basically an oversized napkin and in no way was it fit for his Queen.

"That's good." Hinata actually burrows against his chest.

He wished that it was because she wanted to do it, but Sasuke wasn't a complete idiot. She was just scared. At the moment, Hinata was chakra cuffed in a village filled with enemy ninjas. And right now, he was the only thing keeping her safe.

Sasuke sighs in response and carries her off. "I have my own private baths." If nothing else, he could ensure she had relative privacy while she bathed. That should bring her some measure of comfort.

"Thank goodness." Hinata's voice sounded so relieved. "Sasuke, you should take the cuffs off of me though. How else am I going to wash myself?"

She was a clever one or far too innocent. The answer should have been obvious, he thinks to himself as carries her into his bathes before locking the door behind them. Though he didn't mind humoring her.

"You aren't." Sasuke shakes his head at the thought. "I'll wash you." As was proper.

Husbands and wives often did that sort of thing to each other and this would allow Hinata to grow more used to his touch. Of course, he fully expected her to protest. He'd either reason with her or compromise.

Hinata's face turns redder than even his beloved tomatoes. "M-May I at least wear a towel?" Innocent it was then.

The towel could go to Hell as far as he was concerned. Still, he didn't want to scare her. Well at least not anymore than he already had.

"Yes, you can have a towel." Well there went most of his fun for the evening, but he was sure that his imagination could fill in the blanks anyway. "I love you, Hinata. I meant it when I told you that." He shakes his head. "The only reason you're wearing the cuffs is because you tried to attack me."

He really had done a horrible job at winning her affections so far. Ordering her to be kidnapped and cuffing her. Sasuke would just have to do better from now on.

She looks up at him and blushes more. "I know." Probably at the thought of bathing next to him. "I'm sorry. I was just scared."

Sasuke couldn't even stay angry with her. Maybe, his sunflower had a point. Maybe, he was actually insane. She didn't belong here, but he was going to keep her by his side anyway.

"It's alright." He sets her at the water's edge and grabs a towel for her, wrapping it around her. "Anyone would have been in your position." Before yanking the damn napkin off of her along with any lingerie she might have been wearing. "I just don't want us to fight is all."

* * *

They had been searching for Hinata for hours, Kurenai sighs to herself. Not even Akamaru or Shino's insects had been able to find a trail. That could only mean one thing.

"They must have taken her to one of their hideouts." They had to get back to the Leaf. "We need to organize a rescue team." As soon as possible.

This was an emergency. The Sound Ninjas had been in a hurry. Otherwise, they could have just killed them all while they were unconscious. It would have made more sense.

Time had obviously been their most pressing concern. Orochimaru obviously wanted Hinata badly. For the Byakugan.

"We have to keep looking!" Kiba was practically beside himself with his worry for Hinata. "The trail can't be that old!"

Had something gone wrong with Sasuke? Was that why Orochimaru was willing to go to such lengths to get Hinata? Or had he merely gotten 'greedy?' After all, if Sasuke was still in the Sound that meant that the Sannin now had access to two very powerful bloodlines that involved using the human eye.

He'd likely be drunk on power, if that was the case. Which meant, they had to get back to the Leaf and mount a rescue effort as quickly as possible. There was every chance that the twisted ninja might have already begun _experimenting_ on Hinata!

They could have just taken her eyes while she was unconscious and either left her for dead or blind. Maybe, Orochimaru wanted an actual medic to perform the surgery though. To ensure that the eyes weren't damaged in the removal process?

"It's not, but we have to get going!" She gives her students hard looks. "As your Sensei, I am ordering you to come back with me to the Leaf now!"

She didn't know which thought was more horrifying. Having Hinata's eyes cut out or having her experimented on. Gods and Goddesses only knows what went on in that place. All the Genjutsu Mistress knew was that they had to hurry.

There was every chance that Hinata's life could be at stake. She hated being so cruel to her students when they were clearly just worried about their teammate, but that was a Sensei's job. To take control of the situation.

"Yes, Kurenai Sense!" They both nod at once as they all run towards the Leaf as a unit with Akamaru following them as fast as his four paws could carry him.

They had to do this! They had to rescue Hinata. The alternative was just unthinkable!

* * *

"Well what do you think?" Kabuto watches Orochimaru warily.

Orochimaru didn't mind though. His silver haired prodigy had a right to be worried. This could end either very well or very badly. Though he was better on the former.

"I think she's lovely and I can see why he chose her." He smirks. "And that she'll produce exceptionally powerful future vessels for me." Orochimaru pauses. "After he's gone, I might very well take her for my wife. She wouldn't notice the difference for a few years and by then Hinata might come around."

Kabuto's eyes widen at that and well, that was only to be expected. Orochimaru had never spoken of such things before. The impulse to take a wife and to have children had never particularly struck him before either though.

He had a goal to achieve. Immortality. That goal took priority over everything else. Now though, well things were different.

"Are you quite certain of this, Lord Orochimaru?" The medic was clearly in shock.

Orochimaru was confident with Sasuke's body, he'd be able to unlock the secrets of immortality. With his goal achieved, he could turn his attention to other things. More pleasant matters.

Taking a beautiful wife and siring heirs for an empire seemed like as good a pursuit as any. And look at it this way, their children would always be part of him. It was all rather poetic.

"Oh yes." Orochimaru smirks. "I'm quite certain."

It would take several years for them to reach maturity, but that was alright. Orochimaru would just find temporary vessels between Sasuke's body and their children's to fill in the gap. That was certainly doable.

Slowly, but surely, the medic nods in agreement. Which was a smart move on his part. No one was irreplaceable. Not even him.

Kabuto was quite possibly the closest thing to a son that Orochimaru had ever had. He was a wonderful medical prodigy, but if push came to shove he wouldn't allow anyone to come between him and his dream of immorality or his newfound dream of empire. Not even Kabuto.

* * *

Hinata gasps when she feels Sasuke rip off her hospital gown underneath the towel. Thank goodness for the towel! She blushes at the thought.

Sasuke certainly didn't seem to have any issue destroying her clothing. "I don't want us to fight either." Something that she decides was best to keep in mind during their future interaction.

"Good." He shakes his head in amusement. "You can close your eyes if you wish, but I am going to join you in the bath."

He couldn't be serious! Hinata doubted her face could burn any hotter, but she was soon proven wrong as she squeezes her eyes shut. The Hyuga Heiress was not going to stare at a naked Sasuke!

She did have some sense of modesty left! "O-Okay." Though it was apparent he was intent on joining her in the bath. So Hinata determines there was no point in arguing with him.

Right now, Sasuke held all the cards. It was only through sheer dumb luck, that he appeared to be obsessed with her. Though that was a double edge sword.

There was no telling what would transform her protector into her destroyer. "Alright." Hinata would have to tread very, very carefully around him. "You can look now, if you like. I'm wearing a towel."

Hoping that he wasn't lying to her, Hinata opens her eyes and sighs in relief. "Oh good." Damn it! She shouldn't have said that. "I'm not…used to seeing such things."

She probably shouldn't have sounded so relieved at not seeing him naked. Sasuke's feelings might be hurt or it might trigger some sort of episode. An episode that wouldn't work out well for her when she was wearing chakra cuffs.

It was important to indulge in this fantasy of his. "Well I should hope not." To 'Play House' with Sasuke until she could escape. "I'd be rather upset if you were used to gazing at naked men." He pauses and adds. "Unless you were a medic, then I could tolerate it." How…understanding of him.

"I'll keep that in mind." She tries her best not to shake her head in utter disbelief at this situation.

How many girls back in the Academy had fantasized about being in this position? Well minus the whole part about being kidnapped and taken to a Criminal Village, Hinata mentally adds. Still, there were a lot of girls (who were now women) that had liked Sasuke and would have done anything to get the amount of attention he was now bestowing upon her.

Despite all that, Hinata knew that she had to get out of there. This wasn't real. Orochimaru or possibly Kabuto had done something to Sasuke. Brainwashed him or maybe, he had just cracked under the pressure of being in the Sound Village.

Sasuke nods as he starts washing her hair. "Good." So gently and lovingly, that it almost hurt.

Maybe, Sasuke had had some sort of psychotic break. A break, but he had managed to patch up his sanity to some degree by clinging to a childhood memory. Maybe, the flowers had meant something to him after all.

"Mhm." It was wrong, but she sighs softly in pleasure at the feeling of his powerful hands gently massaging her scalp.

That or Orochimaru had decided to mess with his mind. Hinata could easily envision the snake doing that on purpose. Just to see what happened when you combined the Byakugan and the Sharingan.

Sasuke smiles at her as he begins washing the shampoo out of her hair, placing a small towel over her eyes. "That's better." Probably to protect her eyes in case some of the floral scented substance got into them. "You're much more relaxed now." The gesture was oddly touching.

It was instinctive, she decides. Hinata couldn't _really_ be blamed for responding to the gentle touches. After all, animals groomed each other to express affection and to stimulate bonding. So really, it was probably just hardwired into the subconscious to respond well to this sort of thing.

"Yes." She could imagine him smiling, even with the towel on.

Sasuke really did have a nice smile. It was a shame that he had taken Orochimaru up on his offer to go to this dreadful place. What would he have been like, if the Massacre had never happened?

Would he just be a normal boy? No, a normal man? Maybe, but it was pointless to dwell on such things. She should be focusing on finding a way to escape this madness.

He slowly undoes the blindfold. "Good. I'm glad." And then proceeds to continue gently washing her.

In his own way, Hinata supposed that he was trying to reassure her. To reassure her that he didn't actually want to hurt her. That he cared about her and maybe, he did. On some level.

It didn't matter though. She had to get out of here. There was no telling how long 'Nice Sasuke' would last. The man had hurled kunais at Orochimaru and Kabuto without a second thought. How long would it be until he did the same to her?

* * *

The next day, Tsunade was only a breath or two away from an all out panic and Hiashi Hyuga was not helping matters. Of course, she understood his concern. His daughter had just been kidnapped, but him pacing about was not helping the situation.

"I can't send you on the mission to retrieve her." The busty blonde shakes her head. "You aren't thinking rationally. No father would in your position." It was understandable, but Hiashi would be a liability on such a mission at the moment and they both knew it.

He gives her a look. "Do you truly expect me to just stand here with the knowledge that my daughter might very well be dead or worse?" They both shiver slightly as the thought of what worse might entailed drifted through their minds.

Tsunade still couldn't believe it. Orochimaru had once been her teammate and now he was the sworn enemy of the Leaf Village. Not only that, but he had arranged the kidnapping of an innocent girl!

Probably because he wanted to experiment on her! "I'm sorry, but yes that's exactly what I expected you to do." To take her eyes! "Your Clan needs you now. We are doing all that we can to bring her back safely. You're going to have to trust me!"

It wasn't an easy thing that she was asking of the proud Hyuga Patriarch. Certainly, she would have been acting in exactly the same way if their roles were reversed, but right now they had to focus on getting Hinata back. Not on soothing Hiashi Hyuga!

"Very well." Hiashi gives her a hard look. "I trust your judgment, Lady Hokage." He sighs as he heads towards the door. "Please do not make me regret doing so!" And with that, the lavender eyed man slips off.

Tsunade sighs and pours herself a glass of sake. "Damn Orochimaru!" This was all his fault! Why had did he have to become such a psychopath?! She could still remember the days they had spent together as members of Team Seven.

Once upon a time, he had been a gifted, but normal child. Those days were long gone though. Now, it was up to her to ensure that Hinata lived to see another day!

* * *

Sasuke smiles as he watches Hinata sleep. "Beautiful." His sunflower hadn't been particularly happy about sleeping in the same bed as him, but she had eventually relented.

She almost had to really. Hinata was a modest woman, but she was also a practical one. At the end of the day, she knew that the safest place for her to be in the Sound was in his arms.

"Got it." His clone nods at him as he places a tray of food by the table.

Sasuke nods at the clone gratefully and dispels him. He didn't want to leave her alone. Not even to get food. So he had sent his clone to prepare their breakfast.

He hadn't wanted to get out of bed and risk waking the angel currently slumbering in his arms either. She was only wearing a bathrobe. A fact that had made his Sharingan stay active for the entire night.

"Mmm?" Hinata stirs slightly and her eyes open slowly.

Probably woken up by the scent of food. "Morning. I got us breakfast." She needed to eat. She'd been in the Sound for the better part of a day now and he wasn't entirely sure when the last time she ate before that was.

That causes the bluenette to slowly sit up. "Oh. T-Thank you." She had cuddled up to him so sweetly while she was slumbering, but in her waking hours Hinata was more wary of him.

It was an annoying state of affairs to be sure, but Sasuke was confident that she would come around. Eventually. It would just take some time.

"You don't want to eat or drink anything in this place that wasn't prepared by you or me." He didn't want to frighten her, but Sasuke wasn't going to allow anyone to take advantage of Hinata's trusting nature either. "Just to be on the safe side."

Hinata nods slowly and then blinks at all the food on the tray. "Does that mean you made all this?" Yes, he did.

"Yeah." Sasuke had learned how to cook a long time ago.

His mother had started teaching him before her death and afterwards, well he had learned out of necessity as much as anything else. Sasuke knew even then that he would have no hope of defeating Itachi, if all he ate was junk food and take out.

She rewards him with a smile as she nibbles at the grilled fish. Well finally, he had done something correctly. At least she liked his cooking, he thinks to himself as he watches her swap to the steamed rice and try some miso soup.

"Do you like it?" She seemed to like it.

Sasuke also knew there was a possibility she was faking liking it or just eating what was in front of her. Being a ninja wasn't always glamorous. One would be amazed at what suddenly became edible when you were hungry enough.

She nods and smiles at him. "Yes, very much." That made him happy.

"We can train, if you like." After all, Hinata was still a ninja. "As much as I would prefer just spending all day in bed together, that's probably not very practical." He still had to kill Itachi and Hinata was a ninja in her own right.

Idly, he wonders if she would be like his mother. Would she retire from active duty after marriage? Content to be a Matriarch of a Clan and a housewife or would she still want to be a Combat Ninja? Maybe, there was a middle ground though.

There were various positions that didn't require you to leave the village much. Academy instructors, guards, medics, intelligence specialists, advisors to the Hokage, and so forth were some of the other options.

"I'd like that." She smiles at him.

He wouldn't force her to give up being a Combat Ninja, if that's what she wanted. Sasuke wouldn't be particularly happy about putting her in harm's way like that, but he wouldn't have chosen her…if she wasn't strong enough to defend herself. Though she was definitely NOT going on missions outside the village while she was pregnant.

Of course, he anticipated she'd be reasonable about that much. Surely, the Hyuga Clan would have ordered her not to do so anyway. It wasn't really that unreasonable of a request. It was just common sense. Pregnant women should not go on combat missions.

He smiles and kisses her forehead. "Good." This was progress.

"Does that mean you'll undo the cuffs now?" Or not.


	4. Chapter 4

Seductive Sound

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter because it will be showcase two sides of Sasuke.

 **Chapter Notation:** Kid Sasuke was very eager to please everyone and always worried about not measuring up. In this case, that drive has been focused solely on Hinata and as for Angry Sasuke, well no real explanation needed there. Of course, his fury will not be directed at Hinata though. Happy reading!

Chapter 4

A few hours had passed since Hinata had tried once again to get Sasuke to undo her cuffs in vain. The bluenette decides that she was just unlucky. There was a very good chance that the youngest Uchiha might be insane, but he was clearly not stupid.

"I want to introduce you to my Summons." Summons as in plural?! "They will watch over you while I train." He glances at her as if this was all perfectly normal. "Clones only go so far and no, I'm not taking the cuffs of you yet." And in his mind, it probably was.

This was likely very normal to him. The Hyuga woman sighs and nods as sits in the grass and wraps her kimono further around herself. It was made of the finest silk that she had ever felt in her life and was a rich navy blue color. Sasuke had found it for her.

"Alright." What else was there to say really?

She couldn't run with her hands cuffed and Sasuke was still being nice. If he hadn't kidnapped her, he would have been the perfect boyfriend really. Sadly, he had kidnapped her and Hinata was still stuck in a village filled with enemy ninjas and utterly at the mercy of whatever whim happened to strike her protector at any given moment.

He smiles and summons a massive hawk. "This is Garuda." He was beautiful! "He doesn't talk, but he is highly intelligent. Garuda can fly you to safety in a dangerous situation and he'll know where to find me instinctively." Well that was good. Maybe.

"And you're sure that he doesn't mind that?" Flying people on his back? "It doesn't hurt him to carry a human around like that?"

Sasuke shakes his head as he idly pets the bird's cheek. For all the world to Hinata, it almost seemed like Garuda was just the Uchiha's overgrown parrot. Sasuke certainly didn't treat him like a potentially dangerous animal.

He smiles at her again. "No. He's used to carrying me and you weigh less than me." It was a beautiful smile. She just wished that it didn't come attached to a man in the middle of a psychotic break. "So it'll be easy for him."

"Well that's good." At least she wouldn't have to worry about hurting the hawk's back.

Hopefully, it never came to that though. Using Garuda to escape was out of the question. He'd just fly her back to Sasuke most likely.

Sasuke nods as he Summons another animal. "This is Aoda." Sasuke smiles fondly at the snake. "He talks and his purpose is rather self-explanatory."

Hinata's eyes widen at the sight of the truly massive serpent. He had to be the size of a two or three story building! Aoda also looked exactly like the kind of snakes that Orochimaru had attacked the Leaf with during the Chunin Exams!

"Master Sasuke!" The snake hisses happily. "It's good to see you again."

The Hyuga woman hadn't known that snakes could hiss happily, but apparently they could. Good to know. Still, that didn't solve her problems!

Sasuke nods approvingly at the giant reptile. "Aoda, this is Hinata." She was being introduced to a snake! "She is going to be my Mate and you will treat her in exactly the same manner you treat me." A snake who now likely thought they were married! "She is to be protected at _**all**_ costs!"

"Yes, Master Sasuke." Aoda smiles. "She is a pretty one. Very nice scales." She was being complimented by a snake on her skin…

Hinata wasn't sure how to take that exactly. "T-Thank you." though it appeared Aoda was a nice snake.

Maybe, she was being too harsh. The creature couldn't really help its species. It didn't seem like Aoda had been behind the attack on the Leaf.

"Yes, she is." Sasuke smiles at Hinata and then turns his attention back to Aoda and Garuda. "Your job is to keep her safe while I train and at any other time." The Uchiha's eyes darken. "Make sure that Orochimaru and Kabuto don't get too close to her either."

Well that was good. Hinata was firmly behind the idea of keeping those two as far away from her as possible. She couldn't suppress a shudder as she remembers the feeling of Kabuto's hands on her or Oorchimaru's stare.

"Yes, Master Sasuke." Aoda nods at him as he nuzzles the human. "Don't worry, we'll protect your Mate and your Hatchlings when they come along." Sasuke nods and seems satisfied with that as he dispels them.

H-Hatchings?! Hinata was pretty sure that was the snake version of saying babies. Suddenly, Hinata was feeling rather dizzy and everything was spinning.

"Hinata?" The raven haired ninja tilts his head at her expression as he quickly makes his way back towards her and sits down on the grass. "Are you alright?" Scooping her up into his arms.

Everything was still spinning, but she felt strangely comforted by being held by him. "Y-Yes, I think so." Which was wrong and she knew that.

Sasuke was charitably a very sick person. He was confused. His feelings seemed genuine, but they were scrambled. Scrambled enough that he actually thought having her kidnapped was an acceptable way of asking her out!

"Do you want to go back to our room?" He frowns and looks at her in concern. "Maybe, it's just some lingering effects from the Sleeping Gas." The fact that he said that so casually was highly disturbing, really.

He might have a point though. "That might be a good idea." It could actually be that, but it was more the thought of motherhood.

Sasuke didn't need a lover at the moment. He needed help. Badly. For now though, Hinata would just indulge him.

He clearly wanted to play the role of the protector and right now, that's exactly what the Hyuga woman needed. As soon as she saw an opening, Hinata would escape. She'd escape with valuable intelligence about the Sound and maybe, the Leaf would be able to capture him.

Once that happened, Sasuke could get the help he needed. "Alright." She thinks to herself as Sasuke lifts her up Bridal Style again, carrying her back to towards their bedroom.

That last thought disturbed her. It wasn't their bedroom. That room belonged to Sasuke. She shouldn't think of it as belonging to the two of them, but she had. Damn it. She needed to get out of here and fast!

* * *

To say the least, Naruto was furious. He couldn't believe this! The Sound had kidnapped Hinata and now, they had to rescue Sasuke and her!

"Don't worry, Naruto." Sakura nods at her teammate as they race off together. "We'll find her."

That was true! They had all the Rookie Nine and even Gai Sensei's Team out looking for her. They'd find Hinata and bring Sasuke home! Believe it!

Tension was still high though. "Arf! Even Akamaru was feeling it. "Arf!"

The poor canine probably felt guilty about Hinata being abducted on his watch, Naruto decides. Akamaru was a smart dog. So it really wasn't that big a leap to reach such conclusions.

"Can you pick up her trail, Buddy?" Kiba was looking at his canine companion imploringly.

Which reminded Naruto, Team Eight was the one who was feeling this worst of all. Kurenai, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino were all worried sick about their teammate as they should be.

Gods and Goddesses only knew what that sick freak was doing to her! Hinata had the Byakugan. Which was kinda like the Sharingan. So that snake was likely very interested in it.

The thought of what might be happening to Hinata right now was enough to make the blonde want to throw up. "Arf!" It certainly wasn't helping matters that Ninja Dog didn't seem to have a trail either.

"I'll send my insects out." Shino releases a swarm and they disperse rapidly. "We'll cover more ground this way."

Neji nods approvingly at that. "Byakugan!" Seeing the other Hyuga activate his eyes made Naruto feel a bit better.

Hinata's cousin could see really far with that thing. That should increase their chances. Maybe, they weren't too late!

"Don't worry, the Power of Youth will save her!" Lee shakes his fist determinedly as the group flits from tree to tree.

Naruto could only hope that Bushy Brows was right. Though one thing was for sure. They all had to get moving!

"Shino, Kiba!" Ino's voice pierces through the chaos. "You need to take the lead and show us where your team was ambushed." That was a good point.

They might be able to figure out what happened from there. The two men of Team Eight nod and quickly take their place at the front of the Retrieval Team. Naruto had never seen either of them look that angry before and honestly, it was a little scary.

He understood why though. Their teammate had been kidnapped. Anyone would have reacted in the same way.

"Well let's get moving then!" Choji's bellow is heard as the team moves as a single unit.

Their mind was only on one thing. Saving Hinata and bringing Sasuke Uchiha back to the Leaf.

* * *

Sasuke lays Hinata down on the bed gently, before joining her. "Maybe, you just need to sleep off the aftereffects." Though he couldn't help, but feel a little worried about her.

Had the Retrieval Team somehow given her the wrong dose? Was there something wrong with the Sleeping Gas? Should he have Kabuto take another look at her?

"Maybe." Hinata surprises Sasuke by actually cuddling up to him a bit.

That was a good sign. There was a chance that Hinata was getting used to things now. Perhaps, she was less frightened of him now and things could start going as they should now.

He kisses the top of her head. "I know that you probably don't believe this." Sasuke had given her no reason to do so. "I am sorry though. I'm sorry that you woke up to those freaks and that you were scared."

She was safe now though. Hinata was right where she belonged in his arms and far away from the likes of Orochimaru and Kabuto. Those two men had no business being anywhere near her.

He didn't either really. A long time ago, Sasuke might have actually deserved her love. That was before he had ordered the person he loved most brought here. To the place of her nightmares.

"I know you are." Hinata rests her head on his chest. "I just want to go home. I miss my family." The one person who had ever managed to comfort him, Sasuke had hurt. "You understand what that's like."

Her family wasn't dead. It wasn't exactly the same, but he had still taken her family from her. It was temporary, but still.

Sasuke had to find a way to comfort her somehow. "This isn't forever." He shakes his head and smiles at her. "You'll see them again. After I kill Itachi and Orochimaru, we can go back to the Leaf."

Hinata nods at that and seems to accept it. "Good because I really want to go home." Damn Itachi. This was all his fault.

He never would have hurt the bluenette like this, if it wasn't for his brother. It was a miracle that she seemed to be accepting her new role as much as she was really. Sasuke wouldn't have blamed her, if she hadn't. If she had done nothing, but curse his name all day.

"I know, but it's not all bad." He had done everything that he could to make her comfortable here. "Is it?" Protected her from Orochimaru and Kabuto, fed her, given her a kimono, held her while she slept, and comforted her as much as he could.

Wasn't that enough? Was she really that frightened of the Sound Village? Maybe, it was just as simple as she had said though. Maybe, she really just missed her family.

She shakes her head and snuggles against him further. "It's not all bad." She looks up at him. "I just hope you kill them soon."

Yeah. So did he. Once those two were dead, they could live a normal life. He could do things the proper way.

Sasuke could court her and take her as his wife. They'd restore the Clan together and Hinata wouldn't have to cling to him out of fear. She'd cling to him because she wanted to.

"Don't worry." He caresses her cheek and then the curve of her hip. "I will. I promise."

* * *

A few hours later, Orochimaru smirks as he watches Sasuke train. His progress was truly incredible. Even more so than usual. Perhaps, he should have brought the Hyuga woman to the Sound earlier.

"You're doing marvelously. Beyond marvelous, really. Sasuke was going to be the best vessel that he had ever had to date and thanks to the man's other efforts, he'd likely have many more perfect vessels where that came from.

Sasuke sheathes his sword. "I saw the way you were looking at her." My, my. It appeared that Sasuke was actually jealous. "And Hinata mentioned how _thorough_ Kabuto was with his physical evaluation of her." Very jealous, it appeared.

That simply wouldn't do. How was he supposed to take Hinata for his wife, if Sasuke was already this jealous? Then again, there was no reason to tell him of such things. The Transference Ritual would already be complete by the time it became a concern.

"Of course, Kabuto was thorough with her." Orochimaru smiles at him slyly. "You wish to restore your Clan with that woman." The Sannin clucks his tongue as if he was dealing with a naughty child. "There would be no point in attempting to do so, if she was not healthy enough to assist you in that manner."

Sasuke's eyes bleed ruby red. Most people would have been frightened, but Orochimaru was not. The fact of the matter was that Sasuke still needed him. He needed the Sannin to grow strong enough to kill Itachi and thus, the Uchiha wouldn't actually hurt him.

"She is perfectly healthy and we all know that." The younger ninja's voice was dripping with venom and disgust. "He was deliberately dragging it out and making her uncomfortable."

Well Kabuto might have been enjoying his task a little too much, but the woman had been unconscious. Nothing too improper had happened. Honestly, Orochimaru would have had a hard time not indulging in such impulses himself, had he been in the silver haired medic's place!

He shakes his head at Sasuke. "I shall speak to Kabuto about it." To which Sasuke raises his own hand briefly before he moves faster than any cobra and slams Kabuto against the wall.

"There is no need." Sasuke glares at the medic. "He's right here." He smirks. "So I believe that we can continue our discussion right where we left off!"

* * *

At that same moment, Hinata was currently out in one of the training grounds. "Are you hungry, Lady Hinata?" Being protected by a giant talking snake and a hawk. Her life had taken a very strange turn, even by ninja standards.

She shakes her head and smiles. It was strange, really. Aoda did act like a golden retriever in so many ways. It was almost difficult to believe he was actually a snake, Hinata thinks to herself as she idly strokes Garuda's soft feathers.

"No, thank you." She smiles at the polite serpent. "I'm not hungry."

Aoda looks a little less than convinced though. "Are you sure?" The bluenette wasn't really sure hwy the snake wanted her to eat so badly. "If you and Sasuke are going to try for Hatchlings, it would be ideal to ensure that you are well nourished first."

Well that answered that question. Was Sasuke really that eager to try to begin a family with her or was it just a snake thing? It was possible the huge reptile was just relying on snake instincts and had failed to grasp the complexity of what he was saying. Hinata could only assume that human and snake standards of courtship varied greatly.

"Y-Yes, I'm sure." She blushes.

Dealing with Aoda's quirks was a lot easier than dealing with Sasuke's though. One minute, he was a genius, criminal ninja and the next he was almost like a small child again. So eager to please her that it was almost sweet and almost in the next minute, he would shoot her what she called 'Bedroom Eyes.'

Hinata was just fortunate that whatever strange battle was being waged inside Sasuke for control at the moment, it was going in her favor. All the different Sasuke's seemed to agree on one thing. They adored her.

A fact which she had to use to her advantage. "Very well then." To escape. "Let me know, if you change your mind." Aoda smiles at her.

Her part would have to be played to perfection and Hinata couldn't actually fall for him in the process. If that happened, she might not want to leave and she couldn't just stay in the Sound indefinitely until Sasuke killed Itachi! She had her family to think of!

"I will." Hinata nods at him.

There was something beautiful and fragile about the way he was so desperate to keep her safe and make her happy. It tugged at her heart, but Hinata couldn't stay.

It wouldn't be smart or safe. Who knew how long these various versions of Sasuke would be safe to be around? No, it was far better to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Good." Aoda sways around happily as if he was a dog waving his tail and Hinata tries to suppress the feeling of guilt that accompanied the motion.

They needed her, but her family needed Hinata more. Maybe, she could bring Sasuke back to the Leaf and get him the help he needed. Right now though, she was just trying to survive life in the Sound Village!

* * *

"Sasuke, what are you doing?!" He hears Orochimaru's voice echo throughout the room.

The youngest Uchiha couldn't help, but smirk at that. Orochimaru was scared. He should be. He was about to lose his most favorite pet.

Kabuto squirms under his hold. "Let go of me!" So he backhands him.

It felt good to do so. It felt good hear the sickening crack that told Sasuke he had broken the medic's jaw. It felt even better to hear Orochimaru's scream when he did it.

"I'm teaching you an important lesson." He keeps Kabuto firmly pinned to the wall as he looks at Orochimaru. "I agreed to be your vessel in exchange for power." That was true. "I never said that I would tolerate this pervert taking advantage of an unconscious woman."

Orochimaru's eyes narrow. He was clearly not happy with Sasuke's display. "Alright. You've made your point." No. He had not made his point. "Release him at once!" Sasuke was just getting started actually.

This sick bastard had touched _**his**_ Hinata inappropriately. His sweet, innocent sunflower had been violated in a way. The only mercy he'd grant this son of a bitch was a quick death.

"No, I don't believe I have." Sasuke's own gaze hardens. "Hinata belongs to me. If anyone hurts her, touches her, insults her, or even looks at her the wrong way, this is what will happen to them." He forms a Chidori in his hand. "Watch carefully."

He was going to make this point swiftly and clearly. Orochimaru needed to learn that there were certain things he wouldn't tolerate. He'd tolerate the other man's sick experiments for now, but he wouldn't tolerate Hinata being made uncomfortable.

"RELEASE HIM!" Orochimaru's screams were music to his ears.

Sasuke knew that Orochimaru wouldn't be able to save his precious pet in time and that just made it all the sweeter. With that though in mind, he raises his fist back slowly with his hand illuminated by the blue lightning.

"L-L-Let g-go of me!" It was impressive that the lapdog was trying to yip at him, even now. Moments from death Kabuto was trying to save his own life.

Of course, Sasuke wasn't actually going to spare him. "Chidori!" Frankly, it amused him more than anything that this insect actually thought that he was ever going to be worthy of touching Hinata and that he was going to get away with doing so without being punished!

Kabuto was no Itachi. There wasn't nearly as much blood on his hands as Sasuke's older brothers. That didn't make his death unsatisfying though as he tears out the other man's heart.

For a brief moment, he could feel it beat around him as he grabbed it. Strange. The heart was a relatively small organ, but it was vital to keep people alive. Once you ripped out someone's heart, they died. They could trouble you no more.

"KABUTO!" Orochimaru's scream echoes throughout the Sound as Sasuke discards the heart onto the ground.

His lips curl in disgust. "I'm going to have to wash my hands before I see her again." Sasuke couldn't possibly hold Hinata while Kabuto's filthy blood was on him. That just wouldn't do.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Orochimaru seethes at him.

Sasuke turns his gaze towards him. "It's your choice. Which is more valuable to you?" He smirks. "Revenge for Kabuto's life or your quest for immortality?"

Orochimaru could fight him now, if he wanted. There was a chance the Sannin might win, but there was a chance that he wouldn't.

Orochimaru had been growing weaker every day. They both knew that. If Sasuke wasn't willing to give the other man his body, then Orochimaru would have to fight for it and that might not end in his favor.

"This is what happens when you indulge children too much." Hatred. Sasuke could feel hatred in Orochimaru's words. "They become spoiled!"

It was truly a measure of the Sannin's madness that he chose that word to describe the situation. Sasuke had just killed one of his most faithful servants and the other ninja was lecturing him as if he was a poorly behaved child? Had the silver haired medic really meant so little to him?

Sasuke shrugs and shakes his head. "I said I'd give you my body." He smirks at Orochimaru. "I never said I cared if you liked me or not. If any harm comes to Hinata, the deal is off." And with that, the Uchiha walks off to find a nearby washroom.

Orochimaru was psychotic, but he had cared for Kabuto on some level. The Uchiha knew one thing, he had hurt his favorite medic badly. More importantly than that though, he'd be at a disadvantage now.

Sure, other medics could administer the medication that Kabuto had made for Orochimaru. They still wouldn't be able to care for the Sannin as well. That meant now, he'd grow weaker faster and the time to strike was approaching. After all, he had a promise to keep to his sunflower. And an Uchiha never goes back on their word.


	5. Chapter 5

Seductive Sound

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. With Hinata it is a balancing act. I don't want her to fall for Sasuke too quickly, but I also don't want her to show no interest in him because that's no fun. Right now, she's more in survival mode than anything else. With that in mind, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** Itachi's eventual fate in this one will be in the audience's hands. Let me know if you want it to be canon for depth or if you would like a few curveballs thrown in to save him. Majority will rule. Oh and just for clarification in this story, Itachi knows that Tobi is Obito. Sorry for any confusion. Happy reading!

Chapter 5

When Sasuke came back to her, Hinata immediately knew something had happened. His Sharingan was still activated for seemingly no reason and the Summons were watching their Master rather curiously.

"Master Sasuke drove off the rival male?" Aoda tilts his giant head as his tongue flickers out of his mouth.

He was sniffing the air, Hinata realizes. That made sense. Though it was less clear who this rival was and how precisely Sasuke had driven him off. Had the youngest Uchiha killed someone?

Sasuke shakes his head and strokes Aoda's scales as he glances at Hinata almost apologetically. "I was going to tell you anyway." Tell her what?! "I promised you that I would kill Orochimaru and Kabuto and that we would eventually go back to the Leaf."

Hinata's heart almost stopped beating at that moment. Had he really done it? Had Sasuke killed Orochimaru and Kabuto? Was it really going to be that simple?

It couldn't be though. The Hyuga Heiress knew that the Sannin was gradually growing weaker by the day, but surely she would have heard the sounds of a fight. Surely, at least part of the building would have gotten destroyed as Sasuke faced off against his new instructor.

"Did you kill Orochimaru?" The bluenette looks at him hopefully. "Are we going home?"

Sasuke shakes his head and the Hinata feels her heart sink. "Not yet, but I did kill Kabuto." Well that was good or not…

It was almost blasphemy really. The skies were so blue and the birds were chirping while the flowers were in full bloom. If Hinata didn't know any better, she could easily believe this was just a lazy summer day and that she and her team were going to spend it relaxing at the lake.

She did know better though. Despite the gorgeous weather, a man was dead. Kabuto was dead and Orochimaru wasn't going to take that laying down. Not even for Sasuke.

Why couldn't the other ninja see that? "Sasuke, he's going to want revenge!" Why wasn't her 'protector' worried about the Sannin launching a counterattack?

Had she missed something? Was it possible that Orochimaru was sicker than he let on or that Sasuke had some new Jutsu up his sleeve. Something that could end even the Sannin?

"Oh he's angry with me." Sasuke nods. "Very angry, but I'm not worried about Orochimaru at the moment." Why?!

Why wasn't he worried, Hinata wonders to herself as she strokes Garuda's beautiful feathers. The soft texture brought her some measure of comfort as she tries to still her frantically beating heart. This wasn't good news. This was horrible!

"And why don't you think he's going to punish you for killing Kabuto?" Not only that, Kabuto was his favorite psychotic follower. "I know that Orochimaru likes you, but even he won't let that go."

She probably shouldn't question Sasuke like this. He had apparently killed the silver haired man for touching her. There was no telling what he might do when provoked and yet, he had just gone and done something so incredibly foolish that it would be impossible not to say something!

Sasuke smiles at her and shakes his head. "He wants me to be his next vessel." Yes, Hinata knew that. "He believes the Sharingan will help him unlock the secrets of immortality." Gods and Goddesses, the Hyuga Heiress hoped that wasn't the case! "He's a fool, of course. It won't, but the fact remains he needs me more than he needed Kabuto."

Was it really that simple? Orochimaru did seem like the type to evaluate people based on their usefulness more so than sentimentality, but still. Kabuto had seemed like he was special in the other man's eyes. Was he so easily forgotten in the other man's mind?

It was a disturbing thought to contemplate. There really was no safety here. No matter how useful you were, someone else could come along and displace you. This place was nothing like her home and she wanted to get as far away from it as possible!

"I wouldn't count on that, Sasuke." It was tempting fate. "He might still be angry. This place isn't safe."

There might still be a chance that she could reason with him. It was horrifying, but the Uchiha had killed someone merely for touching her the wrong way during a medical examination. That meant that he would do whatever he thought was necessary to keep her safe. It might work.

Sasuke shakes his head as he walks over to her and caresses her cheek. "It was an impulse, but it had to be done." The raven haired ninja shakes his head as he continues caressing the side of her face tenderly. "You do have a point though. It's not entirely safe here."

That's right! That was why they needed to flee this place as soon as possible. Hinata sighs in relief at the knowledge that Sasuke was finally coming to grips with the reality of the situation.

"Yes, so you'll do it then?" She smiles at him.

Sasuke nods at her. "Don't make me regret this." She most certainly was not going to make him regret getting her out of there! "If you to run, there are hundreds of Sound Ninja in this village, me, and two Summons here who would stop you." Wait. What?

Before she could ask him what he meant, Sasuke takes out his sword and has Hinata hold out her hands. He brings the blade down and cuts the cuffs in half. She was free!

"You uncuffed me?" Hinata blinks in shock as she rubs her wrists.

Sasuke nods at her. "I killed Kabuto. Which might make the snake strike faster." Yes, that was true. "I want you to be able to defend yourself, if you're right and he really is foolish enough to avenge Kabuto."

So Sasuke did recognize the danger. On some level, the Uchiha knew that killing the medic had been a risky move and he was attempting to take necessary preemptive measures. It was touching really.

He was worried enough about her to undo the cuffs. Though he wasn't worried enough to leave. Maybe, she could convince him to take the next step. They could be back in the Leaf soon and Sasuke would get the help that he needed while she could return to her family!

"Thank you." Hinata smiles at him.

Sasuke nods and sighs as he runs his fingers through her hair. "I never wanted to cuff you in the first place." He was suffering from some sort of psychotic break, but strangely sweet. "It was just to keep you from attacking me because then I would have had to defend myself. It was for both our safety."

Whether he was naturally sweet and that was his core personality mixing with the 'Sound Sasuke,' Hinata didn't know. She did know that she wanted to help him though and that it was more likely than not, he'd 'grow out of this obsession.' If he was properly treated, maybe they could be friends.

Hinata was sure that Sasuke _believed_ he loved her. Whether he actually did or not was another matter. It was more likely that he had just confused gratitude for something else. He'd likely clung to a happier memory to deal with the trauma of being in this horrifying place.

"I know." She smiles at him.

If that was the case, she couldn't blame him. Sasuke did need to get out of here though. Just as much as she did. The Hyuga Heiress could only hope he didn't snap somewhere between then and now though. Maybe, there was a way for them to both get out of this alive.

* * *

Hiashi frowns back in the Leaf as he heads to his study. The Hyuga Patriarch knew that Tsunade was doing everything she could to bring Hinata back, but it was still maddening. Maddening that he couldn't do anything to save his own daughter from that vile snake's wretched clutches.

Well snakes didn't actually have clutches, but he supposed it was the principle of the thing. "Father, they'll bring Hinata back. Won't they?" Orochimaru needed to be put down like a rabid dog and now, Hanabi was peeking into his study with frightened eyes.

Eyes that were pleading with him to somehow magically make her beloved sister return to them. He wished with all his heart that he could. Unfortunately, that was beyond his power.

"They'll bring her back." He nods at Hanabi.

Guilt. No matter what Hiashi did, he couldn't entirely suppress the emotion that those words had sparked inside his chest. He felt guilty for possibly lying to his youngest daughter.

In reality, the lavender eyed man had no way to know that for sure. There was every chance that Orochimaru had ordered Hinata's eyes cut out. He would have either killed her to do so, left her for dead, or worse taken her body to experiment on. If the latter was true, killing her beforehand would have been an actual mercy. One that he doubted the snake would grant.

"Good." Hanabi sighs in relief.

The very thought only made his blood boil more. He shouldn't have let her go without guards on missions. Hinata was not only a Hyuga, she was also the Heiress of their Clan. Of course, she was going to be targeted!

It had happened before. Hinata had been kidnapped before, but this was different. This was Orochimaru and even by Hiashi's standards the man was quite insane.

He nods at Hanabi and briefly embraces her. "The Lady Hokage has sent a team out looking for your sister." Hiashi wished that he was as confident about the entire affair as he was pretending to be, but sadly that was not the case.

"That's good." Hanabi smiles at her father. "Hinata will be back soon then."

Hiashi nods at her. "Of course." He waves at her. Signing her dismissal. "Do not worry about it" The Hyuga Patriarch couldn't bare to lie to her further. "She'll be back before you know it and will likely be eager to see how you have progressed."

"Yes, Father!" His youngest daughter bows before scurrying off.

As soon as she was gone, Hiashi pours himself a glass of sake. He was not a man who drank much, but it was better to indulge in this impulse than his other impulse. The other one that was screaming at Hiashi to go and look for Hinata.

It would be a suicide mission though. Both because he'd be up against the Sound Village and because he was not thinking logically. If anything, such a rescue attempt was far more likely to get them both killed than to save her.

He sighs and takes a large gulp of his sake. "I can help her best by waiting for now." It killed him to admit it, but at the moment Hiashi Hyuga would be a liability on this mission and that was simply a fact.

* * *

Orochimaru was seething. "He killed Kabuto!" The Sannin was examining Suigetsu.

The white haired ninja was one of the finest swordsmen that he had ever seen and his bloodline was tremendously useful, but his loyalty was well nonexistent. "Yeah. And?" Which made the Sannin furious. "So Four Eyes is gone? Big deal."

He would have killed this one or used him for fodder if the Hozuki bloodline wasn't so useful. Though that didn't mean that the legendary ninja was going to put up with his insubordination either!

"Kabuto was a medical genius and the most loyal member this village has!" His voice was now little more than a hiss, but Orochimaru did not care. "Now, the other medics have to pick up the slack and this has slowed our research efforts down enormously!"

Why didn't Suigetsu understand that Kabuto was necessary to the success of this village? Unfortunately, Sasuke was right. He simply needed the man too much to kill him. For now though, Orochimaru would solve a more immediately problem.

"Yeah! Yeah." Suigetsu rolls his eyes. "Whatever." As soon as he did so, Oorchimaru strikes the other ninja and knocks him out.

He'd put the Hozuki in the tank for now and figure out a way to deal with Sasuke. There were a few more loose ends that he had to take care of, but the ritual could take place soon.

Once that happened, Orochimaru would have a new body, a beautiful wife, avenge Kabuto, and unlock the secrets of immortality. Everything would be perfect!

"I'm almost there." He shoves the violet eyed ninja into the tank with water. "It won't be long now until all my goals are achieved and Sasuke will be sorry." He would be sorry for what he had done to Kabuto and for his lack of respect.

Honestly, the boy was a prodigy. In some ways, Sasuke was the closest thing to a son that Orochimaru had ever had. Sadly, he had turned into a rebellious son as of late.

At first, he had pawned it off to Hinata's presence. The boy was infatuated with a beautiful girl. It was natural for him to act out to a certain extent. Now though, he wasn't so sure.

Sasuke was becoming something of a liability. "Liabilities can't be tolerated." Orochimaru would simply have to speed up the timeline.

He was growing too weak and the Uchiha was growing too rebellious. There was a chance that he might try something foolish and Orochimaru needed to be ready if that was the case. Prodigy or not, the Sannin would not be so easily deterred from achieving history! Being the first person never to die!

* * *

Sasuke smiles. It was obvious that Hinata was happy to be out of the cuffs. Which was good. He much preferred a smile on her face than sadness in those beautiful eyes of hers.

"Thank you, Aoda." Sasuke nods at his Summons. "Thank you, Garuda. You may both go now." Perhaps another display of trust would help to warm her further to him.

Hinata watches as the Summons disappear and Sasuke takes her hand. "Where are we going?" That was just one of the many reasons why he loved her though. Hinata was smart.

She was smart enough to realize when something was going on. "Back to our room. I had some clones grab us dinner." After all, a ninja must constantly be aware of changes to their environment.

"Oh." The bluenette nods as she allows herself to be lead away. "Alright."

The other ninja was also rather accommodating. A fact that Sasuke was tremendously grateful for. Most people would still have been shaking in terror or quaking with rage at this point. Not Hinata though.

Deep down, he liked to believe that she knew her proper place. Of course, Sasuke wasn't an idiot. There was every chance that she was just biding her time and hoping to run. To run away from him.

It wasn't a pleasant thought to contemplate, but Hinata wanted to get back to her family. He knew that. She had admitted that much to him herself and while Sasuke certainly couldn't begrudge such an innocent desire, he couldn't give her up either. So they were at an impasse.

"Awe. That's sweet." Sasuke's eyes narrow when he hears a nearby Sound Ninja address them. "You're taking your cute, little kitten out for a walk."

The man obviously had a death wish. Sasuke immediately reaches for his sword, but Hinata still his hand. "Ignore it." He might have done that. "It doesn't matter." She smiles at him reassuringly." Had the man not opened his mouth again.

He shakes his head. "I can see why you had Orochimaru bring her here. She's so well trained." Sasuke feels himself twitch again. "Does she like being petted? Maybe we could both pet her at once."

That was it! Not even Hinata's mercy was going to spare this man! Before the idiot could say another word, Sasuke had withdrawn his sword and slammed it straight into his heart.

"W-What did you do?!" The man gasp as he stares down at the sword in his chest in shock. "B-Bastard!" The pervert was now choking on his own blood. He had seconds left to live. So Sasuke intended to make them count.

"That woman is my future wife and she just tried to save your life." He withdraws his sword quickly. "You just couldn't keep your filthy thoughts to yourself though." Sasuke smirks as he watches him fall to the ground. "While you're in Hell, say hello to Kabuto for me." And with that, Sasuke leads Hinata away from the grisly scene.

Such a scene wasn't really fit for her eyes. Of course, Sasuke knew that Hinata was a ninja just as much as him. That didn't mean that he wanted her to have to watch him kill a bunch of insects though.

"Sasuke, you can't just kill people because they insult me." Hinata looks at him as he opens the door of their room for them a few minutes later. "It's not right." The Hell it wasn't!

That lecher had dared to ask him, if he was going to _**share**_ Hinata. He most assuredly did not deserve any mercy. Though that was his sunflower. She gave mercy to everyone, even those who deserved it least of all. Like him.

* * *

Elsewhere Itachi sighs as he cups his hands and brings some water froma stream to his face. They had been traveling for quite some time in search of the Tailed Beasts and like Orochimaru, the elder Uchiha Brother knew that he was growing weaker by the hour.

"I'm impressed that you've made it this far, really." He didn't even have to look to know who was addressing him.

It wasn't Kisame. His partner had gone off to scout the perimeter and besides, Itachi recognized that voice. It was just one of many that haunted his dreams every night, but it also haunted his days as well.

Obito or Tobi was he was called these days. The man had more identities than Itachi had hair care product, he thinks to himself in amusement. Perhaps, that was a petty shot to take, but the blonde was just obsessed with his hair.

Still, his amusement wasn't going to help Itach in his current situation. He needed to keep Obito as far away from Sasuke as possible. His foolish little brother must never be allowed to know the truth.

That was why he hurls a few kunais back at the other man in warning. "I'm in no mood for your games." Obito or Madara has pretended to be was a master at them.

Itachi had thought that he was skilled at deceiving people, but it was really Obito who deserved that prize. A ninja must see through deception and well, he was the ninja who deceived other ninjas. He would have been impressed, if it wasn't so damn infuriating.

"Of course not." The masked man shakes his head at Itachi as though he were a naughty child. "You have one foot in the grave."

That may be true, but that didn't mean Itachi liked hearing it. Everything would have been perfect, if Obito wasn't lurking around. There was a chance that he was going to tell Sasuke the truth and he couldn't allow that to come to pass.

Everything that he had done would be in vain, if that happened. Sasuke would want revenge against the Leaf and Itachi would have killed their family for nothing. He had done it to prevent a ninja war. Not start one!

"One foot is really all I need to deal with the likes of you, if you insist on being foolish." He glances at his relative warily.

It was more of a bluff than he ever would have liked to admit, but hopefully Obito would believe him. He'd likely lose a fight against the other man at present and that just wouldn't do.

Sasuke had to be the one to kill him. Sasuke had to be the one to take his eyes. That way, he could protect her even in death. As soon as the other Uchiha came near him, the eyes would activate and that would be the end of the other man.

Well at least that was his plan. Fate had never been particularly kind to Itachi though. He wasn't bitter about it. It was more that the elder Uchiha Brother was making an accurate observation.

"Itachi." Obito shakes his head once more. "It was never my intention to fight with you." That mask looked utterly ridiculous on him. "That's why I helped you carry out your orders on that horrible night. Could you have done it without me?"

Could he? Itachi wasn't sure. The Uchihas had been a large Clan and having to slay his own parents and Izumi had taken its toll on him. I hadn't been easy to take the lives of his fellow Uchihas, but those kills had been the hardest ones to make. Maybe, if he had saved them for last.

His gaze never leaves the other ninja. "Perhaps. Perhaps not." That didn't make Obito his friend though.

The other man was always scheming about something. While Itachi couldn't confirm exactly what the other man was up to, the younger Uchiha knew one thing for sure. The other ninja was meddling with things that should be not trifled with.

"The boy is going to find out one way or another." Obito smirks at him. "The dead don't always stay buried. Metaphorically, of course." Or not.

Itachi had heard of one Jutsu that could revive the dead. It was forbidden though and the other Uchiha's words were just a little too gleeful for him to think that it was a coincidence.

Something to do with the Reanimation Jutsu. Though who Obito was planning to bring back remained a mystery. It didn't really matter to Itachi though. Not unless they were a threat to Sasuke, the Leaf, or the Ninja World at large.

On second thought, he should probably investigate this matter. Madara, Obito, Tobi, or whatever his name was on any given day was a threat. If he was capable of killing his own family without a second thought, well it was just as Kisame had said. They were all fated to die horrible deaths for what they had done to their comrades. (Even if his blue skinned friend remained blissfully unaware of Tobi's true identity)!

"He's not going to find out." Itachi glares at Obito. "I can promise you that much."

That's when Obito suddenly tenses up. "Well I do hate to cut our conversation short, but it seems that your partner is coming back." And no sooner had the words left his mouth than Obito Flickers off and shortly after that, Kisame strides into view.

"Hey, Itachi." He grins at him. "Perimeter is fine. You alright?" The former Mist Ninaj tilts his head in confusion. "I thought I heard you talking to someone."

Itachi shakes his head and smiles at Kisame. "That was just me coughing." He hated lying to his partner, but oh well.

It was just one lie in a sea of lies. Itachi couldn't remember when the last time he told the truth about anything was really. It was a bit depressing to contemplate, but soon enough it would all be worth it.

Sasuke would kill him and obtain an Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and after that, he could return to the Leaf a hero. Their family would be avenged and all would be right with the world. Well just as long as he could keep Obito away from Sasuke, everything would be perfect. Unfortunately, that was easier said than done.


	6. Chapter 6

Seductive Sound

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. The Itachi Verdict is in: a few were undecided, three people wanted him to live, and six people voted for him to die. Sorry to anyone who didn't get the result they were hoping for, but I think I have a way to resolve the Itachi Dilemma later on that should make most people happy. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** I have added a quirk to Sharingan Biology, that my regular readers will recognize. It's probably not canon, but I view it as being plausibly canon. While I probably wasn't the first to come up with this idea, it's a concept that I have employed regularly. There is some citrus and more about Sasuke's views on certain topics will be explained here! So I hope you all enjoy it and happy reading!

Chapter 6

 _He had killed for her._ Sasuke had killed for her. Not one, but twice. Hinata couldn't help, but feel more than a little dizzy at that knowledge.

"You're too kind sometimes." Sasuke smiles at her as he caresses her cheek and nudges her until she was laying on the bed. "You shouldn't worry about filth like that or anything else, really."

Sasuke might not kill at random, but clearly it didn't impact him. While Hinata didn't feel like he was about to go on a vicious killing spree and painting the Sound red, the bluenette now knew the truth. In a twisted way, she held the lives of others in the palm of her hand.

She shakes her head at him. "It's one thing to kill in self-defense, but life shouldn't have that low of a value." She smiles at him. "I've learned that from Team Eight. All life has value." Hinata pauses as though considering something. "Even some of the less pleasant looking insects."

Sasuke chuckles at that and kisses her forehead. "Well it was self-defense." Maybe, it was in his mind.

Still, Hinata had to drive the point home. Well at least she had to try. "He was just saying inappropriate things, Sasuke. They were just words." Then she looks up at him with sheepish eyes. "Oh and please don't tell Shino that I said that last part."

She admired her teammates' bond with animals. Really, Hinata did. It was just Akamaru was a lot more cuddly than spiders and things of that nature. It might have been shallow, but it was true.

"Does this mean that you don't want me to kill any spiders that scare you?" Sasuke looks down at her, chuckling at her antics. "I'm told that is something of a sacred duty that most men perform for their lover.

That was a good question. Shino would kill her if she said yes though. And well, she wouldn't mind Sasuke dealing with any pest issues.

"It'd be better if you didn't, but I don't really want them biting me either." Hinata blushes.

Sasuke smirks down at her. "Then I'll return the spiders to their natural habitat." He kisses her cheek. "Far away from your lovely skin."

Suddenly, Hinata felt like she was the fly that had been caught in the spider's web and Sasuke was definitely the spider in this case. He was certainly looking at her as though he wanted to devour her, anyway.

She feels her mouth go a little dry at that thought and swallows hard. Really, it was something of a miracle that Sasuke had been as much of a 'gentleman' as he had been up to this point.

"I'd appreciate that." Her face was definitely burning ruby red and he had barely done anything yet.

Though she knew he wanted to. That was enough of a reason to blush. It looked like her luck had run out. Gentleman Sasuke was apparently taking a break and had been replaced by Seductive Sasuke.

There really were many Sasuke's, she idly muses. Unfortunately, that observation didn't help her deal with her current situation. Should she gently rebuff him or indulge him up to a point and if she indulged him, just how far was she willing to go?

* * *

"Here you go, Lord Orochimaru." A medic hands him his medication.

She was a pretty little thing. Orochimaru doubted she came up to his chin, but her red hair and chocolate brown eyes were a rather striking combination. Though it was her medic skills that he was most concerned with at the moment.

He nods and takes the medicine. "Are you quite certain that you were able to properly mix the medication _exactly_ matching Kabuto's specifications?" There was no room for error when it came to something this important.

"Yes, I'm sure." Kagura nods her head energetically.

She was no Kabuto, but she was a competent medic and the woman did have potential. Unfortunately, medics of Kabuto's skill didn't come around very often. She would have to do for now.

With that thought in mind, he quickly downs his medication. "What was Kabuto's last estimate for how long until the transfer become absolutely necessary?" He didn't trust the other medics to work on that particular aspect of the Transference Ritual.

Only Kabuto had been trusted with that number before. If Kagura showed any signs of sharing it with anyone else, well he'd have her killed. It would be a pity, but she was not irreplaceable!

"Three months and eighteen days." She sighs softly at the knowledge. "Though he did say that it could be as much as a week less or a week more than that." So it was really more like three months, just to be on the safe side.

Orochmaru knew better than to push it until the last minute. That was how mistakes were made. This time, he wouldn't make any mistakes.

"Itachi got lucky." Sasuke would not.

The elder Uchiha Brother had slipped right through his fingers, but Orochimaru still had the younger one right where he wanted him. Sasuke would do anything, if it meant gaining the power to kill his older brother. He was sure of it.

Kagura gives Orochimaru a confused look. "My Lord?" Oh damn. He must have said that out loud.

He really needed to watch what he was saying. It was likely just a side effect of all the stress and the fact this body was slowly failing, Orochimaru decides. Yes, that must be it.

"Oh nothing." She didn't need to concern herself with such matters.

She nods at him dutifully. Unlike Sasuke, this woman was well-trained. Well so were most of his followers. Sadly, Uchihas never made things easy for him, it seemed.

Oh well. No prize worth having was ever easily won and the Sharingan was certainly just that. A worthy prize. One that he had spent years chasing after and now, the time was almost at hand. He would finally possess that marvelous Visual Prowess!

* * *

 _Soft._ Her skin was wonderfully soft. Sasuke had grown accustomed to harsh things. Harsh training, harsh words, harsh food, harsh food, and even harsh surfaces. So maybe that was why the soothing texture of her skin struck him so profoundly.

Hinata was the complete opposite of everything this village stood for. While the Sound was based off of the insanity and greed of one man, she was caring enough that even the thought of harming filth like Kabuto and that Sound Ninja upset her. While they were all motivated by a slavish devotion to Orochimaru or their own self-centered goals, she thought mostly of her family and even worried about him. In short, she was nothing like the other ninjas in this village.

"Good." He smiles and places a trail of kisses along her jaw.

Hinata had seemed much more relaxed until he'd killed to defend her. His precious sunflower was getting more used to him. Maybe, she'd be willing to bathe with him without the towel next time.

That would be nice. There were times when he wished that he had the Byakugan, just so he could see her. All of her, especially the parts that were obscured from his vision by her damn clothes (or demonic towels).

The bluenette shyly nods and Sasuke saw her gulp. She was nervous. That wasn't going to do at all.

Probably because he had just killed a man in front of her. In hindsight, that might not have been a good way to start 'Date Night.' Oh well. He wasn't going to let an insect like that spoil their day.

"Sasuke." She blushes as she looks up at him.

Hinata was innocent, but she was blushing because she wasn't _that_ innocent. He didn't have to look at himself in the mirror to realize his eyes were now burning ruby red instead of black. His Sharingan was activated and this time it wasn't because of bloodlust. It was because of the other kind.

It was really her fault for having such perfect skin and looking up at him with those shy and trusting eyes. "I want you." There was no point in lying about that.

That fact was rather obvious. Whether or not she knew about the more sensual applications of the Sharingan didn't matter. Hinata knew that he wanted her or else, he wouldn't have ordered Kabuto to have her kidnapped.

He might or might not have still killed Kabuto and that scum though. Sasuke had done a lot of horrible things while at the sound, but that was one thing he'd never done. Make advances were they were not wanted.

"I know." Her voice was barely more than a whisper as she runs her fingers through his hair.

He'd run into more than a few of those types inside this demented village though and well, Orochimaru had never complained when a few of his pawns went 'missing.' Sasuke considered it doing the world a favor. He was taking out the trash and if nothing else, their bodies would nourish the soil. So for once, they would actually prove useful.

Sasuke moves further down and kisses her neck. "Do you want me too?" He'd never actually touched a woman like this before, but he was more than familiar with the theory.

 _It hadn't been on purpose. Sasuke had just been walking back to his room after training late into the night when he heard it. The sounds of moaning and screaming._

 _Naturally, he had assumed the worst. So he had rushed off towards the source of the woman's screams. Only once he was just outside the door of someone's bedroom, did the young Uchiha realize those hadn't been screams of pain._

 _"What the?" His voice hadn't even qualified as a whisper at the time._

 _Those had been screams of something else entirely. Pleasure. He might have only been thirteen at the time, but they had gone over the basics at the Academy. The very sanitized and dry version of the Kunais and Pouches Talk._

 _It was strange how Iruka had managed to make the topic of sex sound…almost annoying. Sasuke hadn't been the only one to think so either. Half of his male classmates had actually fallen asleep in the middle of possibly one of the most lessons taught at the Academy!  
_

 _The woman giggled. "I missed you." Clearly, she wasn't talking to him._

 _He knew that he should have gotten out of there. Sasuke really should not be looking, but well really this was something of an academic study and if they didn't want to be overheard, they would have used a Soundproofing Jutsu!_

From then on, Sasuke had been very careful about checking on any moaning sounds he heard. He'd only had a couple similar incidents after that, but they had been very, very educational. That combined with some books written by Jiraiya had ensured that Sasuke was well versed in the theory of such matters. (After all, he had been curious to see what could capture his former instructor's attention so thoroughly)!

"Part of me does." Hinata bites her lower lip. "You're attractive and you've been very kind to me, but I'm…my Clan doesn't consider such things proper before marriage."

He doubted that was the only reason, but it was still nice to know at a minimum she found him physically appealing and his efforts were being acknowledged to some extent. "That and you're shy." Painfully so. She was still a blooming and wasn't quite ready to unfold her petals yet.

That was fine. Sasuke wasn't a complete animal. Just…partially. "Y-Yes." Hinata's blush had him smirking as he lightly bites down on her neck.

He felt a surge of satisfaction when the beautiful woman arches underneath him. "Well there are other ways to make you feel good that would scandalize your Clan without technically being improper." One way or another, he wanted Hinata to feel the same way about him as he did about her.

It was a dizzying combination of love and lust. The two were now so deeply intertwined that it was almost impossible to distinguish between one and the other, but he did know one thing. She was his and he was hers. Hinata just needed a little coaxing and coaxing could be very, very fun.

* * *

Karin sighs as she checks on the prisoners. Well at least she was useful here and no one was biting her. "Feeling normal, Jugo?" She glances into his cell.

Unlike most of the prisoners here, Jugo had come willingly. The poor guy. His own biology worked against him. He honestly couldn't control himself.

Most of the time, he was something of a gentle giant. The rest of the time though, well Karin was glad those bars would keep him far away from her. The most perplexing thing about it is one never knew what would set him off.

"I'm fine." He looks at her with those orange curious eyes.

He was known as Jugo of the Scales for a good reason. One never knew what would tip the scales. Almost anything was capable of sending him into a homicidal rage without warning.

She nods at him. "That's good." The red head didn't feel like dealing with him trying to destroy his cage and attempting to kill everything in sight again. (It had happened more than once).

"Yes, it is." He tilts his head at her. "Do you ever think about leaving this place?"

The Uzumaki girl blinks at the question. She hadn't expected to hear such an inquiry from Jugo of all peole. He seemed content to let himself rot here. So why would he care about anyone else leaving?

"Sometimes." She shrugs. "Where would I go though?"

Once people found out about her ability, she'd become nothing more than a chew toy. That's what had happened to her mother. It had happened to her. She still had the scars from the bite marks.

The very thought was more than enough to make her shiver. Karin was lucky that Orochimaru had found her when he did. She'd probably be dead by now, if he hadn't.

"I don't know." Jugo shakes his head. "Somewhere less…depressing?" To which Karin could only laugh. Who knew that that the giant had a sense of humor.

* * *

Hinata feels herself blush more at his words. She didn't know what she was going to say or do to any of that. On one hand, she hadn't been lying. Sasuke was attractive and in his own strange way, he'd been nothing but kind to her. He did care about her. That was obvious. On the other hand, he also clearly wasn't completely in his right mind and she really shouldn't take advantage of him like that.

"How about this?" He smiles at her as he reaches for the sash of her kimono. "Let me try to make you feel good and if you don't like something, you can tell me." Oh God, he was actually going to take it off! "And I'll stop. I won't get angry."

Her kimono was still on her, but Sasuke was clearly still toying with the sash. The other ninja was waiting for her to answer him. "A-Alright." Hinata knew that there was a chance she'd regret saying that, but he'd sounded so sincere when he promised her that he would stop. So she could allow him a few caresses and kisses and then that would be that.

 **Warning Lime**

"Good." He smiles and slides the sash completely off.

The fabric pools around Hinata's waist and she blushes the deepest shade of red she had ever blushed. Thank goodness for her lingerie. Lingerie that was suddenly feeling all too fragile under Sasuke's heated gaze.

She leans over and lightly brushes her lips against his. "What did you have in mind?" It felt nice. They were surprisingly soft and warm. A pleasant sensation washed over her body at the contact.

"Everything, but we'll start with something basic." He smirks and pulls her into his lap, caressing her clothed breasts and kissing the side of her neck. "I love how soft your skin and the scent of your hair."

Her skin was soft? He liked the way her hair smelled? Well Hinata supposed her skin was soft and maybe, he just liked the shampoo she was wearing. Either way, she decides to take the compliment.

Probably because the way his lips felt against her neck and his hands felt on her breast felt…good. Disturbingly good really. "T-That feels nice." It shouldn't feel that way.

"I can make you feel even better if you want." He nips her neck lightly and licks the same spot tenderly as his hand continues caressing her breasts with the other snaking down her stomach.

"H-How?" She was perfect.

So innocent and sweet. Blushing and not even knowing what he was offering her. "You'll see." He nips her ear playfully. "Stop me, if it doesn't feel good."

During his 'research' on the matter, Sasuke had discovered that women were just as sensitive as men. It was just their spot was as little more well hidden. With that thought in mind, he slides his hand over her stomach and over her thigh.

"S-Sasuke?" She wasn't protesting, just shy.

She was as new to this as he was. Hell, probably even more new to it. The pathetic course about the matter at the Academy flashed through his mind. That was likely all Hinata really knew about sex.

He kisses the back of her neck. "Have you ever touched yourself?" Almost any teenager would say yes, but this was Hinata. It was possible that she hadn't.

"Sasuke!" And apparently she was too embarrassed to tell him either way.

He chuckles at that. "Nevermind. Just let me take care of you." She'd tell him to stop, if she didn't like it. Which meant he had to make sure that she did because Sasuke did not want to stop.

"T-Take care of me?" He nods again as he slides one of his hands under her panties and rubs against the warmth of her womanhood for a moment before he finds it.

He knew the second he found her clit because Hinata jumped a bit and gasps, moaning quietly. "Exactly. Just relax." He brushes his thumb against that spot as he teases her silky smooth petals. Not quite entering her yet. Though he was pleased to see she was now bucking into his touch.

Hinata gasps and moans. Why did that feels so good?! The feel times she had tried this it had just been to relieve the ache between her thighs that a couple of her more erotic dreams had left her with. It had never been like this.

It was like her body was on fire and adrift in the ocean all at once. She could already feel herself getting wet and her cheeks burning at that knowledge as Sasuke continues lovingly kissing her neck and fondling her still thankfully covered breasts.

"Sasuke!" This time, it hadn't been with embarrassment.

She wasn't calling out his name in embarrassment this time. Maybe, she shouldn't have let him do this. It felt too good and that didn't erase the fact that he was at best unstable.

He smirks and captures her lips in a kiss. "I told you that I could make you feel good." Between her shy attempts at returning the kiss, his fingers brush up against one of her nipples as his hands were still on her breasts. "Don't hold back. Let yourself feel good." Making her moan as she bucks against his other hand.

His other hand which now had two digits brushing up against her most intimate place, seeking entrance. She gives a shy nod and moans when he slides them inside her.

The taste of his kiss and the feeling of his fingers pumping inside her was all too much. She felt so wet. Hinata was going to cum!

It was embarrassing and a thrilling sensation all at once. She shouldn't be this way. She should not be this wanton, but he kept brushing up against something inside her with his wickedly talented fingers that made her cry out in delight and that was all she needed.

"S-Sasuke!" She came hard and fast, the intensity of her orgasm leaving her almost breathless.

 **End of Lime**

It was hard not to smirk at the fact he was responsible for Hinata looking like that. Her face flushed and her lips parted as her eyes looked at him with desire and embarrassment. Mostly for the moment though, her pleasure was overriding her natural shyness.

"I told you that I could make you feel good." Her Clan would of course, be horrified.

Horrified that he had touched their 'princess' in such an improper fashion. That just made it more fun though. There was something to be said for defying the rules. A certain rush did come with it.

Though he knew the truth. It would have felt just as incredible with or without that added layer of eroticism. The extra layer of it being utterly forbidden. Hinata was his sunflower and well, now he was pretty sure that she was one step closer towards accepting that fact.

Hinata blushes as she looks at her feet. "Hinata." He gently cups her chin and forces him to look at her. "You don't have to feel embarrassed or guilty about enjoying being touched." Well as long as he was the one doing the touching. "You're Clan is rather hypocritical in that regard. A Clan doesn't get that large without someone enjoying such things. There's nothing wrong about it."

She blushes more and nods. Though it was rather apparent that she didn't know what to do or say next. Well, he could throw her a bone.

"If you like, you could go clean up in the bath." He smirks at her. "I could join you, if you want." That last part was probably a bit cruel seeing how flustered she was, but he sincerely did want to join her.

Hinata squeaks. "Sasuke!" He really, really liked it when she said his name that way.

"Alright." He smirks as he watches her scurry towards the bathroom. "Well you can't blame me for trying. If you change your mind though, let me know." Adorable. "As you know I'm good at washing your hair and I'm more than happy to help you make sure you get the soap all over your body. I can help you wash up thoroughly." She was absolutely adorable.

That wasn't a word that he used often. This was Hinata though. So he could make an exception!

"You're impossible!" She darts inside the other room and slams the door shut.

Yes, he was impossible. Impossibly in love with her.


	7. Chapter 7

Seductive Sound

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** I know that I was evil. Next update will be tomorrow. So you won't have to wait too long to see what happens. I promise. Happy reading!

Chapter 7

 _Had that really just happened_ , Hinata wonders to herself. Had Sasuke just seduced her with nothing more than his hands and a few gentle kisses? Had she actually allowed him to touch her in such a way? In precisely the same way, that she should never have permitted him to?

"I need to get out of here quickly." She sighs as she begins washing herself quickly.

Hinata could only hope that the cool water would soothe the fire that was still burning inside her. Desire. That's what it was and it was burning far more brightly than it ever had before.

That had been a small flame. It reminded her of candlelight, really. This was more like a raging inferno. Which was why she needed a bath to wash away the feelings and evidence of her body's response to him.

There was a knock on the door. "Are you sure that you don't want me to join you?" An Incubus. That must be what Sasuke really was.

She had heard more than one person call him a demon. They spoke of his demonic eyes and maybe, they were right. They were just wrong about what kind of demon.

It would explain the unnatural masculine beauty he had. The strength that he possessed and how possessive he was. Hinata couldn't imagine that demon shared all that well. Not to mention how she had responded to his touch.

"N-No, you c-can stay out there." Though she suppose that she should thank her lucky stars that Sasuke was such a polite sex demon. "I'll only be a few minutes!

It was strange, really. He had asked for her to be kidnapped and had no problem killing people, but thus far he hadn't forced her to do anything other than to simply stay with him.

She could just imagine him smirking. "You sure?" Of course, Sasuke would be smirking.

He had proven that on some level, it was a mutual attraction. The man had played her body as if it were a violin and he was master musician. Perhaps, that was to be expected on some level though.

Sasuke had graduated at the top of their class back at the Academy. He was a prodigy. So of course, he'd be a prodigy at sex too just to make her life a little more complicated.

"I'm sure!" Hinata had already given into temptation to a degree.

No matter what she did now, Sasuke had every logical reason to assume she returned his feelings. Surely, she did care about him on some level. Hinata worried about his mental health (as she should) and he was kind to her, but he also wasn't in his right mind.

No matter how devoted he was, this wasn't real. At least, she didn't think it was real. And assuming it was, his love for her had gotten twisted by all the other chaos that was currently plaguing his mind. It was only a matter of time before he snapped really.

She bites her lower lip at that thought. "I need to get us both out of here." Before she did something even more stupid. Like falling for him or becoming his lover.

It wouldn't be right. The best thing she could do for him would be to get Sasuke back to the Leaf and if she couldn't do that, Hinata still needed to leave. At this rate, Sasuke might actually achieve his second goal and then all Hell would break loose.

* * *

Orochimaru frowns as he comes across the body of one of his ninjas. "A sword wound." Someone had stabbed the man to death in the chest with a blade.

A rather fine blade at that. The precision of the cut told the Sannin all he needed to know about the killer. He or she was an excellent swordsmen (or woman) and they possessed a very expensive blade.

They also apparently didn't care, if they were caught. "Sasuke." All of those things combined could mean only one thing. The youngest Uchiha had been the one behind this man's death.

Of course, Orochimaru wasn't in a particular hurry to mourn this man. He was just another of his pawns. The man in time would have been sacrificed on the battlefield or become an experiment. Still, Sasuke was getting far too arrogant for his liking.

First, he had killed Kabuto and now, he had struck a pawn down. "I need to find a way to prepare for the Transference Ritual faster." This simply wouldn't do, after all.

Sasuke was openly defying him at every turn now. He was flaunting the fact that Orochimaru needed him and doing whatever he liked and it had all started when he brought that Hyuga Princess to the Sound.

"Of course, it's probably not her fault." The fact that he had a new favorite toy was likely just bringing out tendencies that had already been there.

If it hadn't been Hinata, something else or someone else would have triggered this disloyalty from Sasuke. Orochimaru was sure of it. Be that as it may, it was clear that her presence was what was causing the balk of the problems now.

He could have her eliminated, but it would be such a waste. "He'd attack me for revenge." Sasuke may or may not win in Orochimaru's current state, but if not…the Uchiha would probably take countermeasures to prevent Orochimaru from taking his body. That simply wouldn't do.

"Lord Orochimaru?" Kagura looks at him with alarm. "What are we going to do about this?! We have a killer on the loose!"

That thought struck him as almost humorous really. They were a village filled with Criminal Ninja. The only people who weren't killers were those who had been recruited as children recently or those who had been abducted for experiments.

He shakes his head. "Do not trouble yourself over the matter." Orochimaru would find a way to deal with it.

After all, he couldn't allow this behavior to go unpunished. He'd been too lenient on Sasuke. Too bedazzled by his natural talent and excited about the prospect of getting a Sharingan and the child had taken advantage of that.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru." She bows to him politely. "Well I hope that you are feeling better and that the medicine works. What are your orders at the moment?" It was always so delightful to have loyal followers around him.

He smirks at that. "You're dismissed for now." Orochimaru had work to do. "I'm afraid that I must go and have a talk with my wayward student." And with that being said, Orochimaru walks off to find Sasuke.

* * *

"You're something else." Kisame smirks at his partner. "You know that, right?"

Itachi nods at him as they continue planting a false trail. A trail for the Leaf Ninjas to follow. It seemed that his brother had been very foolish indeed.

 _"Yo, Itachi!" Kisame had such a strange manner of speaking sometimes._

 _Itachi raised an eyebrow as he sees what had gotten his partner's attention this time. "I know, it's one of mine." He held out his arm and a crow landed on it. "Tell me what you saw."_

 _It had Shisui's eye implanted into it. It was rather useful to say the least and it didn't take long for Itachi to realize what had happened._

 _"So what'd the birdie say?" Kisame laughed, seeming to find his own joke funny._

 _It fell flat to Itachi, but that was really besides the point. "My foolish little brother apparently had a Hyuga woman brought to the Sound." With the intention to marry her, it seemed._

 _Well perhaps, Itachi should have expected such a thing. Sasuke did want to restore their Clan and apparently, he was realistic enough to realize their fight might not end his favor._

 _"Hyuga, huh?" Kisame smirked. "Isn't that the other Clan with the freaky fancy eyes?" Yes, that was the one._

 _Itachi merely nodded as he sighed at the new information. This meant that Sasuke had only further endangered himself. Now, it would be up to Itachi to ensure that the Leaf didn't find the Sound._

 _Sasuke wasn't quite ready to fight him yet. He needed more time and that was exactly what Itachi intended to give him._

"I know." He uses a Transformation Jutsu to make himself look like Sasuke.

They would follow him. "I want you to make as many water clones as you can. Your scent will drive their ninja dog crazy and Neji's Byakugan will see all of them." It was their best shot to lead them away.

"I like the way you think." Kisame grins as if this were all just some elaborate game. "Can I kill some of em this time?" Which it most certainly was not.

Oh well. It could have been worse. Itachi could have gotten saddled with Deidara or worse Tobi. Tobi who was really Madara. Madara who was really Obito. Obito who was really the man who could ruin everything that the younger Uchiha had worked so hard to achieve. Obito who couldn't be allowed to win!

Itachi rolls his eyes at his bloodthirsty teammate. "No, you may not." The objective was to keep the Retrieval Team away from the Sound. It was not to kill them!

"Awe!" The other Akatsuki Member actually whines like a child. "You never let me have any fun." Much to Itachi's chagrin.

Well he supposed that it was just a given. There wasn't a single normal person amongst the Akatsuki's ranks. They all had their quirks to put it charitably and this was just one of Kisame's. He was a sadist who had a few surprisingly childlike tendencies when he didn't get his way. (Not to mention his unhealthy obsession with sharks, but Itachi digressed).

* * *

It was a shame, but Hinata was being rather stubborn about letting him join her. Then again, she was probably just embarrassed. She was such an innocent and given the reserved nature of her Clan, it was highly unlikely she'd ever been touched that way before.

There was a few minutes hesitation before Sasuke hears something. "You can come in if you want." At first, the raven haired ninja thought that he had imagined it, but then the door slide open a crack and that's' when he knew he hadn't.

He smirks at that and quickly darts inside. "What made you change your mind?" He approaches her, eyeing the towel with distaste.

At the moment, it was his worse enemy. It was the only thing hiding the rest of Hinata from him. Honestly, Sasuke was seriously considering lighting all the towels on fire at this point. They were being rather annoying.

"I was hoping that you could get my back for me." She smiles at him shyly as she stands up in the water. "If you wouldn't mind."

She was still clutching the towel tightly around her front and it was still wrapped around her backside, but it was a start. Hinata was trusting him enough to expose her back to him and the slender curve of it was oddly mesmerizing.

He definitely didn't mind. "No problem." Sasuke smiles as he starts washing her back.

Hinata blushes, but stands mostly still. Other than clutching her towel. She was so shy. Nothing like the women of this village or even the other women back at the Leaf.

Maybe, that was part of the appeal. The challenge. While it was just a small part of the attraction, Sasuke couldn't deny that it was likely a factor.

"I've been thinking." This was either going to end really well or really badly. "About what happened to Kabuto." Badly, it was then.

Hinata may have been innocent, but had she tricked him? "If you're expecting me to feel guilty about killing him, I don't." Maybe, but it had worked. He'd lowered his guard too much really.

She shakes her head. That surprised him. If she didn't want him to feel guilty, what was Hinata after.

"It's not that." She sighs as she looks at him with wary eyes. "I don't like the fact that you've killed for me, but I understand that it was necessary in his case at least." It was also necessary in the insect's case! "It's more Orochimaru's reaction that concerns me."

He could understand why she was concerned, of course. "I would never let anyone hurt you, especially that snake." Though it really wasn't needed. "That's one of the reasons why I undid the cuffs."

She nods at him. "I know, but he's going to attack one or both of us sooner or later." Hinata was right. He would. "I'd like to know more about his abilities. So I can better protect myself."

He hadn't been expecting that. It was a fair point though, Sasuke observes as he washes her back. He'd trusted her enough to uncuff her and she must have at least some sort of feelings for him or Hinata wouldn't have let him touch her in that way.

If it was any other ninja, he likely would have suspected that had all been a trick. A trick to get him to lower his guard or perhaps out of genuine fear. As much as it infuriated him to admit it, the latter probably had something do with it, but on some level he knew that it was more than just that. It had to be.

"Alright." He washes her hair. "You can train with me. I have to train to kill Itachi and Orochimaru, anyway." It was a gamble because she could get hurt during the type of training he did, but it was one he was willing to take.

His instincts told him not to put her in harm's way, but Hinata was a ninja. She was strong. She was fast. The woman could handle herself in most situations. Though he wasn't eager to pit her up against a Sannin, she was more than capable of holding her own.

"Thank you." She smiles at him.

That and she was so eager to do it. He admired that. Hinata might be shy, but she was fearless in her own way. There weren't many people who would contemplate going up against Orochimaru and smile about it.

"You're welcome." He smiles and helps her out of the water. "Come on. Let's get you dressed."

She nods at that. Sasuke knew that it was wrong, but that towel was taunting him. So he 'accidentally' tugs it off of his beloved.

"S-SASUKE!" Though Hinata likely knew that it was on purpose.

She was blushing as red as a tomato and that blush extended all the way to her breasts. Sasuke had been right. The towel had been a sadistic demon from the pits of Hell, clearly designed to mock him because a body like that shouldn't be covered. (Well at last not when they were alone).

"Well you can't dry off properly while you're still dressed." He smirks at her.

* * *

"Arf!" Akamaru was going absolutely crazy! "Arf!" Kiba had never seen anything like it.

The fact that Neji's eyes had just widened considerably wasn't helping matters either. Oh yeah. Something was definitely up and it was big.

"What'd you see?" The Inuzuka glances at him.

Neji's face darkens at whatever it was. "A lot of Kisames and Sasuke is relatively nearby." Kisames? Wasn't that the guy from the Akatsuki. "Clones most likely. I think that Sasuke may be pursuing him."

"That would make sense." Sakura frowns. "Kisame is Itachi's partner."

Which meant that Kisame probably knew where the older Uchiha was. Of course, Sasuke was doing something crazy like following him.

"Right!" Kiba feels a surge of adrenaline shoot through him. "Let's go then!"

If they could capture Sasuke, then he could tell them where the Sound Ninjas were. Once they did that, maybe they could get Hinata back!

He didn't know all the sketchy details, but Kiba knew the Sound had an actual village and several hideouts. Hinata was almost certainly at one of the hideouts. They wouldn't risk hiding such a high profile prisoner in plain sight. Would they?

"What a drag." Shikamaru sighs and Kiba couldn't help, but agree.

This was a drag. One of his best friends had been kidnapped by arguably the most psychotic Ninja Villages in existence. Now, they were chasing after Sasuke and an Akatsuki Member (and the Akatsuki Member's clones). This was absolutely crazy!

Lee grins at them. "Don't worry!" Flashing his bright smile at them all. "The Power of Youth won't be defeated!"

Right. Well that was one way to look at it. "We'd better hurry." Though even Choji was fired up. So the bad guys were totally fucked in Kiba's mind!

"Alright!" He smirks. "LET'S GO!" And with that, they all race off in search of Sasuke and Kisame.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that!" Hinata blushes scarlet as she tries to cover herself with her arms. "Bad Sasuke!"

She couldn't believe that he had done that or that she had just called him 'Bad Sasuke.' Obviously, the world had been turned upside down on its axis because Sasuke was not supposed to be trying to seduce her and she really shouldn't be speaking to him in such a way!

Sasuke shakes his head as he helps her dry off. "Maybe a little." Very slowly and deliberately. "Though you can't really blame me." Which only made her blush more. "For wanting to look at a Goddess and if it makes you feel more comfortable, I don't mind making things more fair."

There was no elaboration needed there. She knew _exactly_ what he meant by makings more fair. Instinct. That was why her hand was now flying towards the pervert in question to slap him.

He caught it though. "I should have seen that coming." She must have been out of her mind. Even if she somehow defeated Sasuke, she would either have to sneak passed all the Sound Ninjas or take on a lot of them and run like Hell.

"Yes, you should have." She puffs up indignantly.

There really as nothing for it now though. She'd just have to bluff her way out of it and hope that Sasuke found it cute for some reason. Because she knew at the moment unless she managed to lock up his chakra points, Hinata probably presented less than a frightening visual for him.

It didn't help that she was naked either. "Alright." He shakes his head though as he was handing her some clothes to change into, his hand traces the curve of her hip. "Best to get dressed and we'll work on your training."

Pervert. Whether that was just a natural quirk of his or the product of spending entirely too much time in this village, Hinata didn't know. She just knew that getting dressed was likely the wisest course of action she could take in this situation.

So that's exactly what she does. Hinata dresses. Hinata dresses faster than she ever had in her entire life.

Sasuke nods approvingly as he leads her out of the bath and eventually out of the compound entirely. "If Orochimaru attacks you, it would be smartest to run or try to find me." She gives him a rather incredulous look at that.

Did he really think that she didn't know that?! That she didn't know exactly how powerful Orochimaru was?! He was a Sannin. One of the three strongest members of his generation. He was on par with Lady Tsunade and Jiraiya!

Only an absolute fool would take him on willingly. Which probably explained why Sasuke was planning on doing it. For someone who was obviously intelligent, he could really be an idiot sometimes.

The thought made her giggle. "Why are you laughing?" Oh right. She really shouldn't be laughing! This was serious!

"It's just that you can be really foolish sometimes." There was no point in lying.

Hinata was pretty sure that Sasuke would be able to tell at this point. So why bother? That and well, she had never been a very good liar to begin with.

Sasuke's expression for a moment was actually terrifying. "That's what he used to call me." Itachi. "He'd always call me his foolish little brother and I suppose in a way, he is accurate." Sasuke wraps his arms around her waist as he places a sword in her hand. "It was foolish to bring you here. I should have waited, but I couldn't."

Hinata breathes a sigh of relief when she realizes that she hadn't gone too far. Sasuke hadn't snapped yet. In fact, it looked like he was actually going to teach her how to use a sword!

"Yes, it would have been better if you had waited." She nods as he places her hands on the hilt.

How would she have responded though? What would he be like, after Itachi was dead? Would Sasuke revert back to whatever normal was for him? Would he be the child who had been happy to receive a sunflower once more or was this him now?

Sasuke sighs and kisses her cheek. "Probably, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you out of my sight." The man with more personalities than there were colors in the rainbow. "Don't be afraid of the blade." One second he was loving with her and the next second, he was stabbing someone to death. There were so many versions of the same man that it was almost dizzying.

"I'm not afraid of the blade." She was afraid of many things, but not the sword.

She was afraid of this village. She was afraid of Orochimaru. Sometimes she was afraid of Sasuke, but mostly she was afraid of herself. Of the way she responded to him. Maybe, it was only natural though.

Humans wouldn't have survived this long, if sex or intimacy was unpleasant. There was a chance she would have responded to anyone's touches that way, but she doubted it. Though Hinata could lie to herself, if she wanted.

"Good." Sasuke nods. "The important thing is to grip it properly." Uh huh. "If you hold it too loosely, it'll slip or get knocked out of your hand." Well that made sense. "If you grip it too hard, it'll be painful and you won't be able to move as easily." Were they still talking about regular swords?

Was it her imagination or was he using the 'Sexy Voice' on her? Then again, that seemed to be his default voice. It was hard to tell. She really had to get out of here as soon as possible.

"That makes sense." She nods as she turns around. "Thank you." It was now or never. His guard was down. "For keeping me safe and for being so patient." She really didn't want to have to hurt him. Somewhere in there, there was a good person. "Though it's my turn to do that for you."

"What do you mean?" He looks at her in confusion.

It was probably the product of being in the Sound or even all the trauma that Sasuke had suffered after the Massacre. It might not be his fault that he was flirting with insanity, but she had to put her foot down.

Hinata was going home! Back to her friends and family! And maybe, once Sasuke was there, things would get better.

Eventually, his rational side would prevail. "You'll see." He'd realize that the Leaf Village could help him kill Itachi and maybe, his affection for her would disappear or it would be expressed in a more healthy fashion.

"Alright. Well let's see you handle that sword, if you think you can protect me." That wasn't what she meant.

She nods though, deceptively raising it with one hand. While she aims her other hand towards his chest. One good strike would lock up his chakra and then, she could win. She could win because she had to. That's all that it would take…


	8. Chapter 8

Seductive Sound

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation** : While Hinata's actions aren't particularly logical, I don't think she is the type of person that would allow someone die. So her thoughts and actions are rather conflicting here, but I feel that fits with the rather chaotic nature of this story. Happy reading!

Chapter 8

 _She was trying and that was something,_ Sasuke thinks to himself. It was hard to imagine Hinata wielding a sword. He didn't really know why though. She was a ninja and obviously, she was used to throwing kunais.

"Just a few thrusts at the air will be fine." It just didn't seem like a very 'Hinata Weapon' he supposed. "I want to see your technique." Sunflowers weren't supposed to wield swords!

Hinata nods at him. "Alright." Though she might very well have to.

The woman had every right to be concerned. Orochimaru was half out of his mind on a good day. On a bad day, well there was a reason why this place was so twisted. Why he never should have brought her here.

It had been selfish, but Sasuke couldn't bring himself to regret it. Was it really so horrible to want the one person who made him happy to be by his side during this time?

Yes, he knew that answer. "I really am sorry." It was. Sasuke could have waited, but it had been a powerful whim that he hadn't been able to resist indulging in. "You'll be okay though."

The whim to seek out comfort in whatever form he could find it. In this case, a beautiful and kind woman who forgave him despite the fact she had every reason not to. Wait. What was that last part?

"What are you sorry about?" He looks at her in confusion.

She sighs as she presses her lips against his own. "Everything." That didn't make any sense, Sasuke observes as he kisses back. Hinata had committed no wrong against him.

So why was she apologizing to him? It didn't take him long to figure out what she meant though. He felt a sharp pain to his chest. Right where some rather vital chakra points were located.

Chakra points. Apologies. Hinata. Hinata was a Hyuga. Her Clan could lock up Chakra. She had tricked him!

"You tricked me!" His voice was as much a snarl as words to his own ears.

Sasuke couldn't imagine what he must have sounded like to her because her eyes go wide with terror as she backs away and runs. She runs faster than he had even known the woman was capable of running.

"I'm sorry!" She was still apologizing to him!

He growls as he races off after her. "Damn it!" Why had he been that stupid?! Why hadn't he expected that?!

Sasuke should have known better! Whether she was just pretending to have feelings for him to lower his guard or the woman just wanted to go home, he wasn't sure. He knew one thing though. Sasuke Uchiha was not going to let his sunflower get away that easily!

* * *

Orochimaru frowns as he comes to Sasuke's room. "He's not here." That much was obvious.

Thinking that he might just be in his private baths, the Sannin opens the door to the room and frowns once again. No. Sasuke wasn't there and neither was Hinata.

"He must be training." The Sound Ninja sighs as he leaves the room and heads outside.

If Sasuke was trying, that's where he was likely practicing his techniques. After all, most of them were quite destructive at this point. There was little point in using them inside where he would destroy property.

Sasuke was an angry child, but he wasn't irrational. He knew better than to destroy things just for the mere sake of doing so. Which meant he had better impulse control than approximately half of this village.

Orochimaru couldn't help, but chuckle at that. "Tsunade would absolutely despise this place." The woman loved gambling and sake, but she was very impatient with impatient people. (Which ironically, made her impatient in a way).

 _"Idiot!" She swatted Jiraiya on the back of the head. "You're scaring away the fish!"_

 _They were on a mission and all still Genin. At the moment, they were all hungry. Orochimaru would be lying, if he said that he wanted to dine on ninja rations again. Fish actually sounded quite good._

 _There was just one problem with that. Jiraiya was trying to catch them and so far the only thing he might catch at the moment was a cold and a bruise from Tsunade's discipline._

 _"Tsunade, stop hitting Jiraiya." Their Sensei chuckled. "And Jiraiya you must learn patience."_

 _Yes, he must learn patience. Orochimaru couldn't believe that white haired boy was actually a ninja half the time. Oh well._

 _"I'll get the fish." Orochimaru smiled as he headed towards the stream they had found._

 _It was a simple matter to use a Wind Jutsu to part the water and have the fish get caught between the water and the temporarily dry ground. He only took a few, of course._

 _He'd rather not upset the balance of nature and well, Orochimaru didn't particularly feel like preserving whatever they didn't eat. This would be more than sufficient for tonight._

"No matter." Right now, Orochimaru had more important things to do than to dwell on childhood memories. "I have to find Sasuke." His golden eyes scan his surroundings for the boy.

That's when he saw it. "The princess is trying to escape the dragon." How amusing.

Though he couldn't let her escape either. She was going to be his future wife! After all, it wouldn't be much of an empire without heirs!

"It seems that she must have locked up his chakra points." Clever. "She must have seduced him." Sasuke had lowered his guard. A foolish mistake to make, but a common one men made around women.

Oh well. That was not his concern. He extends his tongue in an effort to grab her, only to find that Sasuke stabs it with his sword.

"You aren't allowed to touch her!" His eyes were filled with fire.

The pain was intense. He had felt worse, but it was enough to retract his tongue instinctively. So it seemed he was going to have to fight Sasuke to get to Hinata. The timeline for the ritual had certainly just been moved up.

He chuckles at that. If Saskue truly wanted to challenge him, he had just sealed his own doom. That's when Orochimaru began coughing and when he pulls his hand away, he discovers to his alarm that it was covered in blood.

His eyes narrow at that. "You've forgotten your place, Sasuke." Orochimaru would just have to remind him of it. "I am your Master. You're my vessel." It was as simple as that.

"I'll no longer humor your delusions for the sake of power." Sasuke's eyes flash ruby red. "You're no longer stronger than me." They would see about that. "You have nothing more that you can offer me."

Brave words, but they would be his last. Orochimaru would simply have to perform the Ritual of Transference sooner than expected. Considering how rebellious Sasuke had become as of late, that was probably for the best.

If he had waited another three months, the other man would have been far stronger than him. His current condition though was another matter…

* * *

Hiashi Hyuga sighs in Tsunade's office once again. "There has been no word at all?" There had to be some trace of her.

They had sent out a Retrieval Team. What was taking so long? Did they not realize what sort of horrors his daughter might be being subjected to at this very moment?!

"A messenger hawk just arrived." Tsunade shakes her head. "Apparently, they have spotted Sasuke Uchiha and Kisame." Kisame?! From the Akatsuki?

"Is the latter not Itachi Uchiha's partner in crime?" He was almost certain that was the case.

Tsunade nods at him. "That's correct. It's my belief that Sasuke is pursuing Kisame to get to Itachi." And where there was Sasuke, the Sound was likely nearby.

Orochimaru would never allow his next vessel to stray this far. From what Hiashi understood, the man would need to take Sasuke's body relatively soon. So if they could find Sasuke, they could find Hinata!

"Good." Hiashi eyes her hopefully. "If they can capture Sasuke and force him to reveal where Orochimaru is, we can save Hinata."

He didn't particularly care what happened to the Uchiha. He just wanted his daughter back. It really was that simple!

Tsunade watches him with wary eyes. "Yes, that's exactly what I was thinking." She sighs and looks at him sympathetically. "I know that this must be difficult for you, but I will keep you informed of any developments."

"Thank you, Lady Hokage." Hiashi bows to her as makes a swift departure from her office.

Hiashi Hyuga was a Clan Head. He could tell when he was being dismissed. As much as it pained him to admit, there was nothing that he could do for Hinata at the moment and pestering the Hokage wouldn't bring her back any faster.

"I'll have to tell Hanabi." Yes, that's precisely what he would do. "She'll want to know about this latest piece of information."

Hinata's kidnapping had been particularly hard on his youngest daughter. The two sisters were close. He had two daughters and they couldn't be anymore different from each other, but they were complimentary. It was like the Sun and Moon, really.

With that in mind, Hiashi continues on his trek back towards the Hyuga Estate. It was a beautiful summer day, but he could not share the joy that the birds soaring in the skies and chirping on nearby trees had. There was far too much on his mind.

"S-Sorry!" He also apparently couldn't be bothered to watch where he was going.

Utterly humiliating. "It's alright." A civilian had just stumbled into him and he had allowed it to happen!

A ninja must constantly be aware of their surroundings at all times and yet, he had let his guard down. "Thank you, L-Lord Hiashi!" Pathetic. His own father would have scolded him without mercy for such a careless action. Though the civilian didn't seem too bothered by it.

The boy scurries off rather quickly. If Hiashi had to guess, he'd say the startled civilian was likely around ten. "You dropped this!" He blinks as he looks down and sees that the boy had indeed dropped a bouquet.

A bouquet of sunflowers. Unbidden, the image of a hospital bed with a young boy laying on it came to his mind. A young boy with eyes darker than night and looking at Hinata.

"It couldn't be." He blinks.

It was impossible. Hinata had given Sasuke sunflowers after the Massacre, but that had been years ago. It was far more likely than not that the boy wouldn't remember such a thing. So why did he suddenly have a nagging feeling that it hadn't been Orochimaru who had ordered Hinata's kidnapping?

* * *

Run! Run! Run! That was all that Hinata could think until she realizes that Sasuke wasn't chasing her anymore. Something had happened.

She knew that she shouldn't look back, but she did. What she did made her gasp! "Oh Gods and Goddesses!" What had she done. She had just locked up most of Sasuke's chakra and now, he had to face Orochimaru.

Orochimaru could use chakra and Sasuke barely could. Sasuke was flirting with insanity, but did he really desire to die? Should she go back and help him?

She couldn't. Hinata would die, if that happened. Orochimaru would just kill them both. This was her chance to escape and yet, Hinata couldn't just leave him either!

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" It was a rather pathetic attempt at aiding him, but Hinata forms a dozen shadow clones and gripes the sword that she still had in her hands.

The sword that Sasuke had been teaching her to wield. Though in this case, she wouldn't be using it as a sword. She'd be using it more like a spear.

She looks at her clones. "Buy him some time." That was really all she could give him.

Clones could only take one hit and then they were gone. Maybe, that was all he needed though. With or without chakra, Sasuke was fast. He might be able to get away.

That was the last thought on her mind before she aims the sword at Orochimaru's shoulder and hurls it. If she could cut off one of his arms or damage it badly enough, he wouldn't be able to properly form hand seals. Which might give Sasuke another chance.

"That's all I can do for him." Hinata hesitates another second or two as she sees her clones barreling towards the two combatants before she ran.

She ran and she ran. Hinata doubted she had ever run so fast in her life. All she knew is that she had to get away.

The Hyuga Heiress had to get away from that crazy place! Her family needed her and maybe, Sasuke would be alright. He was strong on his own and Orochimaru was already weakened by his illness. There was a chance that if nothing else, he could run.

"AHHH!" A scream of pain.

Her sword had connected at least in part. Thankfully, that had been Orochimaru's scream and not Sasuke's. She had helped him. Hinata could only hope that it wouldn't be to her own determent later.

* * *

Hinata wasn't the only one who was running. Itachi was as well. He was leading the Retrieval Team away from the Sound's latest hideout. "SASUKE!" It was a bit disorientating to be addressed as if he was his foolish little brother, but not disorienting enough to stop him. .

The Leaf. The village of his birth and the village that he had willingly sacrificed almost everything for. Almost everything.

There was only one person that he hadn't sacrificed and that had been Sasuke. Though Itachi wasn't entirely certain he had even managed to save his brother at this point. He was now firmly in the snake's clutches and that combined with his own tormenting of him was enough to ensure his brother had suffered severe mental trauma.

Repeatedly. For years. "I'm not going back to the Leaf!" Could he ever truly recover from such a thing? "Not until I have my revenge!" Itachi didn't know and that thought scared him.

For the moment though, he had to focus on avoiding the Retrieval Team. That and Kisame. Kisame was nearby with his clones. It was strange, but in his own way the other criminal ninja was kind.

He was kind enough to indulge Itachi in such matters. He didn't have to. Kisame could have simply refused or even worse, reported his activities to Pain. He didn't though.

"We can help you kill Itach!" It was Naruto's voice. "Come on, Bastard! You don't have to do this!" The blonde never gave up.

Itachi didn't know whether to be impressed by the man's loyalty or concerned for his mental health in all reality. Of course, it didn't really matter. Reality was all in the eye of the beholder.

The elder Uchiha Brother was quite certain that the sapphire eyed ninja thought he was helping. He wasn't. Not really. He might very well wind up getting himself kill though.

"Yes, I do!" Itachi couldn't allow himself to break character, after all.

He had to sound like Sasuke for this to work. Fortunately, his foolish little brother was rather predictable. It wasn't terribly hard to predict what he would say in any given situation.

Naruto might be helpful in the future. It could be that the blonde would be one of the people who would help heal his brother. Heal Sasuke from the mental wounds that he was largely responsible from inflicting upon him and whatever horrors he had witnessed in the Sound Village.

"DAMN IT!" Well, Itachi could only hope. "GET BACK HERE!" That was a concern for another day though.

Right now, he was running and running. That was the essence of his life really. Either he was running towards something or away from something. Eventually, he'd run straight to his own demise.

That was fine though. There was a season for everything and his own was coming to a close. His illness combined with Sasuke's growing power would see to that much and then, just maybe he would be allowed to rest.

* * *

"AHHH!" Sasuke watches as Orochimaru screams in pain.

One moment, he had been chasing Hinata and then the damn snake had tried to grab her. Of course, he'd put an end to that, but Sasuke wasn't an idiot. He knew that he was at a disadvantage.

His chakra points were temporarily locked. Probably for a few hours, which was more than long enough to get him killed, if he wasn't careful. What surprised him though was the fact that even as she was trying to escape him, Hinata was trying to help him.

"DAMN YOU!" Orochimaru slams his fist into one of the clones while his other arm lay partially severed from it's shoulder.

It hadn't been quite enough to cut it off, but one good hit would take care of that. Sasuke doubted that even Orochimaru would be able to make hands signs like that.

They were now fighting on relatively even ground. Orochimaru was fighting while sick and essentially with one arm. Sasuke was fighting with barely any usage of his chakra.

His eyes narrow at the sight of the clone disappearing. That could have been Hinata all too easily. The woman who was currently running away from him and who he loved with all his heart.

"Her clones are really he least of your worries." His voice was dripping with venom.

It was painful, but he really should have seen it coming. She had been far too accommodating. Hinata missed her family. Of course, she was going to try to get back to them.

He was angry with her for leaving him, but also happy that she still cared enough to help him. It was a confusion sea of emotions and then there was Orochimaru. The man who preformed disgusting human experiments and had tried to take what was his.

"I suppose you're right." Orochimaru smirks at him. "You're mine. You agreed to be my vessel." Yes, he had. "Though unfortunately for you, a disloyal vessel is of little use to me. I was going to give you a few more months to kill Itachi, but you forced my hand."

Sasuke just smirks at that. "I'd say that I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not." It was far from the ideal way to battle Orochimaru, but he'd end this once and for all.

After Orochimaru was dead, he'd try to find Itachi or Hinata. Maybe, he should go after Itachi first though. Lure Hinata into a false sense of security. It would give her just enough time to lower her guard and then he would strike like the ninja he was.

"You really should focus more on the battle at hand!" Orochimaru hisses at him as he extends his tongue once more and produces a sword.

Unfortunately, Orochimaru had a point. First, he would kill Orochimaru and then he would worry about prioritizing everything else later.

* * *

Unbeknownst to either of them though, they were being watched. Obito watches with his own smirk. Well this was interesting. He hadn't expected this confrontation to occur for awhile yet.

"I wonder what Itachi would think of this?" He chuckles to himself.

From what he could gather, Hinata had already locked up a very chakra point on Sasuke. He was at a disadvantage that, but Orochimaru was ill and dealing with a nearly severed limb. Interesting.

He tilts his head as he considers his options. "I could end this fight now." Where would the fun be in that though?

It would be far too easy for him to kill Orochimaru while Sasuke distracted him. No. He wanted to see what his relative could do. What had Itachi seen in the boy that made him more valuable than the rest of their Clan combined. That made him worth risking the safety of the Leaf and the Ninja World as a whole?

"I suppose we'll find out now." He smiles as he watches as he watches Orochimaru lunge at Sasuke.

This fight would likely go on for quite sometime unless Sasuke could land a fatal blow or make Orochimaru bleed to death. Though Obito doubted that the Sannin was human enough to die in such a normal way.

The freak was far closer to being an actual snake than a human in Obit's eyes now. Then again, he had his own body modifications. So perhaps, he was judging the other man too harshly in that particular regard.

"Gentle Fist!" Though Sasuke wasn't alone.

There were some clones on the field. He wasn't entirely certain what he Hyuga woman's role was in all this, but Obito had seen enough to realize she was precious to Sasuke.

That meant there was a chance she could be useful to him. His Clansman had such potential to help Obito with his plans. All he needed to do was to push the right buttons and luckily for him, those buttons were all obvious.

Orochimaru wasn't particularly pleased about that. "Damn you!" He slashes his sword at the clones.

Perhaps, it had been the woman's intention to allow Sasuke to escape from Orochimaru's clutches? Not a bad plan considering how desperate she must have been when she ran, but it was one that Sasuke wasn't taking advantage of.

No. It seemed that his adorable little cousin had another idea in mind. Sasuke was going to fight. He was going to fight despite the fact he could barely use any chakra.

"He's a true Uchiha." Obito shakes his head in amusement. "As reckless as he is powerful." Which probably explained why the rest of their Clan save for Itachi and Madara was dead.

They had been too reckless. Too confident that they could overtake the Leaf Village. Not that Obito blamed them. In his mind, their actions were justified, even if the fallout wouldn't have been.

Still, their actions had laid the foundation for the new world. One entirely of his and Madara's own making and it was up to him to ensure that their sacrifice wasn't in vain and he was going to start with Sasuke.

"Which would be ironic." Obito chuckles. "The very same system that Itachi tried to protect could be in part brought down by his most precious person."

This world wasn't worth saving. It was far better to create a new one. Why Itachi couldn't see that was beyond Obito, but Sasuke might be able to see what Itachi couldn't.

It was impossible to save this world. The only way to do that was to start from scratch. Which was exactly what he was going to do with the Infinite Tsukuyomi!


	9. Chapter 9

Seductive Sound

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter because it is going to be one that sets us up for a new arc. After all, the title refers to more than just the Sound Village ;). So onward we go!

 **Chapter Notation:** I love Suigetsu, but I think it's kinda enviable that Sasuke would at best roll his eyes at the guy from time to time!

Chapter 9

Orochimaru was seething with rage. Sasuke had not only killed Kabuto, he had openly betrayed him. "You're Visual Prowess shall be mine." And now, the Uchiha would pay for his treachery. "Whether you give it to me willingly or not."

He smirks at the knowledge the Hyuga woman had actually helped him. "It was kind of my future wife to lock up your chakra for me." Most considerate really. "That certainly does make things easier!"

With that being said, Orochimaru lunges out of his body and assumes his true form. That of a giant snake made up of thousands of smaller snakes. Though his head still remained largely humanoid in appearance.

"As I said, I was willing to give you my body." Sasuke's voice didn't show any alarm at the sight of his true form. "Back when you were stronger than me and you were offering me the power I needed to kill you. Look at you now though." He, Orochimaru, would show him the true meaning of fear! "You're pathetic and Hinata is **never** going to be your wife!"

How dare this insolent brat speak to him in such a way?! He was Orochimaru! He was a Sannin and the man who was finally going to unlock the secrets of immortality! His empire would last forever!

"And you're mine!" Orochimaru lunges at Sasuke in blind fury.

Sasuke swings his own sword at the snakes. Slicing them in half with impressive speed. Though more and more kept coming and his sword was also what he was using to block Orochimaru's head.

He was undaunted though. "I don't like the way you do things either!" Both Orochimaru and Sasuke were now moving almost faster than the eye could see. "You slither from one hideout to the next, conducting your twisted experiments, and playing with people's lives! You make me sick!"

* * *

Obito chuckles at that from his position in the tree. "He does have a point there." Though he couldn't help, but wonder how thoroughly Sasuke had researched Orochimaru's abilities.

Did he know all the tricks the Sannin had up his sleeve? Obito doubted it, but that's what made this interesting. He truly had no idea who was stronger at the moment and he couldn't entirely discount Hinata's clones either.

"Get away from him!" There were still a handful of them left, after all. "Gentle Fist!" They wouldn't be a factor for long, but he was certain Sasuke appreciated the help, all the same.

Such a strange relationship those two had. The Hyuga Heiress had clearly been running away from Sasuke and yet, she had sent him aid. A token gesture to be sure, but even small differences could mean the difference in life and death in battles like this.

Surely, she knew that. Hinata must have known that and what did she think was going to happen after this fight was over? Did she honestly think that Sasuke was just going to let her go?

Obito highly doubted that would be the case. "Uchihas love just as deeply as they hate." One thing was for damn sure, once an Uchiha fell in love…they didn't fall out of it.

Hadn't that been the case for his own feelings for Rin? Even now, Obito still mourned her loss deeply. In a better world, she would still be a live. A world far more just than this one.

So that was exactly what he was going to do. He'd create a better world. No more innocent girls like Rin would have to die to preserve this barbaric system they had in place.

* * *

The snakes kept coming, but they wouldn't stop him! Nothing was going to stop Sasuke from achieving his goals! From getting to Hinata and Itachi!

"Go to Hell!" Again and again, he slashes furiously with his sword.

The snakes were fast and they were angry, but was faster. His blade was efficiently slicing them in half or decapitating them with ease.

Really, they only posed two challenges to him. "No, that's where you're going!" Their numbers and their teeth, Sasuke thinks to himself as he endures Orochimaru's taunts.

It didn't matter. He'd be dead soon enough. Sasuke just had to finish dealing with these snakes.

The ground was now littered with the severed heads of the beasts and their remains, but more kept coming. Sasuke had never seen so many snakes in all his life.

He was fortunate that, Hinata's Clones had taken out a few of them. "Gentle Fist!" Another clone had manages an attack before a snake bites it and the 'Hinata' disappears.

The sight of Orochimaru's hideous body attacking the woman he loved only further served to fill his heart with rage. It was rage that was the driving force behind his blade. Faster and faster he struck. Cutting through them all.

"You won't win!" Orochimaru cackles as he drives towards Sasuke.

The bastard was probably going to try to swallow him. He wouldn't allow such a thing to come to pass though! No, Sasuke Uchiha had more important things to do than to be that abomination's lunch!

Sasuke smirks. "Even without my chakra, I'm more than a match for you!" Orochimaru had grown weaker due to his illness.

He could still win this. Sasuke _**was**_ winning. He had killed more than half the snakes and he was still going strong while Orochimaru was obviously in pain.

"We'll see about that!" Orochimaru snarls at him as he sends more of the reptiles flying at Sasuke.

There were so many of them. It was like something straight out of a child's nightmare. Their fangs bared and coming straight at him. Though he swings around in a perfect arc, causing his sword to take out several of them in one fell swoop.

Their heads and severed remains landed on the grass. Grass that had once been lush and green, but was now stained red.

Blood red. Sasuke was honestly surprised that Orochimaru was even human enough to still bleed, but he wouldn't question it.

"You can't escape me!" Orochimaru's voice was barely more than a hiss at the moment.

He really was a snake. The Sannin had sacrificed much of his humanity in his quest for immortality. A quest that was going to end today, if Sasuke had anything to say about it!

* * *

"Well he's certainly fast." Obito had to give his relative that much.

Fast enough that he was giving Orochimaru's body a run for its money. It was a mark of how far gone the Sannin truly was that he was fighting more like a snake than a man at this point.

"He would have the edge, if only he used his Jutsus." Obito tilts his head.

His fury must be clouding his good sense. That or maybe, Orochimaru was really just running that low on chakra. It was hard to tell.

Obito was only vaguely aware of his Ritual of Transference requirements. It was not something that had ever looked into too deeply. A ninja such as that Sannin was a power player and needed to be watched, but he was never personally going to use that ritual. So why waste time researching it?

Sasuke would survive this. "Perhaps even without my help." Obito was now certain of that much.

There was such potential in the boy. Was that why Itachi had saved him? Had he been aware of that from the beginning or was it merely brotherly love? He suspected it was more the latter than the former, but Itachi had always known far more than he let on. Who knew what his real reasoning had been?

* * *

Orochimaru watches with mild alarm as Sasuke kills more and more of his snakes. It was certainly painful and a nuisance, but clearly his student hadn't learned one very important lesson about snakes yet. The only way to kill them was by cutting off their head!

"Well done." He smirks. "You've managed to kill all of the snakes." Except for one. Him.

Sasuke raises his blade at Orochimaru. "I'll remedy that shortly." He was about to lunge at Orochimaru, when his movements suddenly slowed. "What the?!" The Sannin laughs madly at his confusion.

"It looks like it's finally taking effect." His plan was working!

The raven haired man's eyes narrow. "What's finally taking effect?" Oh this was just too perfect!

Sasuke truly didn't know. The knowledge made Orochimaru almost giddy! The time to claim his new body was at hand! Soon that magnificent visual prowess would be his! At long last, he would finally possess the Sharingan!

"When the snakes bleed, their blood evaporates into the air." He smirks at Sasuke. "It's a poison that has a temporary paralyzes its victims."

It mattered little that it was temporary, of course. Whoever was infected by it, always died long before it wore off. Orochimaru always made sure of that!

There could be no room for error where the Transference Ritual was concerned! This was especially this today! Because today, he would finally take Sasuke's body and he would be one step closer to immortality! To beginning his empire!

"And now, you're mine!" Orochimaru smirks as he lunges at Sasuke taking him into his powerful jaws and into the dimension where the transference ritual would take place!

* * *

Hinata was still running. Running and running. She didn't know how far she had gone. Probably at least two or three miles though.

She needed to get as far away from that place as she possibly could. There was only one problem. Hinata didn't have any clue where she was, but that didn't stop her.

"I need to get home!" For now, she would focus on putting as she could between herself and that wretched village.

Her feet had taken her into a forest. Which was good. There were more places she could hide here. If Sasuke emerged victorious, he would come to find her and her trail would lead him into the forest!

Unfortunately, Sasuke was a Ninja of the Hidden Leaf. He was just as familiar with forests as she was, if not more so. She'd have to be smart about this.

"Should I set some traps for him or should I just keep running?" Hinata bites her lower lip anxiously.

A forest meant food. She didn't have anything on her. No money and no provisions. She'd have to hunt or gather, if she wanted to eat before she got the Leaf.

Something that she would almost surely have to do beforehand. The Hyuga woman highly doubted that they would set up a hideout that was too close to the Leaf. Damn it!

"Byakugan." Her Byakugan had a good range.

She'd be able to see much further into the distance thanks to her bloodline. "I have to find the Leaf or at least another village." If Hinata could find another village, she could at least ask for directions.

Feeling better now that she had a plan in mind, Hinata continues running. Her eyes and ears on full alert. Just in case Sasuke or Gods and Goddesses forbid, Orochimaru managed to come after her!

* * *

Sasuke was in a strange place. A place where everything was black save for the floors. The floors which were made out of pink snakes that resembled intestines far too much for his liking.

"This is where the Ritual of Transference will take place!" Orochimaru was practically salivating with glee and it was disgusting.

Like any good ninja, his eyes scan his surroundings to assess his situation. Orochimaru and the his blasted snakes were everywhere, but that wasn't all that was inside this strange place. There were other people here.

The bodies of Orochimaru's other vessels. They were partially submerged by the snakes and so was Sasuke. The snakes covered everything, even most of Orochimaru.

The only visible portion of the Sannin was his ridiculously long tongue and his completely crazed eyes. "Your visual prowess will be mine!" Sasuke didn't move.

He had to concentrate. This place seemed to respond to Orochimaru's will more than anything. The serpent would never have the eyes of a hawk, no matter how hard it tried. It would never be able to fly and Sasuke was going to prove as much to him. Right now.

"You tried to take Itachi's eyes and when you couldn't, you came after me." The pink snakes suddenly turn black and transform into vicious beasts. "The fledgling. All because you wanted these eyes."

Orochimaru stares at him in horror and the man had very good reason to be scared out of his mind. "What is going on?!" He was about to die.

The man who sought immortality more than anything else was about to die. "These eyes mean you'll never be able to defeat me." It was ironic, he supposed.

The monsters advance on Orochimaru. "My will is simply stronger than yours." He smirks as he watches the beasts devour the other man.

* * *

Obito was considering trying to cut Sasuke out of Orochimaru's stomach, when finally, it appeared to be over. Sasuke was still surrounded by the dismembered Great White Snake, but someone had clearly won the battle for control.

"Which one though?" Had Orochimaru taken over Sasuke's body or had his relative prevailed?

It was hard to tell. Even if Orochimaru was now in control, he would look exactly like Sasuke. Obito needed some sort of sign to see which had emerged victorious.

If it had been Orochimaru that would be a pity. Sasuke could have been so useful in his plans. If it was Sasuke, well all the better.

"Now to kill Itachi." Sasuke sheathes his sword as he looks around the field. "But first, I need a team." Sasuke. It was definitely Sasuke then.

All of the Hinata Clones had been destroyed during the battle. So it was just Sasuke left standing. Interesting.

Itachi would be proud. Well proud and disgusted. After all, his baby brother now had a piece of that Sannin in side him and well, even Obito's lips curl in disgust at that thought.

"It doesn't matter." He shakes his head. "What matters is that Sasuke won." And almost as if he had sensed Obito's thoughts, Sasuke departs to form his team to take out Itachi.

* * *

Several hours later, Hinata had found a small village. "I'm a-afraid that I'm lost." Her lungs were still screaming at her for running nonstop for what she was sure was the better part of a day. "Where are we exactly and w-would you happen to know how far we are from the H-Hidden Leaf Village?"

Hinata wasn't stuttering. She was panting. Gods and Goddesses, she was so thirsty. So tired. So sweaty. The Hyuga Heiress just wanted to go home.

"You're in the Kawa Village." The aging man looks at her in concern. "And the Leaf is about two days journey southeast of here." Kawa. That meant river. There had to be a river nearby!

If she could find a river, she could bathe and maybe fish. If nothing else, she could bathe and get something to drink. There might be some animals that she could hunt as well.

Hinata's stomach rumbles and suddenly the bluenette is made very aware of the fact that she was starving! Yes, hunting or fishing sounded like a fine idea at the moment. Buying something from a shop would have been easier, but she had no money!

"Are you alright?" His green eyes were watching her with growing alarm. "Do you need to see a doctor, Miss?"

Not that Hinata could blame him. She must have looked absolutely awful. Sweaty, twigs and leaves in her hair, and likely bruised from battling the brush of the forest she had just raced through.

She shakes her head quickly though. "No. I'm good." Hinata forces herself to smile at the gray haired man. "I j-just needed a moment to catch my breathe is all."

He nods at that. "Well, if you change your mind…my house is that one over on that corner over there." That was kind of him, but she couldn't take him up on that offer.

"I'll keep that in mind." Hinata bows at him gratefully as she heads Southeast towards the Leaf!

If she had stayed the night or even for a few short hours, it could have endangered the kindly old man! Either Sasuke or Orochimaru was going to come after her and neither option would end well for this man, if he got caught in the crossfire.

First things first. She had to get home and it would be wonderful, if she could find that river beforehand!

* * *

"This is getting ridiculous." Itachi sighs as he streaks through the forest still pretending to be Sasuke. "They're relentless."

He supposed that it was touching in a way that they would go through all this trouble to 'save' his foolish little brother. Mostly though, it was just annoying. His illness was wearing on him more and more and if Itachi wasn't careful, he would get caught.

"GET BACK HERE!" Naruto was the most annoying of the bunch though.

Itachi really should have at least ensured that Sasuke had a suitable supply of earplugs before leaving the village. He had thought that his Tsukuyomi was torture, but it had nothing on Leaf Ninjas who were obsessed with saving their friends.

He throws a fireball back at Naruto to slow him down. "I'm going to kill Itachi!" The Uchiha adds as an afterthought. "I don't need your help!"

That's when Itachi decides it really was just in his best interest to Flicker. He'd Flicker and hope that the Leaf Ninjas didn't stumble on him because he needed to take more of his medication!

So that's exactly what he did. He Flickers and when Itachi reappears in another location, he notices something disturbing. Obito's chakra.

His eyes widen in fear. "Damn it!" Was he too late?! Had Obito already told Sasuke the truth and undone everything that Itachi had been working towards?!

"Relax, Itachi." He hears a cruel laugh from behind him. "Tobi is a good boy. Tobi didn't tell Sasuke the truth." Well that was a relief though Itachi was rather tempted to Amaterasu that ridiculous orange mask!

* * *

Sasuke had been looking for hours, but he finally found him. "So this is the one that Orochimaru thought was too psychotic to have running around." He tilts his head as looks at the tank.

Suigetsu looked normal enough at the moment. White hair, normal skin, no gills, or anything of that nature. Though there must have been something about him that caused Orochimaru some degree of concern. Otherwise, he wouldn't have locked up in the first place.

"A Hozuki." That bloodline would prove useful.

From what Sasuke had gathered over his years at the Sound, Suigetsu was an expert swordsmen and could turn his body into water. Not only that, he also had Water Bullets and could increase the strength of his limbs by increasing their size with water. All very useful abilities really.

He was also known as a Prodigy in the Art of murder. In other words, he was perfect for what Sasuke had in mind. Itachi's death.

"Well it's time for you to wake up." Sasuke smirks as he slams his sword down into the glass and frees the vicious ninja inside it.

Almost before Sasuke could blink, Suigetsu was behind him and completely naked. "Who are you?" With his fingers pointed towards his head like a gun.

It was actually a gun. In this position, Suigetsu could blow his brains out. Not that Sasuke was scared of that happening. Suigetsu was too curious to try to kill him at the moment.

"Sasuke and I'm also the one who killed Orochimaru." He glances at him. "And let you out of the tank."

That definitely got Suigetsu's attention. The naked man didn't lower his weapon, but he hadn't shot him either. Sasuke takes this as a good sign.

He raises an eyebrow at him. "Don't get the wrong idea." Suigetsu smirks at Sasuke. "We all wanted to kill him. You were just lucky. The idiot actually let you get close enough to do it."

That may be true, but Sasuke didn't give a damn. Suigetsu could think whatever he wanted. He just wanted the other ninja around to take care of Kisame. So he could fight Itachi one on one.

"That's fine, but you're still coming with me." Sasuke doesn't even bother to look at the other man at this point.

Suigetus was the type of person who thrived off other people's fear and adrenaline. Sasuke would provide him neither.

His eyebrow raises even higher. "And why would I do that?" The Hozuki's violet gaze narrows in suspicion at him. "What do I get out of it?"

A logical question. Sasuke knew that most ninjas weren't going to do anything for free. He had planned for this though.

"My brother is in the Akatsuki." Sasuke smirks. "His partner is Kisame. Kisame possesses the Samehada." That sword would be more than enough to earn Suigetsu's 'loyalty' for the moment.

Suigetsu pauses as he considers this. "Alright. I'll go with you." He reaches for some pants. "Only because I want that sword though." He grins menacingly at the other man, displaying his sharp teeth. "You aren't the boss of me though!"

Whatever. The youngest Uchiha didn't really care who Suigetsu thought was in charge. He knew the truth and that was good enough for him.

"Good enough." He looks at Suigetsu. "Now get dressed and let's go." They still had to add two more members to their team. "We have to get Karin and Jugo!"

Suigetsu actually whines at that. Honestly, why couldn't more ninjas conduct themselves in a less annoying way?!

"Do we really have to bring _**those**_ two along?" The swordsman was carrying on like a child. "Jugo can be normal one minute and then he's crazy the next and Karin is just a banshee!"

Sasuke rolls his eyes at him. "Jugo has a powerful bloodline and his unpredictable personality is an asset in a mission like this." Karin's contribution was less…confrontational. "Karin is a Sensory Type and can heal people." The latter of which was severely needed for their current task. "If you want that sword, you're going to have to put up with them."

"Fine." Suigetsu sighs as he follows Sasuke out of the hideout. "Whatever. Let's get going. So you can kill your brother and more importantly, so I can get that sword!" He was so annoying.

Sasuke could already tell he was probably going to regret recruiting Suigetsu, but that didn't really matter. All that mattered at the moment was killing Itachi and getting Hinata back! Sasuke would do almost anything, if it meant that he could achieve his two goals…even put up with complete idiots like Suigetsu!


	10. Chapter 10

Seductive Sound

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Please do keep in mind, this is an AU of sorts. Some events are going to occur out of order and it will end up diverging radically from canon for the sake of the pairing. So any changes you notice in regards to the timeline were done for the sake of the plot. With that in mind, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** I was just keeping Karin in character here. She'll have some character development as she goes on as I feel she did get the short end of the stick in a lot of ways. Oh and Sasuke's big battle in this chapter is actually canon. Full credit to the creator, writers, an animators, and everyone else who made Naruto possible as always. I just put my own spin on it. Again I make no profit off of any of my stories. Happy reading!

Chapter 10

Hinata wasn't sure how long she ran for. Most likely another half hour before she came to the river. "Thank goodness." She sinks to her knees in relief by the river's bank and scoops up some water in her hand.

Water had never tasted this delicious before. Despite the summer's heat, it was only mildly warm. Not that she cared. She drank and she drank greedily before finding a stick and swishing it around in the water. Hinata was searching for fish.

"Good." She smiles in relief as she flicks a fish out of the water with the stick.

It fails around helplessly for a few seconds before she strikes it with a Gentle Fist. She always felt guilty when she hunted or fished on missions, but sometimes it was necessary.

With that thought in mind, Hinata quickly sets about preparing her modest meal. She didn't want to take the time to stop and eat, but the Hyuga Heiress knew that she had to.

There was no point in running, if she ended up collapsing from hunger or thirst. "Thank goodness fire is one of my chakra natures." It certainly made things easier when it came to getting a fire started and cooking while on missions.

Fire reminded her too much of Sasuke though. Not only was it his primary chakra type, it was as if he was fire given human form. It was equal parts destructive and loving.

Destructive because it could burn you. It could consume everything in its path, leaving nothing but a pile of ash behind. Fire could kill you. Sasuke was just like an unforgiving wildfire when he was enraged and when he had killed to protect her.

There was another side of fire though. It could be very loving. It could warm you, provide you with light, and could be used to cook food. The loving side of fire was represented when Sasuke protected her, held her, and even cooked for Hinata.

"Running was the smart thing to do." She sighs.

What was she going to tell her family and the Hokage when she got back to the Leaf though? What was Hinata going to tell her friends? That Sasuke had ordered her kidnapping because he believed that he was in love with her?

That would only get him in more trouble than he already was. "This is absolutely crazy." And why was she trying to protect her kidnapper in the first place?!

Hinata had just woken up and had been given a far too thorough medical examination as Kabuto. Not only that, she was in the same room as Orochimaru! That's when Sasuke arrived!

 _"Sasuke, I'm glad that you decided to join us." Orochimaru had been giddy about the youngest Uchiha's sudden appearance._

 _The other ninja was decidedly less giddy. "Hinata, have they harmed you in any way?" His eyes had been burning ruby red like those of a demon._

 _"I don't think so…" There was no point in lying._

 _Before she could say anything further, Sasuke lifted her up into his arms. "It's alright, Hinata. You're safe now." And after delivering a warning to Orochimaru and Kabuto, he carried her off to_ _ **their**_ _room._

She quickly gobbles down her fish. "It might be genuine, but it was too dangerous to stay." Her feet still ached, but Hinata resolves to get up and continue on.

Home. She was almost home. There was a chance she wouldn't need to stop to eat again until she made it, but she probably would have to get some rest at some point.

"Maybe, I could just run straight for it." Skip sleeping for a couple days and when she got home, she could rest.

Once she was in the Leaf, Hinata would be safe. Surely, not even Sasuke was reckless enough to walk into a village that was tracking him. He was powerful, even he had his limits. Well at least that's what Hinata hoped as she took off running straight for the Leaf!

* * *

To say the least, Sasuke was far from pleased. Hinata had run away from him and now, he was saddled with some very bizarre teammates. Suigetsu likely had a death wish in his mind. Karin was constantly trying to seduce him and well, Jugo was Jugo.

He couldn't entirely blame the normally gentle giant though. That was just genetics dealing him a strange hand. Yes, he had amazing chakra and strength, but it came at a price. Jugo could fly into a murderous rage at any moment. Fortunately, Sasuke was able to control him. Though he doubted many could have.

"We don't really need them." Karin smiles at Sasuke as she walks towards the front with him. "It could be just you and me."

Her attempts were far from subtle. It was starting to grate on his nerves. Sasuke was just going to have to be blunt.

"I already have a fiancée." That should cool her desire.

Sasuke was fully aware that he was stretching the definition of a fiancée. He didn't care though. Hinata was going to be his wife one day. So it was accurate enough and if it would make Karin back off, all the better.

Suigetsu blinks at that. "You're engaged?!" If anything, he might be even more stunned than Karin who looked as though she had been slapped.

Thankfully, at least Jugo manages not to say or do something stupid. The orange haired man just blinks in confusion and Sasuke sighs. Itachi couldn't die soon enough.

"Yes, I am engaged." He nods as if that explained everything.

Clearly, it did not. "Who is she?" People could be really annoying sometimes. "Why isn't she traveling with us?" This was especially true, when they thought they were in love with you as was the case with Karin!

Alright. It was probably better to tell them anyway. There was always the chance that one of them might bring Hinata back to him and save Sasuke the trouble of chasing after her.

"Her name is Hinata Hyuga." Sasuke smiles. "She has long midnight blue hair and lavender eyes like her Clan. She will probably be wearing an expensive kimono, unless she manages to change before we find her." Which would be difficult for the woman.

She didn't have any money on her as far as Sasuke knew. That and it was unlikely the Hyuga Heiress was going to stop on her way back to the Leaf to do an odd job or two in order to acquire more funds. New funds for at least one new outfit.

No. His Sunflower was likely running straight towards the Leaf. It left a bitter taste in his mouth, but Sasuke knew that she'd be safe. She'd be safe while he killed Itachi.

"So what?" Suigetsu raises an eyebrow. "She got lost?"

That was one way to say it. Clearly, his Sunflower needed a firmer hand. He understood why she had run off, but Hinata should honestly know better than to do so.

Sasuke nods at that. "Orochimaru came after us." That was close enough to the truth. "We got separated during the fight, but she's probably on her way to the Leaf now." The truth was rather…humiliating.

He had protected Hinata and cared for her exactly as a husband should care for his wife and she had run away from him. "Right. So your chick is just going to hangout in the Leaf while you run off and kill your brother?" Because she had been terrified.

He had understood it at first, but hadn't Sasuke proven that he was more than capable of protecting her? He had even gone so far as to begin giving her sword lessons and yet, she had still left him!

"Don't call her a chick." Sasuke glares at Suigetsu. "Though you're essentially right." It was safer for Hinata to stay in the Leaf.

After Itachi was dead, Sasuke was going back for her. He'd grab his beautiful sunflower and take her back to their District. Where he have a very long discussion with her about why she was _**never**_ to run away from him again. A discussion that was most assuredly going to involve some spanking.

Karin sighs and shakes her head. "Well I think that it's very romantic that you're thinking of her safety." Exactly. Why Hinata couldn't see that was frankly beyond Sasuke at the moment, but he would deal with that later.

Jugo shakes his head. "Do we have any leads on where Itachi might be?" Sasuke sighs in relief upon hearing that.

Finally, someone was being practical. Now, they just had to find Itachi. He'd kill Itachi and everything would go back to normal. After Itachi was dead and they were back in the Leaf, Hinata would have absolutely no need to be scared anymore and then she could take her proper place as the new Matriarch of the Uchiha Clan.

* * *

Itachi takes his medication as he makes his way back towards Kisame. Obito, Tobi, Madara, or whatever he was calling himself on any given day had left. After Obito had taunted him, he had just disappeared.

Leaving Itachi to deal with his growing fear that somehow, Obito was going to tell Sasuke the truth. What if his foolish little brother actually believed him? Then everything he had been planning for years would be for nothing.

"Damn it!" He launches into a coughing fit.

It was getting worse. As much as he would have liked to kill Obito, the fact of the matter was that Itachi wasn't sure he could have. Not in this condition. It would have only meant an even earlier demise.

He wasn't afraid of dying, but he was afraid of dying too soon. Sasuke needed to kill him so he could return to the Leaf a hero and that would finally close this bloody chapter in their Clan's history.

His brother would heal in time. Sasuke would find love and restore their Clan. No one ever needed to know what really happened on the night of the Massacre. Well save for him, Danzo, Obito, and Kisame.

Danzo was already elderly and he wouldn't spill Itachi's secrets. For selfish reasons, of course. Though that didn't really matter. The man had kept his silence for years. He would likely continue to do so and Danzo would take his many secrets to the grave.

"Itachi!" Kisame's voice startles him out of his thoughts. "There you are!" Yes, here he was.

It was a relief to see that his partner hadn't been captured. Keeping up appearances around a new partner would have been difficult, if Kisame died and had to be replaced. That and Itachi had grown fond of the strange man in his own way.

"Yes, are you injured?" His eyes scan the other man from head to toe.

He was assessing him for injuries. "No, I'm fine." He smirks. "Those brats are relentless though. I have to give them that much." That they most certainly were.

Itachi nods and gestures for Kisame to follow him. "We have work to do." They had to start capturing Tailed Beasts and find his foolish little brother before it was too late.

Itachi could only pray that his contingency plan would work after his death. If his Amaterasu didn't keep Obito away from Sasuke after the eye transplant was performed, he didn't know what would happen. Though he had done all that he could. It was now in fate's hands.

"Yes, they are." The two of them walk off together, side by side.

There was only one thing that he had to do. One final part of his plan that had yet to be executed. His death.

* * *

A day and a half later, Hinata sighs in relief as the entrance to the Leaf Village finally came into view. The old man had told her it would take two days, but she was able to make the journey in less time than that because she hadn't slept.

She would have been there sooner, but the bluenette had been too exhausted to travel run that long. Running, sprinting, jogging, walking, and borderline limping. That was how she had managed to make it to the Leaf.

"Lady Hinata!" Izumo rushes over to her. "Are you alright?"

He was one of the Leaf's guards. "What happened?!" So was Kotetsu. His partner who was also barreling towards him.

"I'll b-be alright." She forces herself to smile at them. "I j-just need some rest is all."

Izumo nods as he scoops her up into his arms. "Kotetsu, continue guarding the village." Just like Sasuke had and yet, not. "I'll make sure Lady Hinata gets home safely and return in a few minutes."

"Got it!" Kotetsu nods as they head off.

Being carried by Izumo was nothing like being carried by Sasuke. He wasn't nearly as warm. Sasuke's body temperature seemed warmer than most people to Hinata's or that could have been her imagination. His chest wasn't nearly as muscular either.

Izumo was a ninja and he was in excellent shape, but he was more lithe than anything else. He wasn't built in the same way the Uchiha was and even the way he held her was different. Sasuke's hold had been possessive and Izumo's was respectful.

He obviously didn't want to offend her by being too familiar with Hinata. "Are you hurt?" It was the same question that Sasuke had asked, but Izumo was only concerned for her. She doubted that he was going to hunt her tormentors down in the way that he had.

"Just tired." She shakes her head. "Thank you, for this." Hinata meant that sincerely.

The bluenette would have probably just collapsed for a few hours before hobbling back to the Hyuga Estate without his help. She was truly grateful to Izumo and Kotetsu for their care, but Hinata also knew that she was in trouble.

If Sasuke survived his confrontation with Orochimaru, he would come after her sooner or later. That and what was she going to tell everyone when they asked what had happened to her? The guards might not be pressing her for answers at the moment, but it was inevitable that someone would and Hinata didn't have a clue what she would tell say when they did.

"Of course." He nods at her and after a few rather curious stares and tense minutes, they arrive at the Hyuga Estate.

She watches as he knocks on the door and her sister opens it. "BIG SISTER! YOU'RE BACK!" Hinata winces slightly at the noise, but beams at Hanabi nonetheless.

"Yes, I'm back." Izumo sets her down gently. "Though please don't tackle M-ME!" It was too late for that though.

Hanabi had tackled her to the ground with the sheer force of joy that her embrace possessed. "Sorry, Big Sister." The younger Hyuga woman grins at her. "I'm just really glad that you're back!"

"I am too." Hinata smiles at her as the other woman helps her to her feet and Hanabi profusely thanks Izumo.

He smiles and shakes his head. "It was no problem." The other ninja shakes his head. "I'll go and inform Lady Tsunade of your return."

"Thank you." Hinata smiles at him as Hanabi anxiously leads her inside.

The young woman was practically jumping up and down with excitement. "Father is going to be so happy that you're back!" Hinata nods in agreement and smiles at that.

Unfortunately, Hinata knew the truth. She was going to have to warn her family and the Leaf Village. Orochimaru or Sasuke would be coming for her, depending on who had won that battle.

A pair of sad, lonely dark eyes flashed in her mind. The eyes of a child who had just lost everything. Eyes that were now burning ruby red with fury and that would come for her. If his heart was still beating, Hinata had no doubt that he would come for her.

It wasn't a question of if, but when. Her heart races at the thought. Whether in anticipation or fear, she didn't know. Hinata did know one thing though. She had to warn her family before something terrible happened.

* * *

"I did it!" Deidara smirks as he looks at Tobi. "I defeated Itachi's kid brother!"

An explosion had just gone off and the blonde thought that he had killed Sasuke, but he hadn't. When the smoke cleared, it was Sasuke's turn to smirk. A giant white snake had wrapped around him, shielding the youngest Uchiha from the most devastating portion of the blast.

"You truly are an idiot, if you ever believed defeating me would be that easy." Sasuke locks his gaze with Deidara as he rushes at the blonde and his teammate. One way or another, Sasuke was going to get the answers he was seeking. They manage to dodge and jump back.

Unbeknownst to them, his was a two-pronged attack. The sword that he had just rushed them with and the Genjutsu Sasuke had just cast. It was all going according to plan. The sword had just been a diversion so he could cast his Genjutsu.

"Don't underestimate him because he's a brat!" Deidara's scolding was easily overheard form his position on a tree branch.

The one with an orange mask was an idiot. "He's way too fast! We'll never be able to catch him!" What was he even doing in the Akatsuki?

"TOBI!" Deidara reaches into his pouch and pulls out something. "Stay back or you'll get hurt!" Likely explosives, Sasuke decides. "Go on, you idiot!"

Sasuke raises his hand and hurls his Chidori Senbons at the tiny explosives. He could now shape his Chidori into almost any weapon he needed, even ones as small as senbon.

"Ahhh! Deidara!" Tobi was now on the ground and shrieking like a complete simpleton. "Look out! He's behind you! He's going to get you!" Tobi had to be the stupidest person that Sasuke had ever seen! "Oh no! Look out!"

Deidara manages to throw more bombs at him, but Sasuke dodges. "Deidara, I'll never forget you!" Now, Tobi was actually crying. "I promise!" Though the blonde manages to skid back and was now launching an utterly ridiculous attack at him.

Clay soldiers? They almost looked like snowmen, Sasuke snorts in disgust as he slashes them with his blade.

For a few moments, he cuts them with his blade and exchanges punches with them. That was until it became clear they were reforming after every hit and Sasuke jumps back, only to be followed by the explosive clay soldiers!

They just kept coming at him! "There's only one way out of this." The clay soldiers wrap around him, trying to smother him. Then they explode. In reality though, they had gotten his substitution and not him! A log falls out as Sasuke lands on his feet and Deidara summons a giant dragon made out of clay. Soon it was spitting out hundreds of explosive balls of clay from its enormous mouth!

"Art is an explosion!" The bastard kept hurling small dragons out of the larger one's mouth. "Let's see how you like this, brat!" They all had an explosion attached to them!

"He's hovering just outside of my range." Sasuke feels himself snarl in frustration as an even bigger explosion came hurtling towards him and he was forced to assume his second form.

He now had wings and ashen skin with demonic eyes. It was a grotesque form in his opinion, but Sasuke couldn't deny that it had saved his life more than once.

"The clay mines are all set up now!" Tobi's voice rang out. "Tobi is a good boy!"

Sasuke had staked his sword in the ground though and stood on it, extending the reach of his Chidori Sharp Spear he pulled on some wires that had weapons attached to them.

His weapons not only pin Deidara to his clay monstrosity, but they cut the clay beast and make it fall towards the ground. When it landed, it set off several of the explosives. Sasuke was just barely able to get out of the explosion by using some snakes to pull him out of harms way and into a tree.

"Deidara!" Tobi was still screaming. "Deidara, are you alright?!"

His second form fades just as Deidara was ingesting clay and telling Tobi to run. Deidara was now massive. The man was chasing him and now bigger than even Aoda!

He inhales and produces a bomb of sorts. Though the bomb was actually disintegrating things. It wasn't just blowing them up, it was destroying them and the strange Jutsu had even caught Sasuke under its spell. His chest was slowly disappearing before his very eyes!

Well at least that's what Deidara saw anyway as Sasuke disintegrated and the blonde was celebrating. "I won! I won!" In reality, the real Sasuke was still in the second stage of his curse mark and flew behind the Akatsuki Member, stabbing him from behind with his Chidori.

"I saw that the real you was staying just outside of the blast radius." It had been a clever move, but not clever enough! "You're not nearly as smart as you think you are!"

Deidara's eyes narrow. "I saw you die!" That was true, but it hadn't really been Sasuke. "How are you still alive?!"

"That was a Genjutsu." Before Sasuke could say anything else though, the blonde grabs him by the leg. Another Deidara had been hiding beneath the clay of the dragon he had been riding on!

The Deidara he had punched with his Chidori had just been a clay clone! He was now expanding again for another giant clone bomb attack. "Even you can't break away from my C4 this time!" And with that, he jumps off the dragon as the clone wraps Sasuke inside itself tightly. "Now, it's time to for you to die!"

He manages to cut himself out with his Chidori and went flying at Deidara. Just then the blonde releases another bomb as he falls back words. "I won!" No, he hadn't! Not yet!

Sasuke appears behind him and punches Deidara. It was apparent the blonde had figured out he'd turned all the bombs into duds, but the Akatsuki Member was not quite willing to give up either!

"I'll turn myself into a bomb!" Deidara was insane, Sasuke thinks. He was actually going to sacrifice himself!

That's when the bomb goes off. A massive one that took out a large portion of the forest and Obito watches with resignation. "So he got caught up in the blast after all." What a waste. Sasuke was gone.

* * *

Meanwhile Suigetsu was busy unwrapping a scroll. "When the snake disappears, I just put a bit of Sasuke's blood on this thing." And then he performs the Summoning Jutsu!

Manda and Sasuke both appear badly injured. "Geez, Sasuke. You look like Hell." Obviously. He had never gotten blown up, after all.

"Manda and I didn't completely escape the blast before we got here." Sasuke struggles to breathe.

He had managed to control the beast with his Sharingan and thanks to Suigetsu Summoning the snake, he was Summoned back to his teammates as well.

He had won the battle. Deidara was dead, but he hadn't gotten the answers he sought. Damn it!

"Sasuke, you're hurt!" Karin rushes over and to heal him. "Don't worry. I've got you!"

The raven haired ninja quickly bites her. "It's nothing that won't heal, but it was a dead end." Quite literally. Deidara of the Akatsuki was dead and Sasuke wasn't any closer to finding Itachi, but at least he was still alive.


	11. Chapter 11

Seductive Sound

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I know that everyone is eager for Sasuke and Hinata to reunite and that is going to happen relatively soon. In the meantime, I think a small slice of a dreamy lime should help everyone cope with the separation. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter special thank you goes out to a Guest Reviewer who gave me a scene idea for this chapter.

Chapter 11

 _Gods and Goddesses, he missed her._ They had been traveling for a relatively short while, but Sasuke already missed his Sunflower so much it was almost physically painful. For now though, he had to focus. There was no alternative.

"How much further do we have to go?" Suigetsu's whining was actually useful for once. "I'm running out of water here." He waves his nearly empty canteen to illustrate his point. "And you know how badly that messes with me." His whining was giving Sasuke something to focus on.

Something annoying to focus on, but still. It was something and well, Sasuke was oddly grateful about that fact. The same logic could be applied to the Hozuki's question.

His impatience was actually coming in handy. "A half hour, if we continue at a good pace." Sasuke rolls his eyes. "An hour, if you don't quit complaining."

Karin nods in agreement and gives Suigetsu a dirty look. "Stop slowing us down!" To which Suigetsu flips her off.

"Will you stop being so bossy?!" Oh boy.

Sasuke sighs. Not this again. Those two couldn't go one day without fighting, it seemed. It was almost as if it was ingrained in their psyches.

"Jugo, let's go." Their teammates could catch up later. "I'd rather get there before nightfall."

Jugo nods in agreement and with that, he and the orange giant begin to leave their 'friends' behind. Though it didn't take them particularly long to catch up, once Karin and Suigetsu realized they were being ditched.

"Why is this place in the middle of nowhere?" Suigetsu sighs as they look around the largely deserted region.

Why did he keep asking so many stupid questions, Sasuke thinks to himself. "It had to be. It's an old Uchiha Fortress from the wars." This way no one would stumble upon it.

Jugo smiles at Suigetsu. "They probably put it all the way out here to ensure that no one would find it." He nods at that thought. "During the wars."

They made the rest of the journey in about forty-five minutes. Once they arrived, they were immediately greeted by the sounds of meowing cats and Suigetsu was Suigetsu.

"Awe, pretty kitty!" In other words, an absolute idiot.

Sasuke shakes his head. "They're Ninja Cats." He smirks at his friend. "If they wanted, they could tear you apart easily." He offers one of the felines a tube of catnip and with that, the cats quickly lead them to Granny Cat.

She was an elderly woman who took care of the fortress along with her granddaughter. "Sasuke, it's been years." She smiles at him as Suigetsu fawns over the normal cats. (Though he did notice Karin and Jugo were doing the same).

"We need some supplies." He flashes some money at her. "We'll stay the night as well, if that's suitable and leave in the morning to find Itachi."

The grandmotherly woman sighs and nods at her daughter. "Alright. Make sure they get everything they need!" Sasuke could tell that she was sad about him targeting his brother, but the woman was smart enough not to say anything directly to him about it and he pretends not to notice her feelings.

It was better that way. There was no need to comment on the obvious in his opinion. Besides, Tamaki was having an awfully hard time finding Jugo a shirt that fit and that was mildly amusing.

"Granny, do we have any bigger shirts?" She looks at the elderly woman hopefully.

Granny Cat shrugs as though exasperated. "Check the boxes in the back. We should have at least a few XXXL's back there that might fit him." To which her granddaughter protests, that she had already looked there and that those shirts still didn't fit him!

This went on for awhile until Jugo decides just to wear a giant curtain. Surprisingly enough, it looked rather good on him. Though Sasuke was hardly an expert on fashion, purple seemed to flatter Jugo.

"Sasuke, what's going to happen after we kill Itachi?" Karin looks at the Uchiha as they settle down in some sleeping bags for the night.

What was going to happen after they killed Itachi? Obviously, he was going back to the Leaf and he was going to marry Hinata.

As he hears the sound of Jugo's soft snorts though, the Uchiha realizes that wasn't what Karin meant. "If Hinata isn't bothered by it, we'll give you a house in our District." He didn't really mind having Karin around as long as she understood that there was only one woman he loved and that was Hinata. That and well, her abilities were useful.

If their children were ever injured, they would have Karin right there. Of course, he wouldn't turn her into a human chew toy like Orochimaru had though. Still, it would be nice to know they had the red head around in case of an emergency.

"That sounds good." Karin nods. "What about Jugo and Suigetsu?"

Well Sasuke was definitely not living anywhere near Suigetsu. "I'll make the same offer to Jugo." It made sense considering he seemed to be the only one who could calm the giant down. "Suigetsu probably will just go off on his own after he gets his sword." Sasuke yawns slightly as he curls up in his sleeping bag.

"Yeah. That makes sense." Karin nods.

Sasuke was going to say something else, but he quickly succumbed to sleep's seductive embrace. Seductive because dreams could be a wonderful thing.

* * *

"Father!" Hanabi was ecstatic and Hinata muses it was likely that every single member of their Clan knew that by now. "Father! Hinata is back! Hinata is back!" Her sister could be quite loud when she wanted to be.

The younger Hyuga woman's calls did the trick though. No sooner had they set fifteen feet inside the Estate than Hinata saw Hiashi Hyuga comes rushing toward them.

Faster than she had ever seen anyone run before. That even included her escape from the Sound. The bluenette didn't have much time to admire her father's speed though as she was immediately wrapped in Hiashi's tight embrace.

"Hinata, you're alive!" Yes, she was.

Though she wouldn't be for much longer, if he kept squeezing her this tightly. It was starting to become a little difficult to breathe…

She smiles at him and returns his hug. "Yes, Father." It felt so good to be home, even if she was starting to turn a little blue. "You're embracing me just a little too tightly though. I c-can't breathe!"

Hiashi quickly releases her as Hanabi giggles. "My apologies." He shakes his head. "Did the Retrieval Team find you?" Retrieval Team? What Retrieval Team?

Oh wait. Of course, they would have sent someone after her. That only made sense. She was not only a Hidden Leaf Villager and a ninja, but Hinata was also the Heiress of the Hyuga Clan! They _had_ to send someone after her.

"Oh Gods and Goddesses!" Which reminded her! "Are Kurenai Sensei, Kiba, and Shino alright?!" What exactly had happened to them, after she was kidnapped?

Sasuke wouldn't have had them killed, would he? She knew that sleeping gas had been used, but not what happened to them afterwards. The young woman was suddenly gripped by dread. What if her teammates were dead?!

"It's alright, Big Sister." Hanabi smiles at her. "Kiba and Shino are alright. They're on the Retrieval Team and Kurenai has been working with the Intelligence Unit, trying to find you." Oh. That was a relief.

They were okay. Well Shino and Kiba were okay as long as they hadn't gotten hurt on the rescue mission. Which needed to be recalled. She was back now.

"Is there a way to get word to the Retrieval Team that I'm back?" Hinata looks at her father with pleading eyes.

Hiashi nods seriously. "Yes, come. I'll take you to Ibiki." Oh no! "I'm sorry, Hinata. It is standard procedure to get a mind probe after you have been taken captive by an enemy of the Leaf." Well the Sound certainly did qualify as that. "It's best to get it out of the way now."

She bites her lower lip. Hinata normally wouldn't have minded. She knew that those rules were in place for a very good reason. Designed to sniff out imposters or Ninjas who had been brainwashed. She was neither though.

Hinata Hyuga had a very different reason for dreading her upcoming interrogation. She had almost become lovers with Sasuke Uchiha and Ibiki was certainly going to discover that! What was she going to do when he told her father?! What was she going to do when he told the Hokage?!

* * *

Obito smirks as he follows Taka. Sasuke was rather strategic when he wanted to be. It was really his hatred towards Itachi that made up the bulk of his impulsiveness.

He was a naturally reckless individual, but his relative was capable of looking before he leapt. It was just that his rage was driving him at the most for the most part. Still, it was good to know that the man had enough presence of mind to gather supplies before continuing on with his journey.

"This place does bring back memories." Obito shakes his head as he sighs.

He had helped Itachi kill their family. That didn't necessarily mean that he had enjoyed it. Obito had done it because it had to be done. It was just one more step towards a more perfect world.

So he had sacrificed them without hesitation. There were days when he still missed them though. Days like today when he was staring at one of their fortresses.

Things would be better inside the Infinite Tsukuyomi. There Rin and his family would still be alive. There Sasuke could be happy with his little Hyuga Princess and this unjust system would finally come to an end. The system that kept the ninja world continuing on as it always had been in a neverending loop of tragedy and loss.

"It will be his love for her and his fury at the Leaf that will win him over to my side." Obito smirks as he watches Taka through a nearby window.

He made sure to mask his chakra and to stay out of their line of sight, but he couldn't resist peeking on them. They were all settling down for the night. Even Granny Cat and her granddaughter.

The peaceful scene wouldn't last for long. So Obito was content to allow Sasuke to get some rest. He was going to need it because soon…he would find out the truth and then all Hell would break loose!

* * *

Itachi was racing towards the Sound with Kisame. "You know, he's not going to fall for that much longer." Oh he was fully aware of that. "Pain is eventually going to wonder why we haven't found any Tailed Beasts."

That was true. For now, he had been able to get away with telling their 'leader' that he and Kisame were out looking for Tailed Beasts. In reality, they were looking for Itachi's Brother. They were looking for Sasuke.

"I know, but I'll be dead before it becomes an issue." He shrugs gracefully as they continue on their trek towards the Sound Village.

Kisame raises an eyebrow at him. "Yeah. Well what about me?" That was a fair point.

The elder Uchiha Brother hadn't really thought of that much. Perhaps, he had been a little myopic in his planning, but it was Kisame. He was a survivor. The man would be alright.

"You can tell him whatever you like or leave the Akatsuki." The other ninja glances at him. "And you always said that we were both fated to die horrible deaths anyway."

Kisame nods at that. His face growing more serious than Itachi was used to seeing on the other man. "That's true, but that doesn't mean I'm in a rush to get there." To which, Itachi could only laugh as the Sound came into view before blinking.

The entire village was wearing black and seemed to be in a state of shock. "Geez. Who died?" Orochimaru. Itachi had a sinking feeling that Orochimaru had been the one who died.

"Kisame." He directs his gaze towards the other man. "Wait here." Before using a Transformation Jutsu to look like Kabuto. "I will go and see what is going on."

When push came to shove, Itachi was just better at Transformation Jutsus and he was a better actor. If they wanted to fight their way through the Sound, well Itachi would have had Kisame go in with him.

He was in no condition to take on an entire village by himself. For now though, the Uchiha swiftly darts inside the Criminal Village to see what was going on.

* * *

Sasuke was asleep and unaware of Obito's presence nearby. He was enjoying his dream too much to worry about well anything. It was such a nice dream.

 **Warning Dream Lime**

 _He had finally found her. After killing Itachi, Sasuke had found his little Sunflower and at moment she was in their bedroom. In his house. Back in the Leaf._

 _She also happened to be on her hands and knees in his bed. Her hands were bound by chakra cuffs and she was clad only in lacy white lingerie._

 _"S-Sasuke, I'm sorry." He nodded at that._

 _The lingerie suited her. It was innocent and somehow seductive. Seductive without meaning to be. It flattered her ample breasts and womanly curves rather nicely, he mused he traced the curve of her hip._

 _He knew that she was sorry. "I know, but it seems that you require a firmer hand than I've given you thus far." With that thought in mind, he brought his hand down on that lovely backside of hers in a light strike._

 _Light by his standards, it had likely already turned that creamy skin of hers a light shade of pink underneath her white panties. "Ah!" He wouldn't go harder than that though._

 _He was just making sure that she understood things better. Obviously, he had to be firmer with her and he would be lying, if he said it wasn't erotic to see her like this and he didn't enjoy spanking her._

 _"You're never to run away from me again." Another strike! "You were scared and that's why I'm willing to overlook it this once." Causing her to cry out._

 _It was somewhere between a moan and a startled yip. It wasn't a yelp of pain though. Sasuke knew that much._

 _Hinata squirmed at the strikes. "Ah! Yes!" Which only turned him on more. "I u-understand. I'm s-sorry!" He particularly liked the way her breasts jiggled when he spanked her too._

 _He sighed and caressed her bottom. "I love you, Hinata." Sasuke did. "Don't make me discipline you again. You understand what you did was wrong, right?" He slowly slid the bottom half of her lingerie down. "That you're not allowed to leave again?"_

 _"Yes." She blushed prettily at being half naked._

 _He smiled at that. She had learned her lesson. Good because he really didn't want to have to get much firmer with her._

 _"Though I don't think that you really mind being punished all that much." Sasuke smirked at her. "You're already wet."_

 _"S-Sasuke!" She blushed an even deeper shade of red._

 _It was endearing, he observed as he licked her. She tasted so sweet and the way she moaned for him was even better. He smirked at that thought more as he teased her clit with his thumb by rubbing circular patterns against it._

 _The reaction was immediate. "S-Sasuke!" She bucked against him and got even wetter._

 _Beautiful. She was beautiful. So sweet. He licked her faster, savoring the sounds of her moans and loving the way she arched against him._

 _"You realize that I'm not letting you leave this house for at least a week, right?" That was probably about how long it would take before he could even think of something as mundane as leaving the house._

 _He'd send Shadow Clones to get them food and they could always shower together. That would be fun, Sasuke thought to himself as he rubbed her clit harder and slide a finger inside her while his tongue continued teasing her._

 _He could see taste her desire on the tip of his tongue and the way her nipples had tightened underneath her bra into alluring rosebuds. That bra was going to be the first thing to go, after he got his little Sunflower off._

 _After that, he would tease her. Sasuke would make her beg for more of his touch and then, he'd indulge her. Once, they were too exhausted to continue anymore, they would fall asleep in each other's arms and the morning after that, they would get started on planning their wedding. And soon enough, her belly would grow softer and round with their first child or perhaps children. After all, twins did seem to run in Hinata's family…_

 _"Mine." He slid another finger inside her and pumped the two digits into her tight, wet folders faster and faster while toying with her clit and licking her. "Always mine."_

 _Hinata moaned and mewed in a way that set fire to his blood. "S-Sasuke!" She came hard and fast as she screamed his name._

 **End of Dream Lime**

And then he woke up…

"Damn it!" It had just been a dream.

* * *

Hinata sighs as she's lead to Intelligence Unit where Ibiki would be probing her mind. She knew exactly what he was going to find and her father would be horrified. Everyone would be, but refusing to undergo the probe would only make it worse.

"Don't be afraid." They had just rounded the corner of the building and were walking inside. "It's just a probe. He's a professional." Hiashi nods at Hinata. "There's no reason to fear it. Ibiki is not going to harm your mind."

There was every reason to fear it, but her father didn't know that. He couldn't possibly know what had happened in the Sound. Hiashi Hyuga was about to find out though and that thought scared her.

How would he react? Would he be furious? Disgusted or ashamed, maybe? Would he pity her? Would he understand? Hinata didn't know and that just made it all the much worse.

"Welcome back, Hinata." Ibiki nods at her. "This is just standard procedure."

Things were bad when even Ibiki was attempting to be comforting. That wouldn't last for long. As soon as he saw what Hinata had done, any sign of concern would disappear from the battle hardened ninja. Hinata knew that much for a fact.

"A-Alright." She nods at him as Ibiki does the necessary preparation for a mind probe.

This wouldn't end well, but Hinata had no choice. She bites her lower lip and hopes for the best as she feels the older ninja enter her mind.

 _She was on a mission with her team. They were ambushed and sleeping gas was employed. When she woke up, Kabuto was examining her body and Orochimaru was speaking._

"It was a kidnapping." Ibiki nods at Hiashi. "Sleeping gas as the rest of Team Eight said."

 _Sasuke threatened Kabuto and Orochimaru before carrying her back to their room. His words of adoration and apologies, followed by holding her through the night. Their bath together…_

"It seems that Sasuke Uchiha has romantic feelings for your daughter." Ibiki sighs and looks at Hiashi sympathetically. "Thus far it appears he acted on them to some extent, but thus far it appears that it was all consensual on her part. She did the smart thing."

Hiashi gasps and Hinata winces. He knew. Her father knew or at least knew part of the truth now. Things would never be the same.

"Hinata, what happened?" He looks at her with alarmed eyes.

She bites her lower lip and shakes her head. "We didn't become lovers." Something close though. "Sasuke was kind to me, but I had to get away. I had to get back to my family and I'm not entirely sure that he's in his right mind." Before she could say anything further, Ibiki probes more.

 _Sasuke had gotten her a kimono and cooked for her. She had convinced him to teach her how to use a sword. That's when she locked up some of his chakra and ran. Only to find out that Orochimaru was back there._

"She was smart, Hiashi." Ibiki shakes his head. "Playing into his fantasies to get him to lower his guard and then she ran." That was true…mostly.

 _She threw a sword at Orochimaru and left some clones. That was all she could do to protect him. Though she had to get away. She traveled and came upon a village. Getting directions to the Leaf and she ran as much as she could to return as soon as possible. She had to get home._

"It seems she ran and lent him aid in the form of clones and by throwing a sword at Orochimaru when he stumbled up on Sasuke though." Ibiki shakes his head.

Hiashi looks as though he had been smacked. "I understand that you did what you had to do to save yourself, Hinata." He sighs and embraces her. "You shouldn't be ashamed of that and that you're too kind to allow even your kidnapper to die without helping them." He shakes his head. "I'm not pleased at what happened by any stretch of the imagination, but I do understand."

Hinata sighs in relief at that. Well at least her father wasn't angry. Sasuke was another matter though. He was probably going to be very, very angry with her.

"We shall have to take this information to Lady Tsunade at once." Ibiki sighs as he looks at them both apologetically. "It's clear that Hinata isn't a traitor to the Leaf, an imposter, or brainwashed, but it's also clear that Sasuke Uchiha will likely come back for her."

Yes, he would. Hinata bites her lower lip at that thought. She knew that without a doubt and she honestly, didn't know whether to be excited or terrified at that thought. Which only served to make her feel even more anxious.

Hiashi kisses her forehead. "Don't worry." He smiles at her. "You're safe now and we'll keep you safe from that demon. Though I think it is obvious that we now have a way to lure him back to the Leaf."

She would have protested that. Hinata would have protested being used as bait, but it would have been pointless. Sasuke was coming back to the Leaf anyway. It was just a matter of when. He would come fro her.

"Indeed." Ibiki nods at that thought. "Well let's go and tell Lady Tsunade what we found." He pats Hinata on the shoulder. It was probably the closest to offering real comfort that the man was capable of coming. "I am truly sorry for what you have endured, but I believe that it is almost over."

Hinata doubted that. "Thank you." It was likely only just beginning, but really what more was there to say on the matter?

She had run away from him. She had run away from Sasuke Uchiha and sooner or later, he would come for her and she had absolutely no idea what she was going to say to him when he did.

Unfortunately, Hinata knew she would have to figure that out quickly. She knew it deep down in her bones that she would see those ruby red eyes again. That she would see them soon and then what was she going to do? The Hyuga Heiress had absolutely no idea and that was what was most unsettling about this. On some level, she wanted him to come for her and that was not a good sign.

* * *

"Come, Hinata." Hiashi guides her out of the building and towards the Hokage Tower with Ibiki in tow. "Let's get this unpleasantness out of the way. You've done nothing that you should feel any shame over. You simply did what you needed to do to stay safe."

She shouldn't want him to come for her. Hinata shouldn't want to be anywhere near him. At best, she should feel sympathy for him. The man was obviously only one or two steps away from a major psychotic break. And more rationally, she should be terrified of him. Her more rational mind was, but somewhere deep inside her…she wasn't.

"I know." She nods as she allows her father to lead her towards Tsunade.

Somewhere along the way, Hinata had developed feelings for him. Whether it was just sympathy and the enjoying the feeling of being so cherished by someone, she didn't know. It was something though and it was something dangerous because Hinata needed to think clearly and rationally about all of this.

When Sasuke came to the Leaf, he was likely to be furious. He was going to be dangerous and she couldn't afford to hesitate to do whatever needed to be done. It didn't matter that she could still remember the taste of his kiss and the way he held her. She needed to focus and maybe, just maybe she could find a way to resolve all of this peacefully and get him the help he needed.

"Good." Hiashi knocks on Tsunade's door a few moments later. "Lady Tsunade, we need to speak with you."

Yes, that's exactly what she was going to do. Hinata would try to reason with him. Sasuke wasn't a bad person. It was just that his environment and circumstances beyond his control had damaged his mind in a way.

Oh he was a genius and he was capable of thinking rationally. It was just his emotions that were out of sync. Mentally stable people didn't kidnap the ones they loved. That much was obvious, but maybe…he could get help and go back to normal and then maybe, she wouldn't feel so guilty about enjoying his kisses and embraces. That would be nice.

"Come in." Tsunade's voice briefly startles Hinata from her thoughts as they walk into her office.

Of course, that was assuming he didn't destroy the Leaf in a fit of rage. Which was still an alarmingly real possibility, but Hinata was determined not to let that happen!

Hiashi smiles and bows to the Hokage. "Hinata has returned to us safe and sound. Though we do have some rather alarming news about Sasuke Uchiha." Well that was one way to put it. "It appears that he has developed some sort of romantic obsession with Hinata." Perhaps not the kindest way to describe Sasuke's feelings towards her, but accurate enough.

Tsunade pauses and frowns. "I see." She sighs as she looks at Hinata apologetically. "Then I'm afraid Hinata will have to be the bait." Her father looked half ready to protest that, but Hinata cut him off.

"I'll do whatever needs to be done to keep everyone safe." She sighs as she looks at the other woman pleadingly. "I think that he can be saved. He's just suffered a lot of mental trauma in the Sound Village and it's making him act irrationally. He never hurt me though."

"I hope you're right." The Hokage clasps her hands together tightly as though she was deep in thought. "I'd rather not have to end the boy's life. Naruto would never forgive me if I had him executed, but if it comes down to it…I will for the sake of this village." And that was the moment that Hinata realized the truth.

She was in love with Saskue Uchiha. The Hyuga Heiress had to be. There was no other reason why the thought of Sasuke's death would strike her with such horror. What had she done? She had gone and fallen in love with her kidnapper.


	12. Chapter 12

Seductive Sound

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Oh and to the Guest Reviewer who asked for a Menma x female Suki, maybe at some point. I have too many stories going right now to start something new. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Itachi Uchiha's Fate:** If you want to weigh in for the first time or speak your peace again, here is your chance. Should Itachi live or die? Also feel free to specify, if you would like a canon(ish) or curveball outcome as a result of your choice. The battle between Sasuke and Itachi will take next chapter. There may also be a reunion between Hinata and Sasuke depending on how it goes. Happy reading.

Chapter 12

 _What has my foolish little brother done this time,_ Itachi wonders to himself as he walks around the Sound Village. He had assumed the form of Kabuto, so no one was surprised to see him doing so. Still, that didn't mean he was eager for direct interactions with the Criminal Ninjas. He could learn all he needed to know merely by listening.

"I can't believe he's really gone." A Sound Ninja that Itachi vaguely recognizes as Kaito was obviously in shock.

The elder Uchiha Brother vaguely recognizes him from the Bingo Book. He wasn't alone though. He was speaking to a woman who was commonly featured in the Bingo Book next to him. Kara.

She sighs and shakes her head. "Me neither." The woman glances at another woman in a medic uniform. "Do you have any idea who is in charge now, Kagura?"

Well it seemed that he had stumbled onto quite the useful conversation. Someone important had clearly died and they didn't know the chain of command. That meant it had been Orochimaru and likely Kabuto were both dead.

"I have no idea." The medic shakes her head.

It didn't take a genius to realize what had happened. Sasuke must have killed them somehow. Itachi knew that Kabuto was a formidable opponent in his own right, but he wasn't surprised that Sasuke had killed him. That was a battle his brother was always going to win. Orochimaru's death was shocking though.

The Sannin was a fearsome opponent for almost anyone. Of course, Orochimaru had been growing weaker because he needed a new body, but Itachi hadn't believed he had been weakened to such an extent.

Kaito sighs and shakes his head as well. "We need to get out of here." His eyes were darting around, looking for a quick escape. "People are going to get over the shock soon and then the battle for control will start. A battle that we don't want to get caught up in." Smart. The man was wise to flee.

Back to the matter at hand. Itachi had either severely overestimated Orochimaru or underestimated Sasuke. Could this mean that Sasuke was finally ready to kill him?

He was weak from his own sickness and his foolish little brother had gotten a lot stronger. He must have or else he would never have defeated Orochimaru, even if he was ill.

"Where would we go though?" Kagura looks at him.

That was a good question. They were all Criminal Ninjas, but it was also not Itachi's concern. He had learned everything that he needed to know.

Kara places her hand on Kagura's back. "Doesn't matter." She smiles at her. "We just need to get away from here. Pack your things and let's go." Kagura nods as the three of them dash off in separate directions.

Obviously, they were planning to escape. So was Itachi, he muses to himself while he darts towards Kisame. He was going to escape from this world and into the next one.

"Well, what did you find out?" Kisame's eyes were trained on Itachi as the man came into view.

His partner was definitely anxious. "Orochimaru and likely Kabuto are dead." Not that Itachi could blame him. Seeing all the Sound Ninjas like that was beyond eerie. "There is no formal chain of command left without them and it's likely that my foolish little brother has always left."

Kisame smirks at him. "Well that's interesting, but we don't really give a damn about the Sound." That was a crude, but accurate statement.

What he gave a damn about was finding his brother. Sasuke could then kill him and this grand tragedy would be over. Well at least that was his plan.

"No. We do not." Itachi smiles at him. "Now, it's off to find Sasuke and after that, we shall go our separate ways."

The other Akatsuki shakes his head. "You know, it's a shame." That was unexpectedly sentimental. "After all this time, you're gonna just get yourself axed by your kid brother. We did make a good team."

"Yes, we did." Itachi nods at that. "All things come to an end though." And with that, he walks off with Kisame in search of Sasuke. In search of his own demise.

* * *

"Come, Hinata." Her father places a hand on her back. "Let's go home." Hinata could only nod dumbly as her father leads her back towards the Hyuga Estate.

She felt like she had just betrayed her family. That she had just betrayed her village. Sasuke now might as well be a Missing Nin or just a Criminal Ninja. He had left the Leaf and though he seemed to have every intention of coming back, the bluenette wasn't entirely sure that would be allowed.

The young woman walks alongside her father and bites back a sigh. Well Sasuke had killed Orochimaru and Kabuto. Those were surely points in his favor. If nothing else, he had done the Leaf a favor in that respect.

"Yes, Father." What else could she say really?

He had left the Leaf when he was at most twelve or thirteen years old. Sasuke had been a child who was manipulated by Orochimaru and as far as she could tell, the worst he had actually done to the Leaf was avoiding being captured and fighting with Naruto.

Naruto had forgiven him for that. So why couldn't the Leaf? Maybe, there was some chance that this could still work out.

Hiashi places his hand on her shoulder and guides her back to the Estate. Hinata wasn't even sure how they really got there. Her feet were just walking automatically. She was in something very close to shock.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Neji blinks as the two of them walk into the Estate.

Hiashi sighs and shakes his head. "Hinata has been through quite the ordeal with her kidnapping." His eyes darken and Hinata knew why. "I need you to watch over her carefully and get her to safety, should anything happen." Her father was worried that Sasuke would come for her.

He was right to be worried. The Hyuga woman couldn't imagine a scenario in which he didn't. The only way that the Uchiha wasn't going to come after her was if he died and even then, Hinata could easily picture a Ghost Sasuke coming to haunt their home.

He was that dedicated or obsessed. Maybe, both. It was all a matter of interpretation.

"Yes, Lord Hiashi." Neji quickly embraces Hinata. "You're safe now. You're home." She wasn't so sure about that, but the bluenette nods her head in agreement.

How could she possibly tell him the truth? That despite kidnapping her, Sasuke had been loving towards her. He had protected her and lavished her with attention, but it was obvious that he was drifting towards insanity. (And that was assuming that he wasn't already there).

"I know." Neji nods approvingly at her answer and takes her back to her room.

It was wonderful to see her room again. There had been times when the young woman hadn't thought she would ever see her bed again. It just felt disturbingly empty without him there. Even with Neji there.

Sasuke was 'sick' in a way and maybe, the Sound's insanity had rubbed off on her as well. Was this what he felt like? Knowing that he was doing was irrational, but not being able to stop himself from doing it?

"Hinata, you don't have to tell me anything that you don't want to." Now, her cousin was going to press her for answers. "I would like to know though. What happened to you?" Answers that he deserved, but she wasn't entirely certain she could give him.

How did one explain this? She had always thought that it was a myth. Captives falling in love with their captors, but apparently it was real. As much as she wanted to blame it on a defensive mechanism, she knew the truth though.

Somewhere along the way, she had actually fallen for him. Her feelings likely weren't going to go away, but that didn't change one very important fact. Hinata had no idea what was going to happen to Sasuke.

"It's complicated." She sighs as she looks at him apologetically.

Sasuke was an enemy of the Leaf Village at the moment. There was a good chance that would mean he'd eventually be imprisoned or even executed, if he couldn't be 'saved.' Which meant that loving him was potentially resigning herself to misery and yet, she loved him anyway.

Neji smiles at her as he brushes the bangs away from her eyes tenderly. "Well I'm here to listen or if you desire, you can just sleep." His eyes scan her from head to toe. "You look exhausted. I would recommend showering, but you might actually fall asleep while standing up."

"Sleep sounds good." Really good.

The other Hyuga nods as she crawls onto her bed and slinks under the blankets. Hinata was too tired to do more than to kick her sandals off.

"Alright." Neji smiles at her. "Don't worry. You're back with your family." Yes, she was. "We won't let anything happen to you."

Hinata knew that they would try, but she honestly didn't think it was a fight they could win. "Thank you." She wasn't going to tell that though and if she was ever going to face Sasuke, she needed to be ready. Sleep. That's what she needed most at the moment.

"You're welcome." The prodigy nods at her as Hinata closes her eyes and rapidly succumbs to her exhaustion by falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

They were getting ready to leave. It was time to put his plan in motion. He'd force the fight and after was gone, Obito could tell Sasuke the truth. That should be enough to get him to see reason and if it wasn't, there was always his Hyuga Princess.

He'd likely do anything to keep her safe and to be with her. Obito's plans could easily give him that. He just had to play all his cards right.

"So where are we going?" Karin, Jugo, Suigetsu, and Sasuke come out of the fortress.

That was a good question. He doubted that Sasuke actually had any idea where Itachi was, but Obito did. He'd be heading to the Sound because that's where the other Uchiha thought his brother was.

Sasuke looks out into the distance and sighs. "We keep moving until we find some leads. Possibly go towards the Tailed Beasts." That wasn't a bad plan. The Akatsuki wanted them.

So it was only logical to conclude that if he could find a Tailed Beast, Sasuke might find Itachi. Fortunately for the younger Uchiha, Obito was going to make things easier for him.

"Here we go." He dawns a hat that Itachi was fond of wearing, his mask, and makes sure his Akatsuki cloak would be visible.

He has the clone sneak around for a moment or two. Obito needed it to be seen, but to have enough of a head start to take them straight towards Itachi. It was a balancing act.

Suddenly, Sugietsu draws his sword. "Did you guys see that?" Good. Good.

The swordsmen had noticed his clone. That meant it was only a matter of time before Sasuke took after it. Everything was going according to plan.

"I saw it." Jugo was now on guard.

Sasuke's Sharingan activates. "A flash of black and red." Excellent. Sasuke knew what that meant. He'd seen the cloak.

Karin looked more wary than her teammates. Obito assumed that was because she wasn't necessarily a Combat Ninja.

"Come on!" Sasuke sprints off after the figure. "We can't let him get away!"

Naturally, he assumed it was Itachi. Why wouldn't he. There were only so many Akatsuki Members and as far as his relative knew, there was only one that would know about this place.

It wasn't as if Sasuke could possibly know who 'Tobi' really was. "Perfect." He had taken the bait.

Obito watches as the four of them chase off after 'Itachi' with glee. This would set up the final confrontation between the brothers beautifully and soon, his dreams would become a reality!

* * *

The next day, Neji shakes his head as he waits outside of Hinata's room for her to come out. Everyone had returned form the retrieval mission only yesterday, but they were all eager to see her.

"I don't want her to get overwhelmed." Which Hinata was likely to be. "Though I also don't want them all to charge into the Estate and start a stampede." Which was even more likely to happen, if their friends didn't get to see Hinata.

Neji understood the reason why they were being so insistent. Of course, he did. It was just that sometimes their enthusiasm could be overwhelming and it was certainly not something that should displayed inside their orderly home. His uncle would become very angry, if such chaos were to strike their ancestral home.

He sighs and knocks on her door. "Hinata, are you presentable?" He hoped that she was. "Our friends are very excited to see you."

Neji truly hated to ask her to do this so soon after her ordeal. Though it he was hoping it would do her some good. If Hinata saw that her friends were alright and they saw that she was unharmed, she might be able to achieve some semblance of normalcy.

"Yes, I'm presentable." Hinata slowly peeks through her door. "No one was hurt during the retrieval mission?"

No. That was the strangest thing. They had found Sasuke briefly and encountered Kisame, but there had been no serious injuries.

He pawns that off to the youngest Uchiha wanting to pursue Kisame more than he wanted to fight them though. That must be the reason why everything had gone so smoothly, even if they had come back empty handed.

He smiles at her and kisses Hinata's forehead. "Everyone is fine. We left to rescue you." Though Hinata clearly didn't know it. "Fortunately, it appears that you were more than capable of rescuing yourself." And thank the Gods and Goddesses for that!

"Good." She smiles as Neji leads her outside. "I'm glad."

So was Neji. "HINATA!" He probably should have anticipated this, but most of the Rookie Nine and of course, his own team came charging at the bluenette with their arms opened wide.

"We're so glad that you're back!" Naruto was the first to get to her.

The blonde practically tackled Hinata. Honestly, he was happy that Hinata was back as well, but crushing her to death with a bear hug seemed rather counterproductive in Neji's mind.

Hinata laughs and topples over. "I'm glad to be back." She smiles at all of them. "Thank you, for coming for me. It means a lot."

Only Hinata could think of comforting others, after she had just escaped from such a wretched place. Neji couldn't even begin to imagine what it must have been like in that vile village. How Hinata had made it out alive and with her sanity intact was beyond his comprehension.

"We're just glad you're back." Kiba shoots her a wolfish grin.

A grin which was very appropriate for an Inuzuka. After all, theirs was a Clan closely tied with Ninja Dogs. So of course, Kiba would smile like a wolf.

Lee smiles as well. "Yes, we are!" He strikes a dramatic pose. "Friend Hinata, it's very youthful to have you back!"

Neji still to this day didn't understand the Power of Youth thing that two of his teammates constantly babbled about. He'd long ago given up trying to make sense of it. It made Gai and Lee happy. Maybe, that was all that mattered.

"Did you see Sasuke?" Sakura looks at Hinata.

Hinata bites her lower lip and nods. "Yes." The way she hesitated made Neji very suspicious.

Had the Uchiha done something to her?! Sharingan or not, if he had hurt Hinata, he would suffer the consequences for his actions!

"What a drag." Shikamaru sighs as he hugs Hinata. "I'm happy your back, but troublesome that we couldn't capture him."

That was one way to put it. Neji notices that Choji was offering Hinata some chips. Well if nothing else, at least Hinata knew she was surrounded by people who cared about her.

Ino's eyes were filled with concern. "Did they hurt you? Are you alright?" The barrage of questions wasn't very helpful though! "What was Sasuke like? Did he recognize you?"

"I'm not hurt." Hinata bites her lower lip more. "He recognized me, but it's complicated." Neji did not like the sound of that!

* * *

 _He had to catch him!_ Sasuke was so close! He could see that bastard's cloak!

It was almost over. This would be the final battle between them and this time, he was going to win. He had killed Orochimaru and now, it was time to send Itachi right where he belonged. Straight to Hell.

"Itachi!" His teammates were following him.

They were at least several meters behind Sasuke. At the moment, he didn't care. All he could think about was the fact that he was close to having his revenge.

It was ironic. Once Sasuke had idolized Itachi above everyone else. Once, Itachi had even taken him to his Entrance Ceremony. Sasuke had been so proud to be with his brother and riding on his back and now, he was going to kill him.

Once, Itachi had been his most precious person. "Before he took everything away." Before he butchered every last one of them. Looking back now though, Sasuke should have seen the fines.

 _They were laying together and staring at the stars. It was a beautiful night. Sasuke was only six or so, but he already knew what he wanted to do with his life._

 _"Do you think that I'll ever be a strong ninja like you?" He glanced at his brother. "So father will be proud of me like he is of you?"_

 _Itachi chuckled and looked at him with amusement. "One day, you'll be stronger than me." The words had sounded so far fetched to Sasuke at the time._

 _He couldn't imagine someone being stronger than Itachi. Itachi was the pride of their Clan. Everyone knew that and he was mostly just happy to be his brother, but Sasuke wanted to make his family proud of him too!_

 _"That's impossible." His childhood self smiled at him. "You're gifted."_

All that time, Itachi had likely been planning it. He must have thought about it in advance. How else would he strike at exactly the precise moment when everyone was inside the District?

Normally, at least a few of them would be on patrol or on missions. Sasuke had known everyone's schedules backwards and forwards to make his plan work. Otherwise, he would have missed someone.

He would have missed someone besides Sasuke. "He wanted this." He wanted a fight to the death between them.

Sasuke wasn't really sure why he was the one who was spared. He had only been a child and while he had produced a fireball early on and was at the top of his Academy, that was nothing compared to Itachi or Shisui.

It would have made more sense to spare Shisui, if he wanted a challenge. "Sadistic bastard." Itachi was going to regret his mistake though, Sasuke thinks to himself as he chases after his brother.

"Sasuke, wait!" Karin was shouting for him, but that wouldn't slow him down.

The rest of his team could keep up. Itachi's form was running faster and faster. So he had become a coward then. He didn't want to fight Sasuke?

That was just fine with him. Sasuke would force his brother to fight him! Itachi _**owed**_ it to him. He owed him a proper fight. So that one way or another, this would finally be settled.

"Come on, Sasuke!" Itachi was taunting him. "Are you so weak that you can't keep up? Pathetic." His voice sounded slightly different. "I would have thought that Orochimaru would at least teach you not to run like a snail!"

That didn't make any sense. Snails couldn't run in the first place. Something strange was going on with Itachi.

* * *

He ran after the strange Itachi for the better part of a day. As always, Itachi was fast and every time that he got close, he would disappear somehow. It would be a Substitution Jutsu, he'd Flicker off, or use some diversionary tactic.

"He's leading us somewhere!" Jugo had somehow caught up to Sasuke was and was running by his side.

Yes, he was. Where though? Where did Itachi want to go that was so important he was willing to play 'Follow the Leader' this long. Was it some kind of trap?

Suigetsu quickly downs half of his canteen. "I don't like this, Sassy." Sassy? What did that idiot just call him?! "This smells like a trap."

Maybe. Traps had never really been Itachi's style before. He'd always flaunted his power since after the Massacre. Why would he change that now? Was he getting some sort of sick thrill out of this?

"Ah." The figure suddenly stops. "We're here." They were relatively close to the Sound. Why had Itachi lead them here?

That's when Sasuke senses two chakra signatures and was instantly on guard. "Who are you?" Now, that he was close to this man…Sasuke realizes that the chakra was off somehow.

That wasn't Itachi's chakra. "You'll see you soon enough." The man turns his head, only for Sasuke to see he was wearing an orange mask and he had a Sharingan. "You can thank me later." And with that, the man disappears thanks to the Body Flicker Technique.

Itachi was standing next to Kisame and his brother seemed stunned to see him. "Sasuke." This clearly hadn't been his idea.

If it was a trap, it wasn't Itachi's doing. Someone had survived the Massacre or maybe, the person was like Kakashi. Maybe, they had gotten a transplant at some point.

He'd find out later though. "Suigetsu and Jugo, take care of Kisame." Sasuke's eyes narrow at Itachi. "He's mine."

"Brave words, Sasuke." Itachi's eyes bleed crimson red. "Shall we see, if you can live up to them?"

This was the moment that he had been training for since he was seven. Today would be the day that Sasuke would finally avenge his Clan and after Itachi had breathed his last, he would find Hinata and they could start their new life together.

"I'm going to send you straight to Hell!" Sasuke snarls as he races towards Itachi with a Chidori in his hand.

He would rip out his traitorous black heart! There could be no room for error. No chances that Itachi would somehow survive. This was going to end tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

Seductive Sound

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I had a rather busy day yesterday and by the time I got home, I was exhausted. If I had tried to write the battle chapter, it probably wouldn't have been of very high quality. So sorry this one is a bit late, but hopefully it will be worth the wait.

 **Itachi's Fate:** The votes were extremely close, but the final results are in now and Itachi's fate has been decided. Special thanks to all the reviewers who gave plot suggestions. Some of which were very detailed like DarkCherry's. I also think that I have figured out a compromise that should satisfy most people from both 'camps.' Which shall be unveiled more as the story goes on. Anyway, happy reading.

 **Chapter Notation:** I know I was vicious, but as Shisui survived ripping out his own eyes for awhile...it's clear that in the ninja world people can survive severe physical trauma that logically should have killed him. A certain someone will get patched up before long. So while I was cruel, remember I only do happy endings.

Chapter 13

"You're still as impulsive as ever." Itachi manages to jump back from the attacks and forms several clones. "Charging into battle with raw fury and power alone will not always win the battle."

It wasn't that his brother was incapable of planning things out. Itachi knew that Sasuke possessed an impressive capacity for battle strategy. His fight with Deidara sprang to mind. ('Tobi' had informed the rest of the Akatsuki had Deidara died, after all).

"Perhaps not always." Sasuke's eyes were now burning ruby red with hot fury. "Though that's not all that I'm using." Fury as hot as hot as the flames of his Amaterasu.

His rage was such a ferocious thing, that it was almost palatable. One could almost feel it in the very air. It was heartbreaking to see that this was what he had done to his brother.

The brother who had once wanted nothing more than to train with him. To ride on his back. To spend time with him and whose biggest crime had been overusing the Bubble Eyes Jutsu as a child before Itachi turned him into this.

"Very well then." Itachi smirks as Sasuke hurls Chidori Senbon at him.

He had really taken Kakashi's technique and adapted it. It seemed that Sasuke was able to shape his Chidori in whatever manner he saw fit to at the time.

The senbon do the trick. It didn't take much to take out a clone. One hit and they were gone, but these weren't just any clones.

"SHIT! Those clones are explosive ones!" Suigetsu stares at Sasuke in horror. "Careful, Sassy!"

Itachi smirks at that. The sword lover was correct. They were. The senbon merely set off the explosions.

Boom! _Boom!_ _ **Boom!**_ The second each weapon pierced the clones, another explosion would ring out. Of course, he didn't expect the attack would actually kill Sasuke.

He was too good at dodging for that. "Always trick." That was true, but a ninja should expect the unexpected.

"Hey, Brat!" Kisame smirks at Suigetsu as he swings the Samehada at him. "Aren't you forgetting something?!"

Suigetsu smirks and Itachi resists the impulse to chuckle at their antics. "Oh don't worry, Fish Face!" The two reminded him of brothers in some strange way. "I haven't forgotten about you. I'll make sushi out of you!" And with that, Suigetsu charges at Kisame and the two clash while Jugo joins the fray.

"You do have interesting friends." The thought makes him smile as he casts his next move.

The Demonic Illusion: Crow Mirage Technique. A Genjutsu that made their opponent see a flurry of crows attacking them. Mostly, it was to distract them.

Sasuke's eyes narrow as he dispels the Genjutsu. "I've had it with your games." Hmm. That was interesting.

His foolish little brother had never really taken much of an interest in the Art of Genjutsu. Then again, few ninjas did. Most preferred Ninjutsu or Taijutsu. Though it was more likely than not, he had at least been taught the basics at the Academy.

"Then prove it." Itachi beckons him closer.

Sasuke smirks and hurls fuma shuriken at him. "Lightning Flicker!" Finally, his brother was actually going to use some strategy!

Itachi mostly manages to dodge the incoming weapons though there was a trail of lightning left behind them. One of his arms accidentally hits it and Itachi found he couldn't move it.

"A temporary paralysis effect." Two prongs. "Clever." First the actual lightning and weapon attack and then the residual effects that left an opponent paralyzed, if they touched it.

"I'm just getting started." Sasuke takes a deep breath and expels a massive flame from his mouth.

The Fireball Jutsu. One that their Clan used to come as their Coming of Age Ceremony. "If you mean to make me feel sentimental with such an ineffective attack, I'm afraid that as usual you're going to be disappointed." It was one of the largest fireballs that he had ever seen. "I have something even better." The Amaterasu.

He feels a rustle in the air. "The technique wasn't designed to hit you." Damn it. "Only to distract you. LION'S BARRAGE!" The assault came fast and furious.

Thanks to his illness, Itachi was fortunate that he manages to block and even more fortunate that he had the Mangekyo Sharingan. There were techniques available to him that simply were impossible for Sasuke to perform at the moment.

"You said that you'd send me to Hell. Why do you not sample the Flames of Hell?" Itachi fires off an Amaterasu at Sasuke at point blank range.

His foolish little brother was very fortunate that he dodged it. Though Itachi had expected him to do so. The black flames were certainly getting everyone's attention.

"Sasuke!" Particularly, his female teammate's. "Be careful!"

"Karin, this is my fight." He glances at her. "Stay out of it. Clear the area!"

Ah. So Sasuke wanted to get serious now. Good. It was almost over then. One way or another, Itachi was almost certain he was unlikely to see the next sunrise.

"Got it!" Karin races off and Jugo hesitates for a moment before following her.

Suigetsu wasn't far behind, but Kisame was Kisame. "Hey!" He glares at Suigetsu as he chases off after him. "We were in the middle of something! Get back here so I can kill you!" Only Kisame.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Ah. So Sasuke wanted to put the flames out. "Not this time, Itachi!" The dragon made of water roars and charges headfirst into the flames and towards him.

It didn't put out the flames. There was a lot of power behind that attack and Itachi favored it himself. It was just that nothing would put the Amaterasu out other than the passage of seven day's time or his own will.

"You didn't really think that I was going to hit you with regular fire, did you?" Itachi chuckles. "Surely, even you can't be that foolish."

* * *

Obito watches the fight from a safe distance for a moment. "So it's begun." Itachi had already unleashed the Amaterasu. This was going to be the final battle between the brothers.

That meant that he had to hurry. "I'll have to retrieve the Hyuga woman." Sasuke would go looking for her immediately after the battle.

He races along the countryside as fast as his legs could carry him. Ideally, Obito would be back with Sasuke's lover before the battle was over or just as it was ending.

He didn't want to risk having Sasuke die from his wounds or worse wandering off after the fight ended. There was much that Obito still had to discuss with him.

At the very least, he could be relatively sure that Sasuke would come stumbling towards him on his way to the Leaf. That was assuming the battle ended quickly. Obito doubted that would be the case.

"I should have at a minimum a few hours." That would likely be all the time he required.

A fair distance. It was a fair distance to the Leaf Village from here, Obito thinks to himself. Though as he felt the earth underneath his feet and felt the wind blowing through his hair as he ran, Obito knew he could do it.

He could make it. "Because I have to." Everything was going exactly according to plan now.

The Uchiha man just had to ensure that it would stay that way. Once Itachi was dead, it would be an easy matter to sway Sasuke. He was young and impressionable, but also powerful. A clear asset to his plans.

"Come on!" Damn it. Sasuke's teammates were close. "Sasuke said to clear the area, so we have to move!" Too close!

It was Suigetsu. Why he was telling his teammates to hurry when he was in the back didn't make any sense to Obito. Still, he hides behind some nearby trees and masks his chakra for a moment or two.

"Pft!" Karin glares at him. "You're the one that should hurry up!" The red head was just as feisty as ever. "Kisame is hot on our trail!" That was true. Obito could sense the other man's chakra coming straight at them.

Jugo shakes his head. "We need to find a place to confront him and then we can go back for Sasuke." His statement didn't really surprise Obito.

It was obvious that Jugo was Sasuke's bodyguard so to speak. The gentle giant had attached himself to him in a way and claimed to be the other man's shield. If anyone was going to throw themselves into a potentially deadly battle for Sasuke's sake, it was probably Jugo of the Scales.

The danger had passed though. It was better to wait for them to race by him than to fight them. That would waste even more time.

"Children can be so irritating." Obito sighs as he heads straight towards the Leaf. "Though none of this will matter soon." Because a new era was about to dawn. One that would be better than the one that would be far better than the one that came before it. Obito was sure of it.

* * *

Damn it. "You've learned a new trick." Those flames apparently couldn't be put out by fire.

They had to be a Mangekyo Sharingan Technique. They also were costly to use in battle it seemed. Itachi was now bleeding under one of his eyes. Obviously, summoning those flames must have exerted a tremendous pressure on the other man's eyes.

Sasuke had to utilize that somehow and he had to avoid the flames. "Yes, the Amaterasu is an attack that one must have the Mangekyo Sharingan to wield. It is the strongest fire attack known to man." Itachi smiles at him. "The flames will burn for seven days and seven nights, if I do not put them out. Not that it matters to you. You'll be dead before morning."

Those words were utterly infuriating. "Chidori Sharp Spear!" He could dodge the flames and extend his Chidori attack up to five meters.

Sasuke smirks when he sees the spear slam into Itachi's chest. Swiftly, he manipulates even more chakra inside it to add more blades to the attack. Itachi looked even worse than he did during his fight with Haku.

That's when he sees Itachi disappear with a loud poof and another Itachi sitting on a tree stump. The second version of his brother was standing nearby and unharmed.

Damn it. He must have gotten caught in another Genjutsu at some point and Itachi had used the Clone to trick him.

"You are getting better." He shakes his head and sighs. "Though I suppose you still lack the necessary hatred to do it. I'm going to have to speak to your Hyuga Princess about your failings."

That's when Sasuke feels something inside him snaps and he lunges at Itachi in a blind hatred. He was literally seeing red.

Itachi wasn't supposed to know about Hinata. Itachi wasn't even supposed to say her name. It was _**his**_ fault that the Hyuga woman had run away from him.

"Chidori Current!" He was going to rip him to pieces!

Everything he had done since he was a small child was because of Itachi. That included going to the Sound! The Sound scared her. Which was why he scared her.

He slams into his brother knocking him to the ground. "AHHH!" Good! The bastard was in pain! He deserved it!

"Well you seem more motivated now." Itachi smiles slyly at him as he shoves Sasuke off of him. "That should make this more interesting. Let me introduce you to a new technique. The Susanoo!" His brother tilts his head at him thoughtfully. "I believe it's only fitting that you should see it at least once before you die!"

* * *

 _That chakra felt familiar somehow._ Hours later, Hinata Hyuga senses a strange chakra as she hears something tap on her window.

Cautiously, the young woman opens it and blinks when she sees a messenger hawk with a scroll tied to its feet. It was a risk, but reads it anyway. She had to know. Was it from Sasuke?

 _ **Meet me in the forest of death. There is much I have to tell you. If you do not, I suspect that Sasuke will eventually come for you anyway and you wouldn't want that to happen. Your Clan would be put in harm's way, if it does.**_

 _ **Madara Uchiha.**_

"Madara?" That wasn't possible.

He had been one of the founders of the Leaf Village. Hinata remembered that from one of her history lessons at the Academy. "Someone is using his name to conceal their identity." If nothing else, Madara would be long since dead of old age by now. Even someone as powerful as him couldn't lie forever.

She bites her lower lip and makes sure that she is fully stocked for a mission. Weapons, food, water, and a medical kit. The things that she would take on any mission.

"After all, I have no idea who this guy is." Her heart was pounding, but she knew she had to go and meet this 'Madara' because he was right about at least one thing. "Sasuke will come for me." If he survived his fight with Itachi, the last Uchiha would come for her. That much she didn't doubt for a moment as she sets off to find Madara.

* * *

He knew that using such a technique was a gamble. The Susanoo was powerful. Powerful enough that it could actually kill Sasuke, if he wasn't careful. Still, his foolish little brother had to believe that Itachi had fought with the attention to kill him.

This was one way to do that. "What is this thing?!" Sasuke snarls as he fires off another Chidori, hoping to crack it.

The two of them had been at it for hours. Itachi must have seen at least a dozen new techniques that he hadn't know his brother could do before. It was impressive.

He had grown a lot. "The Susanoo is the strongest technique for those privileged enough to possess two Mangekyo Sharingans." He might as well tell Sasuke that.

Very soon, his foolish little brother would be able to make his own Susanoo, after all. "Well, I'm going to destroy it!" Sasuke snarls at him.

Itachi had no doubt about that. It felt as though every cell in his body was screaming at him. The Susanoo was a difficult technique to wield at the best of times, but he was already sick. If nothing else, his body was eventually going to give out and Sasuke would have his victory.

"Summoning Jutsu!" To Itachi's surprise, a massive snake was Summoned.

Did Sasuke actually think that his Summon could break through a Susanoo. Privately, he admitted it was an interesting though, but it was an incorrect one. Still, it might prove amusing to let Sasuke try.

"Master Sasuke, what are your orders?" Aoda smiles at him.

Sasuke glances at the snake. "Stay out of it for now, after the fight I want you to get me out of here." So that was it.

Aoda was there to get Sasuke to safety after he dropped from chakra exhaustion. Whatever Sasuke was planning, he obviously expected it to be his finishing move in their battle.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Sasuke creates a large fireball that was shaped like a dragon's head.

It didn't make any sense. It was a powerful Jutsu in its own right, but it was hardly a finishing move in a fight like this. It wouldn't penetrate his Susanoo. Itachi knew that much.

"Foolish little brother." Itachi shakes his head. "What on Earth do you imagine that fireball is going to do?" He glances into the air. "Other than make storm clouds."

Sasuke smirks at him. "That's exactly what I expected it to do." Interesting.

They were both rapidly dwindling their chakra reserves. Itachi was quite certain they each possessed several broken bones and their skin was far more black, blue, purple, and bruised yellow than white at the moment, but that wasn't stopping Sasuke from doing well something.

"Kirin!" Now, Itachi could see what Sasuke was doing.

He was going to use natural lightning to strike his Susanoo. His eyes widen in horror as the lightning dragon transforms into a powerful strike that comes hurtling towards the ground!

"It's over." Sasuke smirks after the strike makes contact and Itachi's Susanoo was completely destroyed. "You've used up all your chakra."

That was true. The only reason he was still alive was because the Susanoo had taken the blunt of the strike.

Still, Itachi summons up the last of his strength and manages to stand. "I w-will always love you." His body was bruised and battered and his chakra was drained.

"I'm s-sorry." Itachi feels himself coughing and choking on his own blood.

When he pulls his hand away from his mouth, he does a forehead poke. "Itachi?" Sasuke was staring wide at him and the last thing Itachi saw before he collapsed was the bloody trail that his finger had left across his brother's forehead as he sinks to the ground, but he was smiling.

Smiling because it was finally over. Sasuke had killed him. He would take his eyes and with that, gain the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. "Always, Sasuke. Take my eyes. You'll be much stronger with them." He'd be a lot stronger and the Clan could begin a new chapter in its history.

Those were the last words that Itachi managed to say until he was mercifully embraced by darkness and a very confused Sasuke followed not long after. He had used nearly all his chakra in the battle.

* * *

The sun was just beginning to rise as he and Hinata made their way towards the battleground. "Oh Gods and Goddesses!" The Hyuga woman had obviously seen Sasuke collapsed and was running towards him, but Obito was faster.

The two of them had been traveling for hours, but it was worth it. They had made it just in the knick of time. The battle must have just finished and Itachi was not stirring.

"Sasuke!" He rushes over, only to nearly get eaten by a massive snake. "Aoda, move or else I will cut you where you stand!"

The snake hisses at him and begins thumping its massive tail. "Master Sasuke said to get him to a safe place after the battle." The ground was actually shaking with the force of the tail strikes. "So that is what I'm going to do. Cease trying to capture him or I will squash you."

This insolent reptile! Obito would just have to kill the beast. A pity because he was one of Sasuke's Summons, but no matter. He could always say that Aoda died in one of the blasts from their battle.

"Stop it!" Hinata rushes over and stands between him and Aoda. "We're just trying to help, Sasuke. Aoda, stop. He needs medical attention." She whirls around and glares at Obito. "And stop threatening him for doing his job!"

Well, well. It seemed the wallflower did have a little fire in her after all. So this must have been the reason why Sasuke was so fond of her.

"Lady Hinata." The snake smiles at her. "Very well. I shall do as you say." He scoops Sasuke and Itachi's body up and eyes Obito warily. "I do not like this human though."

"I don't care if you like me or not, there is a nearby cave where I can treat Sasuke's injuries!" Aoda snorts, but follows Obito and Hinata to the cave.

The cave was too small for the snake to fight in. A fact that Obito was suddenly rather grateful for. The last thing he needed was to deal with an irritated snake while he was trying to conduct an eye transplant!

"Is he going to be alright?" Hinata looks at Sasuke's unconscious form anxiously.

He'd chosen well. Clearly, the woman did actually care for him. "He will in time. He's likely exhausted his chakra reserves, but I will begin the transplant now." Obito smiles at her from behind his mask. "You do not need to watch, but once he has Itachi's eyes, Sasuke will have the Eternal Mangekyo. He will no longer have to fear going blind from overexerting his Visual Prowess."

Hinata pauses. Hmm. She was torn then and Obito doubted it was because she was squeamish. The woman didn't know whether she wanted Sasuke to get the Eternal Mangekyo or perhaps, she didn't trust him to perform the surgery.

Either way, he might have to restrain her. "If you think about attacking me, I will defend myself and then I'll feed you to the snake." Unexpectedly feisty for a Hyuga woman. "The same goes for hurting Sasuke!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He chuckles as he pulls Itachi's body close to Sasuke's. "It's not my intention to hurt either of you." This was going to take awhile.

"Why not?" Hinata watches him warily.

She was smart to be wary. If he was her, Obito wouldn't trust himself either. This surgery was going to require great care though. So he couldn't let her attack him.

"You're both too useful to my plans and Sasuke is my family." He flashes his Sharingan at Hinata, causing her to gasp. If nothing else, the woman now knew he was an Uchiha and that was enough to earn her silence, it seemed.

* * *

After that, he was allowed to perform the surgery in peace. Ever so slowly, he took Itachi's eyes from the corpse, removed Sasuke's, and then replaced them. Those eyes could very well come in handy, he muses as he puts Sasuke's old one in a jar to preserve them.

Unexpectedly, Hinata had watched him like a hawk the entire time. Obito wasn't entirely sure whether she knew enough about medicine and the Sharingan to know if he was actually harming Sasuke, but the woman likely could read body language. He had half expected her to lunge at him.

"It's done." Obito sighs in relief.

Hinata bites her lower lip. "How long will it be before he wakes up?" That was a good question.

"I would normally say days. He's exhausted his chakra reserves and just undergone a major operation." Obito pauses and adds. "I did give him a sedative to ensure that Sasuke didn't wake up during the middle of the procedure as well. Though knowing him, I would say hours. He has a way to defying the odds."

Hinata nods dumbly at that. It would be awhile, he muses. Sasuke wouldn't wake up for at least a few hours and until then, he had to make sure the pretty Hyuga Princess didn't run off.

So focused on his planning was Obito, that he didn't notice behind him, one of Itachi's fingers had moved. If he had, the other ninja certainly would have killed Itachi right then and there.

"Yes, he does." Hinata watches Sasuke wistfully, having missed the slight movement. "I hope that he can find peace, now that Itachi is dead."

Obito nods at that from behind his mask. "He will, especially after he knows the truth." If he could sway Hinata to his side, Sasuke would be easy.

It was important to gain her trust during Sasuke's slumber. Which is exactly what Obito planned to do.

"The truth?" Bingo.

She had taken the bait. Now, he just had to reel her in. After all, everything he was about to tell her was the truth. It was just that Obito was going to use the truth to suit his own purposes. To create a perfect world. Really, one day Sasuke and Hinata would both thank him for his deception.


	14. Chapter 14

Seductive Sound

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. There were a lot ways this chapter could have gone and it was actually hard to choose one, but I hope that you all enjoy the curveballs that this part of the story is going toss at everyone. Happy reading.

 **Chapter Notation:** Sasuke and Hinata don't know that Madara is actually Obito yet. So they will be referring to him as Madara. He is not the real Madara.

Chapter 14

 _Pain._ Absolute and complete agony. That was the first thing that Sasuke Uchiha was conscious of when he tried to open his eyes only to find that he was blindfolded.

"Don't try to remove the blindfold." A man's voice.

He wasn't alone. Sasuke wasn't alone and there was an intense pain in his eyes. Had someone stumbled upon him after the battle and stolen his eyes?! If that was the case, why had they left him alive?!

Several scenarios race through his mind. Each more horrifying than the last. "It's okay, Sasuke." That was until he heard _**her**_ voice. Hinata?

What was Hinata doing here? Where was here? What was going on and why were his eyes burning more than Itach's damn Amaterasu?

"Yes, it's alright." The man's voice was back again. "Just don't remove the blindfold. You and I have much to discuss." Yes, it seemed so. Starting with who the Hell was this person?

"Hinata, are you alright?" First things, first though.

He had to make sure that his Sunflower was alright. The Hyuga Heiress certainly sounded as though she wasn't injured, but Sasuke had to be sure.

There was a pause. "Yes, ' _Madara'_ lead me here after the battle." The way she said his name made him skeptical. "He gave you Itachi's eyes." The bluenette obviously didn't trust Madara or at least, she didn't believe that was his real name.

There was no fear though. Well on second thought, there was some. Hinata was worried about him. That made him strangely happy. She did care on some level.

This was really all Itachi's fault. If it wasn't for him, they might still be back in the Leaf Village. He'd have his family and he could have courted his Sunflower the proper way. Which _wouldn't_ have included a kidnapping!

"Yes, I did." Madara shakes his head. "Which is why you shouldn't remove the blindfold for a few days." Right.

Someone had cut his eyes out while he was asleep and just transplanted Itachi's into his own. Sasuke had never been afraid of knives and things of that nature, but he didn't know this Madara. He didn't know if he had any medical training. Needless to say, the youngest Uchiha felt rather unsettled about the events that had transpired while he was unconscious.

What if something had gone wrong? What if he was now actually blind? He wouldn't be able to tell because of the blindfold.

He didn't really have a choice though. "That's fine. While we wait for my eyes to adjust, you can tell us who the Hell you are." Because he was obviously not Madara.

He'd never heard of a Madara before, but obviously this man knew his Clan very well. Madara knew enough about his family that he realized the significance of giving him Itachi's eyes.

Wait. His eyes! "And what did you do with my eyes?!" Those eyes were valuable! They couldn't just be kept laying around somewhere!

"Relax." He could sense Madara was smiling. "I've got them properly stored in a jar. They will not deteriorate." He'd thought about this way too much.

The man just happened to have whatever necessary liquids were required to preserve eyeballs and a jar at the ready. One thing was for sure. Madara wasn't just some random stranger who took pity on him.

Hinata's hand was on his shoulder and that soothes him enough not to launch a barrage of accusations at this Madara. "Don't worry." She was probably smiling, he imagined. "He's an Uchiha too. He knows how to care for your eyes."

That couldn't be possible. Itachi had killed everyone. Everyone, except for Sasuke. He would have known if there was another survivor. Surely, they would have come back for him.

"If you're an Uchiha, where were you all these years?" Why hadn't Madara been there?

The man sounded older than him. Well he almost had to be older than him because Sasuke had only been a small child at the time of the Massacre. By all rights, this man should have been his guardian and they should have lived in the Uchiha District together after that horrible night.

Maybe, things would have been better then. Maybe, he and Madara could have trained together. They could have gone after Itachi together. They could have avenged their Clan together and they could have been a _**family!**_ So why hadn't that been the case?

Madara chuckles at him. It was a sinister sound though. "Well, I'm afraid that I was busy in the Akatsuki." The Akatsuki?!

This bastard was working for the same organization that Itachi was?! "Did you join them with the intention of killing Itachi?" Maybe, he had gone undercover. That could be it.

Maybe, Sasuke was assuming things too quickly. That and he couldn't really do anything while his eyes were still in agony like this. It was doubtful that he could win a fight practically blind at the moment and still protect Hinata. For now, he'd let the man talk.

"No." Damn him! "I won't lie to you. There are many villains in this story, but Itachi isn't one of them." What?! "If anything, it was the Leaf who was to blame for the tragedy that befell our Clan."

Hinata had been watching them mostly quietly, but that set her off. "What are you accusing my village of?!" Yes, what was Madara claiming had happened?

"Itachi admitted to me that he killed them." He couldn't see how any of this was the Leaf Village's fault.

The only thing they had done wrong was to allow Itachi to escape. His brother had been roaming the Five Great Nations for years.

He'd butchered an entire Clan, but Sasuke doubted that even Itachi could slaughter an entire village on his own. They could have caught him. If they had tried enough. If anything, the Leaf's crime was cowardice and inaction.

"I may have ripped out your eyes, Sasuke." Yeah. He wasn't too thrilled about that. "Though it seems you've been blind for a long time. You and your lover." What?!

Hinata squeaks and Sasuke could just imagine her turning ruby red. "I'm n-not his lover." Well no. Not technically, though he had touched her intimately before and they had bathed together. There was also that incident with her towel…Oh wait. He was getting distracted.

Madara chuckles again. "My apologies, well the point remains the same." Could the Leaf really be behind this somehow? "Itachi may not be innocent. He did kill many Uchihas, but it was not of his won freewill." What was that supposed to mean?!

"If he didn't do it of his own violation, then why?" Why had Itachi transformed from a loving older brother into a monster overnight? "Was someone controlling him?" Had the childhood prodigy been put under the Genjutsu or something?

Hinata had gone disturbingly quiet. She was just as shocked as him, but Sasuke was far less tongue-tied. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. He needed to learn what really happened to his Clan.

There was a pause. "The Leaf ordered him to do it." That wasn't possible.

Why?! Why would they do that?! The Uchihas ran the military police force! They had the Sharingan. Their Clan was an important part of the village. Hell, they had even helped to found it! Why would the Leaf suddenly turn on them like that?!

"Why?!" Sasuke had to know. "And how do you know all this?"

There was another amused chuckle. It was so cold. There was no humor to it, but the other man was _enjoying_ this! He was taunting them. That's what this was.

"I know all this because Itachi didn't kill the Uchiha Clan by himself." No! "He was powerful, but he isn't a God. He had help." This son of a bitch! "I helped him kill our family."

* * *

Neji couldn't believe this. "She's gone!" He rushes into his uncle's study.

Normally, he would have knocked, but this was an emergency. The Hyuga Prodigy had gone to check on his cousin, only to find that she wasn't in her room.

Naturally, he had searched the entire Estate top to bottom. The lavender eyed youth had searched and found nothing. Absolutely nothing. Which could only mean one thing, Hinata might have been kidnapped again!

"Hinata is gone?!" Hiashi rises to his feet immediately and was at Neji's side in an instant.

It was no small wonder why. They both were thinking the same thing. Sasuke must have gotten her somehow.

The man was obsessed with his cousin. Which was very dangerous because Sasuke was dangerous. After all, he had killed Orochimaru. Sasuke was capable of anything at this point.

Neji nods somberly. "We'll need to inform the Hokage again." This was unbelievable!

They had only just gotten Hinata back and she had been kidnapped again. This was becoming something of a theme with them. It reminded him a great deal of the Greek Myth of how Persephone became Hade's wife. Sasuke was far too much like Hades for Neji's liking. While Hinata was Persephone in this twisted tale and their family had taken on the role of Demeter.

"Yes, of course." Another rescue team would have to be sent out and they both knew it. "Hurry, Neji." Hiashi sighs and shakes his head. "Tell Lady Tsunade what happened and I'll alert our Clan!"

Neji nods and bows before darting off. He had to hurry. Orochimaru was bad enough, but in some ways Sasuke was worse. He was worse because there was really no way to tell what he would do.

Hinata had come home uninjured and he could only assume that was partially because of Sasuke, but that didn't meant that the man was mentally stable. "Damn it!" Which was why he had to hurry.

On his way to the Hokage's Office, Neji must have literally bumped into a dozen people. "Sorry!" Hasty apologies were all that he could offer them though. "I'm in a hurry!"

His cousin's life might very well be at stake. Neji Hyuga was not in the mood to waste precious seconds on polite formalities.

"Hey!" A civilian's voice is heard. "Watch where you're going!"

Neji didn't even dignify that with a response. His feet were barely touching the streets of the Leaf Village. He was moving that fast.

Speed was essential and Neji knew that he must have looked like a madman as he raced towards the Hokage's Office, but he didn't care. They needed to send a rescue team after Hinata quickly before Sasuke did Gods and Goddesses only knows what to her!

* * *

"Damn Brats." Kisame had taken a few more hits than he would have liked, but he was alive.

That's what mattered most. Now, he had to find out if Itachi was or not. His partner was intent on playing the role of the martyr and well, the blue skinned man could respect that to a certain point.

If Itachi was dead, he was dead and there wasn't really anything he could do about that. If he had actually survived somehow, that was another story though.

"He'll bitch, but it's not like he can do anything about it." The man had let his illness drag on too long.

Itachi should have sought out proper treatment or just been put out of his misery. It was Itachi though. The kid just was a masochist, Kisame supposed.

They were both fated to die horrible deaths in his opinion, but his partner rushed to his own death with a little too much relish. "Alright. I finally threw them off my trail." Suigetsu had grown a lot. The brat was now a real handful and Jugo's rages were not to be taken lightly.

In the end though, he was just better than them. Kisame had years of experience on them and he was a bigger badass. Facts were facts.

"Let's see." Where there smoke, there were Uchihas. "So I just gotta follow the scent of smoke." That would lead him to the battlefield.

Battered and bruised, Kisame continues on his way. His nose twitching as he tries to sniff out the flames or spot them with his eyes. Occasionally, forest animals would skirt past him.

They always gave him a wide berth though. Not that he could blame them. "They know a predator, when they see one." He smirks at the thought.

He wasn't sure how long had actually spent looking, but eventually he sees some black flames in the distance. The Amaterasu. One of those freaky eye Jutsus that Itachi did.

"Bingo." He laughs as he races towards the flames like a man possessed.

One way or another, he'd know now. Did Itachi survive or not and if he did, could he still be saved?

As he looks at the chaos of the battlefield, Kisame blinks. It looked like they should both be dead, but he couldn't find one body. Had they simply taken their fight somewhere else?

"Can't be." They couldn't have gone far.

He would have heard the sounds of combat nearby. Well unless, they were both too injured or dead. That would explain the silence.

That's when Kisame saw the tracks. "Looks like I wasn't the first one to get here." The red thread laying on the ground spoke volumes.

Thread that felt very familiar. It was the same material made out of their Akatsuki Cloaks. "One of us." Another Akatsuki Member had arrived on the scene. Actually, maybe two.

"I see four different sets of prints on the ground." Four sets of footprints and one of them clearly belonged to a woman. "Konan?" Maybe, Konan and Pain had come to check out what was going on.

In that case, things were worse than he thought. Neither of those two would have reacted well to finding out that Itachi was rushing to his own demise. So Kisame did what any logical person would do. He followed the chakra trail and footsteps. After all, they would lead him straight to Itachi and whoever took him.

* * *

Hinata gasps as soon as the words left Madara's mouth. This man was partially responsible for the death of the Uchiha Clan. Hinata had to hold Sasuke down to keep him from lunging at him in a blind rage.

"Yes, I know that it's upsetting." Madara sighs as if he was dealing with impatient children. "It was necessary to prevent a war though."

A war? Hinata didn't see how ordering a genocide of one of the Leaf's most powerful Clans would prevent a war. That was far more likely to start one!

Sasuke was pure, raw, and unadulterated fury underneath her. He was going to attack Madara, blind or not. That much was obvious. She couldn't let that happen though.

"Hinata, get off of me." Sasuke's tone was like that of the cruelest ice that she head ever known.

If he did that, Hinata would have to help Sasuke fight this man. This man who had apparently butchered half of the Uchiha Clan. He was powerful and they knew nothing about him. So the Hyuga woman didn't like their odds.

She shakes her head, even if he couldn't see it. "Sasuke, you're still adjusting to your new eyes." It wasn't a fight they were likely to win.

"Your intended seems to be far smarter than you at the moment." Madara chuckles as if the situation amused him greatly. "Though that's only to be expected. It's understandable that you're upset. Loyalty to your family is one of the most primitive and powerful instincts that a person can possess, after all."

Madara was really not helping his case! Hinata was barely restraining Sauske as it was and his words were only making him angrier.

Hinata had a feeling that if this man didn't cease taunting Sasuke, the younger Uchiha would demonstrate exactly how primitive he could be. He'd tear the other man apart.

"You better start talking and don't leave anything out." The tone of his voice made Hinata shiver.

Sasuke was capable of loving and hating in equal measure. That could only mean one thing. Madara would be lucky to see another sunset.

Hinata didn't know how Sasuke would do it. He was essentially blind at the moment, but she knew that he would. The man needed to choose his next words carefully.

Madara chuckles. He really was getting some sort of thrill out of this. "Our Clan helped to found the Leaf Village, but from the very beginning the Senju didn't trust us and we didn't trust them." He pauses. "The Second Hokage gave us our own District and put us in charge of the Military Police Force."

Hinata nods at that. She read as much in their history books. What she didn't understand was how such events were linked to the Massacre.

"Get to the point!" Snarls. Sasuke was snarling at the other man. "And tell me why I shouldn't kill you!"

The bluenette was about ready to lock up Madara's chakra points. "Well isolation breeds misunderstanding. The less interaction people have with you, the greater the mystery you become." Hinata didn't like where this was going. "People fear the unknown and what they fear they hate."

Hinata sucks in a breath at that. It felt as though she had just been punched in stomach. It was all beginning to make sense now and judging by the way Sasuke appeared to have stopped breathing, he was also connecting the dots.

"And hatred bleeds into violence." A whisper.

Her voice was barely a whisper, but Madara must have heard it. She knew this because he continued weaving the tragic tale.

Madara nods at her in approval. "Exactly. Our Clan grew tired of the discrimination and feared that the Leaf would strike first." She really didn't like where this was going. "After the Nine Tail's attack things only got worse. Our Clan was blamed for it because the Sharingan can sometimes control the Tailed Beasts."

They were blamed for the Nine Tails? That was probably why they had done it. Sooner or later, the Leaf would have acted on their suspicions. It had been a preemptive strike!

"They ordered Itachi to kill them because they found out that our Clan was going to strike first." Sasuke's words shocked Hinata out of her thoughts, but he was right. He had to be.

Madara takes a gulp from a bottle of sake. "Precisely. Itachi was given an impossible choice." Hinata eyes him warily. "His family or his village. In the end, he knew that no matter who won the Civil War, the Leaf would be greatly weakened and other villages would take advantage of that fact."

Another Great Ninja War. It would have spiraled out of control. Itachi wasn't just a cold-blooded murderer. In some ways, he was the hero. A hero with an ocean of blood on his hands.

"How do I know any of this is true?" That was a good point.

This could all be a clever ruse. Though Hinata was at a loss as to what Madara would get out of lying about it. Maybe, he held a grudge against the Leaf though. That could be one explanation.

Madara smirks. Hinata knew that Sasuke couldn't see it, but she was sure that the younger Uchiha was aware of the fact he was smirking. "That's a fair point. Speak to Danzo when you've healed." Danzo? "He is one of the ones who gave the order."

Hinata knew who Danzo was. He was one of the elders in the village. The man stood out for several reasons, but one of the most prominent one was because of his age. Very few ninjas ever lived to be Danzo's age.

One didn't reach that age without being powerful, highly intelligent, or lucky. Usually a combination of all three.

"I will speak with him." Sasuke's words cut deeper than any knife. "I promise you that much."

Madara chuckles. "Good." He smiles at them. "Now get some rest. I shall tend to your injuries until you're ready to speak with him." He pauses and adds. "You do not wish to fight Danzo before you've adjusted to your new eyes."

* * *

"Ahh-Choo!" Danzo sneezes in his office.

Sai smiles and hands the man a tissue. "You know, they say when you sneeze it is because someone was talking about you." The boy had such a creepy smile.

He supposed it was his own fault though. ROOT Members had all the emotions beaten out of them to make them more effective ninjas. It was an effective strategy, there were drawbacks to it. Drawbacks like Sai's creepy smile.

"Don't be ridiculous." It was such an absurd, superstitious saying. "There's no merit to such things."

Sai shakes his head. "I read about it in one of those books you gave me." Ah. Damn those books. "The ones that are supposed to help me blend in better for my missions."

"I see." Danzo shakes his head. "Well I still very much doubt someone is actually talking about me merely because I sneezed." It was just the height of foolishness to believe such things, but that was probably why the unwashed masses believed them in the first place. They were foolish.

* * *

Damn it! Obito had told Sasuke the truth. Itachi had just barely regained consciousness in time to hear him do so, but he wisely doesn't move a muscle. He couldn't risk any of them discovering that he was still alive.

It was his worst nightmare come to life. Sasuke was going to confront Danzo now and Danzo would likely tell him. The bastard wouldn't waste time denying it.

"Very well." His brother's voice sounded almost unrecognizable to even Itachi's ears. "I will." He had succumbed to the Curse of Hatred.

Danzo would see Sasuke as a threat to the village and immediately try to dispose of him. His only saving grace at the moment was that his foolish little brother needed time to recover form his eye transplant and his eyes might take care of Obito.

It was too late now to stop the other Uchiha from telling Sasuke the truth. Though it would still be damn satisfying to watch him be consumed by the black flames of Hell. At least that way, his unnatural plan about creating the perfect world would never come to fruition.

"We will." Hinata looks at him. "I'm not letting you go alone." Though this Hyuga woman might be able to free Sasuke from the Curse.

It was obvious that he did love her. Though there were still two important questions that needed an answer before the Curse could be broken. Did she love him and how was Itachi supposed to stop Danzo from telling Sasuke the truth?


	15. Chapter 15

Seductive Sound

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 15

"Hinata, you're not going with me to speak with Danzo." It was amazing, really.

Sasuke was so damn stubborn. The Hyuga Heiress couldn't believe that he was _still_ arguing with her, even after participating in a battle that should have killed him and receiving an eye transplant.

In some ways, it was deeply moving. The man was far closer to being dead than alive at the moment, but he was still worried about _her_. Whatever the circumstances behind his feelings for her were, it was obvious that they were sincere.

His feelings were as real as they were terrifying. "Sasuke, you can't fight anyone like this." If something happened to her or if she tried to run again, the bluenette honestly didn't know what he would do.

"He absorbed Orochimaru." Madara glances at her. "Amongst other things, that means that Sasuke's healing rate has been accelerated far beyond the level of a normal person."

He _absorbed_ Orochimaru?! What did that mean?! He was still Sasuke right? Was that even safe?!

Sasuke still had his blindfold on, but he tilts his head in her direction. "It's complicated, but what I did to him didn't hurt me." He actually smirks a bit. "It only made me stronger."

Hinata didn't know whether to feel relieved or worried at that statement. She was glad that he was alright, but the bluenette knew that he was capable of even more carnage now. Sasuke had not only managed to kill Orochimaru, but also Itachi. A man who had played a large role in massacring one of the largest and most powerful Ninja Clans in the Five Great Nations. In short, the man might very well be too powerful.

"That's one way to look at it." Madara smiles behind his mask.

Sasuke turns his attention towards the Akatsuki Member with that bizarre orange mask. "If what you say is true, I will kill you." For a genius, Sasuke could behave in really foolish ways sometimes. "I hope you realize that." He was barely able to move and threatening to kill an Akatsuki?!

Hinata didn't like the Akatsuki, but she knew of them. She knew how powerful any of their members were. While she knew very little of this Uchiha who was claiming to be Madara, the bluenette knew enough about him to realize that he was strong in his own right.

He must have been. Why else would he admit to Sasuke that he was a Clan Slayer? It couldn't have been out of guilt as it had possibly been for Itachi. There was no remorse in his voice. Only smugness.

"Come now, Sasuke." The audacity of this man was mind-boggling. "I had so hoped that we would get along and we still can. Itachi and I did what was necessary." He was actually scolding Sasuke as if he were a naughty child. "Neither of us took any pleasure in it."

Hinata clenches her own fists. Madara might not have taken any pleasure in it, but he certainly hadn't hesitated. The way he spoke so casually about it meant that he was either insane or the other ninja had somehow been able to compartmentalize his emotions to an alarming degree.

Sasuke was slowly beginning to sit up. "What do you want?" The raven haired ninja's voice was biting like black ice once again.

"Clever." Madara sounded far too pleased with himself for Hinata's liking. "You'll see what I want in time, but first let's focus on your recovery."

He was too far gone. Hinata didn't know the full circumstances behind his apparent descent into madness, but that didn't matter. Whatever he was planning, it wasn't good and that was really all she needed to know.

"Alright." Sasuke relaxes back onto the floor. "You speak of no remorse when it comes to our Clan's demise. You can justify your actions in Hell, after I get done with Danzo."

There was a certain resoluteness to his words and body posture. Sasuke really wasn't afraid that Madara would kill him in his sleep. Probably for good reason. Madara clearly wanted something from Sasuke.

Something important enough that he was willing to give the other Uchiha even stronger eyes than before and reveal the truth. The truth that he knew would infuriate the other man. Madara had to know Sasuke would want to avenge his fallen kin. What could he possibly he possibly want that was worth becoming Sasuke's next target for?

"Oh I think you'll change your mind in time." He smiles at Sasuke.

Apparently, he thought so. Madara seemed to care little for others when it came down to it. He'd do whatever was necessary to accomplish his goals and to Hell with the collateral damage, even if that meant killing his own family. He was dangerous.

Itachi was different from Madara. He had taken the lives of his family to protect the Leaf Village and the Ninja World as a whole. Depending on how one viewed things, that was either the most noble thing someone could do or the most despicable. Hinata could understand it though and she was just grateful that she had never been put in that position. She honestly didn't know what she would have done, if their roles had been reversed.

Hinata doubted that Sasuke was going to forgive Madara because of that. "I don't think so." One thing was for certain though. This man had to be stopped and the bluenette had to get Sasuke out of here.

"You'd be amazed at the tremendous capacity some people possess when it comes to forgiveness" Madara's back was towards her as his attention was focused almost solely on Sasuke. "Especially when it comes to their family."

That was too much for Hinata. The word _family_ should never be allowed to leave this butcher's lips. "You aren't his family!" So she did the only thing she could do.

Hinata struck him in the back hard and locked up his chakra points. "I'll admit that you've surprised me." Madara grunts. "I didn't think that you would actually be foolish or brave enough to attack me while Sasuke is incapacitated, but I don't need my chakra to put you in your place." He whirls around ready to strike her.

Hinata prepares to block it, but the hit never came. A blur. "You aren't allowed to touch her." It was Sasuke!

"So sweet." Mockery. That's what Madara was engaging in. "You'd still defend her in your condition, even after she ran away from you. After she betrayed you."

He was going to get himself killed! "You're one to talk about betrayal." Sasuke shouldn't be sitting up yet, let alone fighting. "You damn, butcher!" Adrenaline, fury, and love. That's how he was moving now, but it wouldn't last.

His body would give out eventually. She and Sasuke would have to end this quickly. Madara didn't have use of his chakra, but Sasuke hadn't recovered from his eye transplant. This time the fighting would fall to her or so she thought.

* * *

Kisame had followed the trail and ended up just outside the cave. If he had any doubts that he was in the right place, they were erased when he saw that damn snake.

A very agitated snake. "Kill the orange man." Who clearly wanted to get inside the cave, but could not. The Summon was simply too big.

The orange man. That could have been Jugo, Pain, or Tobi. Tobi wore that stupid mask. "Does the orange man have hair of that color or a mask?" Before he charged in Kisame wanted to know what he was dealing with.

"A mask and his scent reeks of deception." Well he'd never really bothered to smell Tobi before, but that sounded like the Akatsuki's strangest member. "I fear that he's going to hurt Master Sasuke and Lady Hinata."

The Summon must truly be desperate, if he was willing to ask Kisame for help. The snake had to know that he was Itachi's partner and that Itachi was the man that Sasuke wanted to kill more than anything.

"Well that sounds like quite the invitation to a party." He smirks. "How can I turn that down?" There was a chance that Itachi might be inside the cave as well.

Dead or alive. Kisame didn't know, but he was going to find out. If nothing else, he would make Itachi's kid brother talk.

"Thank you." The giant reptile pauses for a moment. "You are a good human, even if you smell like fish."

Kisame didn't really know what to make of that comment. "Oh I'm far from good, but I'm not going to let that sneaky bastard kill my partner." That was assuming Itachi wasn't already dead, of course.

"Go!" Wonderful. He was being bossed around by a snake.

Whatever. Kisame charges into the cave with his Samehada drawn it looked like he had arrived just in time for the party.

 _"You're one to talk about betrayal! You damn, butcher!"_ It was the kid's voice and Kisame could see that Tobi was ready to fight Sasuke and 'Lady Hinata' as the snake called her.

"Really, Tobi?" This was outrageous. "You're picking on Itachi's kid brother now?" That was pretty low. "That's not very nice." He smirks as he charges over towards them. "And not only that, you didn't invite me to your party? I thought we Akatsuki stuck together, but I guess it's a shark eat shark world, after all!"

As Kisame was charging at Tobi, he saw Itachi's body in the corner. He was too late then. Itachi wasn't moving, but at least he'd be able to bury the other man's body. That was something, right?

Madara smirks at him. "I have no need to fight you over a corpse." That bastard! He was mocking Itachi's death. Kisame would make him _**pay**_ for that!

* * *

It hadn't taken long to organize another Retrieval Team, Naruto muses grimly. Hinata was missing again and Sasuke was still out there. Now, it was up to them to find their friends.

"I believe that he took her." Neji's voice was full of worry and fury.

The blonde had only seen him like this once before and that was when Hinata disappeared the last time. Though if anything, this time was worse. Because they had a pretty good idea who took her.

Sasuke. Sasuke had taken Hinata. Naruto wasn't really sure why. It was possible that his best friend actually had feelings for Hinata, but it was even more likely that Orochimaru had messed with his head and the bluenette had simply been in the wrong place, at the wrong time.

Lee was less contemplative though. "We need to find Friend Hinata!" Yeah. That about summed it up.

"I don't understand." Sakura was racing along by Naruto's side. "I've never even seen Sasuke talk to Hinata. So why would he kidnap her?" That was a good question.

The sapphire eyed ninja hadn't seen his friend talk to Hinata either. Then again, it wasn't like he was with Sasuke every second, of every day either. It was possible that they had been friends and no one had known about it. Not likely, but possible.

Kiba actually growls though. "We'll figure out why he did it later." That was right. "Right now, we have to find her!"

They were flitting through the forest so fast that Naruto doubted that any of their feet were touching the tree branches for more than a few seconds at time. It was almost akin to flying.

"I'll send out my insects again." Shino sighs as he does exactly that.

Yeah. That'd probably be a good idea. Neji's Byakugan was now fully activated and had been for awhile. They'd find Sasuke and Hinata. Naruto just knew it.

Ino looks around as she runs beside Shikamaru. "This just doesn't seem like Sasuke to me either." That was true.

Naruto had never expected in a million years that Sasuke would actually kidnap someone. Let alone Hinata. Neji was so sure that was what happened though that the blonde found himself believing the other ninja, despite not wanting to.

"What a drag." Shikmaru was right about that.

This was a drag. It was a drag not knowing where their friends were and what the Hell was going on with the Bastard. Obviously, Orochimaru had messed with his mind somehow. Brainwashed him or something.

That didn't matter though. They were going to find Hinata and Sasuke and then they'd fix whatever was wrong with him. Believe it!

* * *

Madara was partially responsible for the death of his family and he had tried to strike Hinata. Sasuke wasn't going to allow that to stand. He was preparing to remove his blindfold when he hears someone else enter the cave. Kisame.

 _"Really, Tobi?"_ So that was the masked man's real name. _"You're picking on Itachi's kid brother now."_ He was not a child. _"That's not very nice. And not only that, you didn't invite me to your party."_ Everyone in the Akatsuki was obviously insane. _"I thought we Akatsuki stuck together, but I guess that it's a shark eat shark world, after all."_ That was one way to put it.

Madara or Tobi just made Sasuke despise him more with every word he spoke. _"I have no need to fight you over a corpse."_ He truly believed that Itachi had saved the Ninja World and that was how he treated the other man's body?

Sasuke didn't know if Madara had told him the truth, but he was going to find out. If that was the case, Itachi at least deserved to be buried properly! He deserved his name on the Memorial Stone. Itachi was a hero if what the other man said was actually true and he deserved to be treated like one. If what he said was a lie, Sasuke didn't care what happened to Itachi's body.

"Well that's just too damn bad." Kisame's sadistic grin was positively primitive in its bloodlust. "Cause I definitely feel like fighting you." He glances at Hinata. "Take loverboy here and go. If he somehow gets passed me, he's still gotta face the snake."

He couldn't help, but smile at that. Aoda was loyal until the end. He couldn't ask for a better Summons than Aoda and Garuda.

"Right!" Hinata nods as she takes Sasuke's hand. "Just hold onto me." Sasuke nods at that as the two of them take off running.

Right now the priority was getting out of there and finding Danzo. He needed to know if what Madera (or Tobi) told him was accurate. Once Sasuke knew whether or not that was the case, he'd react accordingly. After that, he'd kill Madara later.

"Aoda!" He couldn't see a damn thing, but he knew the snake would hear him.

Aoda would get them to safety. So he runs with Hinata. He didn't like leaving Tobi behind alive, but his chakra points were locked up. Kisame had the advantage in the fight.

"I don't need my chakra to defeat you!" Madara's battle cry rang out as he and Kisame began to clash.

Despite that, Sasuke was almost certain that Tobi would slip through Kisame's fingers. That man had a larger goal in mind. He wouldn't risk fighting Kisame for long while he was in less than ideal condition because it might jeopardize his goal. (Whatever it was).

* * *

Still, Kisame had bought them some time. "Master Sasuke!" Enough time for them to reach Aoda and for that, the youngest Uchiha was disturbingly grateful.

"We need to find Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu." Karin could heal his injuries faster and then he'd be able to fight Danzo properly, if it came down to it. "Particularly Karin."

"Master Sasuke, you're hurt." Yes, he was.

That wasn't what was important though. They needed to get out of there and swiftly.

"Aoda, please." Hinata must have felt the same way as she helps him onto Aoda's back. "We need to find them. Please hurry."

Her pleading did the trick because soon they were moving. The snake was massive, but his Summons had always been fast. It was a trait that had saved his life more than once and on this day, Sasuke definitely appreciated it.

The reptile nods his head. "Yes, Lady Hinata and Master Sasuke." Aoda slithers off quickly. "We shall find the rest of your team!"

* * *

Obito frowns as he sees Kisame perform one of his water techniques. The cave was now flooded and the other man was obviously Summoning some sharks. Sharks that were clearly designed to kill him.

"Why are you fighting me?" Obito raises an eyebrow. "You want to see the new world just as much as I do." It didn't make any sense.

His eyes narrow as he sends out two sharks. One was swimming towards Obito at an incredible speed and the other was swimming towards Itachi. The beasts were fearsome by almost anyone's standards, but Obito wasn't scared. They were just getting started.

The Akatsuki was glaring at him. "This world isn't one worth protecting and I was more than happy to see a new one created, but you defied Itachi's last wishes." So that was it?

How unexpectedly sentimental. Though perhaps, he should have expected such an outcome. Kisame had always had some strange loyalty to Itachi. One that he hadn't seen in years.

 _He wasn't going to abandon Rin! "You're worse than scum! Those who abandon their friends are worse than scum!" He must have sounded like a lunatic, but Obito hadn't cared at the time._

 _Their friend had been captured and Kakashi was ignoring that. He was more focused on that damn bridge than Rin. Friends came first._

 _In the end, his decision had nearly sealed his demise. Though he had given Kakashi one of his eyes. That was something._

 _It was only later that he was saved. Madara had saved him and that was when everything changed._

"Defying Itachi's last wishes wasn't my intention originally, but it suited a greater purpose." Obito dodges the shark as the second swims underneath Itachi's body and carries it on his back. "Besides, the boy deserved to know the truth. Don't you think?"

There was of course merit to what he was saying. Sasuke did deserve to know. Though they both knew that wasn't his real purpose behind telling Sasuke everything.

"It wasn't your place to decide that." Kisame directs the shark to keep attacking. "So now, you're going to be shark food!"

Primitive. Dreadfully so, really. To a certain extent, Obito was envious of Kisame's loyalty. It had been years since he had personally felt such loyalty to anyone who was still amongst the living. Oh well.

"As I said, I don't have time to fight over a corpse." He glances over towards Itachi's body. "He does deserve a proper burial and I have more important things to worry about anyway." And with that, Obito Flickers off. Hinata hadn't locked up all of his chakra, just most of it.

He still had just enough access to his chakra to escape. Just enough to leave behind a rather furious Kisame.

* * *

Hinata clings to Sasuke and Aoda as they search for Sasuke's Team. "Byakugan!" Her bloodline making it easier.

She just wished that there was something she could do to make everything else easier. Sasuke still needed treatment for his injuries and Madara was still out there. Not only that, but now the raven haired man was going to seek out Danzo and that likely wouldn't end well.

She hated Madara, but Hinata suspected he was telling the truth. That thought made her heart sink. Could her village have really carried out such an atrocity?

The answer to that question might very well be yes. "Do you see them?" Though she was at a loss for what she was going to do about that, if that were indeed the case.

"Yes!" She pats Aoda's head. "Three miles Southeast! That's where they are." It had to be them. "White, red, and orange hair. Is that them?" Hinata eyes Sasuke warily.

"Yes, that's them." Sasuke nods in confirmation as Aoda takes off at full speed towards the specified target. "Suigetsu has white hair. Jugo's hair is orange and Karin is a red head."

Hinata nods at that. "Good to know." She might have to avoid them at some point in the very near future.

She couldn't allow Sasuke to destroy the Leaf, if what Madara said was true. Though she couldn't imagine that the genocide Tobi spoke of wouldn't be punished either and unfortunately, she might very well be the only person who could stop Sasuke from going on a bloody rampage.

"Mhm." Sasuke's breathing was evening out. "We'll be there soon." He was going to fall asleep soon.

It was a miracle that he was alive. Let alone that he could carry on a coherent conversation and fight to a certain extent. "Get some sleep. I'm sure Aoda can explain things to them." To which Sasuke gives a nod.

"If you try to run again, I will find you." Hinata wasn't sure if that was a promise or a threat. "I always will." It was probably both, but Hinata was more worried about the Leaf than herself at the moment anyway.

If she were smarter, she probably would have killed him. It would have protected her village, but Hinata couldn't. She couldn't kill the man who protected her even when he might have been on his actual death bed. The man that she loved, but she couldn't allow him to destroy her village either.

The thought makes her bite her lower lip. If what Madara said was true, she was going to have to choose. Just like Itachi, it was likely that the Hyuga Heiress was going to be presented with an impossible choice and that thought terrified her.

* * *

Itachi was vaguely conscious of the fact that he was riding on the back of a shark and that the cave was now far wetter than it had been before. Kisame. Kisame had come for him.

That idiot. He should have just left him to die and yet, it was because of Kisame that Sasuke had escaped with Hinata. So perhaps, it was a good thing that the idiot didn't know when to leave things alone.

"That was…anticlimactic." Kisame shakes his head as he approaches the shark. "Well I suppose he can always be killed later." His partner didn't even realize that Itachi was very much alive at the moment.

He was going to have to inform the shark lover of his continued existence somehow. "E-Eyes. S-Sound." He had to speak and so that was exactly what Itachi did.

It took nearly everything that the man had to say those words, but he had managed it. Hopefully, Kisame would understand him.

"You're actually alive?!" If nothing else, he had at least heard him.

Kisame was intelligent in his own way. Maybe, it wasn't too late. Maybe, he'd understand and Itachi would be able to kill Danzo before he could confirm what Obito had said to him.

Luckily, the message appeared to have sunken through. "Oh right. Sasuke's eyes are laying around here somehow." Good. "And I'll take you to the Sound to get the transplant done." Thank goodness. Kisame had understood him, after all.


	16. Chapter 16

Seductive Sound

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 16

A few minutes later, Aoda had done it. The massive serpent had gotten them to Taka in record time and now, Hinata was sitting on the back of said snake and looking down at Sasuke's teammate's.

"I take it that's the girl." Suigetsu blinks.

That was one way to put it. The Hyuga Heiress decides in this case, it was probably a good thing that the three criminals recognized her on sight. That certainly wouldn't have been true in most cases though.

Right now, getting Sasuke medical attention took priority over such things. "Karin, he's badly hurt." The red head was watching her like Garuda. Like a hawk. "He needs to bite you."

That was all the other woman needed to hear before she flits over to the reptile's side and climbs onto his back. It was a small mercy that Karin had decided to do that instead of waiting for Hinata to carry Sasuke down to her and make him wait for the bite even longer.

"What happened to his eyes?" Jugo looks up at them in concern.

Of course, someone was going to ask what happened. "He received an eye transplant." She'd explain later. "It's a very long story."

"Can you make him bite me?" The 'medic's' eyes search Hinata's imploringly. "I don't think that he's going to wake up to do it."

Probably not. Sasuke's body really needed sleep. So that's exactly what Hinata was going to make sure he got it.

She nods at Karin and tilts Sasuke up a bit as the woman sits down him and they lay Sasuke in her lap. It was awkward, but Hinata manages to make Sasuke bite her the other woman's neck. Things only got more awkward from there.

"Ahhh!" The woman was definitely enjoying this a little _**too**_ much.

Hinata shouldn't have cared. On a practical level, it was likely a good thing that Karin loved getting bitten by Sasuke. He needed to be healed and that was the fastest way to heal him. On a not practical level, she felt the irrational burning of jealousy igniting deep inside her stomach.

It was not a good feeling. The Hyuga Heiress had never thought she was really the jealous sort. Then again, she'd never had a reason to be jealous. Anyone she had feelings for had never really expressed romantic feelings towards someone else.

"Is he going to be okay?" Suigetsu's voice startles Hinata from her thoughts.

In the long-term, Hinata didn't know the answer to that question. Sasuke wouldn't be okay, if Madara had told the truth. He would want revenge and the man who lavished her with love and affection would likely transform into a terrifying, bloodthirsty beast again. The short-term was another matter.

Madara was correct about one thing. Absorbing Orochimaru probably would speed up Sasuke's natural healing rates. That and considering how determined Tobi was to use Sasuke in his plan, she knew that the man had done his best during Sasuke's eye transplant. There was also Karin. Her chakra was special and could heal almost any injury really. Sasuke would be fine physically.

She turns her attention to the violet eyed ninja and nods. "Yes, he'll be fine." He was going to need a lot of rest, but the youngest Uchiha would recover physically. That much she was sure of.

It was everything else that was the problem. Sasuke looked so peaceful now. It was hard to believe that he might very well try to destroy the Leaf Village in only a few hours or days.

"Great." Suigetsu pauses and shakes his head. "I hate to be a jerk about this and everything, but we need to get moving." That was unfortunately accurate. "If the Hyuga Princess is here, that means the Leaf is coming after her."

She wasn't entirely sure how felt about being referred to as a princess, but Hinata wouldn't correct him. It'd be a waste of precious time. "Karin, is he stable enough to move to a safer place?" Hinata looks at her.

Karin finally stops Sasuke from biting her and frowns. "He is." Obviously, the red head would have preferred that they didn't move him so soon.

Hinata felt the same way. It couldn't be helped though. They had to or else they would get caught.

She was being ridiculous. Hinata should be running back to the Leaf now. Sasuke couldn't stop her. She could get home and Taka would be too worried about Sasuke to chase her. Hopefully.

" _If you try to run again, I will find you. I always will."_ Sasuke's words rang in her head.

Sooner or later, he'd come after her. Hinata might have time to warn the Leaf about the impending attack, but that would be it. Assuming she did so, they'd lock him up at best. They might even execute him.

"Where should we go?" That meant she was going with them.

As Hinata gazes down at Sasuke's sleeping face, the Hyuga woman was struck with a very profound realization. She couldn't leave him. Not like this and it wasn't just because she was hoping to reason with him when he woke up. It was because she was worried about him.

Jugo was the first to propose a solution of sorts. "There is an old Sound Hideout nearby." Thank goodness for that. "It hasn't been used in months and I highly doubt the Leaf knows about it." That sounded perfect.

"Alright." Suigetsu stretches. "Looks like we know where we're going now." He grins. "Let's head out then." And with that, the strange group began their bizarre procession towards the Sound Hideout. Towards safety.

* * *

Itachi had passed out. That much was obvious. The man didn't make a sound at all as Kisame searched the cave for the eyes. Mercifully, he found them quickly enough.

"It's a good thing that the brat killed Deidara." Kisame sighs as he picks Itachi up Bridal Style. "He'd never let me hear the end of this." To say the least, it was awkward.

It was awkward to carry Itachi around like this, but it was also the easiest way to move with him quickly. Orochimaru was dead and Kisame was quite certain no one at the Sound would be foolish enough to challenge him to combat. So there was no need to disguise himself or to bother with stealth.

The only thing that he had to worry about was being seen by the Leaf on the way there. "Those damn brats are nothing, but trouble." Kisame wasn't entirely sure if he was speaking more to himself or Itachi. "Eh, Itachi?" So he settles on Itachi was he carries him off.

The eyes were already in his kunai pouch. They d be safe there while the two of them made their journey.

Tobi was a traitor as far as Kisame was concerned. "I suppose that I can't be too hard on him though." He had killed his own comrades himself, but Kisame had never been a liar.

Well not outside of a mission anyway. How dare he give Itachi the impression he'd respect the man's last wishes, when he clearly hadn't? There were some things that you just didn't do. That was low even by his own admittedly flexible standards!

He continues running with Itachi in his arms. "Cover me, Itachi." Kisame was speaking more to alleviate the silence than anything else. "Just in case your demented relative or those Leaf Ninjas are still lurking about."

They were lucky because they were fairly close to the Sound. It wouldn't take long to get Itachi the help that he clearly needed. Kisame was no medic, but he knew that his partner was in bad shape.

"You really have to stop being such a damn martyr." With that thought in mind, he barrels towards the Sound Village.

He wasn't sure how long it took. Probably a couple hours. It felt like an eternity, but Kisame finally makes it.

"ALRIGHT, I NEED A DAMN MEDIC HERE!" There was no point in wasting time with "Itachi's Approach.' "RIGHT NOW. HE NEEDS AN EYE TRANSPLANT!" The polite way was such a waste of time in his opinion.

It had always been, but the Uchiha insisted on it more often than not. Seriously, the man had just politely knocked on Naruto's door when he tried to kidnap the blonde. It was nuts!

Luckily, a purple haired girl rushes over towards him. "F-Follow me." She was a skittish little things with those big green eyes of hers, but she was smart. "I'll have a look at him right away."

She was smart enough not to waste his time with dumb questions or try to protest his presence there. Which was good. Kisame really didn't want to have to set Itachi down to kill someone.

"Good." He grins as he follows her inside one of the buildings with Itachi in tow.

The corridors of the place were creepy. Made out of just earth. Kisame imagined they were filled with worms and other critters crawling inside them. It was enough to make _his_ skin crawl.

"This place gives me the creeps." He shakes his head as he follows the nurse.

Itachi stirs slightly. The man doesn't bother to open his eyes, but Kisame hears him anyway. "Such a child." Amazing. Itachi was still being a smartass, even after having his eyes cut out!

"We're right here." The medic waits as the Akatsuki sets his partner down on the operating table. "Do you have a pair of eyes we can give him? Because if not, we do have some in storage." That was really, really fucking creepy.

How many eyes did they have in storage? Nevermind. Kisame definitely didn't want to know the answer to that question!

He shakes his head and pulls out his kunai pouch. "Got the eyes right in here." The blue skin man pauses and adds. "They're very special eyes though. Uchiha Eyes. The Sharingan." Best to let her know that from the get go. "So don't mess this up because it'd be very hard to replace them."

That was an understatement. As far as Kisame knew, only Itachi, Tobi, and Sasuke had eyes like that. If this didn't work, they'd have to take Tobi's or Sasuke's eyes. That or Itachi would just have to settle for a regular pair of eyes.

Itachi was a pretty practical guy. He'd probably be okay with the latter, but if he was going to win a fight against Tobi…Kisame wasn't stupid. Those freaky eyes that his family had, those would be very helpful in that case.

"U-Understood." She smiles at him. "I'll have some more medics brought in since it's a delicate procedure." Delicate his ass. Tobi had done it by himself without an actual operating room!

Kisame knew that she just didn't want him around. He scared her. Which was just fine with him. It meant the medic was far less likely to try to pull something stupid.

"I'm staying right here." He wasn't going to leave Itachi's side at a moment like this.

Those eyes were worth a lot of money and frankly, Kisame didn't trust the Sound Ninjas not to doublecross them. They were Criminal Ninjas, after all. Naturally, he knew that was a hypocritical assumption on his part because he was also a Criminal Ninja. He didn't care though. Facts were facts.

She nods meekly. "I'm Kaya, by the way." The purple haired woman rushes off to get more medics.

"Kisame." He shakes his head as he watches the woman drat off and checks Itachi's pulse. "Well your pulse is weak, but steady." That was a good sign. "So hopefully, Kaya can patch you up."

* * *

 _Soft._ Sasuke had been drifting in a sea of blackness for awhile. There was nothing above him. Nothing below him. Just nothing, but blackness. Until he felt something soft against him.

"He's probably going to be out of it for awhile." There was also an annoyingly familiar voice.

A gentle touch to his head. He felt it. "I know, but I really don't want to leave him like this either." He knew those hands.

Hinata? Was Hinata with him? Where was he? Where were they? Where had Madara gone?

"Where am I?" The blindfold was still around his eyes.

It took Sasuke a moment to realize that Hinata must have been holding him. That explained the softness. Hinata was always wonderfully soft. Somehow she managed to have the lean muscle of most ninjas, but still retain her softness in her feminine curves. Her feminine curves and skin were always so soothing to the touch.

Suigetsu shakes his head. "I'm gonna leave you two alone. I don't wanna watch Sasuke make kissy faces with anyone and Jugo probably needs my help." Good. Sasuke didn't want Suigetsu watching him with Hinata either. "Take it easy, Sassy." He sighs. "You almost died." And before the youngest Uchiha could respond to that, he hears the other man walking out of the door.

Sasuke hated to admit it, but that was true. He was damn lucky to be alive and even luckier that Hinata hadn't run off again. Though he was sure the thought had crossed her mind.

"We're in one of the Sound's Hideouts." Oh. That made sense. "We had you bite Karin in your sleep, but you still need your rest." Unfortunately, that was true.

He wanted nothing more than to track Danzo down and to force him to talk, but it wasn't a fight that he could win like this. The man had been a potential Hokage candidate several times. He might be old, but Sasuke was quite certain he would be a formidable foe.

"Alright." Sasuke sighs. "We'll rest here." He hated the damn blindfold. "Have you eaten?" Sasuke couldn't even see his beloved Sunflower.

Well at least he could hear her. He could feel her. He could smell her and or now, that was enough. Sasuke just hoped that he wasn't actually dreaming this. Which was possible. Hinata might have already run off in reality.

Hinata shakes her head, though Sasuke couldn't see it. "Not yet." She caresses his cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Sasuke smiles. "I'm always better when you're here."

Karin's powers might have healed his actual injuries, but the pain was still there. It was intense, but it was easier to ignore that when he knew that Hinata was right next to him.

"Good." She smiles or at least Sasuke imagines that she was. "Do you want me to get you some food?"

He didn't need food. "No." Sasuke shakes his head, immediately regretting that decision. "Just stay." He didn't know what was actually going on, but she was here. He'd figure out the rest later.

"Alright." Hinata slowly lays her head on his chest and Sasuke smiles as he wraps his arms around her. "Just promise me something."

At the moment, he would have promised her the world if that was what Hinata wanted. "What?" This was much better. She was so warm.

The bluenette fit so perfectly against him. It was as if they were too pieces of a puzzle. They were designed to go together.

"You won't attack the Leaf." What? "I want to believe that Madara was lying, but if he wasn't…there are a lot of innocent people in that village." Maybe, that was the case.

Sasuke couldn't imagine just letting them get away with it. His Clan had helped to found that damn village and how did they repay them? By soaking the soil of it with Uchiha blood!

He might be getting ahead of himself though. "First, I'll confirm whether or not this Madara is a liar or not." He had apparently lied about his name. So there was a chance he hadn't told the truth about anything else. "Then we'll decide what to do."

Sasuke hated saying no to her. The thought of the Leaf actually ordering his brother to kill their family left his blood boiling in a way that was almost unbearable. It made him want to kill something. To paint those Leaf's streets red just as they had painted the streets of his own District red. _**Blood red.**_

"I wouldn't hurt your family though." Maybe, that's what Hinata was worried about.

He'd never do that to her. Sasuke wouldn't put his most precious person through the kind of pain that he experienced on a daily basis.

Hinata sighs as she brushes her lips against his. "Thank you, but most of the people in the Leaf had nothing to do with the order." She was kissing him! "I understand that you want to avenge your family, but killing people who had nothing to do with the Massacre isn't the way to go about it."

Well. She had a point. He'd at least spare the children. They were too young to have anything to do with the Massacre. That and their generation obviously.

It was really the older generation that had it coming. Though Hinata was probably right. This had been a secret order, if it had happened. No one had known about the Leaf's dirty secret for a decade if this was all true. No. This order had come from the higher ups.

"I won't kill anyone who wasn't responsible for the Massacre, unless they stand in my way." That was a promise he could keep.

He knew that she was disappointed in it, but it was the best he could honestly say. Sasuke wasn't going to lie to her.

"That's enough for now." Hinata kisses him again. "Just rest."

She was kissing him and telling him to rest? The woman was out of his mind. He kisses her back with everything that he had in him at the moment, pinning her underneath him.

Sasuke couldn't see Hinata, but he could feel her. He could taste her sweet kiss and he heard that surprised sound she made. It was almost perfect. He just wished that he could take the damn blindfold off to see her.

Hinata was returning the kiss. Her tongue dancing along with his in a sensual display of passion. His Sunflower was allowing him to take the lead though. Which was fine with him.

"I missed you." And he meant that.

Between kisses, Sasuke had to tell her that much. She must have missed him on some level. That or maybe, she was just worried about her precious village. Either way, she had come back for him.

Hinata smiles at him or at least it sounded like she was. "I missed you too. I shouldn't have." That second part was…hurtful, but he understood why she felt guilty about missing him. "But I did. I just don't want to see you become like them."

The people who ordered the death of his family. Well that was of course, if Madara was telling the truth in the first place. Sasuke suspected that he was, but he needed to confirm it.

"I'll never be like them." He kisses her forehead. "I have you. You're my everything. Including my conscience." That didn't meant that he wasn't plotting horrific deaths for _**everyone**_ who had been involved in the Massacre though.

* * *

This was insanity. Neji Hyuga couldn't believe that they were still searching for Hinata. In the end, it hadn't been Akamaru's nose that lead them to their first clue. It was a partially destroyed forest.

"There was definitely a battle here." Shino's eyes scan the area anxiously.

That was an understatement, Neji thinks to himself. His Byakugan was on full alert. They had to find Hinata before it was too late. Before something horrible happened to his cousin.

Naruto frowns at the scene. "Sasuke's chakra is all over this place." Neji felt two distinct chakras and he'd just have to take the blonde's word for it that one of them was Sasuke's.

It wasn't as though he had a lot of contact with the man. If he said that one was Sasuke's, well his teammate would recognize such things better than him.

"What a drag." Shikamaru sighs. "If the chakra is still this saturated in the air, it means we just missed them." The lazy ninja was right about that much.

Fortunately, it also meant something else. A battle like this meant that substantial injuries had been incurred by both sides. If Sasuke had somehow survived this battle, he was badly injured and that would definitely slow him down. He had to be nearby.

Sakura looks just as somber. "He's close." Just what Neji was thinking. "We have to hurry though."

"Alright, boy." Kiba leans down and pats Akamaru on the head. "Follow the trail." Upon hearing that, Akamaru immediately takes off and the ninjas follow after their canine companion. Maybe, he had a lead.

* * *

Obito was feeling rather pleased with himself. He had told Sasuke the truth. It was unfortunate that Kisame had meddled, but it was no matter in the end.

"There is no harm in allowing him to burry Itachi's body." That's when he realizes something.

Obito frowns as he checks his clothing and his kunai pouch. No. This couldn't be. He must have forgotten Sasuke's eyes back in the cave. He would have to go back and get them.

"Damn it." Those eyes were simply too valuable to lose.

Swiftly, he makes his way back to the very same cave where he had unveiled the truth. The damn place was still soaked from Kisame's attacks, but the water was mostly gone now. It should be relatively easy to find the eyes.

Well that's what he thought. A few hours later, Obito realizes to his horror they were gone. Someone must have taken them, but who?

Sasuke was in no condition to grab them. So that could mean only one thing. Either Kisame or Hinata had taken them.

"Well I suppose the eyes weren't necessary for the plan." Though it would have been nice to have them.

They could have served as useful power boosters for someone on their side or they could have even been sold, if they needed money for supplies until their plan could come to fruition.

"Could it be possible that Kisame took the eyes for himself?" He wouldn't have thought the shark lover was capable of such cunning.

Well. Well played, Kisame. The man was turning out to be more than just a big, ugly brute after all. It seemed that his time with Itachi must have been a good influence on him. The man was becoming more of a strategist. Interesting.

He shakes his head at the thought and leave the cave. "I'll just head back to the Akatsuki." It was more likely than not that Sasuke was going to rest before confronting Danzo.

So it would be awhile before Obito truly knew what the results of his little heart-to-heart with the other man had been. That was alright though. He could wait.

He had waited this long. What was a few more days in the grand scheme of things? Nothing. That's what it was. Soon enough, it would all be worth it. A better world would be created and everyone could leave the miseries of this one far behind. Everything would be perfect. He just had to be patient and bide his time.


	17. Chapter 17

Seductive Sound

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Oh and yes, I know I'm evil. Next chapter will be up tomorrow though. Happy reading!

 **Chapter Notation:** The comparison between the two Clans is partially based on the anime and partially based on my 'Head Canon' of how the two families differ. From my understanding, Head Canon refers to when a person strongly interprets something in a show that is likely never explicitly stated.

Chapter 17

He had to move. Itachi Uchiha had to get up. There was really no telling how long he had been unconscious. There was no telling, if it was already too late to stop Sasuke from doing what Sasuke always did. Something foolish.

"Stop being so damn stubborn and get some more rest." He found that ironic though. "You're no good to anyone, if you're dead." Kisame was telling him to stop being stubborn.

Kisame was the stubborn one. Itachi had told him time and time again that he was planning on dying. That it would allow Sasuke the victory he needed to find some peace and to return to the Hidden Leaf.

Unfortunately, the blue man just didn't seem capable of understanding that. That or Kisame just didn't agree with his methods. That was why he was still alive, Itachi supposed. Kisame's stubbornness.

A soft touch to his throat was enough to briefly distract him. "His pulse is slowly getting stronger, but he's right." Someone was checking his pulse and it wasn't Kisame. "If you push yourself, everything we did will be for nothing."

The touch was far more gentle than he would have associated with most men. His medic was definitely a woman. That was a woman's voice. Itachi knew that much.

"Hear that, Itachi?" Wonderful. "The pretty little medic says you need more rest." He was actually being chastised by Kisame of all people. "So be a good boy and follow the doctor's orders."

When he got better, the first thing he was going to do was whack Kisame upside the head. The man really was trying his patience. After that, Itachi would thank him for his loyalty and the concern the other Akatsuki had shown him. Though he was still going to whack him first. _Hard._

He snorts at the scolding. "Kisame, I never thought that I would live to see this day." Honestly, the other ninja was being impossible.

"And what day is that?" Kisame was likely raising an eyebrow.

Itachi merely shakes his head in response though. "The day that someone was more foolish than Sasuke." To which his partner bursts out laughing.

It was a mildly amusing joke. It wasn't _**that**_ entertaining. Kisame was so easily amused sometimes.

The joke was worthy of a dry chuckle and not much more. Of course, the swordsmen always took everything to extremes. Living in such a way must have been rather exhausting.

"Ha." He could imagine the other man shaking his head. "I'm good, Itachi. I'm not that good though." Likely between the gales upon gales of laughter Kisame was producing. "I mean he's kidnapped himself a pretty Hyuga Princess while he's trying to hide from the Leaf Village." True. "That's pretty damn foolish."

Yes, it did seem rather counterproductive. Still, that was just how their Clan was. They loved just as deeply as they hated. Which was extremely deeply. Clearly, Sasuke's feelings for this woman were clouding his common sense.

The Hyugas were a Clan that could rival their own in many ways. Truly, it all depended on which metric one choose to look at whether you considered the Hyugas or Uchihas to be the more superior Clan.

"Yes, he certainly is one of the most foolish people that I've ever met." That much was for sure, but back to the Hyugas.

As far as Itachi could tell, they had an advantage over the Uchihas. Hyugas seemed to all be capable of wielding the Byakugan as small children. They were likely born with it and not every Uchiha would activate the Sharingan and generally by the time they did, they were in their teens or older.

The Uchihas had the advantage when it came to adaptability though. Their fighting styles were more diverse. The Hyugas were rather uniform in their Gentle Fist. While individual members of the Clan might have slightly different variations and other techniques they used, most of them defaulted to their family style rather quickly in the heat of battle.

"Yeah." Kisame laughs again. "He's foolish, just like you." Itachi was not the foolish one in this scenario! Despite his indignation, Itachi goes right back to comparing the Clans.

Of course, the Gentle Fist was a fearsome technique and it certainly made training the Hyugas easier. It also had the advantage of being a style that would be almost impossible to copy. There were reasons why they relied on it so heavily.

On the other hand, most Uchihas loved using fire, weapons, Taijutsu, and other forms of Ninjutsu. (There were even some who favored Genjutsu like himself).

He hears the medic writing down a few things. "You've been in and out of consciousness for a week." She was likely writing about the progress of his recovery from the eye transplant and the various injuries he had incurred while fighting Sasuke. Wait. What was that last part?!

"A week?" Had Itachi the energy, he would have screamed.

Of course, screaming would get him nowhere. He needed to calm himself and well, comparing the two Clans was as good a way to take his mind off everything as anything.

The Hyugas were the wealthier Clan when it came to liquid assets. Their Clan owned a grand estate that came with servants. Though the Uchihas owned more land. Their assets were not as quickly converted into coin, but individually most Uchihas were comfortable by ninja standards. Though few of them could truly be considered _wealthy. Collectively_ was another matter though. Collectively, the Uchihas were a wealthy Clan.

Kisame was likely nodding. "Yes, but don't worry." He was being ridiculous. "Sasuke had an eye transplant like you. He's not going anywhere either."

Itachi wouldn't be so sure about that. If the Hyugas were ice. The Uchihas were fire. Fire only grew when fed and Obito's words had likely only fed the flames of hatred that Itachi had already fanned for Sasuke. He was going to do something incredibly foolish.

"We need to get moving." As quickly as possible.

That was another difference between the Clans. The Hyugas were definitely aloof aristocrats. Their every movement seemed to be dictated by their family's strict hierarchy and culture. The Uchihas were nothing like that though.

No theirs was a far warmer Clan. A Clan where it wasn't uncommon to see children riding on the packs of their older kin as Sasuke had done to them. A Clan where lovers often held hands and kissed in public. A far more aggressive Clan when it came to their anger as well. The Hyugas were more passive-aggressive. The Hyugas didn't get mad, they got even.

Perhaps there was no other aspect where the differences between the Clans were more pronounced than how they interacted each other. The Uchihas were probably 'common' in the eyes of the Hyugas due to their more physical way of interacting with other members and the Uchihas in turn viewed the Hyugas as being at best aloof and at worst, outright cold.

The woman wraps something around his arms and legs. "I'm afraid that I can't let you do that." She was actually restraining him?!

Kisame sighs as though Itachi was being terribly difficult about things. "Just relax. I'll go and see if I can't find any information on the brat." Well at least the other man had decided to be useful.

"Very well." There was nothing he could do at the moment.

As much as he was loathed to admit it, he was far too weak to do anything. He couldn't stop Sasuke from going on a murderous rampage. He'd be lucky, if he could even find his way out of this hideout. Damn it!

"That's a good boy, Itachi." Kisame smiles at him.

Suddenly, Itachi Uchiha was once again overwhelmed by the urge to smack Kisame for being a stubborn idiot…

* * *

"I mean I get why he likes you now." Sasuke had been asleep until he heard the annoying sound of Suigetsu's voice. "You're pretty and damn you're loyal. You're way too nice for him really."

Sasuke had mostly been spending the past few days drifting in and out of consciousness. When he was awake, he mostly listened to Hinata speak about whatever topic came to her mind while indulging in being as close to her as he could. The Loser probably would have accused him of cuddling, if he had seen them.

This idiot was asking for it. "Thank you, but Sasuke can be very nice." Damn right he could. "When he wants to be." To those who deserved it. That didn't include Sugietsu.

"Right." Suigetsu was probably shaking his head. "Sassy's nice. Did you hit your head during the fight?"

He might not be able to see with the blindfold on him, but Sasuke didn't have to. The other man's big fat mouth was enough for him to locate his target. So Sasuke throws some Chidori Senbon at him.

His Chidori was now extremely adaptable. It had the basic form, the Chidori Sharp Spear, the Chidori Current, and other forms such as the Senbon. Basically, he had just thrown a lot of needles made out of lightning at the idiot.

That was something no one was going to appreciate, but especially Suigetsu. "Shut up." The man's chakra was so closely associated with water that lightning was definitely something he wanted to get struck with.

"AHHH!" The idiot was now flailing around. "Damn it, Sassy!" He also really needed to lose that ridiculous nickname for him.

Hinata blinks and takes Sasuke's hand. "You really shouldn't be using your chakra like that." Feeling rather pleased that the white haired ninja was now in agony and he had Hinata's attention, Sasuke feels himself relax.

"He asked for it." Repeatedly.

If that fool though that he was going to steal Sasuke's Sunflower away, he had another thing coming. Sasuke would slit his throat long before he they left this place. No one was going to take her away from him ever again.

Sasuke senses Karin's chakra and hears the sound of footsteps just as he was plotting Suigetsu's demise. "How are you feeling?" She might have very well saved his life at the rate the Hozuki was going.

"He's feeling well enough to try to turn me into a pincushion." Suigetsu was sulking.

Good as far as Sasuke was concerned. Hopefully, he had learned his lesson. That should teach him not to try to steal his Sunflower away!

Karin shakes her head. "Well I think that the blindfold has been on long enough." Thank the Gods and Goddesses. "Do you wanna take it off?" Was water wet?

"I imagine that he does." Jugo's voice was soon heard.

The gentle giant must have followed Karin. The thought did make Sasuke smile. While Karin had followed him because of an infatuation and the promise of a new home, Jugo had followed him out of a strange loyalty. And well Suigetsu was here because he wanted Kisame's sword. It was that simple.

Hinata holds his hand. "Please take it off him." That was his Sunflower. Always on his side, except when she was running away from him.

He still had to punish her about that. Sasuke was planning a firm spanking session in the near future! He loved her, but sometimes one had to be more assertive to get their point across. His point being that she wasn't allowed to leave again.

"Alright." Karin pauses. "As soon as I take it off him, everyone step back just to be on the safe side." That was a fair point. "We don't know what his eyes are going to be capable of."

They all swiftly move away from Sasuke as Karin undoes the blindfold. "How does it feel?" Karin looks at him anxiously.

Sasuke looks around and smiles when his gaze lands on Hinata. "It's still painful, but that's to be expected." It just felt so damn good to actually be able to see Hinata again.

"If it's painful, why are you smiling so damn much?" Suigetsu really wanted to die.

He rolls his eyes at the other man. "It's hard not to be when you wake up to the most beautiful sight in the world." He smiles at Hinata.

"Well um that's nice, Sassy." What? "I'm glad you think I'm the most beautiful sight in the world and everything, but I prefer sexy. Beautiful is for chicks and I'm sorry, I'm not interest in anyone who swings a kunai."

Sasuke feels himself twitch. "Time to try these eyes out." He smirks. "Amaterasu!" With that, he summons a much smaller black flame than the ones he had seen Itachi wield.

It was best to start off small until he learned how to control them better. Still, he couldn't argue with their effectiveness as Suigetsu was now running away from him and screaming his head off.

"I think that I like the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan far better than my old Sharingan." Sasuke smirks.

* * *

Neji frowns as they keep looking. He knew they had to be close. They had stumbled upon the battle scene and Akamaru's nose had lead them to a cave. A cave where Sasuke's chakra signature was still present, but they had arrived too late.

The group had been searching for Hinata and Sasuke for what seemed like ever. Though two days ago, they had gotten another lead. One that he appreciated with all his heart, but it wasn't enough.

 _They had been running around in what seemed to be circles for awhile. Neji was had been growing increasingly agitated by the minute. That was why he had volunteered to stand watch this time._

 _"Neji." A soft voice startled him from his thoughts._

 _He rushes over to her. Hinata! It was Hinata! "You're back!" Only to discover it was a Clone._

 _"Not quite." She sighed and hugged him anyway. "I'm sorry. I can't go back to the Leaf yet." Which just made it all the more frustrating. "We're still trying to find out the truth and if I leave him like this, I'm afraid that Sasuke will suffer from a psychotic break."_

 _He was suffering from a psychotic break! That was why the man had kidnapped her in the first place!_

 _"You can't possibly be thinking of staying with him." They had to know where Hinata was so they could rescue her. "Just tell me where you are and we'll come and get you."_

 _Hinata shook her head. "He'll just track me and destroy the Leaf in a fit of rage, if you do." She smiled at him in what Neji could only assume was supposed to be a reassuring manner. "He's kind to me, Neji. He won't hurt me…" He'd hurt others though. That was the clear implication. "I will find a way to fix this. Please tell everyone that I'm safe." And before he could say anything else, the clone just disappeared._

"I can't believe that she sent a clone." Naruto sighs.

It was now Neji's turn to shake his head. "No. It's exactly what she would do." Hinata wouldn't want them to worry about her. "I don't care what she says, it's not safe for her to be with him now." Or ever.

Naruto gives him a dirty look. "Sasuke isn't crazy. He wouldn't hurt her." Neji very much begged to differ!

It was probably a good thing that the two of them weren't alone. There had been a better chance than not that their discussion would have come to blows. Were it not for Shikamaru.

"What a drag." He sighs. "Let's just keep moving. Fighting amongst ourselves isn't going to accomplish anything." Neji nods in agreement and that was all that was said before the Retrieval Team continues on their way. He wasn't sure where they were going, but anything was better than standing around and doing nothing.

* * *

A few days later, Hinata watches as Sasuke finishes training. She could tell that his every instinct was screaming at him to charge towards the Leaf and to demand answers from Danzo. Only her pleading with him had convinced him to do otherwise.

"The Eternal Mangekyo will make it much easier to get answers out of him." Sasuke smiles at her as he sheathes his blade.

Deadly grace. That summed up Sasuke's movements in general. He was like a black panther to her. Beautiful, elegant, and very deadly. One might want to touch such a magnificent creature, but one also had to be careful to avoid its teeth and claws.

Something that Hinata was trying desperately to do. Though she wasn't entirely certain how much success she was having.

She nods at him and smiles as Sasuke walks over to her and kisses her. "You know, I meant it." Hinata wasn't really sure what he meant in this context, but she kisses him back and smiles.

She hadn't been lying when she told Suigetsu that Sasuke could be very nice when he wanted to be. There were times that he could be so affectionate and loving that it almost took her breath away and then there were times when she was terrified that he was going to destroy the Leaf. He seemed to seesaw between two extremes. The Lover and the Destroyer.

"What did you mean?" She smiles at him.

Sasuke brushes a strand of hair behind her ear. "That you're the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. I missed being able to see you." Today, it was the Lover.

Maybe, Sasuke would at last give her an answer to the question that had been lingering at the back of her mind since this all began. Why? Why her?

"Sasuke, I know that you love me." That or at least he believed he did. "I'm just curious as to why."

The youngest Uchiha certainly believed he did. Sasuke seemed to protect her almost on instinct. His feelings for here were deep and at least real to him. What were they actually built on though? What was the anchor that kept him tied to her in such a fashion?

He sighs and kisses her forehead. "I've loved you since we were children." Yes, she understood that. Hinata still didn't know why though. "Ever since I woke up in that damn hospital and you gave me those sunflowers." He loved her because of the flowers?!

All of this was because of flowers?! That was completely insane. They had really meant that much to him?

"Sunflowers are the reason you love me…" It was almost all she could do not to gape at him.

Sasuke shakes his head. "They're more of a symbol." He smiles at her. "You were the first person who didn't look at me with pity after the Massacre. You actually cared about my loss." He caresses her cheek. "You weren't just going through the motions or feeling sorry for me. You understood. It was your empathy and kindness that made me love you."

That was beautiful. Hinata didn't know what to say to all of that. It was so sweet. Some shred of that little boy still existed inside Sasuke. The boy who had lost everything and he just wanted compassion. Apparently, Sasuke's inner child was still alive and had quite a tight grip on his sunflowers.

"Sasuke, that's so sweet." She smiles at him as her almost lover wraps his arms around her tightly and rests his head in her hair.

The bluenette could hear him inhaling her scent. "You bring it out in me." Almost just as suddenly as the Lover had arrived, he was replaced though. "If what Madara said is true, it could have just as easily happened to your Clan."

That wasn't something she liked to think about. Hinata knew that his words were true, of course. If the Leaf had been willing to do that to the Uchihas, what was to stop them from doing the same to any Clan they perceived as a threat?

Had it been only dumb luck that had spared her Clan and not his? What about all the other Clans such as Kiba's and Shino's? Were they next?

She tries to banish those thoughts by shaking her head. "It's possible, but I don't think it's likely. It sounds like a series of horrible misunderstandings that lead to the Massacre." Well at least that's what she wanted to believe.

Hinata didn't want to believe that her own village was capable of such evil. No one did, but if it had happened clearly some sort of justice was required. Justice. Not a slaughter and a slaughter was likely exactly what Sasuke was planning.

"You're far too kind to them." Sasuke shakes his head. "It wasn't a series of misunderstandings, if it happened." He kisses the top of her head. "Your kindness is what I love about you." He looks down at her. "That and it doesn't hurt that your as beautiful on the outside as you are on the inside."

Hinata blushes at that. Like she said, it was a seesaw. His feelings were built on a real foundation then. He just expressed them in a very twisted way half the time.

That was probably because he was a trauma victim. People didn't look at him that way, but it was true. Once again, it made her angry how he seemingly hadn't been given any counseling after the Massacre. Maybe, if he had…things would be different.

"Do you ever wonder what things would have been like, if you hadn't left the Leaf?" She rests her head on his shoulder.

Sasuke nods at that question. "Sometimes." That was something she thinks to herself as he holds her more closely. "Though mostly I'm just glad you're here. There is something that has to be done before I go and find Danzo though."

Something that had to be done? More training most likely. Maybe, Sasuke wanted her help with it?

That's when he begins guiding her back towards their room. "What has to be done?" She looks at him curiously as they enter their room and Sasuke locks the door behind them.

He shakes his head and moves towards her with such speed that Hinata didn't have time to react. "Your punishment." She was pinned to the bed with her back towards Sasuke before she could do anything about it.

"P-Punishment?" That didn't sound good.

Sasuke nods at that as he slowly caresses the curve of her backside. "You ran away from me." Hinata blushes. "I understand why, but it was still wrong. You still deserve to be punished." He swats his hand against her ass once. "A spanking seems like a suitable punishment and after that, if you'll let me I'll make love to you until the only thing you remember how to say is my name."

Hinata gasps both from his words and the action. She shouldn't have done it, but she shivers. Her body shiver with far more anticipation than anything else. That was a mistake because Sasuke definitely saw it.

"And I'm pretty sure you'll let me." He kisses her ear. "You wouldn't curl up next to me so sweetly and have come back to me, if you didn't feel the same way about me." It was difficult to argue with that logic and Hinata suddenly found herself rather grateful he had the foresight to look the door before they came in here. They were clearly going to need privacy for what Sasuke had in mind.


	18. Chapter 18

Seductive Sound

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I know that a lot of people are looking forward to Hinata and Neji interactions and I do promise that is coming up relatively shortly, but for now…I think that we've all made Sasuke wait quite long enough. So without further ado, I give you Chapter 18 and a very large glass of lemonade.

 **Chapter Notation:** Tomorrow is going to be busy in me in real life, so you might not see Chapter 19 until the day after tomorrow. That is going by my time zone, which might be different than yours. Meaning Chapter 19 will likely be posted sometime on the 21st. For this lemonade though, I decided to alter between sweet and exotic. Happy reading!

Chapter 18

She was shivering, but Sasuke was confident those were the _good_ kind of shivers. "I love you." He smacks her backside lightly. "And I'd like to believe that you've learned your lesson. You did come back for me, after all." Hinata gasps at the strike. "This is just to make sure that you don't forget it."

He'd never use enough force to actually hurt her. Though Sasuke certainly didn't mind being assertive enough to cause that gorgeous bottom of hers to turn a rosy shade of pink underneath her clothes.

"S-Sasuke!" He really liked it when she said his name like that.

Just the mere act of his name being uttered by those wonderful lips of hers, had him imagining all the other ways he could get her to scream it. Ways that would make his sweet sunflower blush. Which only served to heighten his own lust.

For that, he rewards her with a gentle caress after his strike and a soft kiss to the back of her neck. "As I said, my name is going to be the only thing that you'll remember." And he would make sure that she _**never**_ thought about leaving his side again.

The shivers were back and Sasuke kisses her neck again. Always so soft. So warm. So perfect.

Was she this soft everywhere? Surely, her breasts would be at the very least. Those beautiful mounds that he had been privileged enough to see once before when he yanked off that damn towel. He wanted to see them again.

The thought makes him more determined to make his point. So he swats her again. This time a bit harder than before, but still he made sure not to leave an actual bruise behind.

He was far from a medic, but Sasuke had learned quite a bit about the human body over the years from the many battles that he had faced. "I'm sorry." She glances at him over her shoulder with those enchanting lavender orbs of hers. "I won't do it again." Damn right, Hinata wouldn't do it again.

Those eyes were going to look glorious when glazed over with passion. Sasuke wanted to see her face when she was in the throes of passion. When he sent them both spiraling over the edge and into complete and utter ecstasy.

"Good." Though a few more spankings couldn't hurt.

Mostly to drive the message home. Mostly and there was also the fact he liked how her breasts bounced from each strike and the feeling of her ass in the palm of his hand.

"Yes, good!" Hinata gasps and moans as he spanks her again.

The moaning was interesting. Sasuke highly doubted it was a moan of pain and that made his eyes bleed even more red with desire. He couldn't wait to be inside her. To make love to his precious Sunflower.

She squirms at the treatment, but didn't otherwise protest. "Do you want me to stop?" Sasuke was rather enjoying himself and he was almost certain that Hinata was too, but he had to be sure. Sadism was not something he found erotic.

No. What excited him was her. Everything about Hinata excited him. That's why he wasn't going to let her run off again. She belonged to him. Just as surely as he belonged to her.

 **Warning Lemon**

"I don't know." Hinata blushes at him. "It doesn't hurt, but at the same time…I'm not sure how long you want to punish me either."

He smiles at that. "I won't lie." Sasuke would never lie to her. "I do enjoy it." He spanks her again. "The feeling of the curve of your ass under my hand and watching your breasts bounce with every strike is intoxicating." That wasn't all that he wanted to do to her though. Not by a long shot.

Hinata just blushes more at that. She was such a sweet and innocent sunflower. Sasuke doubted the Hyuga Heiress knew how to respond to his words. So he'd let her blush do it for her.

The prospect of teaching his pure sunflower the carnal arts was an thrilling one. She'd probably still be blushing when he took her against the bed. When he made her scream his name. When he made her cum.

It was hard to control himself, but for her…Sasuke would at least try. "If you tell me to stop, I will." He takes out a kunai and trails it along her pant leg, slowly slicing the fabric. "If you don't tell me to stop though, I promise that you won't regret it." Never breaking the skin though.

Sasuke just wanted those damn clothes off of her as soon as possible. Cutting those irritating pants of her was just quicker. That and now, he was treated to the sight of her lovely legs and a lacy blue patch of fabric that was both exciting and infuriating to him.

Exciting because it looked beautiful on her. Infuriating because it was obscuring his view of what was underneath it. A Byakugan would have been rather useful right about now. Oh well. He reaches over and slowly starts sliding her panties off, giving her time to protest. With any luck, he'd be able to look all he wanted soon enough.

Hinata doubted her face could burn any hotter than it was now. "A-Alright." Sasuke Uchiha had just sliced her pants off of her with a kunai and now was making short work of the bottom half of her lingerie.

It was as exciting as it was terrifying. The memory of his powerful hand on her and the cool metal of the kunai against her skin was still burned freshly in her mind. It should have terrified her with fear, but instead it was almost unbearably erotic. Maybe, she was just as 'confused' as Sasuke was in a way.

Hinata shouldn't be getting wet from this deviant treatment. She shouldn't be arching her back against him and begging for more of his touch. There were so many things wrong with this, but her body didn't care and while her mind knew better, her heart was in full agreement with her body at the moment.

"I've n-never done this before." She had to confess to that much though.

Sasuke might be flirting with insanity, but surprisingly enough he had been remarkably restrained with his physical affections for the most part. Though she had a feeling that was about to end in a very big way, if that hard object pressed against her ass was any indication. A _**very**_ big way.

That most assuredly was _**not**_ a kunai. For now though, Sasuke was still dressed. She was the only one half naked. She didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed at that fact.

He tilts her head back and kisses her. "I know." Sasuke smiles at Hinata and caresses her cheek. "We'll be each other's firsts and only." Though he soon frowns. "It's going to hurt at first. I can't change that, but it'll feel good soon."

That was sweet, that he was warning her. Hinata was already aware of such things though. Her Clan had explained them to her early on.

"I know." She kisses him back. "It's alright. I trust you."

She really shouldn't have, but Hinata did. Her reward for that declaration was a beautiful smile. It was almost dazzling in its sincerity as if some stars from the sky had been placed on his face to shimmer and express his happiness.

"Good." He caresses her likely very much pink backside soothingly, almost apologetically as he nudges her until she was laying flat on her back on the bed. "You have no idea how many times I've thought about this. Dreamt of it. Wished that it was real."

She blushes at his words as Sasuke slowly slides her shirt over her head. It was as if he was unwrapping a very precious present. "I've thought about you as well." Her bra he had less patience for. "When you held me at night mostly." It was hard not to.

"I'm glad." He kisses her while trying to rip off her bra. "I'm to explore every inch of your skin. Cover you with kisses and my bite. Mark and taste every part of you through the whole night." Hinata blushes at the images his sinful words were conjuring in her mind.

"I want to touch you too." The admission was enough to make her blush spread from her cheeks to her breasts, but that didn't stop her from making it.

There was no denying that Sasuke was a beautiful animal and he was one that wanted to adore her. Part of her was eager to return the favor. Particularly the part between her thighs which was already aching with desire for him. For his touch. Now, if only they could get rid of all these annoying clothes.

Though speaking of hard, Sasuke seemed absolutely baffled by the device restraining her breasts. "Here, I'll get it." She laughs and sits up slightly to undo the clasps on the back.

She'd rather not have him use a fireball to burn it off of her or cut it with a kunai. "That's better." Sasuke's voice was more a growl of approval and his now crimson red eyes only made him look even more like a hungry animal.

Itachi's Sharingan had been slightly darker than Sasuke's, she notes. Maybe, it varied a bit from family member to family member. She didn't have long to think on that matter through because Sasuke was rather unceremoniously tugging off his clothes and throwing them in the corner of their room with astonishing speed.

Her eyes widen when his naked form comes fully into view. Sleek ivory colored muscle was nearly everywhere, save for one spot. Yes, that definitely hadn't been a kunai pressed up against her so intimately before.

"I w-want to be in control at first." She nudges him until Sasuke was the one laying on his back on the bed and kisses him.

She honestly had no idea how they were going to fit together, but the bluenette figured it was best to take this slow. Well at least to start with. She sighs in pleasure at the feeling of his kiss and his arms wrapping around her.

His powerful arms that could probably crush entire villages, but at the moment were making her feel safe, cherished, and loved. "S-Sasuke!" Until he spanked her again and Hinata retaliates by kissing and tugging on his ear in a gentle reprimand.

"I told you that I was going to touch you everywhere." Sasuke smirks. "I meant it." His hands were now trailing in a slow and sensual way over the curve of her ass.

She shivers at his words as she kisses his strong jaw and down the pale column of his throat. "I want that too." She wanted to touch him everywhere. Hinata was already dripping wet.

"I want to run my fingers through that silky hair, caress those perfect breasts, kiss your stomach and thighs, and spank you." His lewd declarations of love certainly weren't doing anything to quell her newfound wantonness." You deserve to be punished for being such an evil tease all of this time." Sasuke's sexy growl was only making things worse, really.

She couldn't resist kissing along his muscular chest and tracing her hands over those perfectly sculpted muscles before her hands drifted even lower. Shyly, Hinata kisses his inner thigh and takes him into her hand. "Do you want me to take you into my mouth?" Her blush was only intensifying and the Hyuga Heiress couldn't believe she had just asked to suck him off, but she had.

"Hinata, you can do whatever you want with me." Sasuke looks up at her with smoldering crimson red eyes.

They were the eyes of a demon, but they were also strangely beautiful. Hinata shyly takes him into her mouth and begins sucking on him. Lavishing the sensitive tip with her tongue and brushing her lips against him as she bobs her head up and down the length of his cock.

Sasuke swore that he had died and gone to some version of Paradise. "F-Fuck! Perfect. J-Just like that." He was stuttering, but he couldn't bring himself to give a damn.

All he could think about was how good it felt to have her lips wrapped around his cock and those beautiful eyes of hers. Well that and her gorgeous backside, which he couldn't resist squeezing and spanking.

It had already turned a pale shade of pink, but it was becoming more visible with every strike. "S-Sasuke!" She moans around his cock as her tongue swirls around the sensitive flesh and she sucks him faster and faster, making him buck against her mouth as she moans.

Hinata liked being spanked, it seemed. Good to know. His hand snakes between her thighs and he smirks when he found she was already wet. His perfect little angel was already wet from sucking him off and being spanked. Perhaps, there was a hint of succubus in her as well.

He caved to temptation and spanked even more as his other hand rubbed her womanhood. His thumb taking extra care to tease her most sensitive place. Her clit.

Hinata jerks against Sasuke. It felt so good to be touched there by him. She was going to cum, if he kept that up. So she licks, sucks, and even nips the erection between her mouth faster and faster.

"H-Hinata!" There was something immensely satisfying about knowing that she had such a powerful ninja crying out her name in such a helpless fashion. "Stop!" Wait. He wanted her to stop?

That didn't make any sense, but she releases him from her mouth and Sasuke changes their position. She was now on her hands and knees and squirming in embarrassment. Once again, she was completely exposed to his hungry eyes. Sasuke reminded her of a wolf that wanted to devour a rabbit and in this case, that was her.

"Gods and Goddesses, you're the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen." Sasuke gently parts her legs and before Hinata could say anything, he was making love to her with his mouth!

She squirms against him, but that only made Sasuke smirk as he licked her harder and faster. He was eager to taste her and to make his sweet sunflower taste ecstasy.

It wouldn't be long now. "P-Please!" She was already so fucking wet and her thighs were quivering. "Don't stop!" Not to mention she was begging as he licks her and toys with her clit lovingly.

As if he would ever deny her anything that she wanted. "I won't." Well anything except the ability to leave him. That was one thing he wasn't going to give her. "You taste so sweet. Cum for me." He slides two fingers inside her.

Hot, tight, and wet. If she was this tight against his fingers, Sasuke could scarcely imagine what it would feel like to be buried inside her. He was going to find out soon though. Very soon.

"Ah!" Her cries were music to his ears as he pumps his fingers inside her even faster. "S-Sasuke!" Making her scream his name even more and wiggle that irresistible ass of hers just for him.

She was being wanton. Hinata was begging, but she couldn't stop. "I'm going to cum!" No sooner had the words left her lips than she feels much to her mortification that she had just completely drenched his fingers with the evidence of her desire for him.

"You don't need to be embarrassed." Sasuke's voice came out as a seductive purr, buried within an animalistic growl of primal satisfaction. "I want to make you feel good." He positions himself behind her and brushes his cock against her entrance. "Will you let me?"

He prayed to every God and Goddess that had ever existed she wouldn't stop him now. Sasuke wanted her so much that it was nothing short of an exquisite torture.

"Yes." Her voice was barely a whisper, but he heard it. "I want you too." And that was all he needed to hear before he slowly joined them together for the first time.

He'd never felt anything like it. "You feel so fucking good." It took all his self-control not to spill his seed inside her right then and there, but he couldn't. He wanted to make this last.

Hinata lets out a quiet grunt of pain and Sasuke kisses the back of her neck while caressing her breasts with one hand and her ass with the other. "You're so big." He hated that it hurt her at first, but he knew that was inevitable. At least she had already cum for him, so it was less painful than it would have been otherwise.

"Let me know when it's alright to move." He moves his hand off of her ass and rubs her clit. "You feel so perfect." He nips the back of her neck playfully.

Hinata arches back against him, wiggling. Trying to get used to the sensation of being completely full. Eventually, she does though.

"You can move now." She blushes at her admission, but Sasuke didn't need to be told twice.

Slowly. Her lover was thrusting inside her slowly. She could feel every inch of him and that's when Sasuke brushes up against something wonderful. "SASUKE!" Something that made her scream in ecstasy.

She could just imagine the smirk on his face as he keeps hitting that secret place inside her. "So perfect." The one that made her see stars and arch against him desperately.

It was all so much. The feeling of the warmth of his skin against her own. His hands were everywhere. Caressing and squeezing her in places that no one else had ever dared taken such liberties with.

"So good!" How had she ever resisted this for so long?

The two of them were now moving as one. The bed was shaking underneath them, but neither of them cared. "Ah!" Sasuke was spanking her and moving deep inside with a reckless abandonment now. How could they care about anything else, other than this incredible feeling?

"Mine." He bites her neck lightly as if to prove his point, but it only made her moan. "Always mine." Did he actually think for a moment she was going to argue with that declaration when she was so close? So close to tumbling over the edge with him? He must have been out of his mind.

"Yes!" She screams in bliss as Hinata begins to practically drown in a sea of pleasure.

Perfect. The moment was perfect. The feeling of being inside her, watching her hair sway all over her gloriously naked body, the sight of her breasts bouncing from the force of his thrusts, her sweet scent, and her moans of passion were driving him closer and closer to the edge.

They fit together so beautifully. It was as if they were truly made for each other as he slams into her again and again. And mercifully, it appeared that Hinata was more than willing to take whatever he could give her.

"S-Sasuke!" Another powerful thrust sends his sweet lover straight into welcoming arms of her orgasm with Sasuke following swiftly behind.

He wasn't done though. They spent the rest of the night in each other's arms. By the time the Sun rose the next morning, Sasuke was rather bemused to note the bed had given out at some point during the night.

Neither of them had noticed though. Neither of them had cared, he observes as he pulls out of his new lover and wraps his arms around her protectively. They had each other and well, they could always find another bed. Besides, they wouldn't be here for much longer anyway. Let some unlucky Sound Ninja deal with it.

 **End of Lemon**

* * *

Hinata pants and cuddles against Sasuke. "Mmm." Her body felt sore, but in a good way from their lovemaking.

It was almost as if every part of her body was purring with contentment. Humming with pleasure and satisfaction. Though there was just one problem. She highly doubted she'd be able to walk properly for at least a few hours, maybe a few days.

"Don't worry." Sasuke seems to read her mind as he smiles smugly at her. "I have no issue carrying you, anywhere that you want to go."

For a moment, she considers swatting him for being so arrogant. Unfortunately, she couldn't deny that she might very well need him to carry her around for awhile. So she refrains.

"You're so smug." The bluenette knew that she was sulking, but she couldn't help it.

Sasuke kisses her temple. "I have every reason in the world to be smug." He smirks at her. "I have the most beautiful woman in the world for my lover. What man wouldn't be smug in my position?"

Hinata blushes at that and shakes her head. "You're impossible." Though she rests her head on his shoulder. "How are you feeling? I mean…did you overexert yourself?"

He had just had a major operation. Those eyes weren't his originally and Sasuke had fought Itachi very recently. How he was even still alive was a mystery to her. Let alone how he had the energy to make love to her like a demon.

"I'm feeling perfect, Hinata." He kisses her forehead. "There's absolutely nothing that could ruin this moment."

* * *

Exactly ten seconds later, Sasuke was soon proven wrong when Suigetsu walks in. "Hey, Karin says breakfast is ready." And he immediately has to cover Hinata up with the blankets to keep the swordsmen from getting an eyeful.

"Suigetsu!" Hinata's shrieks were painful to even his own ears.

Though his lover was absolutely right to shriek. "I changed my mind." How _**dare**_ Suigetsu come into their room without knocking and see Hinata in a state of undress? "There was something that could ruin this moment and it's this idiot." He practically snarls at Suigetsu.

"Whoa!" He puts his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "Calm down." He looks down at his feet. "I didn't know that you two were getting your freak on or I would have knocked!"

Hinata who was normally the most patient woman that he had ever known twitches. "There's a reason why the door was locked!" That was a very, very good point.

Not only was his lover beautiful, she was highly intelligent. Clearly, those were two traits that his idiotic teammate lacked. He was so going to kill Suigetsu! How dare he ruin their perfect moment together?!

He rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Well Sassy always locks his door." For good reason. His team apparently _ **didn't**_ know the meaning of the word privacy.

"Well that should teach you to knock next time." Hinata sighs. "You're lucky that I probably can't walk." She shakes her head and gives Sugietsu a dirty look. "Otherwise, I would have Gentle Fisted you."

Suigetsu shoots Sasuke a smirk. "Damn. Good job there, Sassy." Damn right, he did a good job. Though he would have preferred it, if the Prodigy in the Art of Murder hadn't ruined the moment.

So Sasuke does what he does best. He hurls a fireball at Sugietsu. "Just get the fuck out of our room and tell the others we'll be down soon." Which does the trick rather nicely because Sugietsu takes off running.

"What are we going to do with them?" Hinata sighs.

Sasuke shakes his head and holds her against him closely. "Mostly, ignore them unless it's during a battle." That had always been his policy anyway. "Jugo is the only reasonable one. Though Karin has her moments."

His sunflower laughs at that. "What about Suigetsu?" She was kidding right?

"Suigetsu is just really, really annoying." Sasuke rolls his eyes at that. "He's lucky he's good with a sword and has a bloodline or I would have just left his sorry ass in that damn tank!"


	19. Chapter 19

Seductive Sound

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** I know that Itachi's illness is something of a mystery and that there are some very credible theories out there about it, but I chose to use it rather flexibly in this story for plot purposes. So this particular interpretation may or may not line up with canon and everyone's 'head cannon.' With that in mind, happy reading!

Chapter 19

 _Sasuke was packing_. Sasuke was packing everything that could possibly be needed for a long-term mission. There was a certain beauty to his ruthless efficiency, really.

"Hinata, please make sure there is enough water for the idiot." Sasuke turns his attention to her and kisses her forehead. "While I'm tempted to allow him to dehydrate for being such a pervert, his skills may still be necessary."

He seemed to be going through some sort of mental checklist. Food, water, clothes, weapons, and medical supplies. Hinata doubted that he had missed anything, really.

She smiles at the gentle kiss. "Alright. I will." It had been three days since they made love for the first time and Sasuke had only grown even more affectionate and possessive since then.

The Hyuga Heiress didn't think that was even possible, but Sasuke was quickly proving her wrong. He scarcely left her side and if it wasn't for biological necessities such as eating and things of that nature, Hinata doubted he would have left the bed with her. That and training.

So much training. Her lover was now determined to master the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan as quickly as possible. At first, she had been terrified. Hinata knew that the Mangekyo could cause someone to go blind, if overused. Apparently, the eternal version didn't have this problem though.

"Thank you." He smiles at her and continues packing.

Suigetsu raises an eyebrow. "It's amazing. You actually screwed some manners into him." Oh boy. "I've never heard Sassy say stuff like _'Thank you,'_ before." Hinata was sincerely beginning to wonder, if the swordsman had some kind of death wish.

"Perhaps not, but I am familiar with saying Chidori." Sasuke glares at the white haired ninja. "Would you like another demonstration?" Wisely, Suigetsu decides to shut up at that point and Hinata quickly grabs the necessary water canteens.

Jugo was watching all this with amusement. It was probably a good thing that he was so quiet. It balanced out Suigetsu's mischief and Karin's loudness. Hinata still didn't particularly like that the red head was traveling with them, but she also knew that the Sensory Type cared a great deal about Sasuke. That meant she would always treat his injuries.

Hinata knew that most people would have accused her of losing her mind at this point. She had fallen in love with her captor, but it was hard not to. There were essentially two Sasukes as she had thought before.

The Lover and the Destroyer. "Well it looks like we're all set." She was just fortunate that Sasuke was only the former to her and never the latter. Hinata had seen what the Uchiha was capable of when he wasn't feeling as loving.

"Yes, we've got everything." Jugo nods at Sasuke. "Where are we going?"

Yes, that was on the question that had been on Hinata's mind since Sasuke started packing. Though she had been too afraid to ask it.

Sasuke glances at him. "To the Leaf, I have a lot of questions that Danzo is going to answer." For a moment, Hinata felt a brief flicker of pity for Danzo. Sasuke wasn't going to take no for an answer. That much was for damn sure.

"Sasuke, please don't do anything that you'll regret." Hinata looks at him with pleading eyes.

He shakes his head and wraps his arm around her waist. "I promised you that I wouldn't kill anyone innocent, unless they got in my way." Yes, he had. "I have to know the truth Hinata and honestly, you should too. If they can do this to my family, what's to say they won't do it to someone else's family." Even her own.

Sasuke in his own way was too kind to say as much directly, but the implication was clear. It was also a logical one. The Uchihas and Hyugas were as different as they were similar. They had also roughly been the same size. What was to stop the Leaf from ordering a second genocide, if they had ordered a first?

"You're right." She had to blink back tears in her eyes at the mere thought of it, but Sasuke was right. "If it's true, there wouldn't really be anything that would stop them." Kiba's family, Shino's family, her own, or someone else's might be next on the list and they just didn't know it yet.

He sighs and caresses her cheek. "Let's get going." Sasuke's gaze softens at her as five of them head towards the Leaf. "We won't do anything until we know what happened or at least until I have to fight Danzo."

Sasuke was planning on fighting Danzo. That much was obvious. He didn't expect the other man to give him the answers he wanted easily and that thought was more than a little disturbing.

Danzo had been considered as a Hokage Candidate several times over. Hinata knew little of the actual man, but she knew from her father that he was very much a player in the high stakes game of Ninja Politics, particularly in the Leaf Village.

"We've got your back, Sasuke!" Karin smiles at him and Hinata's sadness began to transform into something else.

Jealousy. She really need to get this feeling under control. Was this what Sasuke felt for her? Probably.

The group continues walking side by side. "She's right. As always, I will be your shield." Jugo's dedication was enough to make Hinata smile.

Sasuke had formed quite the interesting team to say the least. Half the time, they almost drove even her to insanity. Though there was no doubting their skill and as much as Suigetsu and Sasuke might pretend otherwise, they did care for each other in their own _unique_ way.

Maybe, that would be enough. Maybe, that would be enough to deal with Danzo. At least, Hinata could only hope that was the case because they were about to find out.

* * *

Itachi wasn't happy about all the time that had been 'wasted' on his recovery, but he knew that it had been necessary. That and while it hadn't been his intention, he now had an Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. That was going to be very helpful for dealing with Obito.

"You're going to be stubborn about this." Kisame shakes his head. "Aren't you?" Why did the other Akatsuki have to make it seem as though Itachi was behaving like a foolish child? Usually, it was the other way around.

Itachi rolls his eyes at his partner's concern. "Yes, I am going to be stubborn as you would say." The elder Uchiha Brother felt an enormous sense of relief at the feeling of being able to do so without it resulting in utter and complete agony.

That was a good sign. The transplant had gone well. His vision was perfect once more and Itachi could feel his strength returning to him. His illness was at least partially connected to overusing his Sharingan.

So it made sense that the new eyes had helped with that. He was far from his ideal condition, but physically he felt better than he had for quite sometime and that would have to be enough.

"Alright." Kisame glances at Itachi. "So we going to kill Danzo then?" To which Itachi gives his friend a rather curt nod as he slowly rises to his feet.

That answer should have been obvious, but he'd say it anyway. "It seems we have no choice. Danzo will confirm what Tobi already told him." And they simply couldn't allow that.

He had worked so hard to have their family's secrets buried with himself. To give Sasuke a chance at peace and happiness. He'd be the hero and now, Obito was throwing a wrench into things at the last minute. Damn him!

"Good." Kisame grins at him. "This should be fun." Of course, Kisame would think this was something they were doing for fun.

In his own strange way, the other man was a good friend. That didn't make him any less of a sadistic killer though. Itachi couldn't count the number of times, he had to keep Kisame from playing with his metaphorical food so to speak.

It could be exhausting. "Let's go." He glances at Kisame. "I assume that you've already packed our supplies?"

Itachi had made it quite clear that he intended to go as soon as he was well again. The blue skinned man had better packed their supplies or the Uchiha would have to exercise severe impulse control not to turn his comrade into sushi.

"Yeah." The shark lover rolls his eyes. "Of course, I did. What do you think I'm some kind of idiot like Deidara?"

Well…that was debatable. Though Kisame was considerably less annoying to Itachi than Deidara had been. That blonde was forever going on about his art and trying to prove that he was Itachi's superior as he hung all over Sasori. Laughable. All of it had just been laughable.

"…" Kisame is silent for a moment. "You do, don't you?"

Itachi shakes his head and chuckles. "You're not nearly as bad as Deidara was, but you do have your moments." He smiles serenely at him. "I'm glad that you've packed though. It's now time to find my foolish little brother." And with that, he heads out of the hospital room.

He had wasted far too much time already. The ninja knew that Kisame would follow him. So there was no point in waiting. Though Itachi was relieved that he could see the hallways as he passed through them. His eyes had been fixed.

If only, everything else was so easy to fix…

* * *

A few days had passed and Neji was quickly losing his composure. Well at least that was the case on the inside. On the outside, the Hyuga man was still doing an admirable job of at least looking like he was still sane.

"I'm going to go on ahead a bit." He sighs. "My Byakugan can see further and it'll prove useful for scouting." He doubted that he'd actually find something, but that didn't stop Neji from hoping.

That and the other members of the Retrieval Team were slowly driving him mad. The lavender eyed man knew that he needed some time to collect his thoughts. Alone.

He couldn't get that here. "Alright." Tenten looks at him with worried eyes. "Be careful though."

"I will." He smiles at his teammate as Neji waits for the others to confirm they had heard him before he darts off.

He was dimly aware that Lee was babbling something about the Power of Youth in the background, but that didn't slow Neji down. No. He was a ninja on a mission and that mission was to find his cousin.

"We have to be close." He just knew it.

They had found the battle scene and a cave that had obviously been used recently. The Retrieval Team surely couldn't be that far away from them. Neji knew that logically of course, but his heart was not so easily convinced. Nor was his gut.

He scans the perimeter and that was when Neji saw something out of the corner of his eye. Well more specifically, he saw someone. It was just on the edge of his Byakugan's range, but he saw it.

A familiar head of dark blue hair. Hinata! She was nearby! He had to hurry. Thank goodness.

"She's not alone though." Neji refuses to be daunted by that fact though as he races towards her.

She was by a large orange haired man, a violet eyed ninja, a red head, and most disturbingly of all, Sasuke. That just confirmed the worst of his suspicions. Sasuke was really obsessed with his cousin.

Neji couldn't believe the man was actually crazy enough to kidnap her. Twice. This was unbelievable, but as he races towards them Neji knew one thing. It was very important for him not to get caught.

"Here." He stays out of sight by some nearby trees.

When the moment was strike, he would grab Hinata. Neji would grab her and he would run. He'd get them as far away from Sasuke Uchiha as possible and then, they could go home. They could live as a family once more and all of this would be nothing more than an unpleasant and distant memory for Hinata.

* * *

"What are your orders, Lord Danzo?" Sai bows to the other man inside his office.

Danzo sighs and frowns. "Kill Sasuke Uchiha on sight, but don't let it be known that it was you." The boy was growing far too dangerous.

He was nothing like Itachi. Itachi did whatever was needed to be done to protect the Leaf Village. Sasuke was a slave to whatever emotion struck him at the moment. In that manner, he was still very much a child.

"Yes, My Lord." Sai nods at him.

A child who had killed Orochimaru. Of course, the Sannin had been foolish. Foolish to wait that long for a transfer. He had already been sick when Sasuke struck. The child had simply taken advantage of that fact like any intelligent person would. Still, even his weakened state…Orochimaru would have been a formidable foe.

Danzo Shimura would not make that mistake though. He wouldn't allow Sasuke to exploit any of his weaknesses. After all, Sasuke may have two Sharingans, but Danzo had far more. He also had far more battle experience than that brat could ever imagine. The things that he had seen could make even grown men scream with terror.

He frowns once more at the latest intelligence report that ROOT had given him. "The Hyuga Heiress is with him again." That much he was certain of. Danzo doubted it could be a coincidence.

Well if worse came to worst, he could use that as an easy excuse for why he 'had' to kill Sasuke. To rescue the pretty little princess.

Technically, Hinata wasn't a princess. She was the Heiress of the Hyuga Clan though. For all practical purposes that was close enough.

The Hyugas were large, powerful, wealthy, and enjoyed a great deal of prestige in the Leaf Village. Unlike the Uchihas, they had never really been as isolated and thus their reputation was almost above reproach. Almost.

"The man is either deranged or in love with her." Sai tilts his head at Danzo. "I cannot understand what would motivate someone to take a risk. He has to know the Leaf is searching for him and that kidnapping Hinata only seals his own demise." Of course, Sai wouldn't understand that.

He wasn't meant to. "He's both, but it matters not." If Sai understood love, he'd be unfit to serve in ROOT. It was fine for his followers to understand love in the abstract as motivating other people, but Danzo did not want the boy to get any silly romantic notions in his head.

Such silly notions were more often than not, the reason why promising young ninjas such as him ended up dead. No. No. He'd put far too much work into the boy to lose him now.

"Very well." Sai smiles at him. "I shall inform the others of your orders." He bows quickly and Flickers off before Danzo could say anything further.

Danzo sighs and pours himself a glass of sake. "Damn that creepy smile." They really had to work on Sai's smile…if only so he didn't stick out like a sore thumb on one of his missions.

* * *

Several hours had passed since Taka first set out and now, they were making camp. While Sasuke would have liked to continue on, he knew that it was important to stop for now.

There was no point in arriving at the Leaf, only to be too weak to fight Danzo. Too weak from exhaustion. That and he was looking forward to holding Hinata in his arms as he slept.

"I'm going to go see if I can catch any fish from the stream." Hinata kisses his cheek.

Well, he'd be able to hold her soon enough. "Alright." At this point, his Sunflower had accepted her proper place. By his side. She wouldn't leave him again.

Sasuke was sure of it. "I'll be back soon." That was why he didn't protest as she toddled off to the nearest stream to go fish.

She wouldn't have come back for him, if she was planning to run away again. It was safe. Though speaking of safe, he really should address that issue with her…they hadn't been very careful in their lovemaking in the past few days.

Actually, that was a boldfaced lie. They hadn't been careful at all. The odds were low, but there was still a chance. He'd leave Hinata with Jugo, Suigetsu, and Karin while he fought with Danzo.

It was safer that way. He didn't think that it would happen that quickly, but it was possible. Better safe than sorry.

On second thought, he was definitely going with her. "Hinata, I'm coming!" Unfortunately, she was already a good bit ahead of him.

That's when he sees someone grab Hinata and Sasuke races over. "Hinata, I'm so glad that I found you." A very familiar someone with lavender eyes. "Come on." Neji smiles at her. "We can get you out of here before they wake up."

He wanted to steal her away? Sasuke grits his teeth at that as he watches with enraged eyes. Clearly, Neji wasn't a threat to Hinata's safety, but he wouldn't allow the other man to take her away either.

"Neji!" Hinata's eyes lit up with happiness upon seeing her cousin and Sasuke feels his irritation only grow.

He didn't particularly care for Hinata looking at another man that way. Her eyes were practically shimmering with happiness. Though Sasuke understood that she was just happy to see her cousin, he also knew that it wasn't uncommon for Clans like the Hyugas to sanction such matches.

The Uchihas had always been better at that sort of thing in Sasuke's opinion. They kept their bloodline, but their Clan was diverse enough that they didn't all look nearly identical.

Neji smiles right back at her. "Yes, it's me." His hands were entirely too familiar with Hinata for Sasuke's liking. They were now resting dangerously close to her backside.

Sasuke needed to focus on something else, if he wasn't going to attack Hinata's cousin. The bloodlines. Yeah. That's what he'd focus on.

Keeping a bloodline too close to your heart could result in disaster. Nature thrived on diversity and while interclan marriages had certainly been common amongst the Uchihas, they weren't anywhere near as common as they were for the Hyugas. One of these days, their cautious nature was going to bite that Clan in the ass.

Speaking of asses though, Neji's hand was still too close to Hinata's bottom. "Get your hands off of her!" He Flickers into view. "Now." Enough was enough.

She was his _**sunflower**_. He was the only one allowed to touch her like that besides a medic! Neji was going to learn that one way or another.

"Sasuke." Neji blinks at his sudden appearance.

Had the other man truly been so distracted by Hinata, that he hadn't noticed Sasuke at all? That was even more enraging. Sasuke could feel his eyes bleeding ruby red at the very thought.

Did Neji have feelings for Hinata? He had better not? Sasuke's fingers itch and reaches for his sword at the very thought.

The only thing that had thus far spared the other man's life was that he was Hinata's cousin. "You just now noticed my presence?" That was especially enraging. "You're losing your touch, Neji."

Hinata stands between the two of them. "Please don't fight." Sasuke wasn't sure who she was pleading with more, him or Neji.

Neji who was going to lose some of that pretty boy hair of his soon at the very least. He couldn't kill him. That would upset Hinata too much. He could probably get away with wounding his pride though.

"Hinata, come with me." Neji glares at Sasuke. "I will protect you from him."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "She doesn't need protection from me." He knew he must have looked like a demon at the moment, but Sasuke didn't care. "I love her! I'm the one who protects her." Not you.

He didn't need to speak those words. The youngest Uchiha might not especially like Neji at the moment, but Sasuke couldn't fault him for his intelligence. The Hyuga was capable of reading between the lines. He knew exactly what Sasuke meant by that.

"If you loved her, you wouldn't kidnap her from her family." That one stung.

Neji had a point there, but Sasuke didn't have to justify his actions to Neji. He didn't give a damn what that Clan thought of him. The only person he had to justify himself too was Hinata.

"A family who enslaves half of its own members?" He couldn't keep the venom out of his voice. "Is that what I took her away from? I'm sure that she misses it horribly." Mocking. He was mocking the other man openly now, but Sasuke couldn't bring himself to stop. It was this or cutting off body parts.

Hinata's eyes were now filling with tears. "Stop it or I will lock both of your chakra points up!" Sasuke winces at the sight.

Wonderful. Now, he had made Hinata cry because of this damn bastard. That's it, the pretty boy hair was definitely going at the first opportunity and Neji would be very, very lucky to get out of this encounter with all his limbs attached.

"Hinata." Neji was looking at her with open confusion and begrudgingly, Sasuke couldn't blame him.

This situation couldn't have made any sense from his point of view. "Neji, he's right." Hinata sighs as she looks at her cousin, but caresses Sasuke's cheek. "I love him, but Sasuke you're also wrong." He was wrong? How? "I do miss my family and while I don't agree with the Caste System, I won't allow you to insult them either."

Damn it. He had just insulted her family. Sasuke would have been hurt, if Hinata said anything similar about his Clan. They might not have a Caste System, but there were likely other weak spots, she could have chosen to mock.

"I'm sorry." What else could, Sasuke say on the matter?

Hinata's gaze softens. "Just don't do it again." She sighs and watches her cousin warily. "There is a lot you don't know yet."

That was putting it mildly. Though Sasuke supposed it would be easier, not to have to fight him. He'd already upset Hinata enough as it was.

"Well then you should tell me." Neji was eyeing Sasuke with just as much contempt as he was surely giving in return. "Why are you willingly staying with this fiend?"

"I told you." Hinata's voice was scarcely more than a whisper, but that just made it all the more profound. "I love him and there are things about the Hidden Leaf that we need to find out." He smiles at her and nods in approval. "We're going to speak with Danzo about them."

Neji looks at Hinata as if she had just lost her mind. "And you think Danzo is going to just allow Sasuke Uchiha to prance into his office and that he'll answer all your questions over a cordial cup of tea?!" Well it did sound ridiculous when Neji put it that way.

"Of course not." Sasuke smirks at him. "While you're here, you can help the others protect Hinata as I fight him." He didn't see any reason to sugarcoat things for Neji's sake. "It's quite possible that the Massacre was actually a genocide that the Leaf Village ordered my brother to commit and if that is true, there is every chance that Danzo will come for your family next."


	20. Chapter 20

Seductive Sound

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. A lot of people have been wondering about Neji's feelings for Hinata. I've left it at least somewhat ambiguous so the readers can decide what they prefer. If you want Neji to have one-sided romantic feelings for Hinata, you can read it that way. If you're of the opinion that he was just worried for his cousin, then you can also read it that way. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** I decided to split the battle into two battle chapters.

Chapter 20

This was the most ridiculous thing that Neji had ever seen in his life and that was certainly saying something. Neji Hyuga was a man who had seen many, many ridiculous things in his life. For goodness sake, he cared a great deal about his teammates. He really did, but Gai and Lee were at the very least eccentric at the best of times. Even on their worst days though, they were not nearly as crazy as this.

"You've clearly gone insane." Neji's eyes narrow at Sasuke. "That is not intended to be an insult, but a statement of fact. Really, it's shocking that you went as long as you did without some kind of psychotic break." He shakes his head. He couldn't possibly allow this to continue. "Though it's about time you get the treatment you need."

Sasuke's eyes were still ruby red and that meant this could end badly, but Neji had to save his cousin. "You're fortunate that for whatever reason, Hinata wants you alive." This might very well come down to a battle. "I can't imagine why. People still talk about how cruel you were to her at the Chunin Exams."

This Bastard. To this day, that remained Neji's greatest shame. Sasuke Uchiha was insane, but that apparently did not diminish him from attacking his opponents intelligently. He knew where to hurt them most. The sadist.

"I will always regret my actions and words on that day." If he could lock up the other ninja's chakra, then Neji knew he could defeat him. "That doesn't make what I'm saying any less true though."

Hinata was bound and determined to prevent that though. "I said stop it!" The young woman was still standing firmly between the two of them.

If either of them made a move, they were far more likely to hit her than each other. It would be a gamble. Had Sasuke brainwashed her in a way? Did Hinata actually believe his lies and the sweet words he likely whispered in her ears late at night?

That's when Neji stiffens. Things were most assuredly not working in his favor. He could see the rest of Sasuke's team was barreling towards them. Sasuke on his own was a formidable opponent, but it would be almost impossible to defeat all four of them on his own.

"Sasuke, is this man bothering you?" The orange haired one was looking at Sasuke in a manner similar to a loyal pet dog in Neji's opinion.

He'd definitely come to the Uchiha's aid. "Yes, he is bothering me." The raven haired ninja smirks at his comrade. Obviously, taking great joy in toying with his mind.

Jugo was heading towards Neji. "Sasuke!" The man had already made an axe out of chakra and was coming flying towards him, when his cousin's voice stops him in his tracks.

Sasuke sighs as though he was a child who was exasperated at being told to put his toys away. "As much as I would love for you to attack him, it would upset Hinata." In other words, he actually _**cared**_ if the bluenette was upset. "So stop, Jugo."

Hmm. This obsession of his, it seemed to run deeper than mere lust. Neji wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Yes, Sasuke." Jugo.

The man's name was Jugo. Neji would have to remember that. The more he knew about Sasuke's Team, the better his chances were of getting them all out of this alive.

Suigetsu shakes his head. "Okay, if Princess Hair is here, that means there are probably more Leaf Ninjas nearby." He probably should have assumed that they would figure out that much, but still it was a blow.

There was a chance he could have fought them off for a bit and the battle might have alerted the others to his presence. It didn't appear that was going to be the case though.

"Princess Hair?" The red haired woman swats at the sarcastic ninja. "Where do you come up with these stupid nicknames, Suigetsu?"

He wasn't particularly pleased by that. "Hey! The guy has _suspiciously_ nice hair, Karin!" Neji so did tire of these shallow dolts who only focused on his hair. It was terribly irritating.

"Stop being annoying." Sasuke rolls his eyes at them. "We're heading towards the Leaf and taking Neji with us." He glances at Neji. "You can help to protect Hinata and will stay out of Danzo's sight during the battle. Your Byakugans will allow you to watch it, without him seeing all of you."

"You expect me to just watch?" Hinata blinks at Sasuke was though he had lost his mind.

Oh. So now she understands that simple fact?! Honestly, Neji loved his cousin, but the woman's habit of seeing only the good in people was going to get her killed one of these days.

Sasuke nods and he walks over to Hinata. The lavender eyed man wasn't sure what he actually said to her, but it made Hinata stiffen and nod dumbly. Whatever Sasuke had told her, obviously had worked. It looked like the Hyuga Heiress would stay off the battlefield…or so Neji thought anyway.

* * *

Obito watches Danzo's Office from a relatively nearby tree while making sure to mask his chakra. "The show is about to start." After what he had told Sasuke, there was little doubt as to what was going to happen.

The youngest Uchiha would come to the Leaf and demand answers. Danzo might or might not bother to deny the truth at first, but a battle would ensue either way. A battle that Obito was relatively certain that Sasuke would win.

"After all, there is a reason why few ninjas grow old." Most of them died in battle.

It didn't really matter how powerful you were. His own Sensei sprang to mind. Minato's speed and nobility had been practically legendary. His Rasengan had inspired awe, but it hadn't been enough to save him.

No. More often than not, someone stronger came along. If that didn't happen, then someone faster or more clever came along. There was also the chance that your life would be decided merely by chance. Mere millimeters sometimes could determine whether one lived or died on the battlefield.

"He'll be here soon." Obito didn't take his eyes off of Danzo's Office.

While avenging his Clan was not his primary concern, the Uchiha couldn't lie. He would take great pleasure in watching Danzo die. Besides, who was he to deny Sasuke his fun?

Let the boy tear the old dog to shreds. Let him know the truth. When he was done playing with the fossil, Sasuke would run straight back to him and then, his plans could continue in earnest.

* * *

Hinata lost track of how long they had been traveling, but eventually she saw the Leaf on the outer edges of her Byakugan. They were almost there.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Neji raises an eyebrow at Sasuke. "Everyone is looking for you and the same goes with your teammates. You won't get within five hundred feet of him before the ANBU attack."

Sasuke smirks and gestures towards a bird that Jugo had seemingly summoned. It wasn't a summon though. Just a regular hawk. A hawk who apparently didn't mind waiting for Sasuke to write a message on a scroll and tying said scroll to its leg.

"Is that a messenger hawk?" Hinata blinks.

Sasuke shakes his head. "No. Jugo just has a way with animals, but the letter will get to him." With that being said, the bird flies off.

Hinata had been able to briefly read the message before Sasuke had tied it up. It surprised her. It wasn't even in Sasuke's handwriting.

 _ **The truth is out. Meet me in the Forest of Death. We need to plan for his arrival.**_

"Sasuke, what happened to your handwriting?" Suigetsu raises an eyebrow of his own as the hawk continues on its trek towards Danzo's Office.

Sasuke just smirks at him for a moment, before answering. "I copied Itachi's handwriting. I left the date of the Massacre instead of a signature so that Danzo will know what it's referring to." That was quite clever.

It was cryptic enough so that no one would really know what it meant, but Danzo would. Even if someone else got it and came looking for them, Hinata's Byakugan would give them time to hide or to fight them.

"You want Danzo to think you're Itachi?" Karin blinks at that.

Hinata's lover nods as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. "He'd never come alone, if he thought it was me." Sasuke's smirk still hadn't left his face. "He'll come for Itachi if it's true or even just to investigate."

Neji sighs at that. Hinata knew that her cousin was far from pleased with her, but it couldn't be helped. "Well I suppose the games are going to begin now." Yes. That was true. "I hope you know that the Retrieval Team is likely still looking for us. If we left any sort of trail behind, they will find us."

Sasuke's eyes narrow at that. "Then I shall just make sure to get my answers quickly." Hinata winces upon hearing that.

The situation reminded her of an hourglass in a way. They didn't have much time. The sand was already falling towards the bottom and when the last grain hit it, chaos would strike.

* * *

Danzo was sitting in his office when a hawk taps on the window. Curious, he opens it and reads the letter. "It can't be." Damn it! It was too late.

"Is something wrong, Sir?" Sai looks at him with…well the closest thing he got to concern.

Danzo had beaten such emotions out of Sai and the other ROOT Members long ago, but he still had good instincts. "Yes, something is very wrong." He sighs and heads towards the door. "I shall be back shortly. Send no one after me." He didn't even want his other ROOT Members to know he was meeting with Itachi, if he could help it.

He continues walking towards the forest. "I'm glad that your arm is doing better." He nods at one of the Leaf's Ninjas.

"Thank you, Lord Danzo." His every instinct was screaming at him to run through the charming streets and straight into the Forest of Death. "You're looking well today." He couldn't do that though.

It would arouse too much suspicion. "Thank you." So Danzo did what he did best. He put on a mask and weaves his way through the crowd.

He couldn't alert any of them that something was going on. Which was a difficult task at times. There were many ninjas in the Leaf and the smallest trace of something out of the ordinary could tip them off to the fact something was wrong.

It felt like forever, but eventually the buildings, gave way to the forest. The Forest of Death. How fitting that this was the location Itachi had chosen. Death was what he specialized in as any skilled ninja would, but Itachi had always excelled in everything. Even murder.

* * *

That's when someone emerges from behind one of the trees. "I figured that would work." Several kunais came flying at him at once, pinning him to a tree. "Go!" That's when Danzo's eyes widen in horror.

That wasn't Itachi. No. That was Sasuke and apparently, he wasn't alone.

At first, he expected to be ambushed. Though it seemed that Sasuke had sent them away from the battlefield. How very unexpected.

"You tricked me." He probably should have expected it.

Itachi was a genius and from the cursory glances Danzo had given Sasuke's files, his younger brother was similarly gifted. He'd never be at Itachi's level of course, but he was more than capable of laying a trap.

Sasuke nods at him. His eyes were ruby red, but something was wrong. "I did. I guess judging by the fact you came so swiftly, what I was told was true." Those weren't just normal Sharingan eyes or even Mangekyo Eyes. "I'd like to hear it from your own treacherous mouth though." Itachi's eyes.

Sasuke now had the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan! He was also worried about someone. That thought makes Danzo smirk as he hurls summons Baku, after freeing himself from the tree.

"What is that thing?!" Someone was screaming.

A woman's voice, but not Hinata's. "AHHH!" Out of the corner of his eye, Danzo notices that Baku had stepped on someone's foot. The white haired one known as Suigetsu.

"Water bullets!" A Hozuki then.

Sasuke's eyes widen as bullets fly into the massive tapir like creature and some strike at Danzo. The bullets should have killed him, but instead they hit air and Danzo reappears behind Suigetsu, a few minutes later.

"Well Sasuke, this wasn't really fair." He smiles at them slyly "Wind Style: Vacuum Blade!" Sasuke's eyes narrow as he realizes Danzo must have infused the blade with wind chakra.

"Chidori Sharp Spear!" He rushes towards them and extends his Chidor Spear straight through where Danzo's black heart should be.

There was only one problem. He just disappeared and reappears in front of Sasuke. _Crack!_ The man had sent a vicious kick to his ribs. He'd probably cracked at least one of them.

"Chidori!" Though it wasn't smart for Danzo to get that close to him.

Sasuke aims a punch at him while he was still channeling the Chidori. Unfortunately, the bastard manages to dodge. That's when Danzo began undoing the bandages on his arm and Sasuke saw something truly grotesque.

Danzo's arm was covered in Sharingans. Ten of them. He was wearing his the corpses of his Clan as though they were nothing more than a shield for him. That sick son of a bitch.

Though something was off. Not all of the Sharingans were open. "Yes, I tend to keep them hidden under wraps for obvious reasons, but they are rather helpful in battle. Your Clan has always been filled with traitors with the exception of Itachi." This abomination didn't have any right to speak of his Clan or to even speak Itachi's name. "Though one can't deny that the Sharingan is such a marvelous battle adaptation."

He wasn't the only one enraged though. "You're a monster!" Hinata comes flying at Danzo from behind and unleashes a Gentle Fist aimed straight for his heart.

Sasuke notes with pride that it would have been a lethal hit, but Danzo just dissolves again and another eye closes. "It seems that it isn't just the Uchiha Clan that is filled with traitors." Danzo's form reemerges a few feet away from Hinata. "It is also the Hyuga Clan."

"Get away from her!" Jugo rushes at Danzo with his chakra battle axe.

It was a relief to know that the normally gentle giant was trying to protect Hinata. He really did consider himself to be Sasuke's shield and by extension, Hinata's.

"Wind Style: Great Vacuum bullets!" The traitor takes a deep breath before exhaling a giant sphere of wind.

A sphere that slams into Jugo and sends him smashing into the ground. "Damn it!" Sasuke hears more than one crunch from the impact. The crunch of bones and there was now some blood coming out of Jugo's mouth, but the Criminal Ninja still rises to his feat.

"Thank you, for protecting my cousin." Neji glances at Jugo and glares at Danzo. "It's my turn now, but I assure you that I won't allow you to get away that easily." Before the Hyuga man could launch an attack though, Baku comes flying at him with his mighty mouth bared.

The beast was trying to suck Neji and Jugo inside his mouth, but Sasuke wouldn't allow it. "Amaterasu!" He would destroy this beast and then Danzo!

A new power. Thanks to his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, he could now use the black flames that burned hotter than the flames of Hell itself. A fact that the Summon was about to find out.

He sends it straight at the tapir. As predicted, it was sucking some of the flames towards it. The poor creature bellows in agony when it tastes the flames of Amaterasu.

"Damn it!" Danzo hisses in fury.

It was now flailing around. Sasuke felt a brief flicker of pity for it. Baku couldn't entirely help it, that he had this viper for a Master. That wouldn't stop him though. Danzo had to pay for what he had done to his Clan. For what he had done to their bodies and especially, what he had tried to do to Hinata.

"Nice job, Sassy!" Suigetsu goes flying at Baku, swinging his now enlarged arm at full speed as the Summon was too distracted by his pain to notice.

This wouldn't end well for the Summon. Nor would it end well for his Master. "Sasuke!" Sasuke would make sure of it because he had to avenge his family and get back to the woman who was currently calling out for him.

"Your flames won't save you." Danzo's eyes narrow at Sasuke. "Wind blades!" He hurls what seemed like hundreds of blades made of wind at Sasuke, but he manages to dodge them.

"Garuda!" Sasuke dodges them by jumping into the air and landing on his Hawk Summon's back.

Danzo's eyes widen at that. "A second Summon?" He smirks. "It seems that you really are Itachi's brother after all, but you're a fool unlike him. You don't understand what it means to truly be a ninja!"

Rage. Pure and unadulterated rage. This man would burn in Hell before the Sun set. Sasuke would make sure of it.

He had no right to speak of Itachi like that. It was his fault that all of this had happened. Danzo had played a large part in the Massacre and an even bigger role in keeping it a secret as far as Sasuke could tell and he had the audacity to wear the eyes of Sasuke's kin as shields?! As trophies?!

"Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" While Danzo was distracted by Sasuke, Neji made his move.

He unleashes one of the most dangerous techniques of the Hyuga Clan on Danzo's back and renders him unable to move, stabbing him through the heart. Unfortunately, his kunai only meets air. Though another Sharingan eye closed.

It didn't take long for Danzo's form to reappear by Neji. He was going to strike him. Sasuke couldn't let him do it.

"Susanoo!" As quickly as he could, he extends an arm made out of chakra straight at Danzo, sending him flying through a tree and killing him.

Well at least that's what it looked like. The bastard reappears, once more. This time behind Sasuke.

Sasuke cries out in pain as one of his kunais pierces through his back slightly and he whirls around, punching the man. The two were now on top of Garuda and exchanging blows.

"Sasuke!" He hears Hinata and Karin call out to him, but there was nothing he could do at the moment.

He simply needed to beat Danzo. "Chidori Current!" That electrocutes the fool when he touches him, but Danzo holds on and slashes at Sasuke's throat.

He feels some of his blood spill, but it was a relatively shallow cut. Shallow in that it wasn't fatal, but there was far more blood dripping onto his shirt than Sasuke was entirely comfortable with.

* * *

"Get away from my foolish little brother." Before anyone could react to that command, hundreds of kunais go flying at Danzo.

It worked. The kunais force him back and distract Danzo's attention long enough that Sasuke was no longer in immediate danger of getting his throat slit.

"Itachi!" Danzo's eyes narrow at him. "Have you fallen so far that you would actually betray your village for this wretched child?"

The kunais weren't intended to kill Danzo. At least Sasuke didn't think they were, but they had served at least one purpose. They had gotten the blade away from his throat and created an opening.

"Sorry that we're late to the party." Kisame grins as he swings his Samehada around. "Looks like our invitation got lost in the mail or something."

Itachi rolls his eyes at Kisame. They had been traveling for what seemed like an eternity and had been waiting for the proper time to attack. Danzo had already told Sasuke the truth.

It was too late to turn back the clock in that respect, but Itachi would be damned, if his brother died here today. He'd send Danzo straight to Hell himself before he allowed such a thing to happen.

"Chidori!" He smirks as he sees Sasuke slam a Chidori through Danzo's heart.

His little brother might be foolish, but Sasuke did have good battle instincts. Danzo's back was turned. So Sasuke took advantage of it. Unfortunately, the Izanagi was still active.

Itachi wasn't entirely sure if Sasuke was aware of the Izanagi or if he was just fighting blindly. That was until he locks eyes with his brother.

Sasuke might still be on top of Garuda, but he could still see him clearly Itachi could see him through Sasuke's old eyes. It was quite the ironic twist of fate that his brother was now fighting with his eyes and the reverse was about to be true as well.

"Blinking." He was blinking.

The number of blinks was too large to be a coincidence. He wasn't blinking from shock. He was trying to signal him before Danzo reemerged.

"What are you doing here?!" Neji's voice was demanding, but it didn't distract Itachi from his current task.

Decoding Sasuke's message. He blinked almost exactly the same number of times Danzo had Sharingans left, minus one. Itachi smirks at the thought.

Ah. So that was what he was planning. Very clever. It seemed that his foolish little brother had indeed figured out how Danzo's Jutsu worked and was going to use a rather simple trick to ensure his demise.

"We had a deal, Danzo." He turns his attention towards the other man. "Sasuke would be spared, if I carried out the Massacre to prevent a Civil War." Those were the terms. "As you have decided to attack my brother and thus went back on your word, I no longer owe you anything."

It was rare that Itachi felt actual hatred anymore. Most days, he was emotionally numb. He was just waiting for the enviable and from time to time he would feel passing amusement (mostly because of Kisame or at fond memories) or irritation (mostly because of the other Akatsuki Members).

So the depth of his fury astonished him for a moment. He wouldn't allow it to control him though. Losing one's composure during battle was perhaps the fastest way possible to get killed.

"Kisame, please help Suigetsu with that Summon." He glances at his friend. "While I demonstrate to my foolish little brother how one takes out the trash." Danzo would die screaming. Itachi would make sure of it.


	21. Chapter 21

Seductive Sound

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy the second Battle Chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** There is one scene that I have put warnings before and afterwards. Squeamish readers, may wish to skip it. If you choose to skip it, the plot will not be altered. Happy reading!

Chapter 21

Hinata watches in confusion as she sees Itachi and Kisame arrive on the battlefield. She didn't know what to make of their sudden appearance or the fact that the two Criminal Ninjas were on their side.

"Karin!" Still, there was Jugo to consider. "Heal Jugo." There was every chance that they might still need him to win this battle.

Danzo was a formidable opponent. The man had taken what should have been five fatal hits so far and there wasn't a single scratch on him. Karin's healing abilities were likely going be needed before this fight was over.

The red head nods and quickly races over to Jugo. Hinata certainly didn't appreciate the other woman's former crush on her lover, but she was a (mostly) practical one and indispensable in situations like this.

While Karin was focusing on having Jugo bite her, Kisame arrives next to Suigetsu. "I'll give you a hand with this thing and getting rid of the fossil." Hinata wasn't sure what Kisame had in mind exactly, but suddenly she felt more than little anxious.

"Kisame, don't do anything foolish." Itachi sighs.

Alright, now she was really worried. This wouldn't end well. If Itachi was worried about what his partner was about to do, that couldn't be a good sign.

The blue skinned man just grins at his partner. "Relax, Itachi." Yeah. Hinata wasn't feeling very relaxed. "I'm only having a little fun." Right. "Water Style: Exploding Water Shock!" And with that, it didn't take everyone very long to figure out what Kisame's definition of fun was.

The Akatsuki Member was now spitting out a massive wave of water. "I won't be defeated that easily!" A wave that was crashing into Danzo and the Summon.

"Well that's pretty freaking awesome." Suigetsu laughs madly at the sight.

Kisame was now riding the wave on the back of a shark that he must have summon and swinging his sword straight at a flailing Danzo's heart, but not before Danzo slams a chakra infused kunai into Kisame's gut.

"KISAME!" Itachi's eyes widen in horror as a deep shade of red begins to mix with the water.

Danzo just disappears again though. Damn it. The man seemed to be invincible. What was going on and why had Sasuke been blinking so much?

Luckily, the shark swam a still bleeding Kisame out of the water until he places the blue skinned man by Karin. Well at least Hinata thought the shark was male. It wasn't like she'd actually had time to check.

"Should I heal him?" Karin looks utterly confused by the situation and Hinata couldn't blame her.

Only minutes ago, they had all been fairly certain that Kisame and Itachi were their enemies. Now, they were fighting alongside them.

Sasuke was far less perplexed though. "Heal him." Karin shakes her head and allows Kisame to bite her arm…gently.

"Try not to rip her arm off." Suigetsu shakes his head as he watches the giant tapir disappear in a puff of smoke. "You're teeth ain't no joke!" That was a fair point, Hinata observes as Kisame gingerly 'nips' Karin's arm.

Danzo reappears behind Karin. "Well you know this is starting to get annoying." One of his wind blades was aimed for Karin's lungs. "Can't have you patching them all up, now can I?"

"Ahhh!" Karin screams in pain as the blade begins to pierce her skin, but Danzo doesn't get far.

Itachi strikes first. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Hinata watches in awe as a giant dragon-shaped head forms and comes flying at Danzo.

It collides with him and reduces him to ashes. "That was a powerful Fire Jutsu." Jugo wasn't kidding about that.

It wasn't the strongest Fire Jutsu in the man's arsenal, but Hinata got the impression Itachi might be conserving his chakra. This was likely going to be a long battle and she couldn't argue with its effectiveness.

Itachi had just saved Karin from getting stabbed in the lung. He was on their side and that changed the game significantly.

* * *

Tsunade stiffens as she looks at the team of ANBU in her office. They had all come straight to her as they should. They sensed it just as well as she did. There was a battle going on and a high stakes one at that.

"What are your orders, My Lady?" An ANBU with a Fox Mask looks at her imploringly.

What were her orders? Well her orders were rather simple. She wanted to know what the Hell was going on. There was far too much chakra being emitted form the Forest of Death for it to be merely some eccentric ninja training.

Still, she supposed that the formalities needed to be observed. "I order you all to go to the Forest of Death." That's obviously where the fight was taking place. "You will observe what is going on and put a stop to it if you're able. If not, you will report directly back to me with your findings." The Hokage nods at them. "Is that clear?!"

They all bow and quickly take their leave. One of the most useful things about ANBUS was their speed. While some were faster than others, one generally didn't become an ANBU, if they weren't capable of moving at an almost inhuman speed.

She sighs as she looks out the window. The medic had a bad feeling about this. Mostly because Tsunade was almost certain she knew who was behind the fighting.

"Sasuke." He was in love with Hinata or so he thought anyway.

Tsunade wasn't entirely sure, if the Uchiha's feelings for the Hyuga Heiress were real or not. She supposed that it didn't matter. The important thing was that he thought they were real.

Which wasn't really a good thing for Hinata. "He's far too unstable." Uchihas loved just as deeply as they hated. That meant that the bluenette was going to be in extreme danger when she inevitably did something to set him off.

* * *

"Aoda!" Sasuke Summons his largest snake. "Garuda, sniff him out!" He knew that it was only a matter of time before Danzo reformed.

It was strange to see Itachi and Kisame helping them, but the truth was out now. Everything had been a lie. All of it had been a lie.

Since the Massacre, his life had been mostly filled with loneliness and pain. Only recently, had that changed now that he had Hinata back in his life. Pain because he had lost his family and fury that it had been Itachi of all people who had taken them away from him, but now…apparently all of it had been for nothing.

"Yes, Master Sasuke!" Danzo reforms and Aoda's prepares to strike him.

Danzo's eyes narrow. "I've had it with you children!" Sasuke felt the same way about this grave robber. "Wind Style: Giant Vacuum Bullets!" A giant sphere of crushing wind was now being directed at the serpent.

Of course, that wasn't enough to stop Aoda. "HISSSSSS!" He hisses and roars mightly as Aoda brings his giant tail down on Danzo and 'crushes him to death'. Only for the man to reappear a few seconds later.

Itachi glances at Sasuke. "Watch closely. The Sharingan can be a powerful tool, especially when combined with Genjutsu." Sasuke wasn't entirely sure what Itachi was planning, but apparently he was going to find out soon enough.

"Oh this won't end well for this son of a bitch." Kisame laughs madly, next to Karin. "Itachi is about to do some freaky eye shit."

Danzo had made a mistake. The man should have known better. He had ten Sharingans on his arm and yet, he had made eye contact. Which wouldn't end well for him.

Itachi's eyes narrow. "There are many applications for Genjutsu: Sharingan, but one of them is that you can temporarily reduce your opponent into a state of unconsciousness or paralyze them." His brother's smile was nothing short of cruel. "Which is usually all that is required to dispatch them." With that being said, Danzo stops moving and Itachi advances on him.

His brother had always been amazing with weapons. Sasuke could remember watching Itachi hit his targets with his eyes closed as he was practically 'flying' upside down in the air when they were children.

"Like so." In that regard, nothing had changed because Itachi's kunai goes flying straight at Danzo's lung. "I dislike those who target medics especially. So you can die this time in the manner you would have forced Karin to endure."

Well Itachi had a good point about that. Targeting medics was low. Speaking of medics, Sasuke needed to have Hinata see one in the relatively near future.

Mercifully, his Sunflower had mostly stayed out of the fray since the battle began, but he knew that wouldn't last. Danzo would likely have another go at her. Hence why had had drug Neji along.

He didn't care for Neji, but the man would protect his cousin at all costs. "And potentially her child." The words left his mouth, but so quietly that Sasuke knew that they didn't even qualify as a whisper.

The Uchiha was still riding on Garuda's back. So he knew no one had heard him. Thank goodness for small mercies he supposed. If Danzo became aware of that possibility, he'd target Hinata first and foremost. The sick son of a bitch.

"Hinata, stay beside me." Neji forms some clones around her.

Good. Clones were good. Still, Danzo wouldn't go down that easily. Where was he this time?

She nods though it became apparent that Hinata had seen something that Sasuke hadn't. "Water Needles!" The woman was now shooting thousands of water needles at a target and it takes Sasuke a few precious seconds to realize that the target in question was Danzo!

He was only a few feet away from her! Her attacks had definitely done damage, but not enough! "Wind Style: Vacuum Blast Barrage!" The strongest wind attack that he had seen used so far was being aimed at Hinata.

Sasuke had to do something. He quickly extends his Susanoo arm towards his lover and her cousin. They were wrapped in it. Whatever this attack was, it was strong enough to break through his Susanoo's defenses, but the technique had done the job.

Neji and Hinata were able to duck and avoid being slicked to ribbons. Sasuke pants as he stares in terror at them. That could have killed them both with ease. He had very nearly lost her.

Sasuke lost it. He aims his Amaterasu straight at Danzo. "Burn in Hell!" The abomination deserved it!

He was the one who had forced Itachi to make an impossible choice. Danzo was partially responsible for Sasuke being an orphan and he was also the one who had attacked Hinata. He deserved to be consumed by the fires of Hell itself.

"AHHHH!" He screams in complete and utter agony.

The sounds of Danzo's screams were music to Sasuke's ears. He delighted in them. He deserved to suffer. So happy was he to hear the man suffer that Sasuke didn't even mind the blood dripping down his eye.

Suigetsu blinks as he looks at Kisame. "Remind me not to piss Sassy off anymore." To which the other swordsman nods dumbly.

"Yeah. You have a point there." The blue skinned man nods in agreement. "Though Itachi, can be even worse."

Well that certainly sounded interesting…

* * *

"Come on!" Naruto knew that they had to hurry. "They're nearby!" He could practically feel it in his bones.

They were close. The blonde could feel Sasuke's chakra nearby and Neji wouldn't have taken off without a good reason. That meant the Retrieval Team was about to complete its mission.

They were about to rescue Hinata and Sasuke. Finally! "Don't worry, Friend Naruto!" Lee must have felt the same way. "We'll find them!"

Yeah! They totally would. Believe it!

He could feel Sakura at his side. Naruto knew that she was just as worried as him, but his only female teammate wasn't saying much. That was only natural though. She was probably worried sick about Sasuke and Hinata.

"What a drag." Shikamaru sighs. "I can sense a lot of chakra nearby." Yeah. Definitely. "We're about to stumble upon someone's battle."

"There's nothing for it." Shino shakes his head. "Neji already went on up ahead. It's possible that he's fighting Sasuke."

The blonde blinks at that. He really hoped that wasn't the case. Sasuke didn't know the meaning of the word restraint. Neji was strong, but Naruto wasn't really sure how well his abilities would stack up against Sasuke's.

"Let's hurry!" Ino was right.

With that in mind, they all rush towards the Forest of Death. That's where all the chakra was coming from. So that had to be where the big fight was going on. Right?

* * *

"You deserve it." Sasuke glances down at Danzo and then Itachi. "Finish him!"

Itachi shakes his head. "Foolish little brother." Sasuke's biggest weakness had always been his impatience and that hadn't changed since he was a small child.

Oh the elder Uchiha Brother couldn't deny that he very much wanted to kill Danzo, but that would have to wait. "Now, it's time for you to die!" Danzo appears behind Itachi with the intention of slicing his throat with a kunai.

Itachi just smirks as he explodes. "You're going to have to do a lot better than that." During all the chaos, it had been an easy feat to create a clone.

"A clone!" The Clone Great Explosion Technique had a rather simple purpose. "Damn it!" One simply had to create a clone and when your opponent got too close, it would explode.

Neji blinks as he watches the scene. "That was clever." Of course, it was clever. One didn't always need elaborate tricks to win a fight. Though they certainly could be helpful.

Thank goodness for Shisui who had taught Itachi the Body Flicker Technique, he muses to himself as he appears right in front of Danzo. "Tsukuyomi." It certainly came in handy at times like these.

"We have company coming!" Neji's words dimly registered with Itachi, but he heard them nonetheless. "A team of ANBU." Ah yes. He'd have to finish this quickly.

 **Warning Torture Scene**

 _"You captured me inside your Genjutsu." Danzo scowls at him._

 _Itachi smirks in response. "Indeed, I did." He then pulls out a large sword. "As I'm sure that you're aware, I control everything in this world. That includes even your perception of time." Which meant he could torture Danzo for days here and only seconds would pass in the real world._

 _That threat made even Danzo gulp. For good reason. He was more than intelligent enough to know exactly what that meant._

 _"Had you kept your promise, none of this would have happened." Itachi stabbed at his side, watching with a detached sense of interest as red liquid gushed from the wound. "I would have been more than content to die a traitor's death in the eyes of this village, if it meant Sasuke could be happy." He ignores Danzo's scream as he stabs his eye next. "Unfortunately, you and Tobi ruined my plans."_

 _There was something rather satisfying about 'blinding' him. The man was a grave robber. While Itachi was a pacifist by nature, he was still human. Just like Sasuke, he was prone to bouts of righteous fury and it was that fury that would spell the end of Danzo Shimura._

 _"AHHH!" Yes, it was satisfying to watch him cry out. "The brat already knew the truth, anyway."_

 _That was accurate, but Danzo had confirmed it. "You also attacked him and his lover." That was unforgivable. "Do you have any idea how relieved I was to see that Sasuke was still capable of feeling romantic love? Do you know what he would have done, if you had actually succeeded in killing her?" His sword slices across Danzo's chest angrily._

 _"They all deserve to die!" This man clearly did not know when to stop talking. "And you know it! It is for the good of the village." Itachi would solve that quickly enough though. By cutting out his tongue._

 _Which is exactly what Itachi did next. On and on it went. Itachi would slash, stab, and taunt. He even tormented Danzo with images of the deaths of his loved ones._

 _Itachi was was rather surprised by that. That at some point, Danzo had actually cared about someone other than himself. Still, it was a weakness that he was only too eager to exploit. After all, hadn't Danzo done the same to him?_

 _By the end of their discussion, there was blood everywhere. The dark red liquid was splashed all along Danzo's body, on Itachi's clothes, and now was soaking into the very 'earth' of his illusion._

 _"Well then, I believe you fully understand my point." Itachi smiles pleasantly at him. "You will admit the truth in front of the Leaf Village and perhaps, just perhaps I will still be able to convince Sasuke not to destroy it." With that being said, he releases the Genjutsu._

 **End of Torture Scene**

Only a few seconds later, Neji watches in confusion as Danzo falls over. He was a slobbering mess, but Itachi hadn't actually landed a blow on him. It must have been some kind of Genjutsu.

"Sasuke, perhaps you would like to retrieve our family's stolen eyes?" Whatever Itachi had shown the other ninja must have been nothing short of horrific. "I don't think he deserves them and he'll be a lot less trouble with only one arm." Itachi smiles. "Karin can heal him to make sure he doesn't die of blood loss."

Kisame shakes his head and looks at Suigetsu. "I told you that he was worse." To which the other sword lover only nods dumbly.

Sasuke's eyes narrow as he guides Garuda down and promptly takes out his sword, slicing off Danzo's arm. "Why should we heal him?" That was a good point. "We should just kill him and be done with it."

"No!" Hinata looks at Sasuke with horror. "If he's alive, he can tell everyone the truth. He can't do that, if he's dead." Ah. So that was Itachi's game.

"AHHHH!" The sounds of Danzo's shrieks of agony were almost deafening.

Not that Neji could blame him for that part at least. Losing an arm must have been a very unpleasant experience. Well at the very least, it wasn't one that he was eager to experience for himself.

Karin sighs as he walks over and heals Danzo. "I can't regrow limbs though." Sasuke nods approvingly at that.

"That's perfectly acceptable." Itachi smiles at her. "He does deserve to be punished and he'll cause significantly less trouble with one arm than two."

"ANBU are coming!" Jugo's voice rings out in warning, but it was too late.

They had wasted far too much time. Neji estimated there had to be at least thirty in all. This wouldn't end well.

* * *

Shockingly, it was Hinata who took control of the situation. "Danzo attacked us and I demand a trial for this man's crimes!" She points to the severed arm with the Sharingans on it. "He ordered a genocide to be carried out which is illegal under international law."

Neji had never been prouder of Hinata than in that moment. She sounded every inch like the Hyuga Heiress she was born to be. So confident and her voice was filled with authority. Gone was her stutter for the moment. Banished by her fury.

One of the ANBU looked like he was about to argue, but he never got the chance. Soon a flying blonde blur comes at them at top speed and knocks Sasuke right off of his feet.

"BASTARD!" Oh boy.

It was Naruto. This was going to be chaotic to say the least. How were they ever going to explain everything now?

Sasuke twitches and as predicted, he didn't respond very well to being tackled. "Chidori Current." Mercifully, it was a low voltage.

Well at least that appeared to be the case. "Owe!" Naruto seemed more annoyed than anything as he promptly gets off of the Uchiha, rather than be electrocuted more.

Lee was about to come to Naruto's aid, but Kisame block shim. "That was just the brat's version of a love tap really." Well that was a rather charitable way of viewing things, but Neji suspected that it was accurate enough.

"Hinata, what is going on?" Tenten looks at her friend in confusion.

His cousin was trying her best, but Neji could tell that explaining all this was a task she didn't relish. "As I said, Danzo was complicit in the Genocide of the Uchiha Clan" She looks at Itachi. "He was ordered to carry it out and thus a battle ensued. There should be a trial and during that trial, I will not tolerate any member of Taka, Itachi, or Kisame being locked up as they are the victims and witnesses in this case."

Sasuke was even looking a little awestruck by Hinata's transformation. In his defense, Neji and everyone else were equally in shock. After all, who wouldn't be? The wallflower had just turned into a rose with throns.

"What a drag." Shikamaru shakes his head. "If that's really the case though, none of them will remind returning with us to the Leaf for the trial."

Before Neji could say anything to that, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino all rush over to Hinata. The overgrown puppy was now slobbering all over her and its master wasn't conducting himself in a much more dignified manner. Though even Shino was looking a little misty eyed. (Which was rather impressive considering he was wearing glasses to begin with).

"Hinata! It's so good to see you." Kiba was gushing and the Ninja Dog was barking excitedly.

Hinata giggles and smiles as she hugs him. "It's good to see all of you as well." She smiles at Sasuke. "Don't worry though. I'm okay. Sasuke wouldn't allow anything to happen to me."

That little declaration causes everyone to fall over in shock. Well everyone from the Leaf Village who wasn't a Criminal Ninja, anyway. Yeah. Neji was still trying to process Sasuke's twisted obsession with Hinata himself.

"I had another Sharingan left." Danzo twitches as he tries to stand. "How did you defeat me?"

Sasuke smirks at him. "You thought you had another Sharingan yet." He glances at Itachi. "My brother is better at Genjutsu than I am, but I was still able to cast a very basic one to make you think there was another Sharingan left and you fell for it." Sasuke was growing scarier by the day, Neji observes with a sigh.

"Right!" Naruto pumps his fist in the air. "Well if he did order a genocide, he's gotta pay for that! So let's get everyone back to the Leaf and tell Granny Tsunade about this!" That was Naruto for you. "She'll know what to do. Believe it!"

The youngest Uchiha shakes his head in disbelief. "I can't believe it." He sighs in exasperation. "Even after all these years, he still uses the same stupid catchphrase." Begrudgingly, Neji had to admit Sasuke had a point there. Still, they had a lot of work to do. A trial of this magnitude didn't just organize itself.


	22. Chapter 22

Seductive Sound

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** Feel free to weigh in on whether you would like the Uchiha Brothers to eventually settle back into the Leaf or if you would prefer the Uchiha Clan and Hinata to take their chances elsewhere. After the trial, of course.

Chapter 22

It didn't take very long for Tsunade's world to be tilted on its axis. From the time that she sent the ANBU out to investigate the battle that was obviously going on in the Forest of Death to their return, the Hokage estimated only fifteen minutes at most must have passed. Apparently though, a lot could happen in fifteen minutes.

"Lady Tsunade, tell these demons to release me!" Danzo was struggling in Kisame's grasp, but that was far from the most unusual thing about the strange spectacle happening in her office at the moment.

Taka, the Retrieval Team, Hinata, Sasuke, Itachi, Kisame, and the ANBUS she had sent to investigate the matter were all crammed into her office. To say the least, it was extremely crowded. Though she was more worried about the fact that Danzo was missing an arm and that the Uchiha Brothers were here than anything.

Her eyes narrow as she looks at Hinata. "Will you kindly explain to me what the Hell is going on?" It wasn't that Tsuande enjoyed snapping at the Hyuga Heiress. "Why are you all here and what the happened to Danzo?" She didn't, but Tsunade needed answers and she needed them now.

"These demons attacked me!" Danzo though was seemingly feeling rather talkative for a man who could barely move.

He wasn't going anywhere though. Kisame's grip was too firm on him and clearly, the man had suffered too many injuries. He was quite frankly, lucky to be alive. That much was glaringly obvious.

Hinata bites her lower lip nervously as she looks at Sasuke for reassurance. "We need a trial." Which only disturbs Tsunade further.

She was seeking reassurance from her kidnapper? That was not a good sign. Then again, it could all be a clever ploy. Maybe, Hinata was only feigning her dependence on Sasuke to keep him calm. It would certainly be a smart thing to do in a situation like this.

"Yeah!" It looked like Naruto was going to step in. "According the Bastard and Hinata, this Bastard ordered Itachi to kill the Uchihas!" Tsunade's eyes widen at that.

For years, she had wondered about the circumstances behind the Massacre. What could transform someone from being a beloved teenage prodigy to a butcher overnight? It was a question that she had never fully been able to answer and now, there was a chance Tsunade might know why.

"They're lying to you Tsunade!" Danzo was pleading with her. "Do you really think that I would do something like that?! I know that we've had our differences in the past, but surely you don't' think that I'm capable of ordering a genocide?"

She wanted to believe that. The Fifth Hokage had always despised Danzo, but Tsunade couldn't believe him in good conscience. Still, she couldn't go around accusing him of violating International Law without proof either. There was only one way to settle this.

"We shall hold the trial and Ibiki will probe the minds of everyone involved." There could be no room for error when it came to something like this.

As soon as Danzo heard that, he tries free himself from Kisame's hold. "If that doesn't prove he's guilty, I don't know what will." Though the Akatsuki wasn't having any of it because he swiftly knocks the elderly man out.

Tsunade frowns at that. Yes, the fact that Danzo didn't wish to undergo a probe, did speak volumes. Of course, she might be jumping to conclusions a little too quickly. After all, the man knew far more secrets about the Leaf Village than he should have. Maybe, he was just worried about something important being uncovered that had nothing to do with the Uchiha Massacre.

Itachi glances at her with worried eyes. "If I may, Lady Tsunade…I have a few requests to make." Requests? The man certainly did have gall. Tsunade had to give him that.

"Speak." Though at the moment, she was willing to entertain almost any suggestion.

The Fifth Hokage was truly at a loss for how this would result in anything other than a bloodbath. If Itachi was the one who prevented such a thing from occurring, so be it. She was in no position to be picky.

Itachi nods at her gratefully. "It will take some time to organize a trial and I understand that you don't wish to have several Criminal Ninjas running around unsupervised. That would cause a panic." He smiles at her. "I imagine that Taka, Kisame, and myself will consent to chakra cuffs and you can house us in the Uchiha District until the trial is ready." Hmm. That was an idea.

They would be out of sight. That would keep the public from panicking at least for awhile and the chakra cuffs should ensure that they couldn't cause too much chaos. There was only one problem. The Sharingan.

"That's mostly agreeable, but there will be another condition." She raises an eyebrow. "You and Sasuke will have to be blindfolded in addition to cuffed." Their eyes were far more dangerous than their hands at this point.

Suigetsu whines. Though Tsunade should have expected that. "Awe come on." He grins at her. "Usually, chakra cuffs are far more fun than this." Right. While that may be true in certain circumstances, that wasn't the case here.

"You're fortunate that this is all she's doing to you." Neji Hyuga certainly wasn't pleased by her leniency.

Naturally, Tsunade understood why. His cousin had been kidnapped. Twice. The man was justifiably angry with these criminals. He would have had to be insane not to be furious with them.

Jugo smiles at Neji pleasantly. "We are very sorry for the trouble that we've caused your family." This wouldn't end well. "It's just that Sasuke is so in love with Hinata, it causes him to act very rashly sometimes."

Sometimes was putting it mildly. Be that as it may, Jugo had a point. Which brought up another valid concern. What on Earth was she going to do with Hinata and Sasuke?

Logically, she wanted to separated them. Sadly, the busty Hokage had no doubt what the result of such an action would be. Complete and utter chaos. Sasuke may or may not be able to destroy the Leaf Village on his own, but he would do a lot of damage either way. The amount of lives that would be lost in the process was too horrific to contemplate.

"We still have to tell Hinata's family that she's back." Perhaps not surprisingly, it was Kiba who decided to address the elephant in the room.

Hiashi and the other Hyugas would be overjoyed at Hinata's presence, but she couldn't separate the woman from Sasuke either. Which meant Tsunade would have to come up with a compromise of sorts. There was no way that Hiashi would approve of letting Hinata anywhere near Sasuke and if they were separated, again such a thing might very well lead to the destruction of the Hidden Leaf!

She walks around and starts slapping cuffs on everyone who was a Criminal Ninja and blindfolds on the Uchihas. "For now, I want you to escort them all to the Uchiha District." She looks at her ANBU. "Do so in a way that doesn't give away what you're doing. Be discrete and make sure that none of them run off."

"Yes, Lady Hokage!" The ANBUS salute her.

Good. That was one problem down. "Neji, I want you to bring Hiashi here and I will speak to him." Then she looks at Danzo. "I want him locked up. The Rookies can ensure that happens. He's badly injured and low on chakra, but do not underestimate him."

"Right!" Sakura grabs Danzo by the collar, demonstrating her newly acquired monstrous strength. "Let's go!" With that being said, everyone departed to their assigned locations and Tsunade pours herself an enormous glass of sake. She had a feeling she was going to need it.

* * *

A short while later, Danzo couldn't believe this. He was now sitting in a jail cell, chakra cuffed, and missing an arm. His arm that had been filled with Sharingans.

That arm had been absolutely priceless and now, it was completely gone. Even worse than that though, Danzo was now a prisoner. There was little chance that he'd be able to fool Ibiki once the mind probe started.

"I have to admit, that I never thought I'd see you here." Ibiki walks over to his jail cell and looks at him. "Professionalism says that I shouldn't speak to you yet, but curiosity can be a bitch."

That was true, but Danzo had more important things on his mind than indulging Ibiki. Wait. That was it. He might still be able to get out of this.

Ibiki was a loyal Leaf Ninja. "It's because of the Uchihas." He might still be persuaded to let him out of this damn cell. "They've bewitched the Hokage with their Sharingan Tricks."

The other man merely shakes his head. "I doubt that very much." Damn it. "I have more faith in our Lady Hokage than that and I imagine that probing your mind will prove most enlightening."

Something inside Danzo snapped at that moment. Survival instincts, he supposed. Whatever the reason, he lunges at the bars.

That obviously, hadn't been the wisest decision that he had ever made. "AHHH!" He was soon electrocuted by the bars.

"You didn't actually think precautionary measures weren't in place to keep everyone in these cells." Ibiki raises an eyebrow. "You're certainly not helping your case. I have no love for the Uchiha Brothers for obvious reasons, but you're acting like a guilty man." Damn it! "I look forward to unlocking all your secrets Danzo Shimura because I'm quite certain there are many of them."

* * *

 _Home._ Sasuke Uchiha was home again and he had Hinata with him. Not only that, he had his brother with him who had a lot of explaining to do.

"How are you still alive?" He tilts his head towards where Itachi was.

The chakra cuffs were on them both, but he could still sense the man's suppressed chakra. I wasn't hard to do. At the moment, it was just him, Itachi, Hinata, and some ANBUS in this house.

The others had been moved to other houses within the District. They were being closely monitored by the ANBU. That wasn't Sasuke's primary concern though. His primary concern was finding out how Itachi was still alive and staying as close to Hinata as possible.

"Foolish little brother." Sasuke could swear he heard a smile in his brother's voice. "You need to check more thoroughly to ensure your enemies are dead. I wasn't dead, but I was very close to it." Obviously, but how?

How had Itachi survived such trauma? "How?" He needed to know.

Itachi was not the monster that Sasuke thought him to be. In some ways, he was actually the hero of the story. Unfortunately, that meant that the youngest Uchiha was at a loss for how to act around the other man.

His brother had saved their village, but Itachi had also killed their parents. He had killed everyone with 'Madara's' help. Could Sasuke forgive that? If he couldn't, that meant the lives of their Clan meant more than the lives of all the Leaf Villagers and possibly the lives of tens of thousands of others combined. Wasn't that selfish?

"Kisame came for me." Itachi was definitely smiling now. "You'll recall that he wanted to retrieve my corpse. You can imagine his surprise when he realized I was still alive."

Hinata's hand was still on Sasuke's and that gave him comfort. "Well I'm glad that you're still alive." She was? "It means that it will be easier for the truth to come to light in the trial and you should both really rest." That was true. "The two of you exhausted an enormous amount of chakra during that battle."

She was so kind. So caring. Even now, Hinata was more worried about others than herself. His precious Sunflower.

Of course, Hinata still needed to be punished. She had thrown herself into harm's way during the battle and that wasn't' something that Sasuke could overlook.

"That's very kind of you to say." Itachi was talking to Hinata. "Though you're right. We should all get some rest." He was having a perfectly normal conversation with her. "We'll all likely need it for the trial." It was utterly bizarre.

"Sasuke, I'm going to lead us to one of the bedrooms." Hinata kisses his cheek. "Alright?" Sasuke nods his consent and allows his lover to lead him up the stairs.

After all, he still had a punishment to administer. Tragically, there would be no spanking this time. That was alright. Sasuke had something else in mind this time.

* * *

Hiashi Hyuga gapes at his nephew. He couldn't believe this. Hinata was back, but she was staying with Sasuke.

"I'm not happy about it either." Neji sighs as he looks at the other Hyuga with wary eyes. "Though Lady Tsunade was rather insistent about it and there may be merit to her decision." Merit? Neji must be out of his mind.

There was no merit to leaving Hinata alone with that fiend. Surely, Neji must know that? Unfortunately, the boy was right about one thing. If Lady Tsunade had ordered it so, it was out of his hands.

The most that he could do would be to plead his case. Pleas that would very likely fall on deaf ears. Sasuke Uchiha was unstable. Unstable and powerful. Obviously, if he was separated from Hinata, that could lead to another psychotic break.

"Has he at least been restrained?" Gods and Goddesses help them all, if Tsunade was actually foolish enough to allow him to walk around without any sort of restrictions.

Neji nods at him in what Hiashi was sure was supposed to be a reassuring way. "Chakra cuffs and a blindfold." That blindfold was key. "He's in the District with Hinata and several ANBU." The blindfold was what would really handicap him and the ANBU were a bit of a comfort, but not much. Could even ANBU fully restrain Sasuke Uchiha anymore?

He had heard so many horror stories. Orochimaru, Deidara, and apparently even Itachi had lost to him now. Sasuke was no longer a lonely child who was happy to receive sunflowers. He was a monster. Why Hinata couldn't see that was utterly beyond the scope of his understanding.

"Well that's something." Really, anything less would have been nothing short of courting disaster.

Neji nods his head in agreement. "Lady Tsunade requests that I bring you to her." Of course, she did. "Danzo is currently in a prison cell and waiting trial. The other Criminal Ninjas are being kept in the Uchiha District so as to not cause a panic." How fitting.

The Uchiha District was now a second prison. It was ironic, really. Once, the Uchihas had been the Military _Police_ Force and now, it was actually a prison. A prison that now housed two of its own Clan Members.

"Good." He strides over to Neji. "Take me to her." He and Tsunade had quite a bit to discuss and Hiashi Hyuga was not going to stop until he got some answers out of her.

Neji smiles at him and gestures for the Hyuga Patriarch to follow him. Which Hiashi did. Quite willingly. After all, one didn't refuse a Summon from the Hokage. It simply wasn't done.

* * *

Hinata gasps as she finds herself pushed onto the bed and pulled into Sasuke's lap, only a few moments after she had lead him up the stairs and into his room. "What you did was very foolish." He shakes his head disapprovingly at her. "Brave, but foolish. You know that you could be pregnant and yet you threw yourself into harm's way anyway."

She had been reckless. Hinata knew that, but seeing those Sharingans on Danzo's arms had been too much. He had defiled the bodies of Sasuke's kin before they were even cold in the ground.

Seeing those Sharingans had made her realize something. He could have just as easily been wearing an arm full of Byakugans. How her lover was still sane after seeing such a thing was impossible for Hinata to fathom.

"I know." What else could she say? "I'm sorry, but it was wrong." There was nothing that really justified putting herself in danger when there was a chance she could be expecting. "It just made me so angry to see his arm." It had all been an instinctive reaction.

Sasuke kisses her cheek. It was amazing how even blindfolded, the man seemed perfectly able to find her at all times. "I appreciate your outrage on my behalf, but you know that you still have to be punished right." Though his words cause her to squeak.

Punished how? Sasuke surely couldn't do what he had done before. His hands were restrained.

That's when she feels his lips against her neck and Hinata shivers. "I know." She didn't see how kisses to her neck were a punishment, but Sasuke's other punishment had been enjoyable. So why wouldn't this be?

"Good." He kisses her neck more thoroughly and glides his tongue over the sensitive flesh. "I also didn't like the way that he was touching you." Who? "Neji's embrace was far too familiar." And as if to demonstrate his displeasure, Sasuke lightly bites her neck.

The motion causes Hinata to gasp. "Y-You're jealous of Neji?" That was ludicrous. Neji was her cousin!

There was a pause and Hinata briefly wonders, if maybe she had gone too far. Maybe, she shouldn't have questioned his jealousy like that. Sasuke loved her, but he was also not quite in this right mind. There was no telling what might be a trigger.

"Yes." The fact that he didn't bother to deny it shocked her. "I'm aware that your family is an insular one and that marriages between cousins aren't unheard of." Well that was true. "So it's not completely out of the realm of possibility that he would have desires for you. I can't blame him for that, if he does." Oh. "But he needs to know that you're mind. Just as I am yours."

His words make her shiver, but Hinata nods. "He understands that." She hoped that Neji did anyway as Sasuke continues marking up her neck.

Sasuke was apparently a very jealous person. It didn't matter that Hinata had been the same way with Karin. His was a more burning jealousy. Her lover might actually act on it.

"Good." Kisses, licks, and bites. "I know that he's precious to you because he's your family, but he needs to know his place." All of it made her sigh and cry out in pleasure. "I know that you're faithful, but I still don't like the way he looks at you." She was pretty sure that Sasuke was being paranoid, but Hinata wasn't about to tell him that.

"S-Sasuke, shouldn't be focus on other things?" Like the trial. "Neji isn't the kind of man that would try to steal someone else's lover away from them." He was far too honorable for that.

Sasuke pauses for a second and shakes his head. "The trial won't be held until at least tomorrow until the earliest." He smiles at her. "We have time and until we find out, you need to be more careful." He didn't need to elaborate on what he meant.

Speaking of being careful, that was something they'd have to be in the future. Until this was all figured out, being pregnant would complicate matters greatly. Despite that, Hinata couldn't help but wonder what their child would be like.

"I'll be more careful." She smiles at him and squirms away from his lips. "I promise." Before kissing his cheek.

He looks at her seriously or at least, that's what Hinata assumed he was doing under the blindfold. "I know that the timing would be far from ideal, but you know that I would take care of you. The both of you, right?" Yes, she did.

She kisses his cheek, once again. "Sasuke, I have many doubts about everything." Hinata couldn't lie about that. "The one thing that I have no doubts about is that you would be a devoted father." Her words cause him to smile and for now, that was enough.

Well that and the dark lovebites that were no doubt going to be covering her neck for days to come. Uchihas certainly were a possessive lot.

* * *

Itachi shakes his head and smiles as he walks past their door to his old room. "Well if nothing else, Sasuke is rather enamored with his princess." That was good. His foolish little brother needed someone.

He wasn't entirely certain that the other Uchiha would ever forgive him. Itachi wasn't certain that he deserved forgiveness, but at least Sasuke wasn't alone. That was something.

"I can't believe that the Lady Hokage is allowing this." One of the ANBU was less than pleased by the turn of events. "But come on, let's get you to your room." That was only to be expected. "I'd rather not have to deal with what will happen, if Sasuke sees you again."

The fact that his brother was wearing a blindfold was of little consequences. Itachi knew fully well what the other man meant. This couldn't have been a comfortable assignment for any of the ANBUS on their case by any stretch of the imagination.

"I understand that feeling." Itachi strides forwards towards his room. "Though you're an ANBU and that means something." He could find it blindfolded, which was exactly what he was doing. "You're supposed to be able to deal with uncomfortable assignments." Even if he hadn't been in this house for years, he still remembered it like the back of his hand.

That made the man growl at him. "How dare you lecture me on what it means to be an ANBU?" Clearly, he was as little thick. Had he not listened to what was being said in the Forest of Death and the Hokage's Office? "You have no right to lecture me or anyone else." Surely, he had overheard everything at the very least.

Itachi cared little of what the other man thought of him. Truthfully, he had expected to be dead by now. Opinions like his might prove to be problematic later on though.

If somehow, he and Sasuke were pardoned that meant they'd have to deal with public opinion sooner or later. Some might forgive him for his sins and even find his actions noble, but others wouldn't. Others like this ANBU.

"I suppose you're right." The man likely nodded as he shoves Itachi into his bedroom more than a little forcefully.

Well, Itachi supposed he deserved that. "Of course, I'm right." Arrogant. "Now stop talking and make this easier on everyone involved." The ANBU was being forceful because he was terrified of Itachi, even as he was blindfolded and had his chakra restrained.

That was interesting. The man was arrogant, but he wasn't as thick as Itachi had thought him to be. Clearly, he understood one very important thing. As long as Itachi Uchiha was alive, he was still a very dangerous ninja and should be treated as such. That was good to know. Hopefully, the rest of the village still understood this very basic fact.


	23. Chapter 23

Seductive Sound

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I wasn't originally planning on adding lemonade to this chapter, but it's back by popular demand. Oh to answer one Guest Reviewer, I was asking long-term where the Uchihas should end up. Yes, I know that Obito and the Akatsuki are still out there. I was just putting out feelers to see which way people were leaning. Happy reading.

Chapter 23

Sasuke Uchiha felt very satisfied with his work as Hinata was sitting in his lap. Those marks were going to stay there for days. He had managed to punish her without even using his hands **and** Hinata thought that he would be a devoted father.

"I'll be right back." She kisses his forehead. "I have to use the bathroom." To which Sasuke merely nods.

He was aware of Hinata climbing out of his lap, even if he couldn't see it. That didn't bother him though. She'd be back.

Really, everything would have been perfect, if it wasn't for the Leaf. This had to be done though. Itachi's name had to be cleared and if he was ever going to be with Hinata in peace without a target hanging over his back, Sasuke's name had to be cleared as well.

The trial was necessary. "Doesn't mean I have to like it though." Far from it. This formality was more annoying than getting turned into a human pincushion by Haku.

He couldn't even really touch her beyond kissing and laying next to his Sunflower. That was the most frustrating part of all of this. She was right next to him most of the time and yet, there was very little that he could actually do about it.

* * *

Several minutes had passed since Hiashi's conversation with Neji and now he was in Tsunade's Office. "Hiashi, I know that this is an unusual situation and I want to do my best to make it easier on you." Words like that were enough to drive even a man like him to drink. "Please sit down." That sounded so ominous.

Despite that, the Hyuga Patriarch sits down. If the Hokage warranted the situation as being bad enough that she was worried about his ability to remain standing, there was probably a good reason.

"Unusual is putting it mildly." He glances at her with wary eyes. "Would you care to tell me why those other criminals are not currently scheduled for execution and further more, why my daughter is living with Sasuke Uchiha?" It was an outrage!

Hinata living with a man who was not her husband would have been scandalous enough, but he might have been able to overlook it. An engagement would have been necessary, of course. Though his daughter just had to take it to an even bigger extreme.

Why him? Why Sasuke Uchiha? She had to know that the man wasn't in his right mind. There was every chance that he could snap at any moment and while Hiashi knew that Hinata was more than capable fo defending herself, he did not want her in Sasuke's line of fire when the ninja finally snapped.

Tsunade sighs as she pours herself another glass of sake. "We have several eyewitnesses that are now claiming Itachi Uchiha was ordered to commit the Massacre." That couldn't possibly be true.

Hiashi Hyuga was not a naïve man. He knew that sometimes horrible deeds needed to be done to keep the Leaf safe. Never though, had he ever believed his village capable of such treachery.

"Are you sure of this?" Hiashi didn't want to believe it, but it seemed unlikely that even Sasuke would be clever enough to make up such an accusation. "That would constitute genocide, Lady Tsunade."

She nods at him and takes a sip of her drink as if to calm herself. "I'm aware that it would be considered genocide." Not that Hiashi could blame her. "Be that as it may, Sasuke's Team, two members of the Akatsuki, Hinata, and the Retrieval Team all seemed to believe that Itachi Uchiha was ordered to slaughter his Clan and thus, a trial is necessary."

That could mean only one thing. Danzo was going to have his mind probed. There was no other way that they could be absolutely certain that what the others were claiming was true.

"Do you intend to make it a public trial?" Chaos would break out, if she did.

He didn't like Danzo. Hiashi Hyuga had never liked the man, but he was well-respected in the village. The public wouldn't take well to him being accused of such things.

Hiashi could see that Tsunade was internally debating the matter. "Yes, I do." The woman sighs as though she was literally at war with herself. "For something like this, that is the only way we can ensure everyone that justice was done." That's true.

People would want proof that Danzo had actually done such a thing. He was too influential of a person in the village to execute without proof of him having done something unforgivable.

"Very well." He releases a shaky breath. "When will the trial take place?"

Tsunade takes a large gulp of her sake as she looks at him straight in the eye. "Tomorrow." What?! She couldn't be serious. "That will give Ibiki enough time to probe the minds of Danzo Shimaru and Itachi Uchiha."

That meant that tomorrow, the Leaf very might well fall victim to complete and utter chaos. Did this woman know what she was doing? Hiashi wasn't certain, but he knew one thing…he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. How could he with thoughts of the trial and its fallout weighing so heavily on his mind?

* * *

Hinata looks at herself in the bathroom as she casts The Jutsu. Fortunately, Sasuke had never really been a Sensory Type and The Jutsu required an astonishingly small amount of chakra to use. That meant he wouldn't sense it.

She meant what she had said, Sasuke would be a very devoted father. The Hyuga Heiress didn't doubt that for a moment, but there was still so much that should be resolved before they even entertained the notion of having children together.

"It's safer this way." She places a hand on her stomach.

She wasn't sure who she was trying to convince, herself or Sasuke who wasn't listening to the conversation. Luckily, The Jutsu wouldn't harm any ongoing pregnancy. It could only prevent pregnancies. If you were already pregnant, it was utterly useless.

Still, Sasuke was completely helpless at the moment. His eyes were covered and his hands were bound. That had to be frustrating him. All that while he waited for the trial that would decide his future.

He needed something to take his mind off of everything. "Or someone." So Hinata was going to do something that she had never done before.

She was going to try to seduce her lover…

* * *

Sasuke wasn't sure how much time had actually passed by the time he hears Hinata's footsteps coming towards him. It felt like an eternity, but it had likely only been a few minutes. That didn't matter though.

Hinata wasn't going to leave him again. If she was going to try to leave him, now would be the perfect time to do so. It wasn't as though he could really stop her and yet, she stayed.

"I w-wanted to try something different." That was the only warning that Sasuke got before he felt light tugging sensation on his pants.

 **Warning Lemon**

Hinata was taking off his pants and boxers?! That was new. "S-Sounds good." Damn it. So was his newfound stuttering habit.

It was just shocking though as he feels her soft hands make quick work of half his clothing. Hinata had never initiated their lovemaking. To be fair though, Sasuke hadn't really given her much of a chance to do so. He always took every available opportunity he could to coax her right back into his arms.

"Sorry about your shirt." What was she talking about? "It just seems easier to cut it off." Oh. He could hear the sound of fabric tearing as a cool, metal object is slid down his chest.

It had to be a kunai. So this was what Hinata had felt when he'd done it to her. It was both erotic and mildly terrifying. Instinct told him that having a potentially lethal weapon that close to his heart, lungs, and stomach was not a good thing. His cock on the other hand was very much interested in this new side of Sunflower.

Sasuke smiles at her. "You can cut off any of my clothes that you like." He drew the line at body parts though. "Just as long as you don't cut me."

"I'll keep that in mind." Hinata giggles softly as she captures his lips in a heated kiss and her hands start roaming over his chest.

Gods and Goddesses her hands felt good. They always did. So soft and warm. Innocent and curious. Hinata wasn't a natural seductress, but it had always been her innocent that drew him to her.

Though apparently, she was less innocent than he had been lead to believe. "I want you." Because she didn't hesitate to have one of her hands drift lower and grab his erection. "I can't touch you like this though." His hands were bound. "The most I can do is kiss you." Well kiss and a few other things.

Hinata did seem to enjoy it when he used his mouth on her. Maybe, he should do that. She always tasted so sweet.

"You don't have to use your hands on me to make me feel good." Hinata smiles at him as she licks the shell of his ear teasingly.

That was very true. Images of Sasuke's heated kisses and his mouth came to her mind. Of him being buried deep inside her. This could work and for once, she was the one fully in control of the situation.

Sasuke shivers slightly at the teasing. "I guess not." He smirks at her. "Though it does help."

Hinata laughs softly at that as she marvels at the beautifully sculpted body laid out before her. "That's true, but let me take care of you for a change." His skin was so light, it was almost otherworldly. "You trust me, right?" It only accented the sleek muscles on display and contrasted wonderfully with his dark hair.

Speaking of wonderful though. His cock was already fully hard. Sasuke had been her only lover, but Hinata doubted most men responded this quickly to any display of affection.

"Completely." She smiles at that.

Sasuke said it without any hesitation. "Good." So she rewards him by placing several soft kisses along the pale column of his throat and gliding her hand up and down his impressive length.

He groans in response. Sasuke wanted to be able to touch her or at least to see her, but the fact he couldn't see was only magnifying the intensity of her touch. When the body was deprived of one sense, Sasuke knew that the other senses would try to compensate. He had just never experienced it to this degree before.

"I love you." He also loved the way she touched him.

It was innocent and not at the same time. "I love you too." Hinata swallows up his groans by kissing him.

Her tongue was everywhere. Usually, his Sunflower ceded control of their kisses to him quickly. That wasn't the case this time though. Their tongues were locked in a sensual battle for dominance.

Her hand was still playing with his cock as if she owned it and he could now feel her running her fingers through his hair. He sighs in pleasure. Both at the actual physical sensations that her teasing caused and smug satisfaction.

Hinata breaks the kiss by tugging on his lower lip. "Remember, it's my turn to make you feel good." The bluenette was likely smiling at him, but he couldn't see it.

"I remember." He shivers in anticipation.

Her words were pure. Had it not been for the fact he was already naked, Ssauke might not have even thought she was talking about sex. She definitely was though.

Sasuke senses that she was nodding approvingly. "Good. Don't hold back." He highly doubted that he could at this point.

Hinata was rather pleased at the image he presented. Sasuke's ivory white skin was now lightly flushed pink and he was tied up. Tied up and blindfolded. For once, she was in control of the situation and that was oddly exciting.

Sasuke was always so passionate. He made her feel as if she was his oasis in the middle of a desert. It was an intoxicating and slightly scary rush, but this was different. This time she the boss as Kiba might say.

"I won't." With that thought in mind, Hinata decides to experiment.

She slowly moves down, placing kisses and lovebites all over his chest. Every sigh of pleasure and lustful groan she received in response only served to height her own desire. Wet. She was so wet.

As she got closer to the erection that was still holding in her hand, Hinata releases it. She ignores his whimper of protest for a moment and quickly strips. The bluenette feels herself blush at that thought.

Sasuke was now smirking. "You're naked." How did he know that? Did the Sharingan suddenly evolve in a manner similar to the Byakugan? "I don't mind you letting go of me, if it means I'm not the only one who is naked."

"How'd you know that I was naked?" She takes him into her mouth.

Sasuke bites back a scream of pleasure at the feeling of her hot mouth wrapped around his cock. "I heard the clothes fall on the floor." Her glorious mouth.

Hinata was now lightly sucking on him. Her lips brushing up against the sensitive flesh in a half kiss as her tongue lapped at him like a cat would a fine cream. "Fuck, that feels so good." He groans in pleasure and tries to resist the impulse to thrust into her mouth like he wanted to so desperately.

"Ah that makes sense." He hears her say as she bobs her head up and down the length of his cock.

Sasuke could imagine her looking at him with those beautiful lavender eyes of hers. The thought sends a heated rush through his blood. He wouldn't last long like this, especially not when he was picturing his naked lover sucking him off with such vivid detail.

His breath was coming out in hitches and heated pants. Pants and groans. "You seem to like it this way." Sasuke didn't care though. He didn't care that she might actually be taunting him a bit.

Of course, he liked it. How could he resist her making love to him with her mouth so sweetly like that? He was going to cum soon. Sasuke just knew it.

"L-Love it." What else was there to say.

He could even feel her breasts brushing against his thighs a bit as she bobs up and down the length of his cock more. Those breasts that he just loved to suck on. He loved to lick, nip, and kiss them. They were perfect. She was perfect.

Hinata smiles at that. He could feel her smile around his erection as she sucks him faster. That was all that was needed to send him over the edge. His orgasm struck him almost as fast as a Kirin could strike the ground.

"Hinata!" He couldn't' stop himself from screaming her name as he came.

Hinata smiles at that as she licks him clean. "I think you kinda like being tied up honestly." He certainly acted like he did. Though that might just be because he enjoyed oral sex. A lot.

"It's not really my k-kink, but how am I supposed to resist that?" He was struggling to catch his breath and Hinata couldn't help, but feel more than a little smug at that.

She had left Sauske Uchiha breathless. "Good to know." She smiles as she gets up and slowly straddles his waist.

The Hyuga Heiress then begins brushing herself against his arousal. She was already soaking wet from teasing him. Just hearing him say her name like that was enough to excite her beyond all reasonable comprehension.

"Let me guide you." She slides onto him and leans over her lover. "My breasts are by your mouth."

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice. She soon feels his tongue glide across her fully tightened nipples and moans at the sensation. "Good to know." He was taunting her

She didn't care though. The second he took one of her nipples into his mouth and started sucking, Hinata couldn't keep herself from moaning and rocking against him.

Slowly at first. This wasn't their first time anymore, but Hinata was still getting used to the feeling of being thoroughly filled by her lover. He was big enough that she felt a bit of caution at first was a good idea.

Though judging by his own groans, he didn't seem to mind. "You feel so good." So did as she rolls her hips and the bluenette feels him touch that spot inside her that made the Hyuga woman see stars.

"Ahhh!" Why did it always feel so good when he did that. "S-So do you." Eager to get more of the feeling she begins to bounce up and down the length of his cock more steadily.

Sasuke groans. He could feel her breasts jiggling in his mouth and the woman straddling his lap was now riding him. It was an incredible feeling. To be connected in this way.

She was always so hot, tight, and wet. They fit together so perfectly. Like two sides of the same coin. As far as he was concerned, he would have been deliriously happy just for it to be the two of them. They could forget the rest of the world and share this until they're bodies finally gave out and they collapsed into each other's arms.

"So fucking good." He was half growling now, but Sasuke couldn't bring himself to care about that.

Not when he had this. This beautiful madness. The feeling of her soft hair teasing him in a sensual curtain as she rocks against him desperately. Her soft moans of passion and the scent of her wonderfully soft skin which was likely coated in sweat by now.

The moisture of which would only add to her beauty. He didn't know how that was possible, it just was. Hinata and water were just a natural combination. It was like him and fire. She belonged to the element or was it that the element belonged to her?

Hinata moans and kisses him lustfully. Their tongues eager to touch as the two of them moved as one. He could feel her on top of him. Exciting him to new heights. He wanted so badly to touch more, but the damn cuffs wouldn't allow it.

"Sasuke!" Hinata screams in bliss as he moves faster and faster.

She was close. He could feel it in the way her body caressed his. A tight caress. She was going to cum soon and so was he.

He slams into her with a reckless abandon, one more time before he spilled his release deep inside her. Almost simultaneously Hinata joins him in ecstasy.

It took several minutes before he came down from his high enough to have the presence of mind to pull out of her. "I wish that I could hold you." That was all that he could do though. Damn those cuffs.

 **End of Lemon**

"I wish the same." Hinata nods as she wraps the blankets around them. "It's alright though. This will all be over soon." Well at least that's what she hoped.

* * *

Hiashi Hyuga makes his way out of Tsunade's Office and towards the Uchiha District. A place that he certainly never thought he'd be visiting, but life could be strange sometimes.

"What business do you have here, Hiashi Hyuga?" Of course, the journey from Tsunade's Office to the District hadn't been what had taken so much time.

It was surprisingly, dealing with the ANBUS. How dare they ask such stupid questions? What business did he have there? His daughter was living with a Criminal Ninja! That's what business he had in the Uchiha District.

His eyes narrow. "Unless you want every single one of your chakra points locked up, you will let me through." It was not a threat that Hiashi could have imagined himself making only a few days ago, but it was far from an idle one and they all knew it.

Another ANBU looks at the first. "He wants to see his daughter." Obviously. What father wouldn't want to see his daughter in a situation like this? Had they all taken leave of their senses. "Though I'm not sure, if it's safe to allow it." They should have been expecting his arrival. Why were they acting so surprised by his presence?

Allow it? These ANBU were all out of their minds, if they thought that they could stop him. Nothing was going to keep him from Hinata. Not even them.

"If you have an issue with my presence, you can take it up with Lady Tsunade." After all, the woman owed it to him after all this. "After I knock you on the ground and you manage to crawl your way to her."

The ANBU sigh and shake their heads. "Sasuke Uchiha and all the other criminals are now in chakra cuffs." Yes, Neji had mentioned that. "The Uchiha Brothers are wearing blindfolds. So they should be no threat to you." Good. Hiashi wasn't entirely so sure that the reverse would be true though.

"Good." Naturally, he wasn't going to say such things to them. "Then take me to my daughter at once." Well his eldest daughter.

Fortunately, Hanabi hadn't caught the attention of any Criminal Ninjas just yet. Hopefully, she never would. Having one of his children being kidnapped was bad enough, Hiashi didn't even want to contemplate what two would be like. He'd probably go mad.

They didn't look happy about it, but finally Hiashi is escorted to Sasuke's home. From there, it didn't take long to figure out which room was Hinata's and Sasuke's. Of course, the door was locked, but that didn't stop him.

"What kind of ninja would I be, if a locked door stopped me?" He shook his head as he activated his Byakugan.

His intention had been to look before he picked the lock. It was probably a good thing that he had looked before barging in because he got an eyeful.

"I love you." Thankfully, some blankets were still covering the obvious lovers.

Hinata smiles at Sasuke and curls into his side. "I love you too." Either his daughter was the best actress that he had ever seen or she sincerely meant that.

Had the youngest Uchiha tricked her somehow? Did Hinata actually believe herself to be in love with him or was it real? He didn't know, but there was no mistaking the tenderness with which Sasuke looked at her. In his mind at least, this was love.

Which was absolutely terrifying. At that moment, Hiashi Hyuga knew one thing with absolute certainty. If anyone tried to take Hinata away from Sasuke, bloodshed would be the inevitable result.

Still, that didn't mean that he wouldn't find a way keep his daughter safe. "I'll just have to be smart about this." First things first though, he needed to have some time to speak with Hinata without Sasuke.

That was likely going to prove difficult to accomplish, but the Hyuga Patriarch would manage it. After all, one didn't lead a Clan as large as his without having a few tricks up their sleeve.


	24. Chapter 24

Seductive Sound

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** In this chapter, I added linebreaks to demonstrate the changes in POV that will occur. This was done to highlight the changes in perspective during the trial. Happy reading.

Chapter 24

The next day, Tsunade surveys what seemed like the vast majority of the adult and teenage population of the Leaf Village. They were all jammed into the Village Square, but it couldn't be helped. There were just so many people that wanted to see the trial that there really was nowhere else they could have held it.

"Well other than the Uchiha District." She couldn't do that though.

It would be 'favoring' the Uchihas. That and she doubted that more than a tenth of the village's people would have the guts to go there, even if the Hokage had ordered it. They'd be too afraid of ghosts.

Tsunade believed in ghosts herself. So she understood the fear. If there was anywhere in the world that was likely to have ghosts, it was definitely the Uchiha District.

Boom! _Crack!_ _ **Boom!**_ The sounds of thunder and lightning can be heard in the distance as the storm clouds gather around the Leaf Village. How appropriate. The weather was going to match the trial.

She shakes her head at the ironic thought. "I'd almost accuse Sasuke of doing this on purpose, but his hands are bound and he can't access his chakra." So the storm wasn't Sasuke's doing.

"My Lady, are you ready to begin?" Ibiki approaches her and startles the woman from her thoughts.

She gives him a somber nod in response. At some point during the night, Ibiki had interrogated both Danzo and Itachi. The man looked absolutely exhausted and she couldn't blame him.

Not only was he suffering from a lack of sleep, he had just probed the minds of two men. Not just any men, but ninjas and ninjas who had been guarding their secrets with their lives for years at that!

"What is going on?" She hears several members of the audience saying.

There were probably more that were voicing that exact same question. She just couldn't hear it in a sea of endless white noise and the sounds of the storm. The mighty storm that was threatening a downpour, but that wouldn't stop them.

A sizable portion of the crowd was made up of ninjas and the civilians could always take cover and get a thorough recanting from the ninjas who stayed behind later, if they wished. She sighs at that thought as she glances over to four groups that were situated around her. Well five technically.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." She gives Ibiki a grim smile. "What about you?"

She had heard of Inner Circles before, but never Inner Squares. Though that's exactly what had happened to her. She was surrounded. Hyugas, Taka, the Rookies (and Gai's Team), her ANBU, Ibiki, and the defendants were all surrounding her in large square inside the sea of human flesh that had now taken over the Leaf.

He bows to her. "I am ready, My Lady." Good. They could now begin then.

* * *

Suigetsu looks at Karin and Jugo. "Do you think they're going to put us on Trial as well?" He considers this a fair question because they were Criminal Ninjas from the Sound Village.

Karin shakes her head and sighs. "I doubt it." Her eyes had yet to leave Sasuke, Itachi, and Danzo.

Maybe, she was right. It was a little insulting, but the Hokage had bigger fish to fry at the moment. There was some seriously twisted shit that was going on in this village and it looked like all of the Leaf's skeletons were about to come stampeding out of the closet at once.

"Depending on what happens, we may be able to slip out undetected with Sasuke and Hinata." Jugo turns his gaze towards Suigetsu.

He'd never made any secrets about the fact he just wanted those swords. So the violet eyed ninja couldn't exactly blame his companion for thinking that Suigetsu was about to cut and run, but he wasn't. There was no way he was going to miss this show.

It definitely wasn't going to be pretty. He knew that much for damn sure, but there were going to be a lot of fireworks. Chakra cuffs or not, the swordsman was damn sure that Sasuke would completely wreck this place, if the trial didn't go in his favor.

"Got it." Though Suigetsu wasn't really sure how they were going to get out of here, if that happened.

They were all wearing chakra cuffs. Not only that, but Sasuke was blindfolded. Maybe, Hinata could get the cuffs and blindfold off though. She was Sassy's girlfriend, after all. She'd probably help them.

* * *

"LET US BEGIN!" Tsunade's voice echoes throughout the Village Square.

This was the moment, Hinata decides. It had begun. Danzo's trial was now starting and there was a chance that Itachi could be cleared of his crimes. After that, well she wasn't entirely sure what would happen.

Everyone went quiet though. No one would dare interrupt the Hokage at a moment like this. Clearly, something very important was about to happen and everyone wanted to find out what it was.

"He'll be dead by morning." Sasuke's voice was nothing more than a whisper, but Hinata still hears it.

His declaration answers one of her burning questions. Danzo may or may not receive an official pardon, but Sasuke was going to kill him. One way or another. That wasn't a threat, it was a promise.

Tsunade moves to the center of the square. "Today, is not going to be pleasant one for our village." She sighs and places a hand over her heart. "The Leaf is a just village, but like all ninja villages…it hides many secrets and today, several of them are going to come to light."

Tsunade was really not helping to calm everyone down, Hinata shakes her head at the thought. Now, everyone was tense. She could see it in her Clan, in the Rookies, in the ANBU, the other ninjas, and in the civilians.

Today was a day where one's occupation meant little. They were all united as Leaf Villagers. There was no hiding the anxiety that was written all over everyone's faces. In everyone's eyes.

"Tsunade, don't do this." Danzo's desperation is a living and breathing thing as he pleads with her. "You know that this will destroy the village." That may very well be true, but it wasn't stopping Tsunade.

"And it will destroy the village, if we don't." Hinata barely hears Tsunade's quiet hiss, but the words cut through Danzo like a knife.

The man was flinching…

* * *

Naruto frowns. He had never seen Granny Tsunade so tense before and judging by the look on everyone else's faces, they hadn't either. This wasn't going to end well.

"They're putting on one Hell of a show." Kiba's eyes remain fixed on Lady Tsunade.

The Inuzuka was right about that much. Naruto couldn't disagree. The theatrics and the weather all scream horror movie to him. His every instinct telling him to get out of there.

Sakura sighs and looks at her mentor with unshed tears. "Whatever happens next is going to be painful." Yeah. Either his village had ordered genocide or Sasuke might die.

He wasn't going to let that happen. No matter what the outcome was, he'd get his friend to safety. The blonde just hoped that it didn't come down to that.

Shino tilts his head. "She's set up large movie screens behind her." Naruto blinks upon hearing that and nods in agreement.

He was right. Tsunade was going to show them something on the big screen. Something important.

"This doesn't feel like a very Youthful Day." Lee and Bushy Brow Sensei fidget.

Not that Naruto could blame them. Hell even Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji were acting more than a little unsettled. Who wouldn't be? This entire atmosphere around them was so damn creepy as Tenten clung to her Sensei and comrade.

Neji wasn't standing with the Rookies. No, he was with Hiashi and Hanabi. This was something of a family affair and while Naruto certainly considers the Rookies to be his family, he knew that today was different for the Hyuga Prodigy. He had to support his uncle and cousins. Hiashi, Hanabi, and especially Hinata.

* * *

"Right, will you start this damn trial?!" Kisame's voice makes Sasuke mentally groan.

How did his brother put up with this idiot? He was starting to admire Itachi in a way that he hadn't since Sasuke was a small child. Not only had he been forced to make an impossible choice and put the needs of the Five Great Nations above his own personal needs, Itachi had also been surrounded by idiots in the Akatsuki.

The man was a Saint. "Will you be quiet?!" Apparently, Tsunade must agree with him, the youngest Uchiha thinks to himself with amusement.

She was just as eager to shut Kisame up as he was. Maybe, they could find common ground after all. Gods and Goddesses help him, Sasuke might have finally met someone with less survival instincts than Suigetsu. Maybe, they were related.

The sounds of amused chuckling and laughter were briefly heard before the Fifth Hokage silences them all with a death glare. "Ibiki, if you would please begin." The woman certainly had an impressive glare, Sasuke had to give her that much.

"Yes, My Lady." He sighs and shakes his head. "I probed the minds of Itachi Uchiha and Danzo Shimura." His gaze was serious. "So there can be no doubt as to what I found, the memories relevant to the situation at hand will be displayed upon the screen."

That sounded like a recipe for disaster. Sasuke wished that he could hold Hinata's hand, but he was still bound by the damn chakra cuffs. That and the blindfold.

Ibiki pauses and adds. "Several of these memories are profoundly disturbing." Yeah. That was one way to put it, Sasuke supposed. "We urge anyone with young children or who is of a more sensitive disposition to kindly leave the area. You will have fifteen minutes to do so." Damn it and he was only going to be able to hear the memories.

The fact that Ibiki was concerned for the sensibilities of others could only mean one thing. Against all odds, the man had unlocked the mystery that was his brother's mind.

Sasuke didn't know whether to be impressed or terrified of Ibiki now. That man was in desperate need of therapy. Gods and Goddesses only knows what secrets had been lurking inside the depths of Itachi's mind.

* * *

Fifteen tense minutes pass by before the screens light up. "We'll start with Danzo's mind." With those words, the elder's entire demeanor changes.

Gone were the pleas. They were now being replaced by desperate snarls as the man tries to escape. It was no use though. Hinata punches him in the face with a Gentle Fist before he could move.

"Have I mentioned how much I love you?" Sasuke smiles at her.

His sweet, little Sunflower blushes and fidgets in response. "AHH. YOU DAMN TRAITOR!" She was so adorable. Though Danzo's words make Sasuke twitch.

Oh he was going to enjoy killing him. The man would die slowly and painfully. Sasuke would make sure that he was sent to the afterlife screaming and if there was any justice in the next world, perhaps he'd run into the Uchiha Clan.

His father had always been handy with a kunai. Fugaku would likely castrate him and Mikoto had always loved to cook. Maybe, she'd shove Danzo in an oven. A really big oven. Did they have those in the afterlife? Sasuke wasn't sure, but it would be good karma.

* * *

Danzo's face was in agony as he watches with horror while his memories were displayed on the screen. Two memories in particular. The ones that would damn him.

 _"You know what has to be done." Danzo looked at a younger version of Itachi._

 _Itachi stood motionless. One could be forgiven for thinking he was a statue. Mercifully, the boy had elected to conduct himself with a dignified grace. Almost anyone else would have attacked him or pleaded for their family's life. Not Itachi Uchiha though._

 _"If I do this, Sasuke will be spared?" Itachi continued to astound him._

 _His Clan was planning a Coup and a Civil War was looming just beyond the horizon and his brother was the first thought on his mind. Danzo would never understand the enigma that was this boy._

 _He nodded though. "I don't mind sparing one child in exchange for avoiding a Civil War that would envelope the Leaf Village and likely the Ninja World as a whole." The elderly ninja narrowed his eyes at Itachi. "You know that this must be done. Your family has to be sacrificed to keep the peace."_

 _Itachi stiffened at that. He made no other move to indicate his displeasure. That was what made him a true ninja though. The man could put aside his feelings for the Greater Good._

 _"I understand." Itachi's eyes narrowed this time. "Sasuke must never know the truth. He will avenge our Clan and be hailed as a hero and with my death, a new chapter will be written."_

 _Danzo didn't have a problem with that. "Very well. Your sacrifice is noble." Let Sasuke killed Itachi. That way the truth would never be revealed. "Never forget that." That was all that was said, before Itachi took off like a thief in the night and ended the lives of most of his kin (along with a mysterious figure's help)._

There was stunned silence. That unnerved Danzo more than anything. It was only Tsuande who found the words to speak.

"That explains everything." Her words were spoken so softly, but with a special resolve. "Continue, Ibiki."

 _The final battle with Sasuke, Itachi, and the others. Danzo unwrapped his arm and displayed his Sharingans. He had confessed._

"You wore their eyes?!" That was all that needed to be said before chaos broke out. "YOU'RE A GRAVE ROBBER!" The most vocal outrage was from the Hyugas for obvious reasons, but for a moment Danzo honestly feared that he might be lynched.

Tsunade intervened though. "This trial is not over!" Thunder and lightning flash and crack all around them, but it was the Hokage's voice that was the loudest sound heard for miles around.

* * *

Ibiki sighs and shakes his head. "Next, we will look at some memories from Itachi. Just the pertinent ones." He flinches at that.

Ibiki hadn't probed Itachi's mind since just before the man became an ANBU. His mind had always been a brilliant and highly compartmentalized thing with haunting imagery, but now…well Ibiki knew that he'd be haunted by Itachi's minds forever in his sleep.

How could anyone survive such things with their sanity intact?

 _"They blame us for the Nine Tailed Fox." Itachi heard his father say to his mother, one day._

 _The two of them were in the kitchen and didn't realize he was listening. They should have been more aware of their surroundings._

 _Mikoto sighed as she continued preparing dinner. "I know. It's only going to get worse." She looked at him. "We'll have to begin planning in earnest, if we don't they'll strike first."_

 _Fugaku nodded. "We won't let that happen." He kissed her cheek._

Itachi had known from the beginning. That's what struck Ibiki the most, he supposed. Such a burden for a child to bare.

 _Itachi's memories came fast and furious. The night of the Massacre and joining the Akatsuki were prominent. The entire time that the Uchiha was in the Akatsuki, he had fed the Leaf information about their comings and goings._

 _His illness was also featured. The pills he had taken. The pain and the determination to give Sasuke the revenge he sought. All of it._

 _Finally, how he had survived the battle with Sasuke. How he and Kisame had assisted in defeating Danzo._

All of those things were being laid bare before everyone's eyes. Though Ibiki knew the truth. This was only a small glimpse of what had happened. The most important parts.

He had actually seen nearly everything. There was only one 'door' in Itachi's mind that he hadn't been able to open. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't see anything in that door besides a man wearing an orange mask. A man who had the Sharingan.

* * *

Itachi glances towards where he was positive Tsunade was standing. "What is your verdict, My Lady?" There was no point in delaying the inevitable anymore.

In truth, he cared little what would happen to him. Itachi's desire to punish Danzo and to keep Sasuke were what mattered most to him. Still, he 'watches' with a detached curiosity to find out his own fate.

Tsunade sighs as she looks out to the crowd. "You've all seen that Danzo is guilty of condoning a genocide and keeping it a secret for many years." Sasuke cuts her off before she could finish though.

"He's also guilty of GRAVE ROBBING!" That was true.

She takes another deep breath, but otherwise the woman was undaunted. "Yes, he's also guilty of that. The penalty for such things is death." She glances at Itachi. "Ibiki also tells me that Danzo's Sharingan belonged to Shisui Uchiha. He was a friend of yours." That he was.

Shisui's death was something that he never truly got over. To make matters worse, it was utterly infuriating that Danzo possessed one of the fallen Uchiha's eyes. Blasphemy.

"Yes, he was." Itachi nods.

He might be blindfolded, but Itachi could feel them. He could feel thousands of eyes watching him. They were all at a loss as to what to say or do. Not that Itachi could blame them, even he felt uncertain of what his new role was to be (or if he would even have one).

Tsunade nods at that or at least Itachi thought she was nodding. "Well the Uchiha Clan was planning a Coup, but that was because of series of unfortunate misunderstandings." Sasuke snorts in the background. "Be that as it may, you were obviously not part of the Coup and Sasuke was too young to have anything to do with it. So the Uchiha Clan will not be punished further." They were getting pardoned?

"Lady Tsunade, does that mean that they're no longer Criminal Ninjas?" This time, it was Sasuke's lover who buts in.

The blonde woman obviously didn't care for being interpreted yet again. "Yes, they will no longer be Criminal Ninjas, but there will be precautionary measures to ensure everyone's safety." Though she didn't dare yell at Hinata. Likely out of the kindness of her own heart and for fear of what Itachi's foolish little brother might do to her, if she did.

Her words were having the desired effect though. Hinata goes quiet and there were a few sighs of relief that were now intermingling with the gasps of some of the other villagers, particularly from the ANBU.

It was impressive, really. "I have not fully decided what will happen to the Uchiha Brothers and the Criminal Ninjas who aided them during their fight with Danzo." No. Itachi imagined that she hadn't. "Danzo will be executed in whatever manner the Uchiha Brothers see fit and I shall discuss the fate of the others will all of those authorized to weigh in on such matters."

"If we can execute him however we like, that means no more chakra cuffs." His foolish little brother, really was the most foolish person that Itachi had ever met.

Sasuke loved to press his luck. Though in this case, the other ninja had a point. It was going to be difficult to punish Danzo blindfolded and chakra cuffed.

Tsunade sighs. The poor woman was likely going to be grayer than Kakashi by the end of this trial. Speaking of Kakashi though, where was Sasuke's former Sensei, anyway?

"My Lady, would you care for me to escort the Uchiha Brothers and Danzo to a more private location." Ah there he was.

Sasuke snorts as soon as he hears Kakashi's voice. "Don't tell me that you were late for the trial." That did sound like something Kakashi would do.

The man really would be late to his own funeral. Hmm. Speaking of Kakashi's eccentricities, there was one thing that Itachi was still rather curious about. Did the CopyCat Ninja still have those books of his?

They could make for an interesting way to pass the time, while Tsunade and the Council deliberated on their fate. Of course, he'd have to make sure to keep Sasuke away from those books. He was not ready to become an uncle just yet.

"At least not until after this situation is resolved." Getting Hinata pregnant now would have been the most foolish thing that Sasuke could do.

Wait. Foolish. Sasuke. "I'm an uncle." Itachi suddenly felt dizzy.

It couldn't be. Surely, not even his brother would be that impulsive. That reckless. The Academy would have at least covered the Jutsu, right?

* * *

Fortunately, Itachi's panicking was not noticed by anyone else. "Of course." Tsunade nods at Kakashi approvingly. "Take them to the Uchiha District and that includes all their allies." She didn't need to elaborate on who she meant.

The Fifth Hokage's orders were perfectly clear. He was taking Taka, the Uchiha Brothers, and Kisame back to the Uchiha District. It was certainly courting disaster, but there was nowhere else they could possibly put them.

That and knowing Sasuke, Danzo's death would be particularly unpleasant. Kakashi didn't think that sort of thing was fit for the ears of children to hear and the Uchiha District was on the outskirts of the village. So really, it was the perfect place for an execution or a wedding.

"No, even I wouldn't be late for something like this, Sasuke. Come." He gestures for the band of criminals and Danzo to follow him back to the Uchiha District. "I'm quite certain that you and Itachi are eager to get those cuffs and blindfolds off."

Danzo was still trying to free himself, of course. Sadly for him, the ANBU had a good grip on him and he was bound too tightly to escape. His day of reckoning had finally dawned.

Kakashi would have pitied Danzo, if he wasn't Danzo. After everything that he had done, he deserved whatever punishment that the Uchiha Brothers were no doubt devising for him.

Back to his restraint jab, the silver haired man had never been able to resist teasing Sasuke. Really, it was one of his favorite hobbies. Uchihas might be stoic to most people, but once you knew what buttons to push…well their reactions were always priceless.

"You have no idea." Sasuke turns his head behind him. "Hinata, are you coming?" The bluenette nods and swiftly bids her family farewell before darting over to her lover's side.

She smiles at Sasuke. "Always." Though the raven haired man couldn't see it, Kakashi knew that Sasuke knew she was smiling somehow.

As Kakashi was saying, the Uchiha District was the perfect place. It was the perfect place for an execution or a wedding. Today, it would be where Danzo would finally meet his end and tomorrow, who was to say what would happen? He might very well be helping Sasuke plan his Bachelor Party for all he knew.


	25. Chapter 25

Seductive Sound

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Do feel free to weigh in on whether or not you think Hinata should be pregnant yet or not. Either way, there will be kids later on. **Majority will rule.**

 **Important Chapter Notations:** I decided to flush out the scene of Hinata saying good by to her family that was lightly touched on in Chapter 24. So the first part of this chapter will be a flashback from her perspective. This chapter will also introduce more about Clan Laws. Some of it may be canon, but most of it will be based off of my own 'Head Canon.' Meaning this is stuff that I feel plausibly could have been going on in the Clans behind the scenes. Happy reading.

Chapter 25

Hinata was now following Sasuke back to the Uchiha District. The young woman had just bid farewell to her family and the memory of doing so, well it was still playing freshly in her mind.

 _Hinata watched fretfully as Kakashi lead the Uchiha Brothers, Taka, Kisame, and Danzo towards the Uchiha District. She would go with them, but first she had to try to explain things to her father._

 _"I know." Hiashi's voice startled her from her thoughts._

 _He knew? What did he know? The familiar feeling of dread grew inside Hinata's stomach with an astonishing speed. It was like Sasuke's Chidori in its intensity and swiftness._

 _She bit her lower lip at that thought and turned her attention back towards her father. "What do you know?" The direct approach would be best in this case, Hinata decided._

 _She had been standing next to Neji, Hanabi, and her father. Their reactions to everything existed on quite the impressive spectrum of human emotion. It had been almost dizzying, really._

 _"Hanabi, go with the guards." Hiashi glanced at her._

 _Her sister's eyes were filled with joy at. Hanabi was so happy to see Hinata and the bluenette knew that the feisty Hyuga girl would not follow their father's orders easily. "But father!" A clash of wills ensued._

 _The men's reaction was less charitable though. Neji was stared at Hinata with a mixture of relief and worry. Her father was obviously irritated at her sister's disobedience and likely worried sick about Hinata._

 _The way that Hanabi edged towards her spoke volumes. "You're going back to the Estate." Her sister had missed her horribly and was happy that Hinata had returned. She was also probably worried that Hinata would run off again, but the Hyuga Patriarch was obviously in no mood to tolerate his youngest daughter's 'defiance.'_

 _"That is an order from your Clan Head." There would be no discussion on the matter further, even Neji was winced at the not so subtle reprimand._

 _Hanabi sighed and hugged Hinata tightly. "I'll see you soon." She smiled up at her. "Then you can tell me everything and I mean everything! What kind of kisser is Sasuke?"_

 _Oh boy. That was the wrong thing to say. "HANABI! You forget yourself too much!" The young ninja was no longer being reprimanded, Hinata realized. Hanabi had just sentenced herself to being formally disciplined later._

 _What would the punishment be? Hopefully, something minor. Maybe, Hanabi would be confined to the Estate for awhile or not allowed to have sweets? Her sister did have quite the sweet tooth._

 _"Please forgive me, Father." Hanabi bowed as the elder Hyuga sighed._

 _"Neji, take Hanabi back to the Estate and travel with the guards." He shook his head as though thoroughly exasperated. "I do not wish for Hanabi to pick up on her elder sister's bad habit of disappearing."_

 _Neji noded and quickly escorted Hanabi towards the guards. That meant that Hinata was now 'alone' with Hiashi. Well there were still thousands of people around them, but no one was paying them much mind. They were all still too stunned about the outcome of the trial._

 _"I did not wish to discuss this in front of them." Hiashi's fixed his attention fully on Hinata. "I know that you're his lover." Hinata's sense of dread suddenly blossomed into a full-blown internal panic. "I saw you in his arms and you looked as though you were perfectly content to be there."_

 _That's because she was. Hinata had no idea how she could possibly explain such a thing to her father. He would likely assume she was lying to him or that Hinata had taken leave of her senses. (The latter possibility may not be entirely untrue though)._

 _"I wish that I could have spoken with you before you stumbled in on such a thing." The Hyuga woman took a deep breath and tried to gather all her resolve. "That wasn't how I wanted you to find out. Sasuke's courting methods do leave a lot to be desired at times, but he loves me and I love him."_

 _The very phrase courting methods was outrageous. Unfortunately, Hinata didn't know any other way to describe how Sasuke had 'wooed' her without making it sound far worse than it was._

 _Hiashi's eyes narrowed. "I saw the way that he held you." Hinata blushed at that thought. "A man doesn't hold a woman in such a way, unless he does genuinely care for her on some level and I believe that is the case with him." He shook his head. "His mind isn't stable though and I'm sure you're aware of this. Getting involved with him is dangerous, no matter how sincere his love for you is."_

 _How many times, had Hinata thought something similar? She'd lost count. Love was a dangerous game though. That would never change. It was only the degree of risk that did._

 _"Father, we're ninjas." Every mission they went on could be their last. "Ours is not an occupation for the faint of heart and I'm willing to take those risks and if I may speak frankly, I don't think the village wants to find out what would happen…if we were kept apart." She hadn't liked fighting dirty, but it was necessary. "As you said, his mind is not entirely stable." Hinata didn't like fighting in such an unfair fashion, but for Sasuke she would._

 _For Sasuke, she would point out the obvious. That if someone tried to keep Hinata from him, he'd probably go into a rage. A rage that the village might or might not survive._

 _"I shall speak with him, after Danzo is executed." That wouldn't end well. "If he wishes to be with you, he can at least do it in the proper fashion."_

 _The proper fashion? Hinata wasn't really sure what her father meant by that. What else could she do, but nod though? At least, Hiashi Hyuga was reluctantly approving of her relationship with Sasuke._

 _She bowed to him gratefully. "Thank you, Father. I regret that I have not made things easy for you." That was putting it mildly and they both knew it. "I think in time that you'll come to see what I see. Do I have your permission to go the Uchiha District?" If she didn't go, Sasuke would likely seek her out anyway._

 _"You have my permission." The sound of his voice was so curt that it made Hinata flinch._

 _She forced herself to smile though. "Thank you, Father." And with that, she took off as the Hyuga Patriarch departs back to the Hyuga Estate._

Progress, Hinata had certainly made progress with her father. Hiashi was at least willing to speak with Sasuke and that was certainly more than the bluenette could have ever hoped for, but would it be enough she wonders to herself as she follows Kakashi and the Uchiha Brothers?

* * *

Itachi could feel it as they made their way back into the District. Kakashi wasn't nearly as good at concealing his feelings as the man thought himself to be. That or perhaps, the elder Uchiha Brother could just read him better than most. Whatever the case, he knew one thing. Kakashi did not approve of what they were about to do.

"Thank you, for escorting us." Sasuke must have sensed it as well. "We'll take him into our house and commence the execution." His foolish little brother was eager to end Danzo's life. "Hinata, you should go with Jugo." Though is concern for his lover always took precedence, Itachi muses.

The woman hesitates for a moment. "Alright." She sighs as she kisses Sasuke's cheek. "Come and find me, when you're ready." Mercifully, she didn't argue though as she slips off with the rest of Taka and Kisame.

Danzo certainly did deserve to die. On that point, Itachi couldn't rightfully disagree with Sasuke. He would be lying though, if he said that Sasuke's bloodlust didn't disturb him. Thank goodness for the Hyuga Princess or else, well he didn't really want to contemplate what might have happened to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Itachi, you both have the right to punish him however you see fit." Itachi could feel a _'but'_ coming. "Both because Lady Tsunade said as much and by Clan Law, but be careful not to become even more barbaric than he was." There it was.

Kakashi didn't condone torture. Itachi rarely did. He wasn't nearly as sadistic as Kisame, but he wasn't going to deny Sasuke his piece of mind either. If spilling Danzo's blood was what was required for his brother to move on with his life, then so be it.

Besides, Sasuke wasn't the only Uchiha who had an issue with Danzo. Itachi had something that he also needed to do. He had to take back something that Danzo had stolen and well, Itachi didn't believe in lying to himself. He was going to enjoy hearing the sounds of Danzo's screams as he did so.

"You're a good man, Kakashi." Danzo certainly wasn't doing himself any favors by refusing to remain silent though. "I'm afraid that your words will fall on deaf ears when it comes to these demons though."

Kakashi sighs as he looks at Danzo. "It was not for your sake that I asked them to show restraint." His eyes soon turn towards Itachi. "It was for theirs. There has been enough pain and blood."

"That's unexpectedly sentimental of you, Kakashi." Sasuke's words chill Itachi to the core. "As you said there has been much suffering already and a large part of it is because of him, what's a little more?"

He was responsible for that really. Itachi was the one who had put Sasuke on the Path of Darkness. He hadn't thought that his foolish little brother would have such a hard time getting back onto the right path, but maybe his future wife could help him.

In Itachi's opinion, Hinata was truly the only person who could soothe Sasuke anymore. Maybe, he could help her. After this was settled. Perhaps, he and Sasuke could more fully reconcile.

Kakashi shakes his head as though he was thoroughly disappointed by Sasuke's response. "Very well then." He quickly hides it though. "Perhaps after Danzo's death we can get on with the business of finding your princess a proper ring and organizing your Bachelor Party."

Well, let no one way that the CopyCat Ninja was entirely predictable. The man could be rather eccentric when he wanted to be. He did have a point though. The idea of Sasuke having a Bachelor Party was rather amusing…

"YOU'RE DISCUSSING WEDDING PLANS WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO PUT ME TO DEATH?!" Danzo's outrage was fearsome, but it mattered not.

He'd be dead soon. The man would never be able to harm his family or anyone else again and the world would be a better place for it. The world would be a better place, when he was gone.

Sasuke rolls his eyes at Kakashi. "I don't need a Bachelor Party." His foolish little brother was quite devoted, if nothing else. "None of those women could compete with Hinata, but you're right about the ring." That was a fair point. A ring would be needed.

The other Uchiha wasn't done though as he turns his attention to Danzo. "I suppose you're right." Sasuke's smirk was now full of sadism and it was all too easy to picture the other ninja as being drenched in Danzo's blood at the moment. "First, we'll kill you and then we'll go shopping for a ring."

Lovely. His foolish little brother was now flirting with insanity…

* * *

Kisame watches as Jugo leads Hinata into one of the spare houses in the District. The place still gave him the creeps truthfully. It would have been a ghost town, had it not been for them.

"So I guess they're going to kill the bastard and then everyone gets to live happily ever after?" He chuckles at his own joke.

Hinata bites her lower lip and nods at him. "Yes, that's the plan, anyway." The poor little princess was definitely nervous.

It wasn't hard to tell why. From what little Kisame had gathered so far, Itachi's little brother was one lovesick puppy. The way he doted on the princess was so sweet, it almost gave him cavities.

"Well I don't mind that they're gonna kill the fossil." This was going to be interesting. "I'm more worried what they're going to try to do with us afterwards." Suigetsu was being practical.

Karin gives him a dirty look. "I doubt they're really going to do anything." Well Kisame should hope not. Otherwise he was going to kick some ass.

Of course, he'd have to get out of these chakra cuffs to do that. These cuffs were so damn annoying.

Speaking of annoying, how long would it be before the lovesick puppy transformed into a wolf? If these people were crazy enough to try to keep that brat away from his girlfriend, there was going to be blood in the streets and Kisame wanted in on that action.

He had more than a few bones to pick with this village. He knew what they had done to Itachi. It wasn't right. Not even by his own admittedly flexible standards.

"Are you alright?" Jugo's exotic eyes were now trained on Kisame. "You look rather angry."

Yes, he was angry. "That's because I'm chakra cuffed and I'm tired of watching these Leaf Villagers ride around on their high horses." They weren't any better than him and they were especially not better than Itachi.

At best, most of these people were completely unaware of what was going on in their village. Like Sasuke, they had been sold a bad bill goods. At worst, they were like Danzo. It was the latter group that he was itching to tear into with Samehada.

* * *

"Don't make me regret this." Kakashi smiles at them as he undoes their blindfolds and chakra cuffs. "I also do recommend a Soundproofing Jutsu."

Sasuke smiles as he can see again. "That's not a bad idea." He blinks rapidly in an effort to force his eyes to adjust to the light. "I don't want to scare Hinata with the sounds of this viper hissing."

Kakashi merely nods at that, before making a rapid departure. Hmm. Had he truly scared his old Sensei so much? Interesting.

"Well, I believe that it's time." Itachi gestures for Sasuke to follow him inside with Danzo.

So that's exactly what he did. "I want him to die in their bedroom." That's where he had found his parents laying in a pool of their own blood. "In one very special spot in particular." Blood that he had never managed to fully get out of the floor after their deaths.

It would be fitting to watch Danzo breathe his last there. Sasuke wanted him to know what it was like to feel completely helpless. Just as his parents had undoubtedly felt that night.

"You're a fool, if you think the location matters to me." He glares at them hatefully. "I should have had Itachi put an end to you years ago."

 _ **SMACK!**_ Before Sasuke could respond to that, Itachi's hand had already moved. He had just punched Danzo with bone crushing force. Sasuke knew that because he hears a _crunch_ of bone that followed after the smack.

His brother then proceeds to throw Danzo over his shoulder and carry him up the stairs. "I'm the only one allowed to call my foolish little brother, foolish." Naturally, Sasuke follows behind him as quickly as possible. "And considering you are the one who is about to die, I would say you're a far bigger fool than he is. Wouldn't you agree?" _**THUD!**_

A loud thud was heard as Itachi drops Danzo onto the floor. Onto the exact same spot where their parents had been murdered by their own son. On Danzo's order.

"Go to Hell!" Sasuke smirks at Danzo's order.

This time, no one would be following his orders. "We'll have to watch out for the Reverse Tetragram Sealing Jutsu." Itachi looks at Sasuke. "It'll suck up everything around his corpse into a sphere upon his death." He opens the window. "So we'll just throw him out of the window once he's nearly dead."

That did sound like a good idea. "Very well." This brought back memories.

Memories of his childhood. Back when he would work with Itachi to catch cats and handle wild boars. Memories of Itachi showing him how to wield kunais and things of that nature. Before everything had changed. Before Danzo had ordered the Massacre.

"I believe that we shall start with the Tsukuyomi and go from there?" Yes, that would be best.

Sasuke nods his head at Itachi and Danzo's eyes widen in terror as his brother activates his most fearsome Genjutsu. "Tsukyomi!" And suddenly, they were transported into another world.

 **Warning Torture Scene**

A world entirely of Itachi's making and one that Sasuke was more familiar with than he really wanted to be. The black and red nature of the world heralded its purpose beautifully. This was a place of death and pain. This was the world that Itachi could create with his eyes.

"Let go of me!" Danzo tries to free himself, but it was no use.

Itachi was the master of this domain. There was nothing that the bastard could do to escape. That thought makes Sasuke smile.

The other Uchiha looks at Sasuke. "You may do what you like with him and I shall assist you in whatever manner you wish. As you'll recall, I control time here." That was right. "Only seconds will pass in the outside world, but to us and him, it will feel as though days have passed."

Perfect. That was what made this such an effective technique to torture information out of people or to drive them to madness. Now, where to begin.

"I think it would be appropriate for him to get a cut for every member of our Clan that died because of him." That would be five hundred cuts.

Itachi nods and hands Sasuke a kunai. "If you aim for vital spots, he's going to die in this world, but be alive in the real one." Yes, Sasuke was fully aware of that.

"That's why I'm not aiming for vital spots." Sasuke was going to make Danzo suffer.

With that thought in mind, he slashes. Itachi even helped him from time to time. His blade sliced into Danzo's skin again and again. Everywhere from his forehead to his toes. Sasuke and Itachi were rather creative with where they would make blood flow from Danzo's wounds.

"Sadistic demons!" Danzo was proud though.

Too proud really. Sasuke wanted to hear more than grunts and hisses of pain. He wanted to hear him scream. He wanted Danzo to scream as Sasuke watched him bleed.

"Perhaps, it is time to increase the intensity of his punishment." Itachi smirks as he unleashes their Clan's trademark technique. The Fireball Jutsu.

The fire roars forth from his mouth and soon slams into Danzo. "AHHHH!" Sasuke smirks as he hears the man being 'burned alive.' It wasn't enough though.

"Father taught us that one." It was fitting that it should cause Danzo such agony, really.

Sasuke wasn't done though. He stabs at Danzo with his sword while conducting the Chidori through it. Danzo's old kunai that Itachi had replicated was useless at this point. It was too soaked in blood and dull to be of much use after being used to such an extent. His sword was an entirely different matter.

Itachi approaches him. "That treacherous tongue of yours is rather annoying." Sasuke watches in horror and a little awe as Itachi produces a small black fireball in his hand.

The Amaterasu. "This should keep you from screaming so much." He shakes his head. "It's most undignified for a ninja of your station, really." With that being said, he shoves the fireball into his mouth.

The shrieks that follow were almost unbearable. Danzo was being burned alive, from the inside. With flames hotter than the one's in Hell. Which was fitting because Sasuke was sure that was likely where Danzo was going.

'Days' of torture passed. By the end of it, the streets were red with blood. Danzo could no longer talk in Itachi's world, but he was still mostly in one piece. Though his skin and face were charred and sliced up beyond most recognition.

The man was no longer coherent. He had lost that ability sometime between night one and morning two of Itachi's Genjutsu.

"I'd say that does it quite nicely." Itachi smiles slyly as he releases his Genjutsu.

Once they were back in the real world, Sasuke notices that Danzo was a sobbing mess. "I believe you have something that belonged to a friend of mine and I should very much like it back now." Itachi produces a kunai and then proceeds to slice out one of Danzo's eyes.

A red one. The Sharingan. The grave robber had been rather thorough, it seemed. Not that it mattered. Danzo's screams were filling the room and the District. They may have forgotten to use the Soundproofing Jutsu.

Sasuke grabs Danzo and places him on the edge of the window. "You've called us demons, but where you're going I'm sure that you'll see some real ones." Even now, sobbing and nearly incoherent, Danzo struggles against Sasuke's hold.

He had just lost an eye and was bleeding badly, but he refused to yield. "Now, go to Hell." Sasuke wouldn't either though as he plunges a Chidori infused fist through the man's chest and tears out his heart.

As soon as he had the bloody organ in his hand, Sasuke releases Danzo and shoves him onto the ground of the Uchiha District. Almost immediately, his technique began working to protect the secrets of his body. It was done.

 **End of Torture Scene**

"I do hope that tearing his heart out made you feel better." Itachi smiles at Sasuke with Shisui's recovered eye still in his hand.

It made him feel better, yes. The only thing that Sasuke regretted was the fact no one had done so earlier. Still as he watches Danzo's technique hide his corpse, he couldn't help but feel an enormous surge of satisfaction. He was dead.

"It did." Sasuke nods at his brother and smiles.

Itachi sighs as he embraces Sasuke. "I know that I have been cruel to you and I have lied to you, but I only wanted to protect you." Sasuke knew that as well. That didn't make the truth any easier to deal with though. "It seems I failed at that job, but now things can get better."

Sasuke nods in agreement. He hoped that they would get better. Itachi had been given an impossible choice to make. In the end, he had likely done the right thing. No matter how much that hurt Sasuke to say.

"Well Kakashi was right." Sasuke dares himself to glance back at his brother. "I still do need to find a ring for Hinata and that does seem like something you'd be better at than me." He knew almost nothing about such things.

Itachi smiles and nods. "Yes, I'd like that." He pauses as he sets the eye into a special jar to preserve it. "Speaking of weddings and things of that nature, please tell me that Hinata isn't already expecting."

That makes Sasuke freeze up. "We don't know yet." His face was also heating up. "We may have gotten a bit carried away before using the Jutsu." Torturing Danzo was a lot more enjoyable than admitting to that oversight.

"Well if she's already pregnant, then the Jutsu does little good now." Itachi sighs as he pokes Sasuke in the forehead. "You really are foolish sometimes, but I am glad that you found someone to give your heart to." He smiles slyly. "And to practice throwing your kunai with." To which Sasuke sputters because he couldn't believe it.

Itachi Uchiha had told a dirty joke…


	26. Chapter 26

Seductive Sound

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Trick-or-Treat:** For those interested, I have two new stories up. _**Desert Flower**_ which is a Sasuke x Hinata x Gaara story and _**Samhain**_ , which is a Sasuke x Hinata Halloween Story. With that being said, happy reading.

Chapter 26

The next day, Itachi feels as though he was dreaming. It was such a surreal feeling to know that he was still alive, Danzo was dead, and he was in the process of reconciling with his brother.

"It's all just a little too perfect." He sighs as he looks out the window.

There was a reason for that though. He could see Lady Tsunade walking towards their house. The window in his room gave him full view of that and her disturbingly lovely breasts.

He normally didn't bother thinking about such things too much. It was amusing to taunt Sasuke about the intimate nature of his relationship with the Hyuga Princess, but Itachi had precious little time to think about women as anything other opponents, allies, or bystanders.

He wasn't the only one in his room though. "Damn. The Old Bag is already coming to punish us, huh?" Kisame was standing next to him and looking out the window with Itachi.

Just because he'd had little time to think about such things though, didn't mean that Itachi wasn't well versed in human anatomy. The woman was Orochimaru's age. She had aged far too gracefully for it to be completely normal. Tsunade must be using some kind of Jutsu.

"She may be old, but I wouldn't call her a bag." Itachi shakes his head in amusement. "In any case, she's probably going to try to punish us for our misdeeds and role in the Akatsuki." He highly doubted the woman could come up with the living Hell that he had been enduring until recently, but she was more than welcome to try.

Kisame laughs at that and Itachi arches an eyebrow. A laugh like that could only mean one thing. His partner in crime was about to say something ridiculously foolish.

"Who knew you had a thing for older women." He pauses and tilts his head thoughtfully. "Well I guess I should have expected it given your profile."

Alright. Maybe, he shouldn't have teased Sasuke so much. It was not nearly as amusing being on the receiving end of such taunts.

His partner was pushing his luck. "Kisame, silence." That was the only way Itachi wasn't going to lock his comrade in a Genjutsu.

"You're no fun." Kisame sighs as he looks out the window. "Well I guess we should go and see what she wants then." Pft. It was obvious what she wanted.

Tsunade had seen the truth, but she also could hardly let them go unpunished for everything they had done over the years. If nothing else, she had to enact some sort of punishment on them.

Itachi wasn't entirely sure how the other villagers felt about him and the others at the moment. They knew the truth, but he had still slain hundreds of his own kin. That wasn't something that most people just got over. It wasn't as if he had cheated on an exam at the Academy or something equally trivial.

"Yes, we should." He sighs and glances at Kisame. "Do you think that Sasuke and Hinata are up by now?"

Kisame sends him an absolutely lecherous grin that made Itachi groan. "I think so. I heard the shower running and there was a lot of giggling." He was really going to have to have a talk to Kisame about respecting privacy. "I'm assuming the giggling was from the princess though. It sure sounded like it was coming from a woman."

Well Sasuke must have been doing something right. At least now, Itachi hoped that he had decided to stop being foolish and the Jutsu was being employed. This was not the opportune time for him to become an uncle!

"Right." He shakes his head. "I'll just have to knock on the door and then we'll distract Lady Tsunade while they make themselves presentable."

Kisame nods as the two of them walk off together. "Sounds like a good plan." Of course, it was a good plan because he was the one who made it.

* * *

Hiashi sighs as he slowly gulps down his morning tea. He was considering getting something stronger though. It was times like these that drove even men like himself to consider drinking sake.

"What are your orders, Lord Hiashi?" Neji was with him in the kitchen.

He knew that his nephew was just as flabbergasted over Hinata's recent behavior as he was, but unfortunately there was little that they could do to keep them apart. Sasuke had grown strong enough to apparently defeat Deidara, Orochimaru, and Danzo (with or without help, it was still impressive). Challenging him to combat would be unwise to say the least and that was before he factored in Itachi.

Hiashi sighs and shakes his head. "After Lady Tsunade decides what she wishes to do with them, we'll have him come to the Estate." Neji was now looking at him as though Hiashi had lost his mind and he supposed that wasn't entirely inaccurate. "The announcement does have to be made."

There were proper procedures in place for their Main House Members. Hinata was his daughter and that meant that she most assuredly fell under the Main House Category. Which meant the dinner had to be done.

"With all due respect, Uncle…are you sure that's wise?" The younger man was obviously trying his best not to gape at him.

No. It was perhaps one of the most idiotic things that Hiashi would ever do in his life. Still, it was tradition and it was quite clear that Sasuke did intend to take Hinata as his wife. Certain traditions had to be observed!

He sighs as he crosses his arms. "It has to be done. I don't want Sasuke to get any foolish ideas." Foolish ideas like he was not going to be treated like anyone else who would court one of his daughters.

Sasuke may be his superior in combat, but Hiashi Hyuga was a father. When one became a parent and their children's safety was involved, the Parenting Jutsu took effect. It was the most deadly Jutsu known to man. Even more deadly than Sasuke's damn Chidoris.

* * *

Sasuke had just finished a nice shower with Hinata. Currently though, he was slowly drying his lover off with a fluffy white towel. Of course, he was taking longer than strictly necessary to do so. There was no reason not to admire the glorious view that was a naked Hinata while assisting in drying off.

"Have you and Itachi mended things?" The Hyuga woman's voice was barely more than a whisper as she turns around and faces him.

That was a very simple question, but Sasuke really didn't know how to answer it truthfully. It was complicated. Had they? The younger Uchiha Brother wasn't sure that he could just forgive Itachi taking everyone away from him like that, but he had also prevented another Great Ninja War.

Sasuke sighs at the question as Hinata begins drying his hair with a towel. "We're working on it." That would have to satisfy her curiosity for now.

"It's something that will take time." She kisses his cheek. "I'm proud of you for even trying." He smiles at that. "I don't know what I would have done in either of your positions."

That was a horrifying thought to contemplate. Sasuke didn't know Hanabi, but she seemed like an innocent and Hinata definitely was. The thought of either of them having that much blood on their hands was unthinkable.

So he wouldn't think about it. He'd focus on more pleasant matters. "I'm glad it didn't happen to you. Speaking of your family though, I'll have to talk with your father at some point." Sasuke knew that Hiashi hated him, but he would try to salvage some sort of semi cordial relationship with the man for Hinata's sake.

Not that the raven haired ninja could blame Hiashi Hyuga for despising him. If he was a father and someone had kidnapped his daughter, Sasuke was sure the Parenting Jutsu would have kicked in. Really, it was nothing short of a miracle that Hiashi hadn't tried to castrate him via the Gentle Fist yet.

"I'd like that." Hinata smiles at him. "I just hope that the two of you don't try to kill each other." Yeah. Sasuke couldn't make any promises about that.

That's when he hears a knock on the door. "Sasuke, Hinata, you had best make yourselves presentable because the Hokage is heading towards our house." Itachi?! "I saw her walking down the street from my window. So you had best hurry."

"Yeah. Sorry guys!" To make matters worse, Kisame was with his brother and the idiot was snickering.

What kind of S Class Criminal Ninja snickers? He should have his place in the Bingo Book revoked. That was ridiculous and a disgrace to evil ninjas everywhere.

Before Sasuke could actually say anything though, he hears the sound of their foot steps. Itachi and Kisame were leaving. Probably to distract Tsunade while they got dressed.

Hinata sigh as she reaches for their clothes. "Well it was nice of them to warn us." Yes. Sasuke supposed that _technically_ counted as nice by their standards.

"Yes." Sasuke shakes his head as he throws his pants on. "Well they're right about one thing. We'd better hurry." The last thing he wanted was for Tsuande to walk in on them after their sexy shower.

* * *

Suigetsu watches as Jugo cooks breakfast. Who knew the guy could cook? He certainly didn't. They had been living off of ninja rations and whatever food they bought at various restaurants while traveling for absolutely nothing.

"It's a good thing that you cook." He smirks at Karin. "Because she sure can't."

Predictably, that riles the banshee up quite nicely. "What'd you say?!" The red head was so easy to piss off. It was the easiest entertainment on the planet.

Jugo shakes his head as he sets the table. "I don't know if Kisame will be joining us or not." Probably not.

Kisame was to Itachi, what Jugo was to Sasuke. He was the other man's shadow. It was a little weird, but whatever. Suigetsu still had every intention of getting that sword from his mentor.

"I think I saw him take off for Sasuke's house as I was coming down the stairs this morning." Karin nods with ever growing certainty.

Yeah. That's probably what happened. Honestly, Suigetsu didn't get this whole shadow business. Hinata and Sasuke were each other's shadows, then you had the 'sidekick' shadow stuff.

Well he was a badass swordsman. Sugietsu was nobody's sidekick or lovesick puppy. Though admittedly, Sasuke did have good taste. That stuff still wasn't for him.

"So do you think we should get out of here while the getting is good?" The trial was over now.

Danzo was dead. That meant that the Hokage was gonna be looking at the other defendants more closely. Suigetsu wasn't like Sasuke or Itachi. He wasn't a former Leaf Ninja. He hadn't prevented a war and killed some of the Leaf's biggest enemies. (Well unless you counted Danzo, Suigetsu did help a bit there). All that meant that he was more likely to be thrown in a jail cell than anything else.

Karin shakes her head at that and looks at Suigetsu like he was stupid. "We're still chakra cuffed and they'll have ANBUS watching this District like hawks." Which causes Suigetsu to snicker.

"What's so funny?" Jugo shoots him a confused look.

Oh come on. That should be obvious. "Well we're Taka." He grins at them. "You know, Team Hawk." And the ANBUS were watching them like hawks now. "So it's ironic." Yep!

Karin swats him upside the head for that one. "Will you at least try to be serious?" What? Why? Where was the fun in that?

* * *

Tsunade sighs as she watches Kisame and Itachi approach her. "Where are Sasuke and Hinata?" She probably shouldn't bother to ask as the answer was fairly obvious, but she would.

"Well you see when two ninjas love each other very much. Sometimes the male ninja shows the female ninja his k-" Thankfully, Itachi manages to cover his partner's filthy mouth.

She rolls her eyes at that. "I think I get the picture." The Fifth Hokage still was uncertain as to what she was supposed to do with this unruly lot, but she had come up with a suitable temporary solution.

"I do apologize for him." itachi sighs. "He's not used to conducting himself appropriately. The Akatsuki had much less rigorous standards for social etiquette." Less rigorous? What Itachi really meant was that they had no such standards.

"And we apologize for being late." Sasuke and Hinata were now flitting down the stairs together.

Their hair was still partially wet and their faces were a rosy shade of pink. It was no mystery what they had been doing beforehand. Well, it was always the quiet ones, Tsunade supposed.

"Right." Her eyes narrow. "I can't exactly let you all walk around scott free." That would be a catastrophe. "With the exception of Hinata, you're all criminal ninjas. Itachi may escape punishment because he was acting as a double agent, but that would still likely make most of the village uneasy."

Sasuke and Hinata skid over towards the busty blonde and she sighs. It was hard to overlook the fact that the youngest Uchiha's arms were now firmly wrapped around his lover.

He didn't even need to say it. If she tried to separate those two she was going to be looking at one psychotic and homicidal Uchiha Style temper tantrum. Really, the man needed some professional counseling. Gods and Goddesses only knew what Orochimaru had done to the boy in the Sound.

"So what are you going to do with us?" Kisame didn't hesitate to voice the question on his mind.

Tsunade sighs and shakes her head. "I will have all the criminal ninjas probed by Ibiki to ensure that they have no intention of attacking the Leaf. After that, assuming you pass you'll all be on probation and special chakra restricting bracelets will be given to you to ensure you can use your chakra on ASSIGNED missions or in SELF-DEFENSE, but for nothing else."

Hinata frowns at that. The way that the Hokage was emphasizing assigned and self-defense was a bit unsettling, even if she understood why it was necessary.

Kisame groans at that. "So we're basically your lapdogs now?" The thought obviously didn't sit well with him.

"If you prefer, I could just have you executed or thrown in jail." She smirks at him. "I'm sure that you're corpse would make for an interesting dissection and I could always have you turned into some rather exotic sushi."

As soon as those words left the other woman's mouth, Kisame wisely takes a few steps back from the Fifth Hokage. The man certainly had a sassy mouth, but Hinata knew the truth. He wasn't stupid. Survival instincts did kick in at some point.

"No. No." He waves his hands in defeat. "Your way is totally fine."

Tsunade shakes her head. "I thought as much." Well, now Hinata knew why Tsunade was the Hokage. She certainly knew how to rein in unruly ninjas.

Itachi sighs softly as he looks at the blonde woman. "I hate to say this, but the battle isn't over. There was something that I didn't allow Ibiki to see." Madara…"I couldn't allow the other Leaf Villagers to know the truth about Obito Uchiha. It was far too dangerous and he is planning to unleash a Jutsu known as the Infinite Tsukuyomi."

Itachi certainly didn't waste any time beating around the bush, Hinata notes. Though she wasn't' really sure what that Jutsu did and apparently, neither was Tsunade. That look on her face said as much.

"What precisely does that do?" Tsunade's brown eyes were now firmly fixed on Itachi.

The former Criminal Ninja, now looks distinctly uncomfortable. "It's a Genjutsu that captures the entire world in it." Was such a thing really possible? "Obviously, it will take quite sometime for him to pull off, but that is his eventual plan. It will create the perfect world for everyone."

Tsunade frowns at that and even Sasuke looks more than a little anxious. "There is no such thing at a perfect world. That would merely be a mirage." Exactly.

It was clear that Itachi felt the same way. His only reply was a curt nod. Probably because he was collecting his thoughts. Itachi Uchiha wasn't someone who did things without planning them out first. That was perhaps his most distinctive personality trait.

"He's also being helped by an Akatsuki Member known as Zetsu." This was sounding worse and worse by the minute. "Without him, he won't be able to pull off such a thing." Well that was good. "Unfortunately, Zetsu may actually be an even tougher opponent than Obito. Obito is fond of playing a dunce called Tobi in the Akatsuki and impersonating Madara Uchiha."

Sasuke rolls his eyes at that. "The man has more names than I have sandals." Hinata would have giggled at that, if the situation wasn't so serious.

"And do you have intelligence on this Obito and Zetsu?" That would certainly make things easier, the Hyuga Heiress thinks to herself.

It was now Kisame's turn to step in. "They were both in the Akatsuki, but obviously our info is a bit out of date." Yeah. "Still, we should be able to give you a rough idea where they are."

Tsunade nods at that. The other woman was mulling things over. Hinata could tell that she wasn't particularly eager to trust the two Akatsuki Members, but what choice did any of them have?

"In that case, it seems as though I have an S-Class Mission to assign the two of you." She shakes her head. "I want you Kisame and Itachi to locate one or both of these men and after that, we shall find a way to dispatch them."

* * *

Obito watches the Leaf from a safe distance. This was not something that had foreseen to say the least. The fact that Itachi was alive, certainly complicated things.

"I can't believe you let him live." Black Zetsu glares at the other ninja.

Let him live?! Zetsu must be joking. Obito hadn't let Itachi live. How was he supposed to know the man could survive that sort of battle and having his eyes ripped out when he was suffering from what should have been a terminal illness?!

There was a soft laugh. "Now, now, that's not fair." White Zetsu was now coming to his defense. "Anyone would have assumed Itachi was dead after all that." Which made Obito feel oddly grateful.

"That's right." Obito nods as the Black Zetsu rolls his eyes.

Clearly, he wasn't as lenient as his counterpart was about such things. "It matters not. We still have work to do." The other being sounds so disgusted that it Obito feels himself twitch. "Itachi Uchiha is an unfortunate complication and so is Kisame's desertion, but it will not stop us."

That was true. They were doing noble work. The Eye of Moon Plan must succeed. This world wasn't worth saving, but they could build a better one.

* * *

The next day, Sasuke wakes up only to hear a rapping sound coming from the window. He blinks and goes to see what it was. Surprisingly, it was a messenger hawk. Though the Uchiha couldn't think of who would be sending him a message for the life of him.

"Who is it from?" Hinata must have also been woken up to the sounds of the messenger hawk.

Sasuke smiles at her as he unwraps the scroll. "Not sure. I guess we'll find out." Once it was unwrapped though, the raven haired ninja suddenly wishes that he hadn't done that.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Hinata looks at him with concern.

She should be concerned. This was horrible. Hiashi Hyuga was launching a preemptive strike against him. That sneaky bastard.

He sighs as he shows Hinata the letter. Of course, Sasuke had been planning to talk to Hiashi anyway, but he hadn't been planning on doing it in front of the entire Hyuga Clan.

 _ **To Sasuke Uchiha,**_

 _ **It has become glaringly obvious that you are now courting my eldest daughter. As such, there are certain expectations that must be fulfilled in order for our Clan to bless this courtship.**_

 _ **That is why at the soonest available date, your presence is requested at the Hyuga Estate. A grand dinner will be held, where you and Hinata will announce that you are courting to the rest of our family.**_

 _ **Dinner is always served at eight. Please do not be late like that eccentric teacher of yours. The Hyuga Clan highly values punctuality.**_

 _ **Sincerely, Hiashi Hyuga…Head of the Hyuga Clan.**_

Hinat blinks as she reads the letter. "I guess I should have expected that to happen." Yeah. He probably should have too.

"Well, I was going to talk to him anyway." Sasuke couldn't lie though. "It's a bit intimidating though." He was going to walk into a Clan that numbered in the hundreds strong and they all had Byakugans. Damn it.

She smiles and kisses his cheek. "If we survived Orochimaru and Danzo, I believe that we can handle a family dinner." That would normally be sound logic, but that was different.

Battle was one thing. Clan politics were something else entirely. This was a battlefield that Sasuke had only glimpsed in passing as a child. He was completely and utterly out of his league.

"I'll have to talk to Itachi about this." His brother wasn't though.

Itachi would know far more about this sort of thing than he did. That and he still needed to pick out that ring. Though Kakashi could forget about any stupid ideas involving Bachelor Parties.

He didn't need to look at other women. Sasuke had Hinata. That was more than enough for him.

"That might be a good idea, but I'll do my best to explain our traditions to you." Yeah. Of course, Sasuke could just ask Hinata as well. "This isn't going to be easy. Most suitors don't kidnap their potential lovers before the announcement." Or ever.

It wasn't spoken, but that was what Hinata was strongly implying. Naturally, Sasuke knew he deserved that shot. It was really a wonder that Hinata had ever forgiven him for his selfish impulse, but he was glad she had done so. He couldn't imagine life without her.

"That's true, but on the bright side…it'll make one Hell of a story to tell the grandchildren?" Sasuke rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

Hinata laughs and kisses his cheek. "Yes, I suppose that's one way to look at it." She giggles at him.

Yes, it was important to look on the bright side of things. Sasuke still had Hinata's love, but he now had to deal with Zetsu, Obito, and the entire Hyuga Clan. Strangely enough, he was most worried about the Hyuga Clan. If nothing else, Zetsu and Obito didn't have the Parenting Jutsu on their side. Now, that was a terrifying thought.


	27. Chapter 27

Seductive Sound

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. By the way, if you're ever wandering when a story will be updated, feel free to check out my profile. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 27

Thoughts were swirling in Itachi's mind as he furiously writes down everything he knew about the Akatsuki onto several scrolls. If he and Kisame were going on a tracking mission together, the elder Uchiha Brother was determined to at least fully brief Sasuke about the other members of the criminal organization.

"Hey, how come I have to get mindfucked, but you don't?" Kisame sulks. "That's not fair. You should be coming with me." It was the morning after, the morning after so to speak.

Of course, the fact that someone like Kisame was sulking was as amusing as it was disturbing. "Ibiki has already probed my mind." There was no need to another problem. "He hasn't probed yours and I still have work to do here." Itachi gestures towards the notes he was meticulously preparing.

His friend's reaction was predictable, if a little exasperating. "So Ibiki gets to screw with my mind and you got a homework assignment?" That was a crude way to put it, but not incorrect.

Itachi merely nods at the question. Honestly, Kisame should endear the probe in silence. There wasn't a ninja alive who had made it past the rank of Genin without some sort of personal tragedy or life changing experience befalling them. Everyone had their secrets. Some just had more than others.

"Yes." Itachi continues writing, completely undaunted. "Now, go with my foolish little brother's friends and get it over with." There were times when dealing with Kisame was a bit like dealing with an unruly child.

Itachi had never thought he'd have children. Even when he was a child, he knew that something wasn't right between his Clan and the rest of the village. That and well the lifespan for ninjas was so short that even childhood prodigies shouldn't count on making it to thirty. So really, having a child had seemed like at best a foolish thing to do and at worst, outright cruelty to him.

Oh Itachi liked children. He liked them a lot, actually. It was just he rarely got a chance to interact with them. There were some exceptions though.

"Fine, fine." Kisame sighs as he heads out the door. "You so owe me for this! Being a good boy and saving your life."

Most of the time, the elder Uchiha Brother was quite fond of his partner in his own way. There were times though, that he acted like an overgrown child. Overgrown children tended to be fear less amusing than actual children.

"Kisame, if you don't get going, I'm going to turn you into sushi." That or an Amaterasu wouldn't be out of place. "Oh and please stop speaking like Tobi. It is rather disturbing to hear those words come out of your mouth."

Itachi wasn't entirely sure, if his partner heard him before he left. Oh well. It didn't matter. He had a lot of work to do.

Speaking of work though, he smiles as he hears Sasuke's footsteps come down the stairs. Obviously, Sasuke wanted his attention. If he didn't, he wouldn't be walking so loudly.

"Itachi, what are you doing?" Two steps at a time.

Sasuke was walking the stairs two steps at a time. He was clearly in a hurry, but trying to control himself. Hmm. That was interesting.

So whatever was disturbing his brother was enough of a threat for him to hurry, but not enough to throw all niceties aside. He really hoped that this wasn't what he thought it was.

The other Uchiha smiles and tilts his head at Sasuke. "I'm preparing detailed files on the Akatsuki for you while Ibiki probes everyone's mind." That was after all, the prudent thing to do.

"Good thinking." The raven haired ninja nods approvingly as he walks over to him and sighs. "Speaking of thinking though, what do you know about the Hyuga Clan and courting customs?"

Oh. Thank goodness. Hinata wasn't pregnant. Well at least Sasuke didn't think she was at the moment anyway.

"I know enough to realize that kidnapping her was not a good way to announce your intentions towards her." It was a low blow, but even Itachi couldn't resist teasing Sasuke about that much.

His foolish little brother rolls his eyes. "Besides, the obvious. Look." Sasuke shows Itachi a scroll and as he reads it, the elder Uchiha chuckles.

He hadn't foreseen this, but it was still delightfully entertaining. "I know enough to realize one thing." It was a pity that he wasn't actually going to be present for this dinner.

"What's that?" Sasuke looks at him with anxious eyes.

He shouldn't be getting as much amusement out of this as he was. "You are as Kisame would say, absolutely screwed." Itachi probably had developed a slightly sadistic streak during his years with the Akatsuki. "Be that as it may, there is a book about the Hyugas in our family library that might be able to help you prepare."

Sasuke eyes narrow at first, but he was quickly pacified by the more practical answer. "Alright. What's the book called?" That was a fair question.

"Our Sister Clan." Itachi smiles at him.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "Our _**Sister**_ Clan?" Itachi chuckles at his reaction. "Since when do Clans have an overall gender?"

Itachi pokes his forehead. It was far too much fun to wind Sasuke up sometimes. Still, that was actually the title of the book.

"Well honestly, I think that whoever wrote the book was just getting a subtle dig in at them." Itachi highly doubted the Hyugas would be thrilled by the title. "Bias aside, the material in its pages is still highly useful."

Sasuke grumbles and rubs his forehead. "You're never going to stop poking my forehead, are you?" No. Never.

"That much you're correct about." He smiles at him. "Good luck at the family dinner, I will certainly be having much more fun tracking down Obito and Zetsu than you will be getting glared at by hundreds of Hyugas."

* * *

Ibiki was not having a good day to put it mildly. Between having probed Itachi's mind and working on Taka, things had been bad enough. Now, he was expected to probe Kisame's to boot.

"You're all either insane or have been around insane people for too long." That was certainly saying something. "Just the secondhand exposure to what you all experienced at the Sound is bad enough." Ibiki sighs as he stares at Kisame who had just walked in. "Now, I have to deal with him?"

Sugietsu's snickering certainly wasn't helping matters. Ibiki was now considering an early retirement. He had seen a lot of truly crazy things in his day, but these people were on another level.

"He's not nearly as crazy as me." Suigetsu actually has the gall to wink at him. "You should be fine."

Thankfully, his female teammate smacks him upside the head. It was good to know that despite everything, Jugo and Karin were largely sane. It was more their circumstances that had made them become Criminal Ninjas and in Jugo's case, it was literally genetic.

He actually felt somewhat bad for the orange haired one. From his probing, Ibiki had determined for the most part…Jugo was a rather gentle person. That was until he lost control, anyway.

Kisame grins at Suigetsu and displays all his sharp teeth at him in what was supposed to be a menacing way. "Kid, you don't have anything on me when it comes to being crazy." That declaration causes the white haired man to twitch. "You're a prodigy, but I'm the real deal."

"It would be best to stop antagonizing each other." Jugo sighs softly. "Ibiki still has a lot of work to do and if we're going to get access to our chakra again, we all need to pass his interrogation."

Karin nods in agreement at that as she pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose and leans against a table. "He's right." Her attention then turns to him. "How long do you think it will take you to probe him?"

That was a good question. Ibiki doubted that Kisame would take anywhere near as long as Itachi did, but he'd probably take longer than Taka. He was certainly older than them and that gave him an edge in a way. It was likely Itachi had taught him at least some defenses against a probe.

"I imagine several hours." At least.

There was no need to sugarcoat things. "At some point, I will also have to conduct a similar to probe to Sasuke." Something he was not looking forward to.

Itachi's mind was highly compartmentalized. Despite the absolute horrors hidden inside, there was a certain calmness to it. An eerie calmness, but a calmness nonetheless.

Itachi Uchiha was a man who had made his peace with his current lot in life. Sasuke was another matter. Sasuke's mind would likely be absolute chaos. It would be nothing like his brother's or Hinata's.

"Good luck with that." Kisame throws his head back and laughs. "Itachi's kid brother isn't like Itachi. He's not gonna let you mess with his head as easily." That was true.

"I'm fully aware of that." Ibiki sighs.

Yes, an early retirement was beginning to look more and more appealing. Maybe, he'd just write instruction manuals for the Intelligence Division. His practical knowledge of the field could certainly benefit someone…

* * *

A few hours later, Hinata was growing more and more concerned. She still couldn't find Sasuke. "Itachi?" She walks over to the other Uchiha. "Have you seen Sasuke?" It wasn't like her lover not to be by her side when she woke up or vice versa.

"He went to explore our family library." Itachi smiles at her. "I may have told him of a book that will prove useful for handling your formal announcement."

Hinata blinks at that. "That was kind of you, but wouldn't it have been easier for him just to ask me about such things?" After all, she was actually a Hyuga.

It was an interesting question she had never really thought much about before though. How did the Uchihas view her Clan, anyway? Apparently, the Hyugas must have interested them to some degree or else they would have at least one book written about them in the Uchiha Family Library.

"That would have been easier." Itachi acknowledges her point and smiles. "Though there is a reason why I call him my foolish little brother." The other ninja laughs softly. "Sasuke always has to do things the hard way."

That was true. The bluenette would have to talk to him about that. One day, the youngest Uchiha was going to bite off far more than he could chew. A thought that made her internally shudder.

"I guess you're right." Hinata feels her face heat up in embarrassment. "Um where exactly is your family library." She smiles at him shyly.

Itachi shakes his head in amusement and gestures for her to follow him. Well at least, now she'd be able to find Sasuke. Hinata wasn't sure what she was more worried about, the family dinner or Obito.

"You're worried about him." Itachi's velvety voice interprets her train of thoughts. "I know that look because I've had it for most of my life when no one was looking at me. You believe he'll do something reckless and get himself hurt." Or killed.

Itachi didn't say that last part, but it was strongly implied. "Yes, I am." There was no point in denying it as she follows the elder Uchiha to the library.

His steps were so silent and graceful. Hinata hadn't thought that it was possible for someone to be even more graceful than Neji and Sasuke, but apparently…she was wrong. There was a certain sadness to the way he walked though.

Itachi might not say it outwardly and most people wouldn't notice, but Hinata could tell. "Good. He needs someone to look after him." Itachi Uchiha felt guilty.

Tremendously so, but Hinata suspected that he wouldn't have changed things even if he could. In Itachi's mind, he had stopped a Ninja War. The man had paid a terrible price for it, but that was what mattered to him.

"Yes, he does." Hinata nods in agreement as she follows him inside the library.

The massive library. Hinata was suddenly surrounded by the scent of ancient parchment and dust. Lots of dust. "AHH CHOO!" So much so that the Hyuga woman sneezes and alerts Sasuke to their presence.

"Hinata?" Sasuke blinks as he looks up reading a book.

A book that was labeled _**Our Sister Clan**_. Hinata had no doubt as to what it was about. Her Clan. The Hyugas. Itachi had told her as much.

The title did strike her as odd. Perhaps, Hinata would have a look at it later. It would be fascinating to read an outsider's perspective on their family.

She smiles at him. "Yes, it's me." She takes a deep breath and sighs. "There is no need to work ourselves up into a frenzy over this." The longer they delayed it, the worse it was going to be. "We should dine with my family tonight."

Sasuke frowns at that. "Well I have been reading up on your family's traditions." That thought makes her smile. "I can't say that I'm an expert, but I'm better prepared now than I was before Itachi recommended this book to me." That was something at least.

Sasuke was trying. He was really trying. Of course, no matter what he did the fact that their relationship had gotten off to such an unconventional start was going to sully their courtship in her family members' eyes, but that didn't matter. Not really.

"Good." She smiles and kisses forehead. "I'll send a hawk out now and inform them that we're coming."

Sasuke sighs and nods. "Meeting your family scares me far more than fighting Danzo and Orochimaru ever did." To which Hinata snorts.

"I think you're exaggerating." Honestly, who knew that Sasuke would be this skittish?

Itachi shakes his head. "No. He's not." The elder Uchiha smirks. "My brother has never really had to face the Parenting Jutsu before. This should prove most entertaining."

* * *

By the time that the Sun was setting, Neji Hyuga was only a breath or two away from absolute panic. There was no foreseeable way that this dinner would end in anything, but disaster.

"Did it say when they would be arriving, Lord Hiashi?" He dares himself to glance at the other man.

Right now, their family members were beginning to file into the Grand Dinning Hall. It was a special occasion. Neji doubted that anyone was going to miss it. After all, it wasn't every day that someone formally announced their intentions to court a Hyuga Heiress.

Hiashi shakes his head. "Just that they'd be arriving for dinner." That's when Hanabi's Byakugan activates and she points towards the wall.

"They're coming!" That was cheating, but the lavender eyed man couldn't blame her.

It was only natural that she would want to learn more about the man who had apparently captured Hinata's heart. They all did. Whether it was because of romanticized notions, curiosity, or fear, Neji doubted there was a single member in the Hyuga Clan who wasn't awaiting Hinata's and Sasuke's arrival with baited breath.

Mere moments later, a knock is heard at the door. Neji watches with alarm as a Branch Member scurries off to answer the door and eventually returns with Sasuke and Hinata.

Sasuke who was dressed in the traditional garb of a Hyuga. His Sharingan also wasn't activated. That was probably a good sign. Was the man actually going to attempt to play by the rules?

"Father, Neji, and sister." Hinata smiles as she strides quickly over to them.

Sasuke seemed far less sure of himself than Hinata did, but that was only to be expected. "It's good to see you." Neji smiles at Hinata as he warmly embraces her, ignoring Sasuke's glare at the gesture.

He didn't care what the Uchiha thought. The woman was his cousin. Neji Hyuga was allowed to embrace her. If the other ninja had a problem with that, well he'd have to deal with their entire Clan because this was one battle that he was most certainly not going to back down from.

"And you as well." Hinata smiles at him.

Yes, Sasuke was most assuredly glaring at him. In all honesty, that infuriates Neji. The Uchiha should be apologizing to him. Not glaring at him.

After all, he was the one who had made them all worry for Hinata so horribly. That and Neji was allowed to be familiar with his own flesh and blood. Though he had a nagging suspicion that Sasuke was far more _familiar_ with Hinata than he ever would be.

Hiashi smiles at Hinata. "It does me great joy to see you back home." Yes, that was true.

Thank goodness, Hinata was back where she belonged. In the elegant household of their Clan. Not some Ghost District.

Here she was surrounded by those that cared about her. There was also the fact that for the most part, their Clan was sane and Sasuke was not. Hinata really should separate herself from him.

"Thank you for inviting us to dinner." Sasuke bows to Hiashi respectfully before wrapping his arms around Hinata's waist.

Neji couldn't believe this. The man was apparently going to feign civility. This was outrageous on so many levels and he was far from the only one to notice.

"I can't believe he's here." Rita, a Main House Member, could be heard speaking to her husband a few tables away.

Well Neji heard it. He doubted that Sasuke did. Thank goodness for that. A battle could break out at any moment because someone couldn't keep their thoughts to themselves for a few hours and that was not a good feeling. It would be nothing short of a miracle, if they got through this dinner without turning their pristine white table clothes, red. Blood red.

* * *

As Sasuke was dealing with Hinata's family, Itachi heads towards the Hokage's Office. He had finished his report about the Akatsuki and made a copy for Sasuke. The original though well that was going to the Hokage.

Mercifully, it was now early in the evening. There weren't nearly as many people milling about the streets as there would be during the day. Which was good because Itachi wanted to avoid the whispers as much as possible.

"Is that Itachi Uchiha?" Someone was now pointing at him.

He couldn't help, but sigh at that. Well, that was only to be expected. There was no way that the ninja was ever going to be permitted to travel openly without someone commenting on his presence.

"It's only natural." Itachi shakes his head as he flits towards the Hokage's Office.

Itachi was now going as fast as he could without causing alarm. The former Akatsuki Member had always enjoyed running because he was good at it and there was something liberating about feeling the wind through your hair, once you achieved an appropriate speed for that to be possible.

The weight of the villagers' stares spurred him on. He made it to the Hokage's Office in record time. Once there, he politely knocks on the woman's door.

He knew that such a thing probably seemed out of place here. The Leaf was village was filled with some rather eccentric ninjas. Still, Itachi preferred doing things by the book when he was actually given a choice.

"Come in." Tsunade had likely already sensed his chakra.

That was good. That meant there was less waiting. "The door is open." Even better. Though a locked door posed little challenge to all, but the most inept ninjas, he notes with amusement as he turns the handle and steps inside.

"My Lady, I have brought you something that I feel will be of use to you." It felt strange to say those words and to bow, but Itachi would get used to it.

He imagined that it would take a good long time, before things would feel normal to him again. For the moment, he was just happy that Sasuke was alive and happy. Itachi was also tremendously relieved that his health was improving by the hour.

"What did you bring me?" Tsunade looks up at him as Itachi places several scrolls onto her desk.

It shocked him, that the Hokage treated him so civilly in all honesty. Itachi supposed that he should look into that later. For now, he had more important things to focus on.

He smiles at her. "This is more detailed information about the Akatsuki than you currently have on file." Much more detailed. Itachi had put everything he could think of into those files.

The Fifth Hokage's eyes scan them. With each passing minute, her eyes widened further. It would have been almost comical, had the situation not been so serious.

"I see." The woman gives him a curt nod. "You're right. This is of great use to me." She presses a button on her desk. "Shizune, I need you to copy this information into our Bingo Books as quickly as possible."

Itachi had to give the other ninja this much. She was fast when she wanted to be. Not as fast as some ninjas such as himself, but it was still impressive.

"I shall do so immediately, My Lady." With that being said, she scurries off like the determined mouse that her hair color resembled.

Tsunade nods approvingly and once Shizune was gone, she sighs. "Obito and Zetsu are planning something that should be impossible, but considering the strength of the Akatsuki…" She trails off. Clearly, she didn't want to say what they both knew to be the truth.

"They could manage it." Itachi nods at her somberly. "It was my hope that when Obito took the bandages off of Sasuke, my Amaterasu would end him." There was no need to sugarcoat it. "After my death when my eyes belonged to Sasuke. Obviously, things did not turnout that way."

She shakes her head and pours them both a glass of sake. "It was a good plan." Itachi nods at that and takes the sake.

"Thank you, My Lady." He nods as he sips the drink.

It would be rude not to indulge in what his host was offering. If he ever wanted to assimilate, Itachi knew that he'd have to get used to observing certain standards of social etiquette. This was merely one of them.

She nods at him and gulps down her sake. "Sadly, life does not always go the way we plan." That was definitely true. "I certainly didn't want to be Hokage when Jiraiya found me, but look at me now."

"That's true." Itachi shakes his head and smiles. "Well if nothing else, at least you did get a very nice desk out of the deal."

"Yes, I suppose that is true." Tsunade laughs. "And the chair even spins." Ah. Well that was good. Itachi was rather fond of spinning chairs himself. Wait. He was getting distracted.

"Shall I go and find Kisame?" He pauses and adds. "After my brother is done with the Hyugas, I will inform him we're leaving for our mission." Itachi bows towards her. "If My Lady, wishes it."

Tsunade sighs and pours another glass. "That sounds like a good idea. I'm almost afraid to ask, but what is Sasuke doing with the Hyugas?" That was a very long story.

"He's formally announcing his intention to court Hinata." Tsunade was the Hokage and thus, Itachi knew that he had to answer her question. So he did.

What he didn't anticipate was the woman choking on her drink. "T-That won't end well." For a moment, the Uchiha was rather concerned for her, but she quickly recovers.

"No. I imagine not." Itachi sighs and shakes his head at the thought.

He had given his foolish little brother a book to help him. Unfortunately, Itachi doubted that would be enough. At that moment, he certainly didn't envy Sasuke. Having to undergo a family dinner with the Hyuga Clan was certainly far worse than any mind probe Ibiki could give anyone.

Tsunade shakes her head and sighs. "Would you care for another drink?" Well, considering the circumstances, that sounded like a fine idea.

"Make mine a double, if possible." He looks at her hopefully.

Tsunade laughs at that. "I could make it a quadruple, if you really wanted." It was tempting, but a double was probably as far as he could reasonably go before his ability to think critically and reflexes were slowed too much.

"A double is fine." He smiles at her. "After all, you seem to have gotten along just fine with that much." There was no need to mention he was referring to her DD's. (Actually, those might have been more like Double G's, but Itachi digressed).


	28. Chapter 28

Seductive Sound

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Unfortunately, my schedule may be getting more busy soon. So please don't panic, if it takes a day or two to post an update. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Request Responses** : DarkCherry, I may end up doing your request, after I've finished some of my current stories. Another Guest Reviewer requested an arrange marriage fic for Hinata x Sasuke or Hinata x Madara. I have a few of the former and **Mesmerizing** is my Hinata x Madara fic.

 **Chapter Notation:** The Hyuga Clan is a Clan that has turned half of its family members into slaves. So I do not feel that it would be a Clan that would respect privacy that much in general. One scene reflects this view and will contain warnings before and after it. It is up to you, whether you wish to read it or if you want to skip that scene. Happy reading.

Chapter 28

Thirty-two minutes. That was precisely how long, Sasuke Uchiha was dinning with Hinata's family before all Hell broke loose. All because had been foolish enough to place his hand on her knee under the table with far too many Byakugan's watching them.

"Behave yourself!" Neji was now glaring at him even more than before. "That is no way to treat a Lady!"

No way to treat a Lady? All he did was put his hand on her knee to draw comfort from her presence! He had done far more than that in the past. Honestly, Sasuke didn't feel as though he had done anything wrong.

Hinata looks absolutely panicked now. Everyone was staring at him and Neji. Sasuke was suddenly very tempted to slam a Chidori into the uptight bastard.

"Neji, Sasuke, please don't fight." Hinata was really the only person stopping the raven haired ninja from doing so.

The Hyuga was probably just jealous that Sasuke was the one who was touching Hinata and not him. The youngest Uchiha wasn't entirely sure that he believed Neji's feelings for Hinata were strictly platonic at this point. Though that could just be his paranoia talking.

He just didn't want to lose his Sunflower. His possibly pregnant Sunflower at that. Sasuke had wanted to try to soothe over the tension that existed between him and Hinata's family.

"Lady Hinata, I am sorry for distressing you." The lavender eyed man sighs as he looks at his cousin. "It was just this rogue was not treating you with the proper respect you deserve and I will not stand for such a thing."

The young ninja had already lost most of his family. He didn't want to put Hinata through that. Sadly, it was becoming more and more apparent that this was a Glacial Clan. There was no warmth to be found between these walls.

Hanabi might be the only normal one in that Clan, besides his Sunflower. Maybe, she could visit the District or even move there. Assuming the girl was interested, that would probably make Hinata happy.

She'd be happy to have her sister around. "I've never treated Hinata with anything, but respect since we've begun formally courting." Just like how Sasuke liked having Itachi around, now that he knew the truth.

Hiashi shakes his head as his eyes narrow. "I hope so. Shall I be the judge of that?" Wonderful. Now, Neji's outburst had set off the Hyuga Patriarch.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Sasuke could feel his own eyes glaring right back at the other man.

This proud man reminded him of his own father in some ways. Only, Fugaku Uchiha had been distant because of the situation the Uchiha Clan had been facing at the time. Sasuke hadn't known it then, but he understood why his father had been a bit aloof towards him. Hiashi on the other hand, well he didn't have that excuse.

 **Warning Family Drama Scene**

Hiashi activates his Byakugan. "I have been wondering for some time, if my daughter is pregnant with your child." She might be, but he had no right to 'check' in such a fashion! "That would explain why she has taken leave of her senses and decided to stay with you."

"Father!" Hinata was now desperately trying to fix the situation, but it was too late.

Sasuke could hear all the Hyugas talking at once now. Everyone was beginning to activate their Byakugan. How fucking dare they, humiliate her in such a fashion?!

The Uchiha was about to punch someone, when Hiashi suddenly deactivates his Byakugan. "She's not pregnant." Sasuke didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed. "I suppose to at least some degree, he has treated her with respect."

Rage. Pure and unadulterated rage. Sasuke could feel his Sharingan activate.

"Which is far more than any of you have treated her with!" Seething. Sasuke was seething now and he knew it.

They had gone too far though. "Sasuke, please." The only thing keeping him from lunging at these barbarians was the fact Hinata's hand was now on his shoulder.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO US IN SUCH A FASHION?!" Hiashi was now getting into a striking position.

This could come to blows. "You didn't even have the decency to ask her in private if she was pregnant or not!" They were screaming at each other now. "You didn't ask her, if she wanted you to do that!"

It was a severe violating of Hinata's privacy. Their Byakugan Ultrasounds were so disrespectful. They didn't even ask her. They treated her like some poorly behaved child. Like they knew what was best for his Sunflower!

 **End of Family Drama Scene**

"I'd like to go back now." Hinata's lips brush against his ear.

It was a quiet whisper. Sasuke knew the reason. She didn't want to be overheard. Hinata didn't want to make an even bigger scene.

"Everyone stop scaring my sister!" Well at least Hanabi had some manners.

That was far more than Sasuke could say for the rest of this wretched Clan. He had no idea why he had even tried. Granted, the Uchiha in question knew that he was no angel. This was ridiculous though.

"Hanabi, we are not trying to scare your sister." Hiashi's attempt to soothe the young girl go unnoticed though.

She throws herself at Hinata and hugs her tightly. "You should go." Her eyes were wide and filled with horror. "Before a fight starts." Hanabi was apparently smart enough to realize it was a fight that her Clan wasn't going to win.

Good for her. Clearly, all the common sense in this family had been concentrated in its heirs. Hopefully, their children would take more after his side of the family. This was absolute insanity.

"We're leaving." Hinata's voice was so soft and yet, it apparently got the message across.

No one tries to stop them as they walk off. Well other than Hiashi and Neji. Those two were itching to be introduced to his Chidori.

Hiashi looks at her with wary eyes. "I do apologize for our Clans lapse in decorum." That was putting it mildly.

They had actually checked with their Byakugans to see if she was pregnant. Sasuke didn't know that Hyugas could do that, but it seemed that they could. It was disgusting that so many people had done it without her permission though.

His blood was boiling at the thought. Hinata should just stay in the Uchiha District. At least he wouldn't do something that vile to her!

"I'm not sure that I can accept the apology." Good. She shouldn't. "For now though, I want to go home." Hinata sighs sadly as she kisses her father's cheek. "I love you, Neji, Hanabi, and everyone else, but I would be disgracing us all, if I took such an insult to my honor laying down."

Only Hinata could comfort someone in the middle of telling them off. Sasuke didn't know whether he should be impressed or exasperated. So he settles on both.

"Lady Hinata, you don't have to go." Neji looks at her apologetically. "I'm sorry that I lost my temper, but this man continues to dishonor you."

The bluenette looks as though she was about to cry. "Sasuke wronged me once, but he has apologized. Just as you have." Hinata shakes her head sadly. "If I can forgive him, perhaps I can forgive our Clan for this. I will need time though." The implication was clear.

Hinata wasn't sure she could forgive them. It was eerily quiet. Too quiet for a room with hundreds of people inside it.

"Come with me." Sasuke caresses here cheek. "Let's get you home."

He didn't want to see her distressed like this. She might not be pregnant, but this kind of unsettling event was bound to impact her in a negative way. These people might care about her, but I was obvious they cared about 'Clan Honor' more for the most part.

"Yes." Hinata nods as she allows Sasuke to lead her out of the Hyuga Estate.

That hadn't gone the way he wanted at all. At least it was over though. Sasuke highly doubted that his beloved would be going back to that wretched place, anytime soon.

* * *

"So, Sasuke is insanely in love with Hinata." Tsunade pours them another drink.

Itachi nods at that. That was certainly an easy way to put it. Well, it was just how their Clan was wired. They loved and hated in equal measure.

"That's correct." How could he explain this? "Our Clan is passionate and very loyal when it comes to affairs of the heart. Though usually, courtships don't involve kidnapping…" He didn't want her to get the wrong idea.

It wasn't as if that was a normal occurrence. Sasuke was rather _unique_ in his approach to romance. That was probably more Itachi's fault than his foolish little brother's though.

He really, really should have explained to Sasuke about girls and women before everything went wrong. It was just Sasuke had been so young and he hadn't seemed interested in the opposite gender. If anything, the poor boy had tried like Hell to avoid them.

Tsunade nods at this. "Well we still have to deal with Obito and Zetsu." Indeed they did. "Have you thought about your future beyond that point?"

His future? Hmm. Not particularly. Mostly, Itachi wanted to deal with Obito and Zetsu. He wanted to see Sasuke happy.

"In what capacity?" It was best to understand exactly what she was asking.

Tsunade sighs and shakes her head. "It's very unfortunate what happened to you and your family." That was putting it mildly. "Though you're name has been cleared and you are still an exceptional ninja. The Leaf could still make use of your talents." Oh. She was asking about his career choices.

He hadn't thought about that. Itachi was still young. With his health returning to him, there was no reason he couldn't go back to being a Leaf Ninja.

The idea didn't appeal to him though. He'd seen enough death and destruction. There was a certain pride that came with learning new skills and outsmarting your opponents, but it didn't override the pain in his mind.

"I will do as you ask me." Itachi just hoped that she didn't ask him to go back to being an active combat duty ninja though. "In all honesty, I hadn't thought that far ahead. I mostly just want to keep my foolish little brother out of trouble."

Tsunade laughs at that. "Yes, that would seem to be a full-time task all by itself." Yes, that was true. "I sense a reluctance to go back to combat duty though."

The Uchiha nods. "As I said, I would do it…if you asked it of me." He wouldn't be happy about such a thing, but he'd take what he could get.

"I'm thinking that you'd be better fit for the Intelligence Division." Ah. That made sense Itachi thinks to himself as he sips on his sake. "Though honestly, I'm going to recommend you for the medic program instead."

That causes Itachi to choke on his sake. "W-What?!" Had this woman completely lost her mind?

* * *

A short while later, Hinata finds herself back in the Uchiha District. With her lover. Whose chakra was now flaring around him in a fashion she could only describe as ominous.

Naturally, she wasn't the only one who notices as they head towards their house. "Sasuke?" Karin was a Sensory Type.

Really, it was only to be expected that the red head would sense something was wrong and want to check on this. It was both a brave, smart, and foolish move on her part. All at once.

The raven haired ninja by her side didn't seem to be in much of a chatty mood. "Karin, inform the others that under no circumstances is any Hyuga besides Hinata allowed in the District." He pauses and adds. "With the exception of Hanabi, unless Hinata or I say otherwise."

That last part was something of a relief. Sasuke likely would never allow another Hyuga here, that wasn't her, Hanabi, or their children one day. Not willingly. Though he might allow someone in begrudgingly, if she asked.

Hinata just wasn't sure that she would. "Yes, Sasuke." Thankfully though, Karin was apparently feeling far more sure of herself than the bluenette was.

She answers Sasuke without hesitation. That was certainly an impressive feat considering well, everything. Sasuke's chakra scaresd even Hinata at the moment.

"Sassy, what the Hell is going on?" Suigetu steps outside of the house with Jugo by his side. "We just got back from having our heads messed witgh and now you look like you want to kill someone."

Oh boy. Hinata really wished that Sugietsu hadn't said that. Honestly, he should really know better than to say the K Word when the Sharingan Wielder's chakra was like this. Sugietsu had to know that Sasuke was already angry. Why make things worse by interrogating him?

Mercifully, Jugo stands between Sasuke and Suigetsu. "I'm sure that Sasuke will tell us what is troubling him." He smiles at the other man reassuringly.

Thank goodness for that gentle giant. Hinata wasn't sure that she really wanted to know how Sasuke was planning to answer the Hozuki's question. Actually, she most certainly did not want to know.

Sasuke had been trying to so hard, but one thing was clear. Her family would never accept her relationship with Sasuke. Their reasons for not doing so were valid, but that didn't make things any easier.

"The dinner didn't go well." Sasuke grits his teeth. "I won't tell you what those barbarians did as that's up to Hinata to decide, if she wishes to discuss it."

It was sweet that he was worried about her embarrassment. Hinata didn't mind though. The damage was already done.

That's when she realizes something. "Maybe, later." There was a chance that Jugo, Karin, or Suigetsu might be angry with her family when they found out what happened.

She couldn't allow things to escalate further. So for now, she would just keep things to herself. That and Hinata would try to calm herself and Sasuke. Fretting and seething over the matter wouldn't make things better. That much, she knew for sure.

"Of course." Jugo nods in understanding.

Karin and Suigetsu soon mimic their much larger comrade. Well, Hinata supposed at a certain point…survival instincts did take hold.

"Hinata." Sasuke takes her hand. "Let's go instead and forget about what happened for the rest of the night. We can focus on the repercussions later."

That did sound like a good idea. Hinata smiles and follows him into the house. At least for awhile, they could forget about everything that had happened.

"Alright." Maybe, a hot bath would be best. "I think that I'll go take a bath. That usually helps me relax."

Sasuke smirks at that and kisses her forehead. "Well I know the thought of you naked and dripping wet helps me to relax." To which, Hinata squeaks.

"S-Sasuke!" Her face was now burning bright red.

Alright. She wasn't pregnant, but her family had valid reasons for suspecting she might be. Very valid reasons.

He chuckles at her response and caresses her cheek. "You're still such an innocent in so many ways." She was not! "Go and enjoy your bath. I'll make you some cinnamon rolls. I know how much you like them."

Well she could forgive his outrageous comments. After all, he was offering her cinnamon rolls. Sasuke was right about that much. She did love them. Not as much as Naruto loved Ramen, but still. Hinata them a lot.

"That sounds perfect." She smiles at him.

Sasuke nods in approval and heads towards the kitchen. "Good. I'll be with you shortly." With that being said, he heads towards the kitchen and Hinata makes a quick departure for the bathroom.

Maybe things would work out. Hinata wasn't really sure how, but she still had Sasuke and she had cinnamon rolls. That was more than most people ever would have, even if her family was driving her half insane at the moment. It was important to keep things in perspective.

* * *

About an hour later, Kisame goes to greet Itachi. He could feel the other man's chakra. He knew it like the back of his hand at some point. After all, they had been partners in the Akatsuki for years.

"So did you have a hot date with the Hokage or something?" He laughs. "Charmed the robes off of her? You were there for an awfully long time."

Itachi rolls his eyes at him for that comment. That was fine. Kisame knew his partner well. He liked to pretend that he was above engaging in such things. That he didn't participate in adult humor.

The man certainly made a good show of it, but the shark lover knew the truth. It was always the quiet ones. That meant that his friend was likely going to organize one Hell of a Bachelor Party for Sasuke.

That and the Uchiha Clan had been freaking huge. "Your mind needs to be washed out with soap for thinking such things." There was no way a Clan got that big without someone getting very, very busy at some point. Itachi could give him that dirty look all he wanted and accuse Kisame of needing his brain washed out, but facts were facts.

"It does not." Kisame laughs. "Then all the fun stuff would be washed away."

Itachi was still rolling his eyes at him. That was good. Itachi Uchiha wouldn't roll his eyes at someone, if he didn't feel relaxed. Strangely enough, the man's face was completely stoic most of the time. It was only when he slipped up and made real expressions, that anyone had even the vaguest idea what was going on in his mind.

"Yes, that would just be terribly unfortunate." Did Kisame mention that his partner could be a sarcastic bastard sometimes?

Anyway, back to the main point. He really needed to figure out what the Old Hag had wanted Itachi for so long. Whatever it was, Kisame doubted it was good.

This village apparently had quite the long track record of screwing over Itachi and his family. Why the other man had come back here, he'd never understand. Well other than Sasuke.

In his opinion, the brothers should get out of here as soon as possible. "Yes, it would. So what happened?" Staying here was just giving the Leaf a chance to repeat history.

"I dropped off the files I made on the Akatsuki to her." Yup. So far that seemed like a very Itachi thing to do.

There was just one thing that was bugging him about that. It shouldn't have taken hours for Itachi do that much. Clearly something was up.

"And then?" Kisame looks at him expectantly.

Itachi shakes his head and drags the giant man behind him into the house. It seemed that whatever had happened, the Uchiha didn't feel like discussing it with him in the middle of the street. He could respect that.

After all, there was a chance that Taka could overhear everything. That would be really annoying. He liked messing with those brats, but if Itachi was doing something crazy…it was best they stay out of it.

"She asked me what I planned to do with my future." His future?

What kind of question was that? Obviously, Itachi was going to kill Zetsu and Obito. That or at least he was going to help everyone do so. Once that was done, everything would be fine.

So yeah, Kisame really didn't understand what the Hokage had been asking. "Well obviously, we're going to kick some ass." Why that needed explaining was beyond him.

It was kinda their thing really. He and Itachi had been in some pretty tough fights together. They always came out the other side of them though.

"That's true enough." Itachi's eyes shine with more than a trace of amusement at Kisame's words. "She meant for ninja career though. After Obito and Zetsu are gone." Oh yeah. Itachi had never really told him that either.

He looks at him curiously. "That's actually a good point. What do you wanna do?" Kisame honestly couldn't think of a single ninja job that Itachi wasn't capable of doing, if he wanted to. So the possibilities were almost endless.

"I told her that I would prefer not to be a combat ninja anymore?" Pft. That was no fun. "She suggested the Intelligence Division or that I should become a medic."

"Well the Intelligence Division makes perfect sense." He nods sagely. Well at least until he heard the last part. "Wait. What? She wants YOU to be a medic?" Kisame almost bawls over from shock as he starts laughing hysterically.

Itachi twitches at his reaction. "Yes, I was surprised by that suggestion as well." Surprised was the understatement of the century. Itachi as a medic. "Though I do have excellent chakra control and the Sharingan enables me to learn Jutsus quickly. It would make sense."

"Hahaha!" It was so damn funny.

Kisame could just picture Itachi dressed up all fancy like in a medic uniform. "Kisame." The women would probably be coming in nonstop for checkups or whatever.

Well once they got over the whole, Itachi killed his Clan to save them thing. It was really only a matter of time. Probably because of Itachi's hair. The chicks really digged the other man's hair for some reason. Idly, Kisame wonders what kind of shampoo the other man used.

"I'm sorry." He knew it was wrong to laugh. "It was just so ironic, you know?"

Itachi twitches again. "You don't think that I'm capable of being a medic?" No. That wasn't what he was saying at all.

"Itachi, that's not what I meant." Oh boy. The Uchiha had taken his laughter the wrong way.

The raven haired ninja was now glaring daggers at him. "Of course, it's not." This wouldn't end well. "Thank you, for your counsel on this matter. I believe that there is some merit to Lady Tsunade's idea now." This _definitely_ wouldn't end well.

Itachi Uchiha wanted to be a doctor…


	29. Chapter 29

Seductive Sound

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. As I said before, life outside the internet might be getting more busy than usual. That means updates rates may slow, but I don't have any intention of abandoning this story. Anyway, now you may all enjoy a nice glass of lemonade. I hope that everyone finds this chapter was worth the wait. Happy reading.

Chapter 29

 _Baths were very relaxing._ Hinata hadn't been lying when she told Sasuke that. For the moment, she'd try to forget her best about what had just happened.

Unfortunately, that was easier said than done. "I have to find a way to smooth things over." Sasuke and her family were likely never going to have a particularly close relationship, but that had been a disaster.

Sasuke was just so damn angry about the 'Byakugan Incident,' that she doubted the Uchiha would ever forgive her family. Conversely, well Hinata's Clan had every reason not to trust him. He had kidnapped her before. It was a wonder that Hiashi had even let Sasuke into the Estate at all.

"Maybe, some bubbles will help." She sighs as she adds them to the hot bath.

She did like bubbles. They were a nice fun touch to any bath. Speaking of touching though, Sasuke would probably be here soon.

He had gotten suspiciously good at making cinnamon rolls lately. The Hyuga Heiress idly wonders if some sort of Jutsu was involved. That or maybe, he had used his Sharingan to copy someone's cooking skills. The last thought makes her giggle.

That would be something he'd do. "He's such a perfectionist." Hinata smiles at that and sinks further into her bubble bath.

* * *

A short while later, Itachi enters his childhood home. He needed to brief Sasuke about what had happened with Tsunade and tell the other Uchiha of his plans. Though he had to say, the scent of baking was rather distracting.

"I guess his princess must cook." Itachi chuckles at that observation and quickly strides to the kitchen. "Hinata, do you know where my foolish little brother is?"

Swat! Itachi barely dodges a swat. "I would have expected that sort of stereotyping from Kisame, but from you?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "Men can cook too."

Itachi was so amused by the sight of Sasuke baking, that the thought of being angry about the half-hearted swat didn't enter his mind. He was apparently making cinnamon rolls with frosting?

"I suppose that I did deserve that." He glances at the goodies Sasuke had apparently lovingly prepared. "You've always hated sweets. So I doubt the frosted cinnamon rolls are for you."

He was cooking for his lover. Had Itachi been anyone else, he would have referred to this sensation as 'warm fuzzies." It was well, it was sweet that his foolish little brother was at least trying to be romantic.

Sasuke nods at that. "She loves them." He turns off the stove and sighs, crossing his arms. "Her family actually used the Byakugan on her to determine if she was pregnant or not." His eyes flash red. "Without asking her permission to do so."

Itachi blinks at that. He wasn't sure what surprised him more. The fact that Hyugas could apparently do that or that Hinata's family would invade her privacy in such a way. Weren't there laws against that sort of thing?

"I can see why that would distress you both." He pokes Sasuke's forehead. "Well be sure to use the Soundproofing Jutsu, the sign, and the _other_ Jutsu."

Sasuke grumbles and rubs his forehead. "You aren't going to ask, if she is pregnant or not?" Itachi smiles at the sight of his sulking little brother.

It was endearing. The other Uchiha had always hated having his forehead poked. Which was naturally, one of the reasons why he did it. A sulking Sasuke was an adorable Sasuke. It didn't matter how old he was.

"I don't have to." Itachi shakes his head in amusement. "If she was pregnant, you would either be running about excitedly as if you had consumed entirely too much sugar or panicking."

Sasuke shoots him a particularly venomous look. "Do you have to know everything?" Yes, yes Itachi did.

"Foolish little brother, that's why I'm older." He pokes Sasuke's forehead again. "I have more life experience. It merely seems like I know everything because of that."

Sadly, he had to interpret the bonding moment. Sasuke had to be informed that he and Kisame were leaving soon. He didn't want the other man to believe that he had been abandoned again.

"Uh huh." Sasuke's gaze made Itachi wonder, if the other Uchiha was suddenly going to develop a Byakugan. "What's wrong? Why do you look so guilty?" It was as if the raven haired ninja could see straight through him.

"I have to leave with Kisame to track down Obito and Zetsu." Itachi didn't want to leave, but it was a necessary. "Informing you of that before I left, seemed like the proper thing to do."

Sasuke sighs as he glances at the cinnamon rolls. Itachi knew exactly what his brother was thinking. Neither of them was really sure what their new relationship would be like and him leaving before that question was answered, well it felt wrong.

The world could be cruel sometimes. "It's alright." Well most of the time, actually. "I understand. Besides, I have a beautiful princess and a hot bath waiting for me." Sasuke smirks. "So I'm sure I'll figure out a way to pass the time."

That was the spirit. Itachi pat pats him on the shoulder. Their father would be so proud, if he was alive.

"Yes, one should always look on the bright side of things." Well he wasn't about to be an uncle and Sasuke was smart enough to take the proper precautions now. "I'll be back soon and then we can deal with our wayward relative and Zetsu." So he felt absolutely no guilt in allowing Sasuke have his fun.

Sasuke nods as he picks up the tray of rolls. "Alright." He tilts his head and looks at Itachi. "Are you sure that you're okay for a mission like this?"

Sasuke was far too polite to say it, but Itachi knew what the underlying implication of that question was. He had very nearly died of a terminal illness, survived having his eyes cut out, new ones transplanted, and now was now searching for two very powerful ninjas. In light of all that, Itachi was being very foolish and reckless by pursuing them.

"I'm sure." He smiles at Sasuke. "Besides, I'm bringing Kisame with me and he's hardly a Genin himself."

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "Was that supposed to reassure me or make me worry more?" Ah, well that was a good point.

"The former." He pokes Sasuke's forehead once more for good measure as turns to head off. "Enjoy your time alone with her while you can." He didn't imagine it would take long to find Obito and Zetsu. Obito probably wanted to be found. "Because I fear this peace will not last much longer." With that being said, Itachi flits off like a thief in the night.

* * *

Five minutes later, Sasuke shakes his head and heads up the stairs. The rolls were now cool enough to transport without burning himself. Just because he had a Fire Chakra Nature, didn't make getting burned by fire was on his To Do List. (For some reason, his fire never hurt him…some quirk of chakra, Sasuke decides because the same seemed to apply to other Ninjutsu Users).

"They're done." Sasuke smiles as he heads into the bathroom and locks the door behind him. "Itachi is heading off with Kisame." He sets the tray across the bathtub and smiles. "So unless Suigetsu decides to be stupid, I doubt that anyone is going to bother us." He leans down and kisses her.

Hinata smiles and kisses back. "That's good to know." Sasuke subtly casts both Jutsus while enjoying the feeling of her lips against his own.

 **Warning Lemon**

She was right though. That was very, very good to know. He smiles into the kiss at that before breaking it long enough slide out of his clothes quickly.

"It's hard to focus on the cinnamon rolls when you do that." Hinata laughs softly and blushes.

That wasn't the only thing that was hard. Though it was endearing how she still blushed. "Well we're ninjas." He brushes his lips against her ear and smirks. "I think we can handle two things at once." Tugging on it lightly with his teeth. "Don't you?"

Hinata blushes and nods shyly at that, shivering at the feeling of his teeth on her. That and the fact Sasuke was now getting into the tub with her. Naked.

It didn't matter how many times she saw him like this. The bluenette knew it was something that she'd never get used to. It was like a wild panther had walked up to her and rolled over for a belly rub or something.

She laughs at that musing and smiles as she pulls him closer for another kiss. This one was far more heated than the last one. A battle of their tongues. One that she didn't mind letting him win.

"I think so too." She smiles between kisses as Sasuke runs his fingers through her hair. "After all, what kind of ninjas would we be if we could only perform one task at a time?" It felt very nice, but that's when he places a cinnamon roll in her mouth and Hinata moans for a different reason.

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement as he watches Hinata savor her beloved cinnamon roll. He was actually jealous of a fucking pastry. Unbelievable. Wait. Cinnamon rolls counted as pastries, right?

Nevermind. When she finishes eating, he pulls her into his lap and smiles while covering her throat in kisses. She was almost as sensitive there as he was. A fact that he was all too eager to exploit.

"Very bad ones." Sasuke licks her neck playfully to illustrate her point slides his hands down. "Beautiful." He couldn't really get over how beautiful she was.

Beautiful, soft, and warm. Those words always repeated in his mind whenever he touched her. She was his exact opposite in every conceivable way, even in body type. Though he supposed that's what part of the attraction was. The Yin and Yang aspect.

"Yes, you are." Hinata smiles at him teasingly as she glides a cinnamon roll over the top of his chest and licks the frosting off of him.

Slowly. She was licking the frosting off of him painfully slowly. The feeling of her warm tongue against his skin was making him feel hot. Making him groan. It didn't take much for his cock to begin to throb with anticipation.

She was also probably the only person he'd let get away with calling him beautiful. "You're even more so." He smiles as she continues cleaning him with her tongue, wishing that it was somewhere a little lower. Though Sasuke was enjoying the exquisite torture she was lavishing upon him.

The frosting tasted sweet on him, but Hinata was more distracted by all of those muscles on display and the fact she could feel his arousal pressed against her inner thigh. She could tell that he was trying to be a 'good boy' and take it slow though.

"You're very nice when you're trying to seduce someone." Her hand shyly moves over the well-sculpted planes of his chest and over his abs before descending even further south and wrapping around his kunai. "I think that Naruto would be very impressed by seeing how nice could be." Hinata couldn't resist teasing him with her words as her hand follow suit.

It was nothing short of a miracle how well they fit together. He seemed too big and yet, they were like two halves of the same whole during moments like these. She smiles at that thought, reveling in every groan and heated moan Sasuke would make for her as he bucks into her tough.

Sasuke rolls his eyes at that. "Let's leave him out of this." Mostly because he was enjoying her touch too much to worry about bickering with the blonde. "He'd never let me live that down." He smirks and finds a cinnamon roll, rubbing the icing against her breasts.

"Alright." She squirms at the feeling of the cool icing against her bare skin.

That combined with the warm water and Sasuke's heated gaze made for a powerful combination. A heady one that left her wanting more. Something that Sasuke seemed more than ready to give her as he flicks her tongue against a nipple and takes it into his mouth.

Hinata moans and continues stroking him. Hot. His mouth was so hot. Just like his Fire Jutsu and it felt so good. A wave of desire was sent racing straight to the her core.

She had never wanted anyone this much before. Her first love had been innocent and sweet. Sasuke was usually none of those things. He was all fiery passion. (Well most of the time, he could also be surprisingly cuddly).

Sasuke smirks at her response and tugs at the rosebud in his mouth. Sucking and licking at the sensitive skin gently while caressing and fondling the other breast.

"F-Feels so good." Her words only encouraging him to go further.

She was his sweet, little Sunflower. Most of the time, anyway. There had been that one incident with the blindfold and the chakra cuffs, that taught him that even sunflowers could be deviant sometimes.

His hands slowly caress all of her breasts as one drifts lower. Eventually, settling between her thighs and cupping her womanhood. She was beautiful and sweet everywhere. Particularly there though.

"So do you." He smirks at that observation as he rubs her clit with two fingers and slides another inside her.

He doubted the water was the only reason why she was wet. Still, there was something about water that just flattered Hinata. He loved the way her midnight blue tresses would cling to her creamy white skin when she was soaking wet. How the water droplets would slow slide down the curvaceous form of her body.

"S-Sasuke!" The youngest Uchiha particularly liked when she called out his name just like that.

He must have shocked her by skipping to desert this early. "Just relax." The raven haired ninja places a soft kiss to her lips. "You thoroughly seduced me last time. Now, it's my turn do the same." He breaks the kiss and lightly bites on her shoulder to prove his point.

Hinata moans at the touch and the declarations. There was something erotic about feeling his teeth against her. It was just a primal symbol that he wanted her, the bluenette supposed.

"A-Alright." Thank goodness for the Jutsu.

Sasuke smirks at that and begins sliding two fingers inside her. Making Hinata moan and arch against him. Between that and him playing with her clit, she was dripping wet.

The bubbles and warm water only added to the eroticism. Though it was hard not to giggle at the fact a few stray bubbles were now in Sasuke's dark locks. Dark locks that refused to be tamed until they got wet, apparently. They were now down instead of sticking up as they usually did.

Her hands gliding up and down the length of his arousal quickly. "P-Perfect." Something that Sasuke always seemed to appreciate.

He liked being touched as much as doing the touching, Hinata notes. "It's p-probably a good t-thing that you soundproofed the room." Which was good because she couldn't get enough of the feeling of his skin underneath her own.

Sasuke might initiate most of the time, but she had never really felt like saying no. They were both addicted to each other.

"Probably." He agrees, sliding his fingers in and out of her quickly for a few moments, before Hinata couldn't take it anymore.

Sasuke smiles as he watches her cry out and arch into his lap more. "S-Sasuke!" Her head was thrown back in pleasure and her eyes were glazing over as a rosy blush was spreading across her body.

There were few things more beautiful than watching Hinata Hyuga in the midst of an orgasm, he decides. "Beautiful." He removes his hands from her and brushes his erection against her entrance for a moment. Teasing her and asking for permission.

He sees her give a shy nod and with that, Sasuke slowly slides inside her. Groaning at the sensation of his cock being wrapped up in her tight, heat. It took all his self-control not to cum right then and there.

Hinata gasps and moans as she wiggles in his lap. Every single time, she always felt so _full_. She leans against him and rocks her hips teasingly while adjusting to being joined with him once more.

It was like they had become one person. "You feel so fucking good." Sasuke growls as he grabs her hips and begins thrusting inside her, making Hinata scream in pleasure.

That spot. It was as if he now knew instinctively where it was. The one that would make her see stars as she tries desperately to match his pace and clings to her lover.

It was akin to drowning in a sea of pleasure. "So do you!" Though she knew that Sasuke would always catch her before that.

In moments like these, every sensation was magnified. The feeling of him burying himself deep inside her. The warm water and bubbles splashing all over them. The warmth of his breath against her own and the sight of his ruby red eyes smoldering with love and desire. Just for her.

How could anything feel this good? "Mine." Sasuke nips her ear to prove his point as he thrusts into her faster and faster.

The Uchiha marvels as her breasts bounce with every thrust and she cries out his name again. Every time they moved as one, it felt like his pleasure was climbing ever higher. Higher than even Garuda could fly.

Everything about the moment was perfect. The way she moaned his name. Her soaking wet and creamy white skin that was now stained by a rosy pink blush. Her shimmering lavender orbs that were looking at him with such desire it took his breath away and even her scent drove him crazy.

"Always." She moans loudly in his ear as Sasuke slams into her again and again.

She was now bouncing his lap. Up and down the length of his cock. Nature could be a beautiful thing. Nothing, but nature could have designed this erotic symphony.

Her promise only arouses him further. "Good." Hinata was now screaming as she rode him and he could tell she was just as close as he was. So he thrusts faster and faster, savoring the sensation of being joined with her.

"Ah!" Hinata was no longer coherent at this point as her lover claims her again and again. "Don't stop!" Not that she needed to be.

There was something to be said for animal instinct and Sasuke seemed to have a lot of that. "I'm going to cum!" As soon as she said that, Sasuke thrusts against her spot and sends them both over the edge.

 **End of Lemon**

* * *

The rest of the day passed by in a blur. A sensual blur that would likely forever be burned into her memory in the best way possible. She was never going to look at bathtubs and cinnamon rolls the same way again.

Sasuke smiles as he wraps his arms around Hinata, after pulling the covers around them. If he had his way, they'd probably never leave the house. They could just spend the entire day either making love, sleeping, training, or eating.

Of course, they had just proven that they could do more than one of those things at a time. He felt rather smug about that knowledge as he watches Hinata snuggle against him.

"I thought you didn't like sweets." She smiles up at him.

Well, usually he didn't. "There are two main exceptions to that." He kisses her forehead and smiles. "You and I'm growing increasingly fond of cinnamon rolls." To which, Hinata giggles.

She really did have such a magical laugh. Unfortunately, Sasuke wasn't sure how long he'd get to hear it before the reality of the world soon took hold. Obito and Zetsu were still out there.

They were still out there and planning to take over the world by using some crazy Genjutsu. A Genjutsu that would put the entire world under its thrall. Sasuke wasn't exactly sure how that would work, but he knew it was possible. If it wasn't, Itachi wouldn't be going after them. He knew that much for sure.

"Well I'm glad to be an exception." Hinata laughs as she rests her head on his chest.

Yes, she was an exception. The exception to everything, really. Without her, Sasuke doubted he would have ever fallen in love with well anyone. Not after everything that he had been through.

From an early age, he had been taught that anyone he cared about was at severe risk of meeting an early demise. That was true for all ninjas to a certain extent, but particularly true for him.

Admittedly, Sasuke knew he was overprotective. He had good reason to be though. He'd never fully be able to trust this village. Not even after Danzo's death, but he'd stay here.

He'd stay here for her. "I'm glad that you are glad to be my favorite exception." There wasn't anything that he wouldn't do for her, really.

"So um how are we going to tell the others about us?" Hinata looks at him.

Oh right. The other Rookies. Sasuke had largely forgotten about them, save for Naruto and Sakura. He didn't really care what they thought of them. Hinata did though.

"We'll worry about that after we deal with Zetsu and Obito." He smiles at her reassuringly.

That or maybe a bit before. Honestly, it was shocking that Naruto hadn't come roaring into the Uchiha District and demanding answers already. He was kinda impressed at the blonde's restraint to be honest.

Naturally, Sasuke knew that he had probably just jinxed himself. Any minute now, Naruto was likely to come running straight into his bedroom. If that happened though, the youngest Uchiha would do what any ninja in his situation would do.

He'd Chidori the Hell out of him. No one, not even Naruto, was allowed to interrupt his sacred time with Hinata. The only exceptions, Sasuke would make were for the children they would have one day.

Hinata nods at that. "I guess you're right." She smiles at him. "Priorities."

That's right. Priorities. First, he was going to tear those two to pieces. After that, Sasuke would propose to Hinata and they would get married. The Honeymoon would follow of course and sometime after that, they'd have their first child.

Their first child that he would teach how to fireballs as quickly as possible. That was going to be enjoyable. Once, they were proficient at it…he'd encourage them to 'accidentally' light Neji's hair on fire. That thought brought a smirk to his face.

Stupid Neji with his perfect princess hair. The idiot actually thought he could keep him away from Hinata. Ha. Itachi called Sasuke foolish, but the truth was the Hyuga Clan was far more foolish than Sasuke. They actually thought that they could keep him and Hinata apart. Idiots.


	30. Chapter 30

Seductive Sound

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. We're probably only going to have 1-2 chapters of Itachi and Kisame hunting for Obito and Zetsu because I think most people are probably eager to get to the action. I could be wrong about that though. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 30

Seven days had passed since he and Kisame had embarked on their journey. Their journey to find Obito and Zetsu. Normally, that wouldn't be an issue for Itachi because he was a very patient person by nature. This was most certainly not normally.

"I never would have thought you'd be one of those people who got seasick." Because Itachi Uchiha was currently trying his best not to empty the contents of his stomach over the side of the ship they were on.

He hadn't thought that he got seasickness either. Then again, he had never really been on a ship long enough for it to matter before. All of his ninja and Akatsuki duties had always taken place in the Five Great Nations or at least in the smaller countries bordering them. Aka on land.

The most that he had ever really had to deal with were river crossings and lakes. That or Kisame's occasionally overzealous Water Jutsus.

He rolls his eyes at Kisame. "Just shut up." Oh and his partner's comments were not helping.

Itachi didn't really understand it. He'd frequently used Water Jutsus and he loved swimming. He could walk on water, but apparently sailing over it for extended periods of time was just not something that his body was particularly fond of doing.

Hell, the ocean had even reduced his vocabulary. Itachi Uchiha never told people to 'just shut up.' He was normally more diplomatic than that. This was very, very irritating.

"Right. Well I'll go get you some water in case you puke your guts out." Kisame chuckles. "Don't worry, princess. We'll be there soon." With that being said, Kisame quickly turns around and Itachi makes a rather rude hand gesture at the other man.

He certainly did not appreciate the other ninja's amusement at his current plight. Sadistic bastard. That's what he was right now.

Still, Kisame wasn't wrong. They were coming close to the Water Nation and more importantly to the Mist Village. Which was where Itachi was certain Obito and Zetsu were hiding out for the moment.

"One would think that they wouldn't go to the terrain where Kisame would have the greatest advantage, but that just makes it all the more clever." After all, it was the place they'd least suspect.

Not only that, the Land of Water was somewhat isolated from the other Five Great Nations. A fact that had worked as much to their advantage as disadvantage at times, but Obito and Zetsu would be eager to exploit it anyway.

They'd likely assume he and Kisame would check the surrounding nations first and that was a reasonable assumption on their part. They had traveled them in record time, but found nothing.

"Alright." Kisame chuckles at him as he walks over with some water and seasickness medication. "This should help."

Naturally, they couldn't explore every nook and cranny in that time. Despite that, Itachi was confident that their foes weren't actually hiding out somewhere on the continent.

He nods at Kisame gratefully and takes the medication. Itachi was so damn sick of medication, but he would take it without compliant this time. His recovery was going marvelously, miraculously really.

"That's better." Itachi quickly takes a couple of the pills.

Tsunade was still treating him as if he could have a relapse at any time. He understood why. It was nothing short of at least half a dozen miracles that he was still alive, really.

Kisame nods as the ship sails ever closer to the Water Nation. "We should be there by nightfall." Itachi nods in agreement. "Do you think they're aware that you're innocent by now or should we use disguises?"

That was a decent question. Though Itachi knew the answer to it. "They'll have either heard of it or the Hokage would have notified them." He suspected that the latter explained how they were able to travel through so many nations without incident.

If nothing else, Tsunade was a good planner. Well at least, she was a good planner when it came to thinks that didn't involve gambling and alcohol. Oh well. They all had their vices.

"Alright." The former Mist Ninja shakes his head. "Well this will be interesting." He smirks at the thought. "It's certainly been awhile since I've been home."

Yes, Itachi imagined that was true. Still, that wasn't why they were here. They were here to find Obito and Zetsu. Once that was done, they could stop them.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was a man who needed to invest in earplugs. He knew that much for a fake. The other Rookies and Gai's team just would not shut up. He swore that he was going to scream.

"So you two are really together now?" Naruto blinks in confusion.

Obviously. Hinata lived with him. If that didn't make them official, well Sasuke planned on making them official once Obito and Zetsu were gone. He had every intention of marrying his beloved Sunflower.

Hinata nods shyly as she offers everyone else more tea. They were all in the Uchiha District at the moment and Sasuke didn't see that changing anytime soon. If he or Taka left this place, it'd probably spark a panic.

It was rather satisfying to see the stunned look on Sakura's face as she tries to process that fact. "Well they do say opposites attract." Maybe, he'd just spent too much time in the Sound.

That was rather sadistic of him to think. Sasuke knew that Sakura meant well. She truly had thought she was in love with him, but she wasn't. She was in love with the idea of who she thought he was. Not him.

"Yeah. That's one way to put it." Suigetsu laughs as he smiles at Hinata. "Do we have anything stronger than tea?"

Sasuke twitches at that. Honestly, he should smack Suigetsu. How dare he treat Hinata like she was his damn waitress?

Hinata pauses as she considers it. "I'm not sure." The woman was certainly skilled when it came to hosting social events.

Which was a good thing. She was going to be the Uchiha Matriarch someday. His mother had often had to do this sort of thing for the Uchiha Clan and Sasuke was sure that Hinata's had done the same.

"We have large reserves of wine, sake, and things of that nature" Sasuke rolls his eyes at Suigetsu. "But you're not getting any. I don't even want to know what alcohol does to your body chemistry."

Karin laughs at that. It seemed she was positively delighted to see Suigetsu get scold. That was fine with Sasuke. The youngest Uchiha was likely going to have scold Suigetsu a great deal.

"Well this is a lovely home." Tenten smiles.

Surprisingly, she was one of the most normal female ninjas around their age as far as Sasuke could tell. He'd never spent much time with her, but compared to Lee and Princes Hair…well Tenten looked relatively normal in Sasuke's eyes.

Lee grins at them. "Yes, it's very youthful!" Lee meant well as he gulps down some tea, but he was just too exuberant for Sasuke's taste.

It all looked so normal. Sasuke could almost forgive Naruto for barging into his District and dragging the others with him. Hinata needed this. She needed to be around her friends and to feel normal.

Sasuke didn't. He was perfectly happy just being with Hinata and having Itachi back in his life. He'd also grown used to having Taka around and Naruto was his best friend. Beyond that, well the raven haired ninja just didn't care.

"I do apologize for overstepping our grounds the other day." Neji sighs. "I don't like you, but it was rude of us to violate Hinata's privacy in such a way."

Hinata blushes deeply and Sasuke glares at Neji. "It was beyond rude, it was borderline illegal." The Uchiha takes his Sunflower's hands in his own as a gesture of comfort.

"If I may ask, what happened?" Shino looks confused.

How the man could look confused behind those glasses was anyone's guess. Sasuke didn't understand how such a thing was possible himself. Oh well. He certainly wasn't going to pry.

Hinata sighs and shakes her head. "There was as misunderstanding at a family dinner." That was such a charitable way to put it.

"That bad, huh?" Naruto winces.

The blonde might not realize exactly what had happened, but the way he was quickly stuffing his mouth with Ramen said it all. Naruto knew that something bad had happened and he didn't' want to set Sasuke off.

Hinata nods shyly and Sasuke feels himself twitch again. "They used their Byakugans to determine if Hinata was pregnant without asking for her permission." That last part was key.

Sasuke hadn't been aware that Hyugas were capable of doing that, but apparently they were. Of course, it was interesting to know that the Byakugan was capable of that, but it was the principle of the thing. What they had done to Hinata was wrong.

"Oh Gods and Goddesses." Ino covers her mouth in shock. "That's horrible." Yes, yes it was. "I mean I never saw you two coming as a match." Apparently, no one had. "But they shouldn't treat anyone like that, let alone family."

Sasuke was liking Ino a bit better now. It seemed she had been shocked out of her Academy Crush. That or her new relationship with Sai had done a world of good. Whether or not, they were official yet…Sasuke didn't know.

He hadn't really cared enough to ask, but he recognized that look in his replacement's eyes. Sai may or may not know it yet, but he had found his own flower. Which was fine with Sasuke.

He certainly didn't begrudge anyone else finding love. "Y-Yes, it was." Just as long as they didn't try to take his Sunflower away. His Sunflower who was now stuttering.

"THAT'S SO TWISTED AND WRONG!" Naruto was now yelling through his bites of Ramen.

Hinata winces at the screaming. "I know, but yelling won't change things." No, but for once Sasuke was in agreement with Naruto. Yelling would make him feel better.

Choji had been happily gobbling up some of the little cakes that Hinata had prepared for them. Sasuke still didn't know what they were actually called, but they were good.

Well he had been happily nomming, until he heard that. "That's so wrong." His eyes narrow. "Hinata, let us know if you want us to have a talk with them."

Sasuke couldn't help, but smirk with that. Even Choji was outraged and he was by far one of the more mellow ninjas that he knew. Granted, Sasuke didn't know him very well. Still, it was the principle of the thing.

* * *

The Mist Village was the perfect place to bid his time. The Akatsuki would take care of the finding more of the Tailed Beasts for him. Obito knew that much.

Unfortunately, Kisame and Itachi had defected. They'd need to gain two more members before they could really do extractions. That was unfortunate.

"How long are we going to be here?" The White Zetsu looks at him.

They were currently inside an inn. "As long as it takes." Obito sighs as he looks at his reflection in the mirror. "I'll simply play the part of one of the Mizukage's guards for now."

His Transformation Jutsu looked perfect. Obito was idly amused by that. He wondered what his former Academy Instructors would think of him now. He had gone from being at best an average student to powerful enough to defeat the Fourth Hokage.

"Very well." Black Zetsu's eyes narrow at him. "Though you know that failure is not an option in this plan."

The second Zetsu was always the more cruel one. Obito despised him. The 'chatterbox' Zetsu, otherwise known as White Zetsu, was far more pleasant company.

He supposed that it truly didn't matter. Obito hadn't begun this journey with the intention of making friends. No. He had a far greater purpose in mind. They were going to create an entirely new world.

"Well I best be off." Obito smirks at them. "I have quite a lot of work to do." That was the only farewell he offers the Zetsus as he heads out the door.

Had Obito been aware that crows were now spread out throughout the entire Mist Village, he would have been more careful. Mei might not recognized his chakra, but Itachi certainly did.

* * *

Hinata had never really expected this. That one day she and Sasuke would be hosting their friends for lunch in the Uchiha District. That was exactly what was happening though.

"Please, everyone calm down." It would have been going beautifully, if it wasn't for one thing.

Everyone knew what her family had done and everyone was exhibiting various degrees of outrage about it. This could get out of hand and quickly. Unfortunately, Hinata wasn't entirely sure how to stop it.

Shikamaru sighs as he tries to calm everyone down. "What a drag." Well that was one way to put it. "It's over and I doubt they'll be stupid enough to try something like that again."

Thank goodness for Shikamaru, Hinata thinks to herself as she bites into one of the cakes she had prepared. She had half expected everyone to march off to the Hyuga Estate in a rage.

"No." Neji shakes his head. "They wouldn't do that. We've realized our mistake." A mistake was being pretty generous, but the bluenette certainly wasn't about to argue with the label.

Kiba was bristling with fury and Akamaru was snarling though. "I don't care. That is so wrong." He slams his fist on the table as the canine jumps up and down angrily. "We need to have a talk with these guys." He glares at Neji. "I hope you chewed them out good."

Her cousin was certainly not in the mood to be reprimanded. "I'm a Branch Member." Neji's glare was positively venomously. "There is only so much that I can do about such a thing!"

Sakura was looking around in a panic. The pink haired medic seemed to be more concerned about her teammates than anything else. Not that Hinata could blame her.

Naruto and Sasuke were the ones most likely to snap. Sasuke because he loved her and Naruto because he cared deeply about his friends. If this didn't stop soon, she could easily imagine a bloodbath.

"Everyone, please calm down." Jugo smiles in what Hinata assumed was supposed to be a pacifying way. "Hinata is the one who was wronged and if she is willing to accept Neji's apology on behalf of her family, I believe that we should respect her decision."

If she didn't think Sasuke would be jealous, Hinata probably would have hugged Jugo for that. Finally, someone understood. Someone understood that as humiliating as it had been, the incident hadn't been worth starting a Clan War over.

"Exactly." Hinata sighs as she puts on her best Matriarch Voice.

It was a thing. Every Matriarch had one. Well as far as Hinata could tell. The voice that told everyone in no uncertain terms that you would book no argument.

"Everyone, thank you for coming." Hinata smiles, but she uses The Voice. "I'm afraid that Sasuke and I will have a lot of cleaning to do. So if you wouldn't mind going home and NOT attacking the Hyuga Estate, I'd be very grateful."

The Matriarch Voice was a powerful thing. It could even overcome stuttering in some cases. Everyone was looking at her with shocked expressions now, but Hinata didn't care. What mattered was that it was effective.

She didn't want to seem rude or like an ungracious host, but she wasn't about to start a mini civil war in the Leaf Village over her Clan having bad manners. Her face still burned red with humiliation every time that she thought of the incident, but that was no reason to have blood spilled.

"Alright." Naruto frowns. "If you're sure, but if they keep giving you trouble we can so pound some sense into them."

That was a kind offer and it was tempting. "Thank you, Naruto." She smiles at all the other ninjas surrounding the table. "And thank you, all for coming. I don't want anyone fighting over me though."

Some of their friends look more convinced than others, but eventually they all leave. The Voice was a thing of beauty, really.

"You're an amazing Clan Head." Sasuke smiles at Hinata as he wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her cheek. "Never forget that."

Hinata sighs and nods as she leans against him. She much rather would have spent the day making love with Sasuke and eating cinnamon rolls. Though that had been inevitable.

There was no point in putting it off. It was only natural that their friends were going to come to see them sooner or later. Hinata had just had to lay down the law with them.

"Thank you." Well at least that was over for now. "Do you think that Kisame and Itachi will find them?"

Sasuke sighs and nods. "I know they will and if they didn't, sooner or later they'd make themselves known." Yes. That's what Hinata was afraid of.

She wished that Obito and Zetsu weren't lurking around somewhere. Maybe, then they would be able to have a normal life.

Against all odds, she and Sasuke might even patch up things with her family. Of course, that was as long shot and she knew that. Still, anything was possible. (At least in theory).

"That's true." She looks out the window and watches their friends leave the Uchiha District or in the case of Taka, head into their homes. "I love you." HInata just wished that she knew that somehow everything would be okay.

She didn't know that though. "I love you too." For now, at least Hinata could snuggle into Sasuke and pretend that she knew everything would be though and that was something.

* * *

Hiashi Hyuga to say the least was not a happy man. At the moment, he was in Tsunade's Office and trying to find an acceptable solution to everything.

"I understand that it isn't entirely the boy's fault that he is behaving this way." He shakes his head and sighs. "And unfortunately, I made a severe error in judgment." One that might very well cause bad blood between the Clans for generations to come. "I just had to know if she was expecting or not and this situation is unacceptable."

Tsunade frowns at that. The woman likely had to know this was coming. Hiashi could sympathize with her position. He truly could, but that didn't make his own any easier to bare.

"She is a grown woman, Hiashi." The Hokage eyes him warily. "Sasuke Uchiha has been pardoned of all his crimes due to the trial and as such, I can not stop him from pursuing whatever romantic relationship he likes." There was another pause. "The most you could do would be to disown Hinata and that would just send her straight into his arms."

That last part was disturbingly true. Sadly, Hiashi was not ignorant. He knew that his behavior had already done that and separating them would likely just cause Sasuke to launch into a murderous rage.

Honestly, it was a miracle that the dinner hadn't ended in blood. Without Hinata to calm him, Hiashi was quite certain it would have.

"I'm aware of all that." The lavender eyed man shakes his head and sighs. "What I'm not aware of is what I should do about any of this."

Tsunade smiles at him. "She loves you, Hiashi." He knew that. "But she also loves him." That or Hinata had been tricked into believing she did. "You'll have to come to terms with that or you will end up losing her."

That wasn't what he wanted. This wasn't what he wanted. Hiashi was perfectly fine with Hinata being in love with Naruto. If only the blonde would have been more perceptive, those two could have already been courting and perhaps well on their way to an early marriage.

Tragically, that wasn't what happened. Instead his daughter had fallen in love with a former Missing Nin. Not only that, but she had fallen in love with an Uchiha. Which would have been awkward even in the best of circumstances.

"I know and I don't want to lose her." His voice lowers to a whisper. "I can't."

Their Clans had always had at best cool relations. Probably a natural competitiveness, Hiashi supposed. They both had bloodlines that manifested in their eyes. Perhaps, it was only natural that a certain informal rivalry would have lingered beneath the surface.

Tsunade does something that shocks Hiashi. "Then don't." She embraces him. "I know that you love Hinata and she knows that." Hopefully. "Deep down she does. Don't let your opinion of Sasuke, ruin your relationship with your daughter."

Right. He wasn't going to allow that demon to come between them. Emiko, his beloved late wife, would never forgive him…if he allowed such a thing to come to pass.

"You're right." He briefly returns the hug.

After all, this was the Hokage. One didn't go around and be too familiar with the Hokage. It was simply a breach of protocol and he was not a man who did that lightly.

"Of course, I'm right." Tsunade winks at him. "That's why they made me Hokage because I'm always right."

Hiashi nods sagely. "True. Well unless it involves gambling." There was a reason why the woman was often referred to as the Legendary Sucker.

The blonde twitches at that. "I suppose." She sighs and waves her hand. "Go back to your Clan and let Hinata come to you. She's probably feels even worse about this than you."

Hiashi nods at that and heads off. Unfortunately, his situation had not been resolved. Despite that, he did feel a bit better after talking about this uncomfortable situation.

In front of his Clan, he had to be strong. He was responsible for leading the Hyuga Clan. Hiashi couldn't afford to fall to pieces in front of them. In front of Tsunade though, well he could be a worried father and not worry about judgment because it was likely she wouldn't remember anything he said anyway. The woman really did love her sake.


	31. Chapter 31

Seductive Sound

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this pairing because we might be setting up a side ship. I've made the side ship extremely obvious. So I doubt anyone will miss it ;). The main focus will still be on Sasuke x Hinata of course, but I've been pretty cruel to a certain someone in this story. So I decided to make it up to him. Anyway, happy reading.

Chapter 31

A few days had passed since the Tea Incident and things were going back to normal now. Well at least that's what Hinata thought until she received a message from her father.

"What is it?" Sasuke was laying in the bed next to her.

The two of them had been engaging in one of Sasuke's favorite pastimes when the bluenette heard the rapt on the window. Cuddling. More specifically cuddling after a night filled with lovemaking. Thank goodness for the Jutsu.

She sighs as she looks over the letter. "It's my father." Just like that, her beloved's good mood disappeared.

Gone was Sasuke's affectionate and half asleep gaze. It had been replaced by something far harder. The eyes of a hawk, intent on defending its territory.

"What does that bastard want?" Hinata could easily understand why her lover had a Hawk Contract now.

Her father and Sasuke probably never would have gotten along that well even under the best of circumstances, but now she was more than certain they would never see eye to eye on anything. "He wants to meet with me." She hands him the scroll. "Father feels guilty about how things ended the other night."

She did as well. The last thing Hinata wanted was bad blood between the Hyugas and Uchihas for centuries to come. Maybe, that could be negated somehow.

Sasuke's gaze scans the document and he sighs. "If you want to try to salvage a relationship with him, I won't stop you." He kisses her forehead. "He's not worthy of you, but neither am I." He pauses. "If he upsets you again though, I will Chidori him where no man wants to be Chidoried."

Right. That was Sasuke. Equal parts loving and well, violent. He wouldn't be Sasuke, if he wasn't threatening someone with bodily harm at least once a day.

Actually, that wasn't really healthy. Hinata would have to work with him on that. Nevermind. She was fairly certain that most of it was half-hearted and they had more important things to worry about. Like Obito, Zetsu, and her Clan.

"I'd like to try." She smiles and kisses him. "And I love that you aren't arguing with me about this. I know that you don't like him."

Sasuke kisses back eagerly as the kiss steadily grows even more heated. "I don't like sweets." He bestows heated kisses on her between his words. "I revile your father, but I know that you love him. So I can't Kirin him."

Hinata didn't know whether to be relieved or disturbed. "We really do have to work on your temper." Honestly, maybe she really did need to work on his violent tendencies before they dealt with everyone else, after all.

Sasuke smirks and pins her playfully. Before Hinata knew what was happening, he was kissing her neck. Kissing and nipping it. Sucking on the sensitive flesh where he had just bitten as well. Making her moan.

"S-Sasuke!" She blushes deeply.

Hinata knew exactly what he was doing. He was trying his best to leave marks on her. It was a childish impulse really, but it felt so good.

Sasuke licks her neck soothingly and smiles at her. "I'd say that my temperament is just fine." He caresses her cheek and smirks. "I can be _very_ nice when I want to be. Wouldn't you agree?"

Yes, he could be. Mostly to her though. It was everyone else that he needed to brush up on his people skills with.

"Yes, to me." She shakes her head. "Try to reduce the number of death threats you issue before breakfast."

Sasuke sighs as though that was just a terribly difficult request to grant. "Well I'll try my best." He smirks at her again. "Though I tend to accomplish my goals better when I'm properly motivated."

Unbelievable. Not that Hinata really minded, but Sasuke wanted to be bribed for good behavior. Bribe with something very obvious.

"If you don't destroy the village or cause a Clan War, I'll make sure to _improperly_ motivate you."

Sasuke smiles at that. "Good. You definitely have my attention." He kisses her again and sighs. "Let's eat breakfast and then we can worry about your father?"

Hinata nods in agreement. That sounded like the best way to deal with all this. Sasuke might be marginally less likely to start a Clan War after he had had a blueberry muffin or two. (He seemed to like those).

"Alright." She smiles as she wiggles out of his arms. "Let's go have breakfast and then we can deal with my father."

* * *

Unbelievable. Perhaps, he had underestimated Itachi. Despite all odds, his Clansman and Kisame had made their way to the Mist Village and not only that, Itachi was now speaking with the Mizukage. Right in front of him.

"I have to admit that I was rather surprised when I heard the news." The Kage didn't seem to know what to make of Itachi's and Kisame's appearance. "Though I'm even more surprised that you have shown up in the Water Nation. I did receive Tsunade's scroll though."

So that was what had happened. Clever witch. The Fifth Hokage must have notified all of the Kages about Itachi's and Kisame's new legal status. Interesting.

Itachi bows to her and shocking enough, even Kisame does. "Yes, I'm rather surprised that I stand before you today for several reasons." Hmm. Itachi had taught the shark manners. Impressive.

She smiles at him and Obito didn't care for where this was going. If Itachi hadn't recognized him by now, he was bound to soon. He'd likely have clones and crows stationed at all the exits. He couldn't run now.

Well he could run, but he'd have to fight his way to freedom. Something that would be ill advised in a Ninja Village like this. Not only that, but it was likely Kisame would assist Itachi as well in the fighting.

Well he wasn't alone either. He could count on the Zetsus helping him. His former partners were in for a grand surprise when they tangled with the three of them.

"I imagine so." She nods at him. "Though I am wondering why you're as surprised as I am and what I can do for the two of you specifically?"

Itachi smiles at her and kisses her hand as he continues to her low bow. "I will speak frankly." Mei nods at him encouragingly. "I never expected to live long enough to see my birthday and I have heard tales of your beauty, but they do no you no justice."

Obito would have laughed at Itachi using the Seductive Tactics on the Mizukage, if the situation wasn't so dire. It was a bit funny really. Despite the fact that his relative probably could have charmed almost any woman into his bed with ease, the older Uchiha had never actually seen him use this approach before and apparently neither had Kisame.

Kisame was now biting his lower lip to keep from laughing and Itachi was giving him a warning look out of the corner of his eye. Either Mei didn't notice this or she was polite enough to pretend not to. (It was possible that she just pawned Kisame's reaction down to bad manners or something of that nature).

Mei was blushing. "That's very kind of you to say." This was absolutely ridiculous.

"Yeah!" Kisame grins. "That's Itachi for you. Just chalk full of kindness."

For a second, Obito actually feels bad for the other Uchiha. His partner was certainly not making the use of Seductive Tactics easy for him. Then he remembers that Itachi and Kisame were his enemy and mentally scolds himself.

Seductive Tactics were one of the oldest tricks in any ninja's playbook. Some were better at them than others. They ranged so widely from batting one's eyelashes or shooting a charming smile at someone, all the way to actually bedding the target (or at least someone close to the target) to get information or even to kill them while in the throes of passion.

Itachi rolls his eyes at his partner. "If it's not too much to ask for, I should very much like a private audience with you." He shows her a scroll. "This is from Lady Tsunade and while I trust Kisame completely, he isn't authorized to view these details." Itachi then glances at Obito. "And I'm afraid that Lady Tsunade wouldn't be comfortable with your bodyguards seeing them either."

Clever. He wanted to get her alone. While Obito didn't believe Itachi had any intention of trying to kill Mei, him getting the woman alone didn't bode well for him.

Running would be ideal, but that would only confirm Itachi's suspicions. Decisions, decisions. Perhaps, he could call for Zetsu's help while the other man was trying to charm the Mizukage.

Mei turns her attention towards Obito. "I apologize, but I can hardly refuse a request from another Kage." She smiles at him. "Perhaps, you can take Kisame to the Dinning Hall? I'm sure that he's starving after his long journey."

Obito bows to her. "Of course." He smiles and gestures for Kisame to follow him.

His disguise was quite good. There was a chance that Itachi didn't recognize him yet, but he wouldn't count on it. Still, Obito had no way of knowing if Kisame recognized him.

This could very well turn into a bloodbath in the middle of the hallway. That might not be Itachi's style, but it certainly was Kisame's.

* * *

About an hour later, Sasuke mentally braces himself as he waits for Hiashi to arrive. He and Hinata had already eaten breakfast. After consuming three blueberry muffins and some strawberry pancakes, the youngest Uchiha felt somewhat more prepared to deal with Hinata's father.

Her father who could make his own look downright loving by comparison. His Sunflower must take after her mother or something. Sasuke had no idea how Hinata could be Hiashi Hyuga's daughter, but she was. So he had to deal with that fact.

"Sasuke, I know that the two of you got off on the wrong foot." Hinata sighs as she looks out the window of the living room. "I really do hope that one day you'll be on more civil terms with each other though."

He didn't like disappointing her about anything, but this was Hiashi. The man asked for it. Sasuke would never treat their daughters the way that Hiashi treated Hinata and Hanabi. The coldfish.

"Yes, Hinata." He takes her hand and smiles. "And I hope for world peace one day. I suppose we'll see which wish comes true first."

To which his beloved rolls her eyes and Sasuke smirks. He loved her and that was why he wouldn't bother lying to her. Sasuke Uchiha did not care for Hiashi Hyuga.

As if sensing that thought, there was a soft knock to the door. "Sasuke, please behave." With that being said, Hinata rushes over and opens the door for her father.

He'd behave, when Hiashi behaved. This was really all his fault. Well other than the fact Sasuke had ordered Hinata's kidnapping. Alright. On second thought, they both had good reasons to despise each other,

"Hinata, you're looking well." Hiashi gives her a forced smile as he looks at her and Sasuke.

She smiles back. Her smile was more sincere than Hiashi's, but it was also nervous. His lover really did want to reconcile with the Hyuga Patriarch.

"Thank you." Hinata's smile refused to disappear. "Please come in." The blunette opens the door for Hiashi.

Her father nods and walks inside. "Well if nothing else, you do keep a tidy household." This was going to be unpleasant.

Hiashi Hyuga wanted to play nicely with him. This meeting was likely going to be even more painful than manifesting a Susanoo, but Sasuke would do it. He'd do it for his Sunflower and hopefully, he'd wouldn't end up staining the carpet red by the end of this encounter.

* * *

"Thank you for agreeing to speak with me in private." Itachi looks at Mei.

This was going better than he could have realistically hoped for. He had expected the Mizukage to be far more wary of him. It was nothing short of a miracle that Mei wasn't trying to kill him at the moment.

"This is about my guard, isn't it?" Her green eyes scan him in what Itachi could only describe as a calculating fashion.

Despite his better judgment, Itachi found himself nodding. "It is indeed." Perhaps, he should have expected Mei to know something was amiss though. After all, she was a Kage.

That generally wasn't a position one achieved by being a simpleton. "Tell me what is going on." That or by being meek.

How much should he tell her? The Uchiha had no wish to alarm her, but he needed Mei to cooperate with him. Her cooperation would certainly make things much easier.

"Someone is posing as your guard." Itachi decides to tell her the truth, but not all of it. "He is actually a powerful criminal ninja, but I don't wish to give away the fact that I'm onto him." The Uchiha smiles at her charmingly. "So I wish to write my brother back in the Leaf and have backup arrive before I engage him."

Mei tilts her head at that. "I will have some ANBU subtly stationed at exits in case he flees." It was so nice to deal with people who knew what they were doing, Itachi muses. "He might try to run and we don't want him to know we know he isn't who he is pretending to be. Who is he really?"

That was a question that Itachi had asked himself many times. It was one that he had never really been able to resolve either. Obito, Tobi, or Madara? The man had gone through so many identities, that Itachi suspected Obito barely knew who he was anymore.

"He is originally Obito Uchiha from the Hidden Leaf Village." She didn't need to know about the Eye of Moon Plan, but Itachi could tell her that much.

Mei blinks at that. "I though that all the Uchihas were dead save for you and Sasuke." Yes, that was a common misconception.

"It's complicated." Itachi sighs.

The Mizukage smiles slyly at him. "That's alright. I'm good with complicated." She was definitely flirting with him. "I wouldn't be a very good Kage, if I wasn't and simple is boring."

He wasn't really sure how to respond to the advances. It was one thing to compliment the woman in order to assure Mei wouldn't throw them out of the village. It was another to engage in well whatever she was offering.

"Yes, I suppose that's one way to look at it." He smiles at her. "Well if nothing else, I suppose that my family is never that. Uchihas are never boring." Though there were times that Itachi sincerely wished they were. It would make his life so much easier.

* * *

Hiashi's eyes narrow as he steps inside the Uchiha Household more firmly. Something was horribly wrong. Hinata had been injured.

"Hinata, what on Earth happened to your neck?" His daughter's neck was covered in dark marks.

Hinata blushes deeply at that and looks at her feet. "Well Sasuke happened." That damn deviant.

Was there no end to the insults, Sasuke would hurl his way? Now, he had to flaunt the obviously very intimate nature of his relationship with Hinata at him? The boy was just sadistic.

"That's right." Sasuke smirks and kisses her cheek. "We just had breakfast, but there might be a couple muffins left over." He glances at Hiashi smugly. "So if you're hungry, feel free to take one."

The man was now offering him muffins? What a slap in the face. What did his daughter see in this demon? Hiashi couldn't understand it.

Surely, his daughter wasn't shallow enough to fall for him based only on his looks. There were many women who would be foolish and fall for him on that basis alone, but Hiashi liked to think that Hinata was not one of them. He had raised her to be smarter than that.

"That's kind of you." He clenches his fists and tries not to stare at his daughter's neck. "Though I've already eaten."

"Alright." Hinata sighs as she looks between the two proud men. "I'm willing to forget about that unpleasantness at the formal dinner and I hope that the two of you are as well."

He wasn't proud of his behavior that night. Hiashi knew that what he had done was wrong. It had been the heat of the moment, but damn it…didn't Hinata see that Sasuke was wrong for her?

Sasuke crosses his arms at that. "It was enormously disrespectful, but I lost my most of my family." He smiles warmly at Hinata. "And it's not my intention to put Hinata through a similar level of pain. Despite everything, I know that she cares for you and the rest of your Clan."

Clearly, he was half out of his mind. Hinata was his only thread of sanity left. This was just not right.

His daughter had been given the task to tame a demon. A task that she apparently didn't mind doing, but Hiashi certainly did. He worried for his daughter's safety. Both her emotional and physical safety.

"I'm glad you feel that way." His eyes narrow at Sasuke. "Because I refuse to be booted out of my daughter's life merely because she has taken a lover." The lovebites could go to Hell for all he cared.

Hinata sighs and kisses both their cheeks. "I appreciate that you're both trying." She sighs and looks at her father. "Though we have something far more important to worry about." That sounded far too ominous for Hiashi's liking.

What could possibly be worse than dealing with Sasuke as a potential future Son-In-Law? Because clearly, there was something worse. Otherwise, the bluenette would not be looking at him with such anxiety.

"What do you mean?" He had to know.

Sasuke shakes his head as he watches Hinata like a hawk. "Obito Uchiha and Zetsu are working together to create the ultimate Genjutsu. It will trap the entire world under its spell." What?!

Such a Jutsu couldn't possibly exist. There was no way that anyone could have enough chakra to pull off such an illusion.

"How is that possible?" It couldn't be.

Hiashi knew that there were some extremely gifted Genjutsu Users out there, but he had never heard of such a thing. It sounded far too incredible to be true and yet, Hinata and Sasuke were both looking at him with a rather sincere sense of urgency in their eyes that told him all he needed to know.

This was really happening. Someone was going to do the unthinkable and cast a Genjutsu that would envelop the entire world.

"I see. Well in light of that, I'm willing to tolerate Sasuke for the time being." He looks at them. "What do you want me to do?"

* * *

Kisame walks with Obito to the Dinning Hall. He knew that it was important not to give anything away. Itachi would likely be writing a scroll to inform Sasuke about what was going on any minute.

So for now, he had one objective. "So how much you wanna bet that those two are knocking boots by the end of the week?" To distract Obito.

Kisame knew exactly how to do that as well. He'd just go to the one topic that provoked a reaction from almost anyone. Sex. Hell, even Pain would fall for that one. (It had been rather amusing to see their 'leader' blush when Kisame had asked him about the _precise_ nature of his relationship with Konan that one time).

"You're such a vulgar cretin." The 'guard' rolls his eyes at him. "I cannot believe that you would speak of our Mizukage in such a crass way."

Vulgar cretin. Hmm. That was a new one. Kisame had certainly been called worse though and he wasn't going to argue with it.

The blue skinned man notices a crow was streaking past the window with a scroll in his mouth. Itachi must have just written the scroll. It wouldn't be long now before the cavalry would arrive and then, they could really have some fun.

"Pft." Kisame shrugs. "You're no fun. Admit it, you were looking just as much as I was." Any man who pretended otherwise was either into men or a really bad liar.

Obito certainly did play his part well though. If Kisame didn't know any better, he would've bought the man's act. He looked every inch the part of an indignant Mist Ninja at the moment.

"You should wash your mouth and your mind out with soap." The man twitches as he walks alongside him towards the Dining Hall. "Your mind is positively filthy."

The former Akatsuki Member chuckles at that. "Yes, it is." He grins at him evilly. "That's such a kind thing for you to say."

The man was now flailing. Whether Obito was actually bashful or just playing his role, Kisame wasn't sure. It didn't matter. What mattered was that he was performing his job beautifully at the moment.

Obito hadn't seen the crow. Which meant it was now on its way to the Leaf. As long as he and Itachi pretended not to know anything, this could work. This would work because it had to.

"That wasn't a compliment!" His voice was now practically a growl.

Honestly, that was one thing that Kisame never understood about most folks. Why was everyone so damn bashful about this sort of thing? It was one of the most natural things in the world. Well other than killing.

Hell, this topic drove even his stoic partner nuts. Though Kisame had to admit, he was impressed. He didn't think that Itachi had it in him to play the role of the seducer.

The swordsman hadn't been entirely joking about the boots comment. If Itachi really wanted to, he could bed a Kage. Now wouldn't that be a lovely story to tell Sasuke and the grandkids one day?


	32. Chapter 32

Seductive Sound

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** This is mostly a transition chapter to get everyone in place, but I do hope you enjoy it all the same. Next chapter will be a Battle Chapter. I am anticipating that two Battle Chapters may be necessary though. Happy reading.

Chapter 32

Two days later and Sasuke was really beginning to regret having told Hiashi about Zetsu and Obito. The man was highly intelligent and he couldn't fault Hinata's father for wanting to be prepared, but he was also driving the Uchiha crazy.

"How is it possible that another Uchiha survived the Massacre?" Hiashi looks at him over dinner.

The rest of Taka and Team Seven was there. Sasuke suspected that Hinata had done that on purpose. Maybe, she thought the Uchiha in question would be less likely to kill Hiashi in front of witnesses?

Sasuke sighs at the question, wishing that Itachi was here. "Apparently, he was believed to be dead years ago." He was better at explaining this sort of thing. "He wasn't though and his injuries must have been treated. He has gone by many names including his birth name, Tobi, and Madara."

Suigetsu shakes his head as he bites into a piece of pie. "Sounds like the guy is an identity crisis, waiting to happen." Sasuke couldn't really disagree with that, but the Uchiha also couldn't help rolling his eyes either.

"Maybe, but that isn't what matters." Hinata sips her tea anxiously. "He and Zetsu are working hard to envelop the entire world in a Genjutsu. They need the Tailed Beasts to do it though." She glances at Naruto.

Sasuke smirks at that. Hinata might not say it out loud, but the implication was clear. As long as they had Naruto, the Eye of Moon plan couldn't be completed. They had time.

"I hate to point out the obvious, but why are we here?!" Naruto jumps to his feet. "We should be trying to find these guys!"

Surprisingly, Hiashi was useful for once. "Naruto, I understand the sentiment, but they've already sent Kisame and Itachi on up ahead to look for them." Miracles did happen once in awhile, Sasuke observes.

Sakura was looking at all of them fretfully. Sasuke couldn't blame her for this. Sakura might not be a Genjutsu Specialist, but she was a medic. She could understand the implications of what the Infinite Tsukuyomi was capable of and maybe, just begin to grasp how much chakra would be necessary to pull something like that off.

"Have you heard anything from them?" Her gaze lingers over Sasuke and Hinata questioningly.

Hinata sets her tea down at that question and shakes her head. "Not yet. I expect we'll be hearing from them soon though." Sasuke felt the same way.

That's when Jugo rises to his feet and heads to the window. "I think that we're hearing from them now actually." He smiles pleasantly at them as he slides the scroll off of a crow's foot.

A crow. Itachi had a Crow Summoning Contract. It had to be from him. His brother had finally decided to brief them on his latest mission.

"What's it say?" Karin's demand echoes everyone's thoughts.

Jugo looks down and begins reading. To say the least, the results were surprising.

 _ **Dear Foolish Little Brother,**_

 _ **Our quest has taken us to the most isolated of lands that resembles our own. Their ruler shares much in common with ours, but there is danger here. You should be aware of that. After all, on your first major mission you had to fight an infamous swordsman from this village.**_

 _ **Come quickly. I have bumped into a family member of ours. I think that we should have a family reunion.**_

 _ **Your Loving Brother.**_

Really, even letters Itachi called him that? Well it was somewhat cryptic, but that only made sense. They couldn't risk anyone intercepting it and figuring out what was going on.

"The most isolated land?" Naruto blinks.

Hiashi shakes his head at that. "The Water Nation. It is a member of the Five Great Nations." Sasuke nods at that.

That had to be what Itachi meant by the most isolated land that was like their own. It was another Ninja Nation, but separated from the others by a vast body of water.

"How does Itachi know about Zabuza?" Suigetsu raises an eyebrow at that.

The infamous swordsman clearly referred to Team Seven's mission to the Land of Waves. How Itachi knew about it, Sasuke didn't know. He had stopped questioning such things though. Itachi just had to know everything. It was as comforting as it was infuriating.

Sasuke just shrugs at that. "How does Itachi know anything?" He sighs at the thought. "He just does."

Naruto's eyes narrow at the words Sasuke read. "The relative has to be Obito." Yeah. It had to be. Uchihas were in short supplies these days.

Karin starts putting the dishes and things away. She was already way ahead of them. They had to get going and as quickly as possible.

"Well he had to be talking about Mei." Karin puts the dishes in the sink quickly. "She's a female Kage." That was right. "So she's got that in common with Lady Tsunade." Indeed.

Why would Itachi go out of his way to specify about the Mizukage though? The Zabuza reference was enough for Sasuke to know where to go. Well that and the Water Nation comment.

It didn't make much sense to single Mei out. "He's…staying with the Mizukage." That had to be it. Otherwise there was no need to list her.

"It does sound that way." Hiashi looks at Sasuke. "What do you want me to do?"

Hiashi was being helpful on purpose. This was going to take some getting used to. Oh well. The raven haired ninja didn't really have time to analyze what was going on in his future Father-In-Law's head.

Sasuke immediately stands up. "I need you to tell Lady Tsunade about the scroll and everyone else should pack because we're going to face Obito and Zetsu." They were going to need supplies. Mostly weapons and possibly medicine.

Karin could heal almost any injury, if you bit her. Unfortunately, Sasuke didn't know if a clone of Karin was able to do the same thing. So it was best to assume it couldn't and have medical supplies ready for Sakura to work with.

"You should also start mounting a defense." Hinata bites her lower lip. "Our Clan is numerous, but we can keep a secret. If Lady Tsunade doesn't want the other ninjas to know what is going on yet, that would likely be the best to way to keep hysteria from breaking out."

Hiashi nods at that. "Then I shall take my leave." Well if nothing else, the Hyuga Patriarch had that much going for him. He could take orders.

Which was surprising given that he lead a major Clan, Sasuke thinks to himself as he watches the lavender eyed man dart off. Most people would have argued that they wanted to go with them. Hiashi didn't though. He was more practical than that.

"Shouldn't we take the other Rookies with us at the very least?" Karin looks at Sasuke.

Sasuke shakes his head and sighs. "There isn't any time to get more backup. Everyone get ready to move out." That crow had to fly all the way from the Mist Village to the Leaf. Which meant that the message was likely a few days old.

At the very least, Sasuke could safely assume it was two days old. By now, the battle could have been over. It wasn't though. While Genjutsu wasn't Sasuke's specialty, he liked to think that he would have realized w hen one was being placed on him. They still had time because they still had Naruto.

"Right!" He hears a chorus of affirmative replies and watches as everyone begins preparing for their journey.

The journey to the Water Nation. Where they would find Itachi, Kisame, and Obito. It was also where they would settle this once and for all. As soon as Obito and Zetsu were going, everything could get back to normal and he could court his Sunflower in the proper way. (Well semi proper, anyway).

* * *

"Our Lady seems to favor you." Obito glances at Itachi as they were standing outside Mei's Office.

He called himself Rai here though. Just another identity in a long list of them. Itachi honestly was beginning to wonder how his relative juggled all these roles, even the Uchiha Prodigy like would have gotten confused by this point.

Itachi smiles at him pleasantly. "I'm glad." He had to keep up the act.

He was almost certain that Obito had already seen through it, but for the sake of stalling for time…Itachi had to play the game.

Mei had kept her word though. The woman's ANBUS were already stationed throughout the village's exits and around the coast. If Obito and Zetus tried to run, it was likely someone would see them and Obito had to know that.

"Do you favor her as well?" His dark eyes sparkle with forced mischief.

Long white hair and brown eyes. The man's disguise was rather thorough. If Itachi didn't know any better, he might actually believe that Obito wasn't Obito. He did know better though.

Itachi smiles at him and pretends to indulge in some male bonding. "I find myself rather pleasantly disposed towards her, yes." That actually wasn't a lie.

Itachi did enjoy the attention. It wouldn't go anywhere of course. Still, there was no harm in engaging in a little harmless flirtation. Mei was intelligent enough that she knew when it was being done for the sake of a mission.

He imagined the woman had engaged in Seductive Tactics more than once to get her way. She was a beautiful woman and a Kage. What Kage wouldn't make use of their natural charms?

"Yes, I imagine so." He smirks at him. "You do seem to spend a great deal of time with her in private and your partner does not."

Had this been a normal situation, Itachi would presume that the man was just a lecher. He knew better though. Obito was fishing for information.

He wanted confirmation of whether or not, he and Kisame knew the truth. That Obito and Zetsu were here and that they were planning on proceeding with the Eye of Moon Plan.

"Kisame has never really been one for socialization." He shrugs gracefully.

That much was true about his partner. More often than not, he preferred fighting to idle conversation. Though the man could certainly be something of a chatterbox when he wanted to be.

Obito nods at that. "Well I suppose that he is a bit exotic for the Lady's tastes anyway." That comment makes Itachi want to smack his relative.

There was a fine line between playing your part and being purposely insulting. Yes, Kisame looked rather fearsome. Really, he just needed someone to rein him in though.

Whether that was from a gentle woman like Hinata or some sort of dominatrix, well Itachi wasn't quite sure. He just hoped that such a woman would come along someday.

Preferably before he was an uncle. Itachi was going to have his hands full with his nieces and nephews. He didn't need to babysit his partner.

* * *

The next day, Hinata sighs as she leans over the edge of their ship in Sasuke's arms. They were sailing for the Water Nation. Everyone had packed and they had made it to the coast in record time.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to fly on Garuda?" Suigetsu gives Sasuke a dirty look.

That was a good question. Garuda was definitely fast. He was also strong enough to carry all of them on his back.

Sasuke rolls his eyes at that. "Obito knows my Summons and I imagine Zetsu does as well." Oh well that made sense. "If they saw a giant hawk in the sky, they'd know we were coming."

"Sasuke is so smart!" Karin beams and Hinata tries to ignore her jealousy.

She was being held by Sasuke right now. There was no need to be jealous of his teammate. If her lover was interested in the red head, he would have already acted on it. Long before, the bluenette ever came to the Sound.

Jugo shakes his head as he looks out over the horizon. "We should be there soon." Yes, Hinata hoped that as well.

It was finally happening. The final battle so to speak. They'd be at the Mist Village in another day, maybe two at most. Their ship was sailing as fast as it possibly good.

It was actually a little reckless to go this fast, Hinata muses as the salty wind of the sea blows through her hair. This ship was putting up with quite a lot of abuse, but it was for a good cause. They were trying to save the world.

"Man, I hope so." Naruto makes a punching motion with his fist. "All this waiting around is driving me crazy."

It was strange to compare her First Love to her current one, but Hinata couldn't help doing it. With Naruto, she had idolized him and it had been a very innocent love. He had mostly been oblivious of her feelings towards her and with Sasuke, well it was the opposite.

There was almost nothing innocent about their love, except for the basis on which it had formed. Well at least from Sasuke's perspective. The raven haired ninja was also very much not oblivious to her feelings.

Sakura rolls her eyes at that. "Well we can't make the ship go any faster." Sadly, that was true.

It was also sad that her love with Sasuke was far more dangerous than the one she had for Naruto. The Uchiha would and had killed for her. Naruto probably wouldn't do that unless it was during the heat of battle, but Sasuke hadn't hesitated to do it outside of battle.

That part was a little frightening. She had somehow managed to partially tame a lion or something of that nature. A lion who could be surprisingly cuddle at time, but nevertheless…Sasuke still had his teeth and claws.

"We'll make it." Jugo nods. "They can't go through with the plan without Naruto."

That was true, but Hinata knew that didn't necessarily mean Itachi and Kisame were safe. She didn't know what Sasuke would do, if something happened to his brother at this point.

"Right." Sasuke nods as they continue sailing towards the Mist Village.

Which was rather appropriate. At the moment, their fate was rather cloudy. Soon enough though, they would arrive and then the fate of the ninja world would be decided.

* * *

A day and a half later, Mei wasn't entirely sure how Kisame and Itachi were managing to keep up the act as well as they had. Whether Obito bought it or not, the Mizukage wasn't entirely sure.

It might not matter though. He hadn't tried to run and by now, she was quite certain the Leaf would be sending aid. It was just a matter of time before the others arrived.

"What do you know about this person's powers?" Mei was alone with Itachi now and Kisame was distracting Obito.

Distracting the man by training with him. The Mizukage wasn't sure what Obito would use during training because he certainly wouldn't want to tip his hat and Kisame was a powerful opponent in his own right, but that didn't matter in the grand scheme of things.

"He can control all five basic chakra natures in addition to Yin and Yang." Itachi shakes his head and sighs. "The man also has the Rinnegan and Sharingan. Not to mention he can absorb chakra and is able to use Wood Style." Mei winces at that. "And that's just for starters."

That didn't sound promising. It was no wonder that Itachi wanted backup. She would have to enter this fight as well, it seemed.

"What else is there?" Her green eyes follow Itachi's every move.

If he was holding anything back from her, the Mizukage had to know. This opponent would be difficult enough to defeat without not knowing everything she could about him.

Itachi's brows furrow. "He heals extremely quickly and part of his body is made out of the same material as White Zetsu. That part is unnaturally strong." He sighs as he continues. "He can perform Kamui which allows him to teleport and to become intangible. He can teleport anywhere in the world instantly due to the Kamui."

Mei blinks at that. It didn't make any sense. What was he doing here, if Obito could just slip off undetected at any time?

"Why hasn't he escaped then?" She watches him with wary eyes.

Itachi shakes his head. "I can only presume either he doesn't know that we know it's him." That seemed unlikely to Mei. "Or he figures if he waits here long enough, Naruto will come to him. He wants all the Tailed Beasts."

Gods and Goddesses, one person should not have that much power. They were most assuredly going to need backup.

"What about Zetsu?" After all, Obito was working with a partner.

Itachi sighs and looks at his feet almost mournfully. "That's where it gets particularly complicated." Complicated?! As if it wasn't complicated enough already.

"Well as I told you, I am good with complicated." She smiles at him slyly. "I wouldn't be a very good Kage, if I wasn't." She'd just have to put on a brave face. There was no other alternative. Falling to pieces wouldn't do any good now.

* * *

White Zetsu watches the match with Obito and Kisame with some interest. The shark lover was certainly formidable in his own right. Though the former Akatsuki Member wouldn't have been able to defeat Obito under normal circumstances. That much he knew for a fact.

This wasn't normal though. "You're good with that sword." Obito was holding back and so was Kisame.

They were both playing a game. Trying to fool each other into believe they knew less than they did. It was fun to watch, but Zetsu knew they had more important things to do than to watch them play fight.

The Eye of Moon Plan had to be executed quickly and carefully. "You're not bad either." Unfortunately, they still needed the Tailed Beasts.

Which was why they were here. Itachi had now reconciled with Sasuke. Sasuke was friends with Naruto and Naruto was the one who housed the Nine Tails in his body. Which meant that the blonde would likely come with the youngest Uchiha when Sasuke arrived to aid his brother.

It would all work out rather perfectly. They just had to wait and play the game for awhile longer. It might be frustrating, but White Zetsu knew without a doubt that they could do it. After all, this was destiny.

"Thanks." Obito smirks as he comes flying at him. "Now, let's see what you've got!" With that being said, the Uchiha charges at Kisame fast and furious.

Oh yes, this was very interesting. It would certainly keep him entertained until their plans could be set into motion.

* * *

They were here. Black Zetsu had been watching the docks for days. It seemed that the Nine Tails had arrived with the youngest Uchiha and more. That was fine. They'd easily cut through them all.

"I suppose that it's time to tell Obito." He didn't care for Obito in the slightest, but the man would help him to enact his plans.

He just had to get back and give his partners the notification they needed. "Well it looks like we're finally here." They were here and the blonde was particularly loud.

Black Zetsu was used to annoyingly loud people though. He had to put up with his other half. The White Zetsu. There was a reason why he often called him a chatterbox.

"We have to get going." A pink haired woman sighs.

Zetsu was almost certain her name was Sakura. She had interfered when the Akatsuki had gone after the Kazekage. It hadn't been personal, of course. They had just wanted the One Tails.

Karin, a red head from Sasuke's team, nods. "The Mizukage is probably waiting for us." With that being said, they all get off the ship and start towards the Mizukage Tower.

Black Zetsu idly contemplates attacking them now, but he decides against it. These people were fast, but he doubted they were faster than him. It would serve his interests better to warn Obito and White Zetsu.

So that's exactly what he would do. He quickly takes off for the Mizukage Tower. Now, he just had to warn them.

He had to warn them and remain unseen. "I can sense their chakra." Zetsu sighs to himself as he runs faster and faster, trying his best to stay out of sight.

The man wouldn't be a very good ninja, if he wasn't stealthy. That was something that too many ninjas lacked these days. Stealth. It was nothing like the old days.

Not that it mattered. Soon the Eye of Moon Plan would be complete and then none of this would matter. Everything and everyone would be captured in the ultimate Genjutsu and then the real fun could begin.


	33. Chapter 33

Seductive Sound

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I got lucky and was able to fit the Battle Chapter into one chapter. Originally, I was planning two, but it all ended up fitting rather nicely into one chapter in my opinion. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter because after this it's all romance and family fun. With that being said, let's get on with the show. Happy reading.

 **Chapter Notation:** I'm fully aware that there are likely going to be some _'buts'_ about the battle. People may wonder why some characters didn't use certain techniques or believe that a certain attack wouldn't work for some reason. While those may very well be valid concerns or points, I ended up doing the battle this way for the sake of the plot. This is my compromise. Zetsu and Obito had to be addressed, but I don't want them to 'take over' the story.

Chapter 33

Black Zetsu ran and he ran. He needed to get to Obito and White Zetsu as soon as possible. This would be easier, if he could use the Mayfly Technique, but unfortunately he couldn't do that without his counterpart.

"They're coming!" Still, he manages to outrun the Jinchuuriki's group. "Use the Kamui and find a suitable battle location!" There was no time for stealth.

He throws himself at Kisame and attaches himself to the other Akatsuki Member. This way, he would be able to manipulate him. "We'll go to the coast!" Obito would know what he meant.

He was a pawn in a much larger game, but he was a useful one. "Zetsu, it's time for us to use the Mayfly!" With that being said, he quickly reattaches himself to his partner and they take off for the beach, leaving Obito to follow them with the Kamui.

Sadly, this technique wasn't as fast as the Uchiha's. Still, it would get the job done. The three of them would have every advantage over the other group. They knew the terrain better and they were arriving first.

"Granted this isn't what I had in mind, but we'll still capture a Jinchuuriki out of it." Black Zetsu smirks to himself as he and white Zetsu hurtle towards the battleground.

His partner smiles at him and nods. "Yes, we will and we even have Kisame under our control." Yes, that was certainly quite the lovely little advantage that even he hadn't anticipated. One that he intended to make full use of.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sasuke and the others arrive at the Mizukage's Tower. "Where is Itachi?" The youngest Uchiha grabs a guard by the collar and shakes him. "I need to know where he is now!" He didn't have time to wait.

"Geez, Sasuke." Suigetsu rolls his eyes at his comrade. "You're just really amazing at the whole making friends thing."

Pft. Whatever. They had more important things to worry about than some random guard's opinion of him. Like saving the world.

The sound of footsteps approach them. "Foolish little brother." Itachi was walking alongside the Mei as he strides over to the younger ninja and pokes his forehead. "You really have to learn how to be more patient." He smiles at him slyly. "A ninja must wait for the perfect time to strike."

He really didn't need ninja lessons at the moment, but Sasuke sighs at relief at the annoying forehead poke. Yeah. That was Itachi and definitely not White Zetsu. White Zetsu wouldn't now about the forehead poking.

The 'nicer' Zetsu had gained quite the reputation over the years for his ability to infiltrate his enemies. His Substitution Jutsu was apparently unmatched according to Itachi's information and Sasuke was willing to take his brother's word for it.

"The time to strike is now." Karin sighs as she wraps her arms around herself. "I sensed some very strange chakra signatures nearby."

Mei nods at that. "You may go for now." She waves her hand and dismisses the guard.

He doesn't look particularly happy about being dismissed, but the man clearly knew better than to argue with his Mizukage. The woman did exude an air of authority around her. Which is probably why it looked almost normal to see her walking next to Itachi.

"Obito has disguised himself as one of Mei's guards." Itachi shakes his head. "He's currently sparring with Kisame. We did not wish to alert him to the fact we're well aware of his true identity, but seeing as you're here…I imagine that the Zetsus have already arrived and they've fled."

How could Itachi be so calm about this? Didn't his brother realize what that meant? The fate of the entire world was at stake and Itachi looked as though he was discussing a doctor's appointment!

"Well where would they go?!" Naruto looks at Itachi desperately. "Do you know?"

Of course, his brother knew. Itachi knew everything and that still annoyed Sasuke. This time though, well he was more than willing to go with it. They had some bad guys to catch.

Itachi smiles at them serenely. "The coast. I know the spot, we'll all just Flicker together and then we'll find a way to send them straight to Hell." Ah. That was much better. Now, his brother was speaking Sasuke's language.

They immediately all link hands and Flicker off. Now, they would finally face Obito and the Zetsus and once they were gone, things would go back to normal. There was no way they were going to allow the Eye of Moon Plan to be successful.

* * *

When they arrive, Itachi's eyes narrow. The Black Zetsu had attached himself to Kisame. That was unforgivable.

"Be careful about Kisame. He's no longer our ally until we can detach that abomination from him." His partner couldn't control himself now and the Black Zetsu could now fight as if he was Kisame.

That's when the White Zetsu starts laughing. "That's not very nice." He smiles at Itachi. "After all, we all worked together in the Akatsuki. You shouldn't say such mean things about your coworkers." Suddenly, he makes several clones of himself.

This wasn't good. Those clones could suck out chakra and transfer it allies. Something that they couldn't really afford to let happen.

"Watch out for the clones." Sasuke's Sharingan activates. "They're chakra suckers."

"So you did read my notes." Itachi smiles proudly at Sasuke.

His foolish little brother rolls his eyes at him in response. "Of course, I did." Good. If nothing else, the younger ninja had certainly kept up on his work ethic.

Truly, their parents would be proud. Sasuke had certainly been a rare child. Most children wouldn't have gone to school after their parents were dead and without prompting.

It was a testament to Fugaku's and Mikoto's parenting that Sasuke had still done so and graduated at the top of his class despite suffering from the mental trauma Itachi had thrust on him. That's when Itachi realizes his thoughts had taken on a rather morbid and irrelevant turn and he shakes his head to snap out of his brief melancholy.

"Now, now." Obito smirks at them. "It's no fun, if you reveal everything at the beginning of the story."

* * *

Tsunade frowns as she listens to Hiashi. "I've got all our members stationed in the worst case scenario." Not because she disliked him or thought his plans were bad. No, it wasn't that.

It was just that she knew a major battle was likely about to erupt in the Water Nation and there was little she could do about it. Even if she had gone to the Mist Village immediately after Sasuke's Team left, there was no way to guaranteed that she would have gotten there in time.

That and she had to be here to defend the village. If something went array, the Leaf needed their Hokage. So she couldn't just run off.

"Good." She sighs and shakes her head. "You know, I never wanted this job." Jiraiya had talked her into it.

Hiashi bows to her respectfully. "Well you're still performing admirably despite that." Tsunade didn't think so. If she was, none of this would have happened.

"Thank you." She shakes her head. "That doesn't change the fact that the fate of the world is quite literally in the hands of criminals and a bunch overgrown brats with more power than common sense."

Hiashi chuckles at that and nods in agreement. "Yes, that's true." he smiles at her. "Though in this particular instance, let's be thankful that they are at least overpowered brats and not just common brats." Well that was a good point.

* * *

That's when Black Zetsu suddenly disappears and so does Obito. For a short time anyway, before shuriken and kunais started raining down on them. "His Kamui allows him to another dimension, where he can store weapons and he can also become intangible." Which was going to be very, very annoying.

Itachi wasn't really sure how long Obito could stay intangible, but it would likely be long enough to prove rather troublesome, he thinks to himself as he dodges the kunais and shuriken.

"AHH!" Karin cries out in pain as a kunai slams into her shoulder.

First blood had been drawn and surprisingly, it was Suigetsu who was angriest about it. "Seems like cheating to me. " He aims both of his arms at Obito and releases the Double Blast. It was his enhanced Water Gun Technique.

The main difference was this could fire off two jets of powerful waters at once instead of one. He was going to blow this fucker's face off. There was just one problem, that whole intangibility thing was a pain in the ass because Obito just went 'ghost."

On the plus side, the attack had hit someone. "AHHH!" The White Zetsu, causing Suigetsu to smirk.

Part of the freak's face had been blown off. Not bad. It was a nice warming up shot. Now, they just had to make sure the rest of him blew up too.

He wasn't the only one going for it though. "Take this!" Jugo had just decided to go Kamikaze on the clones. His Destroying Axe Fist was slicing through a couple of them like butter.

It made sense really. That thing was strong enough to block real swords and chakra swords.

Though there was just one thing really worrying Suigetsu. Obito had just disappeared again. That was so not good.

"AHHH!" And he soon found out why.

Blood splatters onto the ground as Sakura as a root slammed into Sakura's side. The bastard had somehow used Wood Style to attack her. That was so not cool.

The pink haired woman yanks the root out though and Naruto's eyes narrow as Suigetsu senses a change in his chakra. He wasn't like Karin, but that chakra was so damn ominous, it would have been impossible not to notice it.

* * *

"Have you seen Lady Mei?" A guard asks another guard back in the Mizukage Tower.

The first guard sighs. "Yes, she dismissed me to do goodness knows what with a delegation from the Leaf." His name was Kenji and he had been serving Mei for years, only to be tossed aside for her to attend to these strangers.

Really, it was an outrage. Why had their Lady Mizukage acted so foolishly? It didn't make any sense. Was she really that besotted by Itachi that she couldn't see that it was unwise to speak to these strangers without a guard nearby?

The second guard blinks. "That doesn't sound like her." No, it didn't. Though that was exactly what had happened.

Her name was Rika and she was fairly new. Apparently though, even decades of service could be overlooked when it came to a handsome face.

Kenji was going to have to talk to with Mei about her infatuation. This simply wasn't becoming behavior of a Kage! Honestly, the woman should know better.

* * *

Hinata watches in horror as the battle wages on and the Nine Tails Chakra becomes more prominent. This time though, it was Mei's turn to strike and strike she did. The woman was expelling a cloud of mist from her mouth. Mist that appeared to be highly acidic in nature as it was literally melting through one of the Zetsu clones. So this was her Vapour Style: Solid Fog Jutsu.

It was impressive, but she didn't see the Black Zetsu coming at her. That thing had just extended to an incredible length and was wrapping around her. Luckily, Itachi saw it.

"Amaterasu!" He expels back flames straight at the creature.

The screams were immense. Hinata was sure they'd haunt her until her dying day, but the Black Zetsu did release Mei.

That's when Obito teleports above Naruto. It was as if he could sense his attacks. Maybe he could. He might very well be a Sensor Type.

Either way though, his Kamui's teleportation did the trick. He slams a powerful Fireball Jutsu into Naruto at point blank range, causing the blonde to scream and his chakra tails to lash out at him angrily.

"Chidori Sharp Spear!" Sasuke was ready though.

A long Chidori Spear extends and slams into Obito. Unfortunately, it seemed to hit only air. Damn his Kamui. That was going to be their biggest issue.

"You got one cheap shot in." Sakura's eyes narrow. "It won't happen again. Heavenly Foot of Pain!" The pink haired woman yanks the branch out of her side and comes flying at Obito, delivering an fierce kick.

It was no use though. He was still intangible. The kick should have killed him at point blank range, but instead it did nothing.

"You know, this has been fun and everything, but play time is over." Kisame smirks. "Water Style: A Thousand Hungry Sharks Jutsu!"

Hinata stares in awe as a thousand sharks form from water and came raining down on the. Immediately, she begins performing the Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation. It was a technique that had been passed down from her family's Main House for longer than anyone could remember.

Essentially, it served as an enhanced Gentle Fist where the User releases chakra from all their chakra points at once. Creating a large shield that protected its user and tossed opponents to the side. In this case, it was whirling around her in a beautiful blue orb and hurling sharks away from herself.

"Thanks, Bastard." Naruto grins at Sasuke and Hinata." He looks at her grateful that she had dealt with a good chunk of the sharks, probably.

Though she wasn't the only one. Suigetsu was slicing through sharks like a madman and Mei was melting them with acid. Jugo's battle axe was also being put to good use as Sakura's monstrous strength came in handy. Not to mention, Hinata could see Chidori Senbon flying around and striking at other sharks.

The one thousand sharks weren't going to last lone, especially since she sees Naruto forming dozens of clones with the Rasengan. They all flying at Obito and the Zetsus at once.

Hinata knew that wouldn't work. One of the White Zetsu's had his face partially blown off, but it was healing like it was nothing and the Zetsus also appeared to be communicating somehow, but how she wasn't sure. Not only that, but Obito had the ability to become intangible. All the power in the world meant nothing, if he couldn't be hit.

* * *

"What are we going to do without Itachi and Kisame?" Konan looks at Pain. "We need more people to perform the extractions and it's obvious that they've defected."

Pain nods at that. He had heard tales of how the truth about Itachi was now out and how the man had been living in the Leaf. Kisame had joined him. They were down two members.

"We'll simply have to replace them quickly." They still needed to perform the extractions to retrieve the Tailed Beasts and commence the Eye of Moon Plan.

Konan nods a that. "Do you have any idea where Obito and Zetsu are?" That was a good question.

Pain could only assume that they were off collecting Tailed Beasts. That would be the most logical thing for them to do. Well unless the Uchiha Brothers were foolish enough to target them.

Wait. "They might very well be in the midst of battle with the Uchiha Brothers." Which meant that Naruto was likely involved. "Given Sasuke Uchiha's close association with Naruto, it's possible that they might come back with the Nine Tails." He smirks. "That would fit into our plans perfectly."

Konan smiles and nods. She knew as well as he did that this was necessary. They could create an entire new world where there would be no more war orphans. No more war. No more pain. Perfection.

* * *

Something weird was going on. "Damn it!" Suddenly, white masses were breaking out throughout the battlefield. Limiting the movement of their fighters.

"It's the Spore Technique!" Itachi's voice carries over to Sasuke. "It's going to suck out chakra. Zetsu must have planted them on us."

Damn it. He locks eyes with his brother as Itachi looks at Obito and it was then that Sasuke realized something. Obito apparently couldn't use his intangibility and teleportation technique at once. If they could strike him at just the right moment, they could land a hit or something even better. A Genjutsu.

"Everyone, fire!" That was the only way that they were going to win this.

They needed to distract the Zetsus and Obito to land the necessary strikes.

Rasengans, Gentle Fists, Water Bullets, a battle ax, fireballs, Chidoris, and kunais go flying in all directions at once. The attack had to be in unison to distract them.

It didn't escape Sasuke's notice that Naruto was using the Nine Tail's chakra to burn through the Spores Technique. Freeing their allies, much to the Zetsus' displeasure.

"That won't be enough to save you!" Obito's eyes narrow. "I'm creating a better world for all of us!" Psychotic. He'd clearly suffered a psychotic break of some kind. "I won't be defeated by a bunch of overgrown children!"

"Tsukuyomi!" When Obito teleported and reforms to avoid some of the attacks, his brother manages to lock eyes with him.

Obito suddenly stopped moving. His brother had him firmly trapped in his Genjutsu for now. Though Sasuke wasn't sure how long that would last. Obito was skilled with the Sharingan. He might be able to counter it.

That was it. That was the opening they needed. Surprisingly, it was Hinata to got there first. "GENTLE FIST!" She slams her fist into his heart.

Cardiac arrest. His body was going into cardiac arrest even as Itachi kept him trapped in his mind. He was helpless.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" The White Zetsu was now as more spores were released on Hinata.

His beloved Sunflower was now trapped by that white substance and it was draining her dry. Sasuke's eyes narrow at that as he fires off Amaterasu at it. Burning if off of her.

"Hinata! Are you alright?!" He tries to rush to her only to realize there were even more Zetsu forming and the bluenette had collapsed.

She was still breathing and moving, but it was clear that the chakra sucking had been severe. No matter how brief it was, it had clearly had the intended effect.

"I wouldn't worry about her." The Black and White Zetsu were now attacking everyone and they had become one entity again. "The Mayfly will take care of all of you!" The Black Zetsu had finally released Kisame.

"I think not!" Naruto goes flying at them. "Rasengan!"

That was all he needed though. "Kisame, get out of the way! Everyone get out of the way!" Sasuke quickly performs the Dragon Flame Jutsu as his comrades move.

The Jutsu creates a large flame in the shape of a dragon's head that takes to the sky and creates thunderclouds. Clouds that he needed to pull off this technique.

"Go to Hell!" His friends and allies had moved, leaving the Zetsus rather confused as to what was going on. "Kirin!"

Fortunately, once the thunderclouds were made, creating the actual attack could be done quickly. That and it was fast enough that even the Zetsus couldn't dodge in time. After all, lighting struck the ground in a mere fraction of a second. No one was that fast.

The lightning took the shape of a dragon and hurtles towards the ground almost faster than Sasuke could see himself. Slamming into the Zetsus and turning them into well puddles of black and white goo for lack of a better word.

"Are they dead?" Naruto looks at Sasuke.

"They're not dead." Itachi's eyes narrow as he releases Obito from the Genjutsu, only for the other man to fall over with a smile on his face.

The man was dead, but apparently Itachi had let him go easy. Sasuke would have to ask what had made Obito smile later. For now, they had to make sure the Zetsus wouldn't come back and more importantly, that Hinata was safe.

Sasuke Summons Aoda. "Jugo, give Hinata chakra." She had been rather heavily hit by that damn Zetsu.

The massive snake appears on the field. "How, may I serve you Master Sasuke?" He smiles at him.

"Aoda, I want you to take these…puddles back to your dimension." Sasuke frowns as he stares at them. "Cut them up into as many pieces and burry them as deeply as you can and as far away from each other as you can." Sasukse glances at Sakura. "First, I want you to stop the cellular movement, freeze the cells…if that's possible."

Sakura was a medic and she had been trained by Tsunade herself. If anyone could do that, it would be her. Luckily, it appeared that Sakura could actually do that. Huh. That almost made up for her…fixation with him back when they were Academy Students. Apparently, she had actually flourished in his absence.

"It's working!" Sakura was now bent over the puddles and freezing the cellular structure and as far as Sasuke could tell, she was actually damaging it on a microscopic level.

In the event that Zetsu was somehow able to turn himself back on again, that was a lot of damage to repair. Not only that, he would be buried deeply under the Earth and across several locations in another dimension. The dimensions where the Summons came from. That should keep him out of trouble.

According to Itachi's notes, this bastard could survive being dissected and not age for a thousand years. So Sasuke wasn't taking any chances. This one wouldn't cause them anymore trouble, ever again.

"I shall do as you say, Master Sasuke." Aoda gathers up the goo in his jaws and disappears in a loud puff of smoke.

Which meant one thing. "Hinata, how are you feeling?" Sasuke could finally check on his Sunflower after Jugo finished transferring chakra to her.

"I think so." She smile at him as Sasuke cradles her in his arms.

Kisame sighs and looks at everyone rather sheepishly. "Sorry about that." He shakes his head. "That bastard just ambush attacked me."

Itachi shakes his head and pats him on the shoulder. "It's alright, Kisame." The eldest living Uchiha sighs. "His control over his opponents is legendary. I'm not entirely sure that even I could have resisted his thrall, once he had attached himself to me."

"Well we won!" Naruto grins. "Now, we just have to patch up everyone's injuries and we can go home! We just saved the world." That was true. "So now we can go home, get some Ramen, and celebrate. Believe it!"

Sasuke twitches at that last part. "We just saved the world and all you can think about is Ramen?" Once a Loser, always a Loser!

Naruto pouts at that and Sasuke rolls his eyes. Honestly, it was hard to believe that the blonde actually possessed the Nine Tailed Fox inside him at times. He still acted like a Genin more than half the time.

"What?" He sulks as he punches the air dramatically. "Ramen is awesome and everyone has to eat."

Mei laughs softly and shakes her head. "That is a fair point. Though I doubt any of you want to wait until you're back in the Leaf to dine." That was true. "So let's deal with our injuries and chakra depletion. Then you're all welcome to dine on whatever you like as my honored guests."

"OH BOY!" Naruto grins and Sasuke shakes his head in disbelief. "That sounds awesome!"

It seemed that some things would never change. No matter how powerful Naruto got or which foes they defeated, Naruto would always be…well Naruto.


	34. Chapter 34

Seductive Sound

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you enjoy this chapter because as I said before, now it's all about the romance and family moments. Well that and perhaps, a splash of the Akatsuki.

Chapter 34

A week had passed since the fight with the Zetsus and Obito and they were now all back in the Leaf after enjoying an enormous feast in the Mist Village. Sasuke was also happy that he could enjoy some quality time for Hinata. It had been very difficult for him to pull away from his Sunflower, but he had finally managed it.

"You can't possibly be serious." Hiashi rolls his eyes at Sasuke.

This was important and had to be done. "I am very serious. I'm going to ask Hinata to marry me." It was something that he had been dreaming of since he was seven and Sasuke would be damned if Hiashi Hyuga was going to scare him away from Hinata.

Sasuke hadn't come alone to face Hiashi though. Oh no. He had brought Itachi with him.

Not because he was scared of Hiashi, of course. No. That wasn't it. The younger Uchiha Brother had brought Itachi with him for the Hyuga Patriarch's own protection because Sasuke knew Hiashi would say something stupid.

He'd say something stupid and then the Uchiha would be tempted to lose his temper and that simply wouldn't do. "You do realize that my foolish little brother did help to say the world from being trapped in a permanent Genjutsu, right?" Because Hinata actually loved her father for some reason that Sasuke couldn't entirely fathom. So he couldn't die. (At least not by Sasuke's hands).

"I suppose you're right." Hiashi sighs heavily as if this was all just so terribly taxing. "In light of that, I shall tolerate his existence and the unfortunate happenstance that he'll likely be my Son-In-Law." Sasuke twitches at that. "And I'll just have to pray to whatever Gods and Goddesses are listening that the children will take after their mother instead of him."

Yes. He had been very wise to have Itachi come with him. Hiashi Hyuga was just asking for an Amaterasu. That much Sasuke was damn sure of.

Itachi shakes his head in amusement. "Well, that's a start." The elder Uchiha Brother smiles at Sasuke. "Brother, is there anything that you wish to say to your future Father-In-Law?"

"Yes." Sasuke nods somberly. "I'm very grateful that Hinata must've taken after her mother because I do not see any similarities between my precious Sunflower and this pig."

This time it was Hiashi's turn to twitch. A fact that causes Sasuke to smirk. It felt good to one up this man.

How did Hinata share any genetic material with him? It was really inconceivable to Sasuke, but he knew that it didn't matter. He loved Hinata and she loved him. Everything else was irrelevant in his mind.

"Do not test me, Uchiha." Hiashi glares at him.

Itachi sighs and rubs his temples. "I believe I feel a migraine coming on. Come." He smiles at both of them. "Let's put this kunai measuring contest to rest. We have something far more important to focus our efforts on, anyway."

Hiashi and Sasuke both gape at him. The other raven haired ninja couldn't believe his brother had actually said the phrase _kunai measuring contest_ and Hiashi couldn't believe that Itachi actually expected him to help the Uchiha Brothers with anything.

"What exactly are you talking about?" Hiashi looks at Itachi incredulously.

Itachi chuckles at that and shakes his head. "You're far more alike than you are different, really." Sasuke didn't particularly care for being laughed at by Itachi, but he chooses to ignore that feeling for now.

What was his brother up to now? Obviously, the former Criminal Ninja was up to something. Sasuke could hear it in his laugh. He was far too pleased with himself for this to be normal.

"Out with it, Itachi." Which made Sasuke feel far more on edge than he really wanted to admit. "What are you trying to say?"

"My foolish little brother still has to get an engagement ring for Hinata." That was embarrassingly true. "A fact that I believe we should remedy immediately." Despite the fact that his cheeks were now likely stained a brilliant shade of red, Sasuke knew that Itachi was right about this much.

He had to get Hinata a ring. The youngest Uchiha couldn't rightfully propose to her without one. There was just one problem with that.

Sasuke couldn't get her just any ring. It had to be the perfect ring. Which was why he was definitely going to need Itachi's help and maybe even Hiashi's assistance. (The latter of which left a bitter taste in his mouth).

* * *

Later that night, everything was so quiet. Too quiet. Instinct told Kisame that wasn't a good sign. So he goes and finds Itachi. He was usually better at dealing with such feelings than him (or feelings in general).

"Yes, Kisame, I know." Itachi nods as he continues writing on a scroll.

Kisame raises an eyebrow at the eldest living Uchiha. "What do you know?" How was it possible that Itachi knew everything? No wonder Sasuke had an inferiority complex.

Itachi chuckles and the blue skinned man realizes that he was actually writing two letters. "I know that you're worried things are too quiet and I'm working on rectifying that right now." He was rectifying that by writing letters?!

He could live to be a thousand and the swordsman would likely never understand the enigma that was Itachi Uchiha. How the Hell were letters going to solve the too quiet dilemma?

Well maybe, too quiet wasn't the right phrase. There were certainly noises in the Uchiha District, particularly when Sasuke and Hinata forgot to use the Soundproofing Jutsu. It was just that everything felt well a bit too peaceful considering the world had almost been trapped in a permanent Genjutsu. Like it had all been too easy.

"Who are you writing?" Kisame blinks.

Itachi smiles at him, the picture of serenity. "Pain." Uh huh. Why did he see TWO scrolls then.

That was one long letter. Something smelled fishy here and the former Mist Ninja was going to figure out what it was. Itachi looked entirely too pleased with himself. He was up to something.

"You think that a freaking letter is going to stop him from trying to go through with the Eye of Moon Plan?" The raven haired ninja had to be out of his mind.

Pain had been working on that forever. Like Kisame, he had actually believed Obito's promises. Unlike him however, the man hadn't snapped out of it. He hadn't been there during the final battle and he likely still wanted to achieve some sort of utopia.

Itachi shrugs gracefully. "He's down four Akatsuki Members." That was true. Zetsu, Obito, Itachi, and Kisame. "Actually, five because Sasuke killed Deidara." Ouch that was also true.

So that left Pain, Konan, Hidan, and Kakuzu. That wasn't going to be enough to extract Tailed Beasts. Not unless they recruited more people or Pain put those freaky clones of his to work and Kisame wasn't sure, if the clones could do that.

"So you think he'll calm down because he doesn't have the numbers." The swordsman wasn't so sure about that. "What's to keep him from getting more people?" That would seem to be a very Pain Thing to do.

The Uchiha continues writing as if he didn't have a care in the world. "That is a possibility, but it's not easy finding people with enough chakra to perform something like that and people he can trust not to betray him." Itachi pauses for a moment. "Not to mention a rather flexible moral compass that would allow them to participate in a plan like that in the first place."

That was true. It was pretty hard to find a powerful individual who was willing to bend the rules to such an extent, but who was also loyal. Kisame had never really thought about it that way before.

"Alright." Maybe Itachi could Letter No Jutsu Pain. "That still doesn't explain who the second letter is for. Konan?"

Itachi shakes his head at that. "There's no need to write a second letter for her." That was probably true. "Pain will show her the first letter." Yeah. Those two would probably be screwing like rabbits, if Pain wasn't so sick. "He trusts her completely."

Yeah. Kisame should have known the answer to that question. Still, Itachi was being annoyingly evasive. Which could mean only one thing.

"You're writing the Mizukage." Kisame grins. "Who knew that you had a thing for cougars."

Itachi glares at Kisame and his eyes flash crimson red. "Kisame, one of your greatest challenges appears to be knowing when to remain silent." Oh yeah. Itachi was definitely writing Mei.

He'd rarely seen the other man get worked up about anything. This was going to be so much fun to tease him about. Kisame couldn't resist.

"Well you know what they say about Mist Women." He smirks at him.

This prompts Itachi to roll his eyes at his partner and sigh. "No. I don't know what they say about Mist Women." Good because the swordsman was more than happy to tell his normally stoic partner.

"A Mist Woman's kiss is pure bliss." He smirks.

Itachi blinks at that. "Well that's better than what I expected. I thought you were going to say something positively vulgar." He sighs in relief.

"Oh well that's the kid's version." He grins at his partner. "I can tell you the adult version, if you like." Kisame cackles as Itachi suddenly goes rather pale.

"No. No." The raven haired ninja shakes his head quickly. "I don't believe that I need to know the adult version." Yes, teasing Itachi Uchiha was far too much fun to be legal, but Kisame would do it anyway. He liked living dangerously.

* * *

Hinata wasn't sure why Sasuke wanted to take her to the hospital so badly, but she decides to just humor him. "Alright." She tilts her head. "We're here."

Was this Sasuke's way of saying he wanted to _Play Doctor_ or something. They hadn't really done that before. The could be fun, but wouldn't it be safer to do such a thing at home. They could get caught here.

"Yes, we are." Sasuke smiles at her and kisses her forehead. "Close your eyes and no cheating with the Byakugan."

She would not cheat! "I wouldn't do that." Hinata grumbles slightly as the bluenette closes her eyes and Sasuke wraps a blindfold around her.

A silk blindfold. Of course, even his blindfold choices had to be luxurious. Sasuke was never one to do anything halfway, it seemed.

"Good." Sasuke was likely smiling at her now, though she couldn't see it. "Now, don't undo the blindfold until I tell you to do so." Her lover was definitely smiling. She could 'hear' it in his voice. "Alright?"

Hinata nods, still not sure what exactly he was up to. "Okay. I won't take the blindfold off until you tell me to." After all, a Hyuga never went back on their word.

"Good girl." Sasuke chuckles and that's when Hinata hears the sound water being poured.

Well at least she thought it was water. The Hyuga Heiress couldn't be entirely sure until she actually undid the blindfold or activated her Byakugan. The latter of which she would not do as she had given him her word.

Hinata rolls her eyes under the blindfold. "Arf! Arf!" He was acting like she was some well-trained puppy.

"I think you're more of a sex kitten than a puppy, but either way you're perfect." Sasuke smiles and caresses her cheek. "Alright, I want you to take a sip of the drink and you can undo the blindfold when you're done. Drink very slowly."

He'd put something in the drink. That much was obvious. Hinata just didn't know what. Maybe, it was a flower or something.

Still, she does as she was asked. Hinata drinks from the glass slowly. Very slowly, only to discover that it wasn't water. This was definitely some high class champagne and something metallic had just brushed up against her lips.

Metallic and small. "What the?" She blinks at that and undoes her blindfold.

What she saw made her gasp. It was a stunning silver band with white diamonds across the front of it. There was also a large yellow diamond in the center, surrounded by smaller circular diamonds. It was a ring. An engagement ring.

"I thought it would be appropriate to propose to you in the place where I fell in love with you." Sasuke smiles at her. "And the yellow diamond is because you are my Sunflower."

That was so sweet. So Hinata did the only thing that a woman could do in her position. She jumps into his arms and glomps him. The champagne spilled everywhere, but that didn't matter to her.

"Yes." She smiles and kisses him.

Sasuke smiles and kisses back. "Well that was easier than I thought, I didn't even have to officially ask the question." That statement makes Hinata's face burn ruby red.

"Saving the world does grant you some leniency in proposal deliveries." She mumbles between kisses.

Sasuke smirks at that and runs his fingers through her hair affectionately. "That's very good to know." Hinata nods shyly at that and smiles at him.

Yes, it was very good to know. Obito and the Zetsus were gone now. They could get on with their lives. There was just one small problem.

"How are we going to tell my father?" She blinks.

Sasuke shakes his head at that. "I already informed him that I was going to propose to you." He rolls his eyes at the memory. "He even helped me to pick out the wedding ring, after Itachi insisted on some family bonding."

 _The three of them must have looked ridiculous, striding into a jewelry shop. To say the least, Sasuke hadn't been pleased about having Hiashi come along. Still, the man obviously knew more about jewelry than he did and well, Sasuke wanted Hinata to have the perfect ring._

 _"Will you kindly stop looking as though someone dyed all your kimonos pink." Itachi shook his head and sighed at Hiashi. "This is for your daughter. She loves my foolish little brother and it is up to you to ensure that she gets a proper ring because Sasuke likely knows next to nothing about this sort of thing."_

 _Sasuke twitched at that. It was true, but that didn't mean that he approved of his brother telling Hiashi that. Itachi must be buttering the Hyuga Patriarch up. That was the only logical explanation._

 _"Yes, I suppose you're quite right." Hiashi sighed as he looked at all the rings. "Did you have anything in particular in mind? For the cut or gem? What kind of band do you want?"_

 _Those were all good questions. Sasuke wasn't sure. There was every material and kind of gem stone imaginable on display. Diamonds, rubies, emeralds, sapphires, pearls, and many other gorgeous gems lit up the display like some sort of expensive rainbow and that was just for starters._

 _"I think a yellow diamond." It was just like a Sunflower. "It reminds me of Hinata most."_

 _Hiashi rolled his eyes at that. "How droll. A yellow diamond because she gave you sunflowers on that day." Sasuke glared at the other man for his comment._

 _Yes, that was why he wanted a yellow diamond, but how dare the lavender eyed man mock his choice?! It was very symbolic and romantic. Just who did Hiashi think he was?_

 _"Yes." Sasuke glared at him. "What's wrong with yellow diamonds?"_

 _Not that he had any particular attachment to various gems, but he thought his reasoning was rather good. Hell, even Itachi had given The Hyuga Patriarch a dirty look for his unnecessary comment. '_

 _Hiashi chuckled at the glare. "Nothing in particular. It's just such a childish reasoning." He shook his head as he looked at the displays. "Though let's see here. I suppose I should help you select a suitable ring." He rolled his eyes again. "Clearly, you would be utterly hopeless without me." And clearly, the other man wanted to be Chidoried._

 _Itachi sighed as he glanced at various rings. "How about this one?" Itachi smiled. "It's got a large yellow diamond at it's center and many smaller white ones with a silver band. Simple and yet elegant." That did sound like Hinata._

 _She was a natural beauty. His Sunflower never needed to bother with things like makeup, fancy clothes, or other things of that nature and neither did this ring._

 _"It's perfect." Sasuke smiled as he grabbed it and took it to the shopkeeper. "I'd like to buy this ring." Who had trembled in fear at the mere sight of him and Itachi._

 _Not that the younger Uchiha could blame him. They both had rather fearsome reputations. Actually, it was a wonder that the man hadn't run away screaming or passed out. Sasuke hoped the guy got some sort of bonus that day for a job well done._

 _"O-Of course." The man had been sweating bullets. "H-How would you like to pay for the ring? We do have several financing options."_

 _Hiashi gave Sasuke a dirty look. "Stop terrifying the innocent shopkeeper!" That damn idiot. Sasuke hadn't been doing it on purpose!_

 _Itachi sighed as he got between the two of them. "He'll pay in full and in cash now." The elder Uchiha smiled pleasantly at the shopkeeper. "With interest. Consider it hazard pay."_

 _Sasuke nodded and quickly gave him the money for the ring and a ten percent bonus. The poor guy did deserve it._

 _"You should go buy yourself a drink or something." The young man shook his head. "You've more than earned it." To which the shopkeeper nodded dumbly and the three men swiftly departed from the shop with the engagement ring in tow. And thus, their shopping trip concluded without any bloodshed._

Hinata laughs at that. "That's just so hard to imagine." She smiles and kisses his cheek. "Still, I'm very grateful that you're at least trying to get along better with him."

Well, Sasuke wasn't sure that he was trying to do that. "And I'm grateful that you said yes." He hadn't killed Hiashi though and really, the Uchiha couldn't help, but feel as though that merited some sort of award.

His reward was her smile and her laugh. Hinata really did have the sweetest laugh and smile in the world. He never got tired of hearing it. Hiashi could be damned. One way or another, Sasuke Uchiha was going to marry this woman.

* * *

"Can you believe that he's actually proposing to her?" Hiashi sighs in the Hokage's Office.

He didn't really know why he'd come to Tsunade. Maybe, Hiashi thought it was his duty to warn her. To warn her about what was about to happen. Sasuke was going to propose to Hinata.

The blonde gives him an exhausted look. "Whatever his other faults may be, it is clear that he does care about her." Yes, to a very unhealthy degree! "She's a grown woman, Hiashi." Unfortunately. "The most you could do would be to disown her, if she says yes and I doubt you really want to do that."

No. He didn't want to do that. That and he had helped to pick out the engagement ring. Disowning her would make him a damn hypocrite and he hated hypocrites.

"You're right." He glances at her. "What are you going to do about Taka, Kisame, and Itachi?"

He could almost understand letting Itachi stay. The man had been forced to make a horrible choice and as uneasy as it made him feel to know that he was sharing his village with a serial killer, Itachi had done the right thing. Kisame and Taka though, well they were certainly more of a stretch to put it mildly.

Tsuande sighs at that and Hiashi really didn't envy the woman at the moment. "They helped to save the world, I can hardly throw them in prison." Being Hokage could be a difficult job at the best of times and Hinata's peers certainly didn't make it any easier. "I'll give them all the option of becoming Leaf Ninjas or civilians and see what they say."

That was an outrage really. Unfortunately, he couldn't really argue with her logic. That was the most rational thing to do.

"Very well, My Lady." Hiashi nods his head in submission. "Well now, I have thoroughly briefed you on everything and thus, I should probably take my leave."

Tsunade takes out a bottle of sake and two glasses. "You should have a drink first." He probably should. "You look as though you need it." Hiashi most assuredly did.

"That's very kind of you, My Lady." He smiles as he reaches for the glass after the blonde finishes pouring it. "And I accept your most generous offer." With that being said, Hiashi takes a rather large gulp of sake and sighs.

He'd have to find a way to deal with this situation. Hopefully, the children would take after Hinata though. He could just picture an army of mini demons swarming the Leaf in a few years. Demons with red eyes and who would light everything on fire whenever they had a temper tantrum.

"Perhaps, I'll have two drinks." He smiles at Tsunade.

Tsunade nods and smiles back. "Alright." She pauses and pours him another. "Though I should probably walk you home." Yes, that would be a good idea.

Sadly, Hiashi Hyuga was not a man who could hold much liquor. He had always suspected that had something to do with the Byakugan though. In the end, he knew that it didn't really matter. He simply had to be very careful about how much he drank and a little planning never hurt anyone.

* * *

Speaking of planning, Aoda had finally done it. "That should do it." He smiles at the other snakes. "We've scattered his body in over two thousand locations across our land."

That should ensure that Zetsu would never rise again. His body could survive being bisected and not age a thousand years, but the giant snake doubted that it could reform after being spread across such a vast area and essentially have its cells freezed.

"We did it." Another Snake Summon smiles. "He'll never be able to free himself from that."

Not only that, but they had managed to burrow and his remains several miles under ground and tightly packed the earth on top of it. If he somehow managed to revive himself, he'd have to do so in thousands of locations and somehow manage climb out from miles underneath the ground.

Aoda nods at that. "Yes, we did." Master Sasuke would be very pleased.

Now he could pursue his Match and first clutch of Hatchlings in peace. Speaking of Hatchlings though, that snake over there did have some lovely scales. Maybe, Master Sasuke wouldn't be the only one claiming a Mate this season…


	35. Chapter 35

Seductive Sound

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy the Wedding Chapter. Oh and do feel free to weigh in on anything you'd like to see for the Honeymoon Chapter. Happy reading.

Chapter 35

A month. It had taken a month for the wedding to be organized. Sasuke probably should have expected that though.

"How do I look?" He glances at Itachi.

There Rookie Nine, Guy's Team, Taka, Itachi, Kisame, the Hokage, Sand Siblings, Summons, and the Hyuga Clan was attending the wedding. Sasuke was most surprised by the Sand Siblings and Hyuga Clan, but those were easily explained. Where there was Naruto, there was usually Gaara and where there was Gaara, one could be almost certain Temari and Kankuro would follow. As for the Hyuga Clan, they probably were coming out of some sense of morbid curiosity and in hopes of preventing a future Clan War.

Itachi chuckles at him. "Even more foolish than usual." His answer makes Sasuke twitch. "Though that is how Hinata likes you best."

Only his brother, could do that. Turn an insult into a compliment. It was an Itachi thing.

"And I suppose sarcastic jerk is how Mei likes you best." Two could play that game.

Sasuke had been able to sneak a few glimpses at the letters Itachi wrote her. They put Jiraiya to shame. Apparently, it really was always the quiet ones.

Kisame chuckles at that and claps Itachi loudly on the back. "He's got you there," and to Sasuke's supreme satisfaction, Itachi was now blushing.

He was definitely going to tease him about that later. Without mercy. Itachi deserved it for making him go ring shopping with Hiashi.

"Don't worry about it, Bastard." Naruto grins at him. "You look great."

That wasn't particularly reassuring, especially coming from the blonde who was wearing an orange kimono. Yeah. An orange kimono. This idiot was the last person who should ever be giving fashion advice.

Hiashi sighs and shakes his head. "Well it doesn't look like a disaster is imminent here, so I'll go check on Hinata." Sasuke nods at that.

That was about as polite as Hiashi was ever going to get to him. Which was good. The youngest Uchiha would never allow anyone to ruin their wedding day, especially not his future Father-In-Law.

"That would be a good idea." Kakashi smiles serenely at him. "I imagine that Hinata is feeling rather anxious to see you by now."

Hiashi nods and quickly takes his leave. That meant that Sasuke was still left with Itachi, Kisame, Jugo, Suigetsu, Naruto, and Kakashi. These people would be his groomsmen. Everyone else would be in the crowd, overseeing the wedding, or some of Hinata's Bridesmaids for the most part.

"I guess that's our cue." Sasuke takes a deep breath and steps outside the living room's door and out into the District.

The District which had been utterly transformed. There were Uchiha, Hyuga, and Leaf Banners everywhere. Ino had gone bonkers and had ensured there were also beautiful flowers in every color imaginable practically everywhere and it was nighttime. So the colorful lanterns lit up the Uchiha District. Which were made even more ethereal as the soft glow of the Moon caressed their already enchanting colors.

It was strange to see the District so alive again. "Wow." There was even a massive red carpet that had been laid out on the street for them to walk on.

"Try not to trip." Itachi pokes Sasuke's forehead affectionately. "Would you prefer me to try to carry you on my back to ensure you don't make a fool of yourself?" Sasuke twitches and rubs his forehead. "You used to adore it when I did so as a child."

That was right. Sasuke had adored it. When he was a child. Not now though. That would just look ridiculous. So he shoots Itachi a withering glare in response as they continue their trek towards the lovely alter they had put in the middle of the District.

"There you are." Tsunade smiles at him.

She was standing underneath a stately alter made of solid oak with sunflowers woven into it. It was a nice tough that Sasuke mentally pats himself on the back for. Today, everything had to be perfect.

This was the moment that he had consciously or unconsciously dreaming of since he was seven. There was no room for error. In hindsight, that meant he probably should have gagged Suigetsu, Naruto, and Kisame. Maybe, even Itachi as well. Just to be thorough.

Sasuke nods at that as his eyes taken in the sights of a few tables with red tablecloths scattered throughout the District. They were piled high with almost every food imaginable, including a gloriously enormous wedding cake. It was white with red roses and easily taller than Sasuke.

"Gotta admit, for a bunch of cold fish they do make cute kids." Suigetsu laughs.

Sasuke twitches at that until he sees what the other man meant. The sounds of 'awes' could be heard as a Hyuga child begins prancing down the aisle with a large basket of flowers in her hands.

The girl had large lavender bubble eyes and long brown hair. She was also rather enthusiastic about her job. The flower girl was certainly getting flowers everywhere.

"I'm surprised you had a Hyuga as the flower girl." Jugo smiles at Sasuke.

He was a bit surprised himself. Still, it needed to be done. The raven haired ninja didn't believe that he'd ever have very warm feelings towards his wife's birth family, but they were still her blood.

That meant something. So he would try his best to tolerate them. While he wouldn't seek out their company, it was important to include them in the wedding ceremony. Besides, she was a cute kid.

Sasuke smirks at that. "I figured it would be best to have a human flower girl." Since the ring barer certainly wouldn't be human.

Itachi raises an eyebrow. "Sasuke, what did you do?" Something amusing.

He wouldn't wait to see all the Hyugas freak out. Of course, he'd be polite to them. That didn't mean that the young man was going to resist the chance to scare the Hell out of them. After all, they deserved it for what they had done to Hinata.

"You'll see." Sasuke smiles at Itachi.

The elder Uchiha Brother sighs and shakes his head at Sasuke as though he couldn't believe that Sasuke was actually being this foolish. "That sounds ominous." Yes, he was sure that it did because for once, Itachi Uchiha didn't know everything!

* * *

Hinata blinks from her position in their bedroom. She was surrounded by her friends and Kurenai Sensei. Which was good because when people started screaming, the bluenette got jumpy.

"I can't believe him." Sakura sighs as she looks out the window. "Sasuke actually had Aoda be the ring bearer."

He what? Was her lover out of his mind? Of course, that was going to terrify almost everyone. Even most ninjas weren't too accustomed to seeing giant snakes slithering around.

Of course, Aoda was a lovable golden retriever trapped in a serpent's body, but most people wouldn't know that. Not by looking at him anyway. It was time for her to do some damage control before all the guests fled.

"I guess that's our cue." Hinata sighs as she takes one final look at herself in the mirror.

Her kimono certainly made a statement. "Red was a bold choice." Sakura smiles at Hinata and the bluenette nods at that.

It was a vibrant shade of red and the sleeves were so long they came to her knees when she placed her arms at her side. "I do like the golden accents though." Ino smiles at Hinata.

The rest was golden in color. There was a golden sash that was tied up into cute large bow in the center and golden accents on the edge of her sleeves and snaking down the rest of the kimono. It felt like something a Daimyo's wife might wear.

"It's a beautiful kimono." Hanabi smiles at them. "Though shouldn't we be more worried about the fact Sasuke's Snake Summon is currently terrifying the other wedding guests?"

Oh right. That was a good point. "Alright." Hinata smiles as she notices Hiashi walk in. "Are you ready, Father?"

Hiashi rolls his eyes. He was clearly less than pleased about her marriage to Sasuke and Aoda's arrival. "As ready as I will ever be." Though he smiles at her lovingly. "You look beautiful, Hinata." The proud patriarch grimaces. "I just wish you weren't marrying that demon." And extends his arm to her.

Hinata mentally sighs at that. Her father and Sasuke were just never going to see eye to eye on anything and that was upsetting to say the least. Two of the men she loved most in the world, absolutely despised each other. Which put her in a rather uncomfortable position to say the least.

"He's not a demon." The bluenette gives her father a determined look. "And even if he was, he is the demon I love." So she wasn't going to let her father insult Sasuke while he wasn't here to defend himself.

"Is that what you say about me to him as well?" He looks at her in amusement.

Not exactly. "Close enough." She blushes as she takes her father's arm and they head outside.

* * *

It was a beautiful night. The lanterns, the Moon, and the banners were stunning. Even more impressive was the alter, but the mood was somewhat ruined by all the screaming.

"EVERYONE, THAT IS AODA!" So now, she was going to have to scream too. "He is Sasuke's Summon and he will not hurt you!"

Aoda shakes his head merrily. The poor snake. He was used to this sort of reception. People really shouldn't judge a book by its cover or a snake by its scales and fangs, she supposed.

That seems to calm most of them as she walks down the aisle with her father. It was a miracle that she didn't trip or Hinata didn't faint, really. She could feel everyone's eyes on her and it made her blush.

"She looks beautiful." She hears a few people say.

Some other comments were a bit less charitable form the Hyuga Section though. "I still can't believe she's marrying him." Though Hinata wouldn't allow them to ruin her wedding.

She smiles as she strides towards Sasuke. When she reaches him, he takes her hands into his own and smiles. Their love might be well a bit crazy, but whose love wasn't?

"Did you really have to give everyone a heart attack by having Aoda be the ring bearer?" Hinata's voice was scarcely even enough to qualify as a whisper, but she knew that Sasuke had heard it because he was now smirking.

He kisses her cheek and smiles. "Of course, I did." He gestures to the snake. "Look how happy he is to be participating in our wedding."

Well that was true. The giant serpent did seem to be exceedingly happy about his role, but almost everyone else was more than a little wary about it and Hinata knew the truth.

"You just wanted to scare my family." She shakes her head in disbelief.

Sasuke smiles at her and kisses her forehead. "I can't really deny that." He shrugs. "Besides, they're ninjas. They should know about Summons."

Itachi just shakes his head and smiles at them. Well, maybe Itachi would at least convince her fiancé to behave himself. Hinata could only hope.

"You'll have to forgive my foolish little brother." Itachi chuckles at the annoyed look that Sasuke casts him for that comment. "He was just being well foolish."

Tsunade coughs and sighs. Obviously, the Hokage wasn't entirely sure how to proceed with a wedding ceremony like this. Naruto didn't share her hesitation though.

"Granny Tsunade!" His eyes were sparkling with mischief. "Start the wedding!"

The busty blonde whacks him upside the head for that comment. "Don't call me that, Brat." Honestly, Naurto should have seen that coming. "And stop making a scene." Hinata was pretty sure that Tsunade smacking Naruto would cause more of a scene, but digressed.

Itachi snorts in amusement at that the Hokage's behavior. She was far from a traditional Kage. That was for damn sure.

Still, today was a very special day. Sasuke was finally going to marry his Hyuga Princess and Itachi was quite certain he'd be an uncle before another year passed by. He based this judgment on the fact that Sasuke was looking at his Bride with stars in his eyes.

"Dearly Beloved and Loudmouth Brat, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga." Yes, Tsunade was definitely one of a kind, Itachi thinks to himself as a few people chuckle. "If there is anyone here who has any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Upon hearing that, the Uchiha Brothers' eyes both flash ruby red and Aoda covers Hiashi's mouth with his tail. It seemed none of them were willing to take any chances, especially on a day like today. It wouldn't do to have someone cause a major scene.

"Wonderful." Tsunade smiles. "Seeing as there are no objections, we shall proceed." She turns her attention to Sasuke. "Sasuke Uchiha, do you take Hinata Hyuga to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love, honor, and cherish for all of your days? In good times and in bad and do you pledge to stand by her side until death do you part?"

His foolish little brother certainly didn't hesitate to answer. "I do." It was rather sweet.

This was one ninja who didn't have cold feet. Itachi almost felt well a bit jealous. What would it be like to look at someone in that way?

Sasuke was his most precious person, but that was different. The love between brothers was a different kind of love than the one that existed between a man and his wife.

"Are you crying?" Kisame looks at Itachi in disbelief.

Itachi just rolls his eyes. "No. I'm not." He was most assuredly not crying.

Lee and Gai were crying. Those two were bawling their eyes out, but he most assuredly was not. Uchihas didn't cry at weddings. How absurd. He just had something in his eyes.

"Do you Hinata Hyuga take Sasuke Uchiha to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Tsunade's attention was now fixed on the beautiful bride. "To love, honor, and cherish for all of your days? In good times and in bad and do you pledge to stand by his side until death do you part?"

Hinata didn't hesitate either. "I do." She smiles at the other ninja with her eyes shimmering with happiness, even as her father looked like he was about to be sick.

Hiashi would just have to learn to deal with it. If he didn't, well Itachi would just have to introduce him to some of his Genjutsus. That should gain compliance out of him rather quickly.

"Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce thee man and wife." Tsunade nods at them. "You may kiss the Bride."

Sasuke certainly didn't waste any time kissing Hinata. He was rather enthusiastic about the entire affair to put it mildly. Enthusiastic enough that Hiashi looked positively murderous.

Itachi couldn't help, but feel proud of his foolish little brother for irritating the man so thoroughly. There were times when Hiashi brought it on himself. Though that did give him a brilliant idea.

Hinata smiles as she kisses Sasuke back happily. It was a beautiful day and there was nothing that could ruin it in her mind. She was so happy, that the bluenette didn't even notice Itachi locking eyes with Sasuke when her husband broke the kiss and gesturing towards her father.

Had she noticed that, the bluenette would have been afraid. Very afraid, but she didn't. All she could think about was the warmth of her husband's embrace and the taste of his kiss.

"Are you ready to throw the bouquet?" Sasuke smiles at Hinata as he caresses her cheek and leans into whisper something into her ear. "Aim it at Tsunade, if possible."

Hinata laughs and takes her bouquet into her arms more firmly, before nodding and throwing it into the crowd. The fight was vicious, but she made sure to angle it in such a way that that the Hokage caught it. Much to everyone's shock.

"…" Tsunade blinks and Naruto grins.

The younger blonde was positively delighted at this turn of events. "That's the spirit, Granny Tsunade! Old people can get married too!" That definitely hadn't been the smartest thing that Naruto ever said because the Hokage drags him off by the ear, much to everyone else's amusement.

"That was unexpected." Karin blinks and several people nod in agreement.

It was only unexpected though, if you didn't hear what Sasuke had said to her. Hinata didn't know what her lover was planning, but it must have been something good. She had a feeling that her husband was likely going to throw the garter belt at someone in particular.

She just didn't know who Sasuke was going to throw it at as she sits down on a chair. "May I?" The raven haired ninja smiles up at her.

Hinata nods. "Of course." Of course, her husband could see her leg to remove the garter belt from her.

Husband. That was something the bluenette was going to have to get used to. The word sounded so foreign, even in her head. That didn't make it any less true though. She had married Sasuke Uchiha and her last name was no longer Hyuga.

A fact that her father, Neji, and most of her Clan looked less than thrilled about. Thankfully though, Hanabi shared in her joy on this day and so far her family hadn't caused a scene. She could only hope that their luck would hold as Sasuke slowly and suggestively slides the lace from her leg and throws it into the crowd.

"I wonder who he's aiming for." Hinata murmurs to herself.

She soon found out as the garter belt smacks her father in the head. That was just well mortifying for them both. Hinata must have blushed at least ten shades of red as Hiashi Hyuga scowls.

Of course, Sasuke didn't give the other man a chance to actually say something. He smiles and leads Hinata to a large cake. Really, large. Hinata couldn't even reach the top without jumping. She was sure of it.

"How are we ever going to cut that?" Hinata blinks in confusion.

It was certainly lovely and grand, but it was far too big. She didn't even know how the baker had ever managed to make such a gigantic cake in the first place.

Kisame and Suigetsu come closer. "We can handle that." Oh boy. Hinata wasn't sure that was a good idea, but it was too late as the swordsmen quickly withdrew their respective blades and sliced the cake up into thousands of tiny pieces and in the process, they got frosting everywhere.

"My kimono!" Hinata pouts as she sees some of the frosting was now on her beautiful wedding kimono.

Sasuke twitches at them. "You're both idiots, but at least the cake is cut." He sighs and offers Hinata's his hand. "Ignore it. It'll wash out, Sunflower and you still look beautiful."

Hinata smiles at that and takes his hand and her husband leads her out to the dance floor. Well maybe, she shouldn't call it a dance floor. It was more of a dance side walk, but that didn't really matter.

All that mattered was that she was married to Sasuke and they were celebrating with their friends and family. The music that was playing in the background was enchanting as they swayed together as one in time with the melody.

"It looks like we aren't the only ones dancing." Sasuke smirks as he ksises the top of her head.

That was true. As Hinata looks around, she was rather shocked at some of the people pairing off. Her father and Tsunade being the most surprising, but she had a sneaking suspicion that Sasuke had planned it that way.

Tsunade must have gotten done beating Naruto up because the younger blonde was now dancing with Sakura as Hiashi twirls the Hokage around in a rather gallant fashion. It had been a long time since Hinata had seen her father dance.

"You did that on purpose." Hinata giggles.

Sasuke nods without any sense of shame. "Yes, I did." The question was why though. "Mostly, because I figured if he has a lover that will keep him out of our hair while we're on our Honeymoon." Oh. So that was why.

"It seems that I really did marry a genius." Hinata smiles at him slyly.

Sasuke smirks at that as he swirls her around and around happily. "That's true. Besides, what kind of husband would I be, if I let your father interrupt our Honeymoon?"

Hinata couldn't help, but laugh at that. "A very, very bad one." The bluenette kisses him happily.

In that moment, everything was perfect. Idly, she wonders where they would be going for their Honeymoon, but Hinata supposed it didn't matter much. Knowing Sasuke, it was highly unlikely, that they were going to leave their hotel room anyway.

Thank goodness for the Soundproofing Jutsu. If it wasn't for that, they would likely have deal with a highly traumatized hotel staff and that would just be embarrassing. This way at least, they would be able to focus on what was most important. Each other and that was exactly what was on Hinata's mind as the two of them snuck off on Aoda's back together while everyone else was distracted by the festivities.

"Thank you, Aoda." Hinata pets the massive snake as they depart for their Honeymoon.

Aoda continues rapidly slithering forward. "Anything for Master Sasuke and Mistress Hinata." The serpent was so fast that it was almost unbelievable. "Besides, you can hardly be expected to make Hatchlings with everyone watching."

That thought makes Hinata squeak and blush at least fifteen shades of red as Sasuke laughs. "That is true." He smirks at Hinata and the bluenette gulps. Yes, thank goodness for the Soundproofing Jutsu. It appeared that they would be using it quite liberally over the next two weeks.


	36. Chapter 36

Seductive Sound

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. The next week or so will likely determine how big and lasting my scheduling changes will be. So if the updates lag, please know that I haven't abandoned this or any of my other stories. Still, I felt like I should get the Honeymoon Chapter in before any changes hit. With that in mind, I hope you all enjoy this one. Happy reading.

Chapter 36

Sasuke wasn't sure how long it took them precisely to reach the entrance to the Waterfall Village, but he knew that it felt like an eternity. They had been riding on Aoda for awhile. This was an activity he normally enjoyed because he liked feeling the wind in his hair and seeing the countryside pass by as the serpent slide them further and further towards their destination. Right now though, it was more frustrating than anything else.

"Sasuke, where are we going?" Hinata looks at him in confusion.

They were going somewhere that they wouldn't be bothered. That was the whole point. Privacy. Besides, the Waterfall Village would likely still be grateful for what Team Seven had done for them all those years ago and if that didn't work, well Sasuke knew that everyone had their price. He'd just bribe them.

Sasuke smiles at her and kisses the top of her head. "To the Waterfall Village." Most people would never know how to get in, but he did. "While all ninja villages have the word hidden in their title, we know they aren't really that well hidden." If they were, how would they ever get contacted for jobs. "The Waterfall Village is definitely the exception in that regard."

Hinata blinks and gasps as Aoda comes to a halt. "We're actually going to the Waterfall Village, but how do you know where it is?" That was a good question and Sasuke didn't mind answering it.

"Team Seven had a mission here once." He smiles as he shows her the way inside. "That's the only reason I know. They're very paranoid about outsiders finding it." Once they make it to the other side, Sasuke caresses her cheek and picks her up Bridal Style. "Don't worry. Money goes a long way towards soothing such anxieties." With that being said, he carries Hinata to a charming nearby Inn.

"Oh wow." Hinata smiles as she looks around. "The river is right by it." His Sunflower seemed perfectly content to be carried by him and that makes Sasuke smile.

So does the river. "Yes, I thought that we'd make good use of it." Skinny dipping. That would be fun.

Hinata truly was a blushing bride, Sasuke notes as they head into the one story white building with it's beautiful gardens in the front and back of them. His wife was blushing redder than any of the inn's roses. Which was no small feat as the entire place was surrounded by the gorgeous blossoms.

"That sounds like a g-good idea." She burrows her face into his shoulder as Sasuke heads to the reception desk.

The receptionist clearly realized them. "H-Honeymoon Suite under the name U-Uchiha, I take it?" Her hands were shaking as she offers Sasuke the key.

Sasuke nods approvingly. "That's right." The pretty brunette looked rather traumatized, so he just takes the key and heads towards their room. "I'm sure that you'll like it." He kisses Hinata's forehead. "Here we are." With that being said, he opens the door and Hinata gasps.

It was beautiful with solid oak walls and cherry wood floors, she notes. "This is incredible." Snowy white curtains were pushed to the side of gloriously large windows that displayed the tranquil view of the Waterfall Village outside their doors.

"It is beautiful." Sasuke smiles as he lays her on the bed. "Though not nearly as beautiful as you." The ivory cream colored bed with it's vibrant rose petals laid out over its silky sheets and fluffy pillows. It felt like she was laying on a cloud.

She blushes at his praise and smiles, kissing him. "I'm glad you think so." Hinata tilts her head towards the table by their bed. "They even left us champagne and food." Mangoes, pears, grapes, and strawberries. "That was nice of them." The bluenette looks at the table and tilts her head. "Not sure what's in those jars though."

Her husband reaches over and smiles slyly, after looking at the labels. "Massage oils." Oh. Well that's what those were for then. "Do you want to try them?"

 **Warning Honeymoon Lemon**

"I'd like that." nods shyly as Sasuke makes quick work of her wedding kimono's sash. "Good. You should probably take the rest off." His gaze lingers over her rather scandalous white lingerie appreciatively. "It's beautiful, but that looks fragile and I'm not very good with fragile right now."

Beautiful. The deep, plunging sweetheart neckline with the pure white bra was alluring. "Really, beautiful." He trails his hand over her partially exposed breasts and the beginnings of the sheer transparent white lace shirt that was attached underneath the bra.

"A-Alright." Hinata's cheeks were still stained crimson red. "I'll take it off." She reaches behind her back to unclasp it.

That wasn't all though. The lacy shirt, if one could call it that was open, exposing her toned stomach and womanly curves that spanned out into wide hips. "Good idea." The only thing obscuring his view of the paradise between her thighs was a snowy white thong. It was pretty, but that was definitely going to have to go as well.

Hinata was only laying in her undone kimono and the lingerie. That didn't last long. She tugs off her bra and her thong rather quickly.

Fuck. Sasuke could deal with the kimono. It was at that point that he smirks because his wife slides his sash off of him. It seemed like he wasn't the only one who was eager.

"That's better." Hinata smiles as she pushes Sasuke's matching red wedding kimono off of him.

The bluenette takes a moment to admire his broad shoulders before her gaze slides downward. A well sculpted ivory white chest and abs were now fully visible as her lavender orbs shyly trail ever lower. Sasuke definitely was excited about their wedding night. There was no way that she couldn't not notice that much.

"Much better." Sasuke agrees as he opens the jars.

They were scented like cucumber melons. It was probably a safe choice. A scent that wouldn't make most men bulk and a scent that women generally enjoyed.

He smiles at that thought as he gestures for Hinata to sit up. Once his beloved Sunflower was sitting up, Sasuke gets behind her and starts rubbing her shoulders with his now suitably wet hands. They were covered in the sweet smelling massage oils.

"That feels good." Hinata sighs in contentment as she leans back against him.

Her kimono had now pooled around her waste and Sasuke's hands were growing more and more adventurous. Compared to her own, they were enormous and so rough, but that only made her want him more. There was always a hint of reckless desire to his touches that drove her wild. It was almost primal.

The bluenette could feel his hands slowly sliding down the curve of her neck and one settles on her breasts. "Good. It's supposed to." He smiles slyly drifts dangerously south and eventually slips between her thighs.

"S-Sasuke!" He loved it when she squeaked his name out like that.

There was just something very satisfying about it, Sasuke thinks to himself as he lightly sinks his teeth into her neck. "I'm not feeling very patient." That was putting it mildly. It had been a long ride to the Waterfall Village. "I've been wanting to get you out of that kimono since I first saw you in it." He licks the bitemark soothingly.

After all, he couldn't really let the marks fade. That would ruin all his fun with annoying Hiashi. Hmm. He probably shouldn't be thinking about such things at the moment. Not when he had a beautiful, essentially naked wife in his lap. Who was covered in massage oils.

"That's okay. Neither am I." She blushes as she squirms in his lap.

His one hand was gliding over her breasts and teasing her nipples while his other hand was rubbing her womanhood. Gods and Goddesses, that felt good.

Hinata grabs a massage oil jar and opens it, quickly putting some on her hands. She wouldn't last long if he kept teasing her like that. "Good." She could feel his eyes on her. Watching her like hawk. (Which was probably why he had named his second team Taka, now that she thought about it)…

"Very good." Her face was now as red as his Sharingan as the bride turns around in his lap and grasps his fully aroused cock in her hand.

She begins stroking and Sasuke starts groaning. Groaning and bucking into her hand as his own slides two fingers inside her. "I think that it's cute that you still blush like that." Which were now moving faster and faster as Sasuke leans down slightly and captures a nipple in his mouth, teasing it with his teeth. "As if it was our first time together."

Well it was their first time together in a way. As husband as wife. It still amazed how well they fit together. It didn't seem like something that size should be able to fit, but it did. She blushes at that thought. It fit really well.

"Well it is our wedding night." She bestows several soft butterfly kisses to his throat as she continues playing with his cock. "So it's even more special than usual." The usual was pretty _fucking_ special to begin with, so tonight would be nothing short of spectacular Hinata thinks to herself.

"That's true." Sasuke thrusts into her hand and moans.

When did his angelic Sunflower get the touch of a succubus? Maybe, it had something to do with her Byakugan. Wouldn't that be an interesting bloodline. One that made people instinctively know how to touch their lovers?

He flicks his tongue against her nipples once more before smiling at her. "I want to try something different." The raven haired ninja couldn't help, but chuckle upon seeing her confused expression. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll like it."

Hinata nods and looks up at him with those trusting lavender orbs of hers. Those were beautiful. It was amazing how they could be the same color as the rest of her family's, but hers were so much warmer somehow.

"Alright." Hinata captures his lips in a heated kiss.

An openmouthed, passionate kiss. He could feel the little vixen exploring every corner of his mouth and Sasuke was all too eager to return the favor as his hands wander.

Over her breasts, the curve of her hips, and onto her ass. He couldn't stop touching her. Between the sight of her beautiful, naked body and her quiet mews of pleasure, it was enough to almost drive him mad with desire. Maybe, he was already mad. It was a beautiful insanity though.

"Good. I'm going to Flicker us outside then." That was the only warning Hinata got before Sasuke did indeed Flicker them outside.

She gapes at him and immediately tries to cover up. "Sasuke! We can't do this outside!" What was he thinking?

Someone could see them. "Relax, Hinata." Sasuke smirks at her. "I paid the Inn quite a bit of money. We're the only guests here and the groundskeepers are already gone for the day." So that meant only hotel staff? "No one else is going to see us out back." Oh.

Well that was good. As much as she wanted him, Hinata wasn't really ready to put on a show for well, whoever wandered by!

"Good. That's good." She nods shyly at that.

Sasuke shakes his head as he nudges her over the edge of the river bank. "You should know by now that I'm far too possessive to let other people see you in such a state." That was a good point. "Am I going to have to punish you again for thinking so poorly of me?"

Hinata swallows hard at that and shivers with excitement. "I g-guess you should." She wasn't sure exactly what he had in mind for a punishment this time, but the bluenette was pretty sure it involved him carrying her everywhere for awhile.

"I definitely should." Sasuke nods in agreement as he takes in the glorious view that was his wife bent over the river and its bank.

His wife. That was going to take some getting used to. It was hard to believe that they were actually married after all this time. That was far from the only thing that was hard though.

Hinata nods shyly and Sasuke's eyes trail over her naked form some more. "Beautiful. I think that I'll go easy on you as you're accepting your punishment so well." He couldn't be too firm with her, but well there was one thing that Sasuke was definitely planning to do.

 _SMACK!_ Spank her. "S-Sasuke!" She did have such a lovely backside. It would be almost impossible not to give into such temptation at some point.

"That's better." He nudges her legs apart and proceeds to lick her. "They already cast the Soundproofing Jutsu for us so be sure to scream nice and loud for me."

Hinata had no problem doing exactly that. "SASUKE!" Between the feeling of his warm, rough tongue against her most sensitive place and slight sting of his hand against her backside, it was hard not to scream.

Actually, it was hard not to cum. "Don't hold back either." He spanks her again. "You should know that I love watching you like this by now."

He caresses her backside. "Watching you moan my name as you cum." Well that was good, Hinata blushes at the thought. Mostly, because he was getting a lot of practice doing exactly that.

"Good. I l-like it when you watch me." It wasn't the first time that she had thought it, but Hinata doubted she'd ever stop blushing around him.

Sasuke smirks at her confession. Perfect. The way she squirmed against him and was leaning over that river bank was perfect.

He especially liked the way her breasts jiggled slightly when he spanked her. They were about to bounce a whole lot more though, he thinks to himself as he licks her faster and faster. His fingers pumping in and out of his new wife, trying to coax over the edge.

"Nhh!" How had he ever made it so far without having her in his bed was a mystery to him at this point. "So good!" She was screaming now and Sasuke wouldn't have it any other way. Thank goodness for the Soundproofing Jutsu.

Watching her come undone was a beautiful thing to witness. Though as his lover was distracted, Sasuke slides his fingers out of her and pulls away for a second. Only to bury himself inside his lover to the hilt.

Hinata moans and arches underneath him. "Ah! Ah!" She hadn't expected him to do that, but she probably should have. Sasuke could certainly be sneaky.

"You feel so _fucking_ good." His growl makes her shiver as she leans back against him.

Hot. His skin was hot. Maybe, it was because he used Fire Jutsus so often. The feeling of his skin against her own was incredibly.

They were both soaked with the water and from the sweat on her skin. She couldn't tell where she began and he ended at this point, but it didn't really matter. All that mattered was feeling more of this.

"So do you." The blushing bride was now panting wantonly as she wiggles her hips encouragingly and moans when Sauske's hand came down on her backside again as he moves faster and faster. "Don't stop!"

He loved his wife, but she was out of her mind. If Hinata sincerely thought there was a possibility he was going to stop, she was out of her mind. "I'm not going to. I love you." Sasuke nips her ear playfully as he reveals in the feeling of being inside her.

How was she always this hot, wet, and tight? This fucking beautiful? So soft and warm and yet, they fit together like the Sun and the Moon during an eclipse. It defied all logic, but in the most beautiful way possible.

Watching her creamy white skin turn a rosy shade of pink was nothing short of stunning. So was watching her arch back against him so desperately. He couldn't get enough of her and she couldn't get enough of him.

He smirks at that thought and glides his hands over her legs and inner thighs. "I love you too!" Her works making claim her against the side of the river faster and faster.

There was something primal about feeling him behind her. On top of her. The feeling of his hands gliding all over her body, making her moan.

No one would ever believe this. That she could be so wanton and that Sasuke could be this loving, but it was true. Perhaps, there really was something to be said for opposites attracting.

He bites her neck lightly. "Nhh!" The feeling of his teeth against her skin like that was wonderful. It was as if he was literally trying to devour her, but in a sensual way.

Sasuke couldn't get enough. Every heated caress or lewd touch, every sweet moan or adorable mew, her scent, the sight of her so willingly accepting her touches…it was well this was nothing short of euphoria. He licks the spot where he had bitten her soothingly at that observation.

He probably shouldn't mark up her skin like that. Sasuke couldn't help it though. There was just something irresistible about doing so. It was his way of telling the world that she was his.

"You're so sweet." Everywhere.

His Sunflower was sweet everywhere. For so many years, he had been well decidedly not. He still wasn't, but that wouldn't stop him taking her. The rings on their hand said it all. They were husband and wife now.

No one was ever going to separate them again. "Feels so good." Not Danzo, Zetsu, not Obito. No one. "Sasuke, I'm going to cum!" This was how things were supposed to be.

With a few more powerful thrusts, they both screamed their release. Sasuke wasn't done though. That was only round one and besides, they really should break in that bed, anyway…

 **End of Honeymoon Lemon**

* * *

Their Honeymoon was a magical time. It was filled with nothing, but each other. Sasuke's smoldering eyes, sensual touches, and the seductive sounds of his moans. There was something just addictive about being with her husband.

Their two weeks passed in what seemed like the blink of an eye. Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on one's interpretation, Hinata hadn't really seen much of the Waterfall Village. Mostly, just that part of the river and the inside of their room.

"It seems like a shame to go really." Sasuke smirks at Hinata as he caresses her cheek. "Though I suppose we should before they send out a search party for us. Again."

Hinata couldn't help, but giggle at that last part. Yes, they had made the Leaf do that a few times too often. It was probably best not to make their village worry too much about them in light of that by staying a few extra days longer than they said they would.

"You're right." She smiles and helps him pack. "Besides, I'm sure that everyone will be very happy to see us."

They'd probably be tackled by the other Rookie Nine, Gai's team, and well Hinata wasn't sure about the Akatsuki and Taka. The Akatsuki in this case referring only to Kisame and Itachi.

"You know, I hadn't thought of this, but we did just cripple the Akatsuki in a rather large way." They didn't have Itachi or Kisame anymore.

Sasuke nods at that as he stuffs some clothes into a suitcase. "You're right. They don't have Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Obito, or Zetsu anymore." Yes, their numbers had been severely depleted. "Doesn't mean they won't recruit more people though, but we'll deal with them."

That was true. Hinata doubted that they'd be able to find anyone that could replace Zetsu and Obito. "We should probably get going." She smiles at Sasuke. "Are we riding on Aoda again?"

He was such a nice snake. Though between disposing of Zetsu, the wedding, and taking them here, Aoda could probably use a break. At least, that was what Hinata thought anyway.

"I'll just Summon Garuda." Sasuke smiles teasingly. "After all, I don't want them to get jealous of each other."

Briefly, Hinata wonders if Sasuke was teasing or if Summons did get jealous of each other. She supposed that they would. They all seemed so human in terms in personality. Though who knew for sure?

"That sounds good." The young woman couldn't stop smiling as she gets dressed.

Sasuke was doing the same. "I'm still really tempted to stay here." He smirks as if he was up to something and it didn't take Hinata long to figure out what. "I'd rather stay in places were you can prance around naked all the time." He could be such a deviant sometimes.

"J-Just don't say things like that in front of my father." Hiashi Hyuga would not take kindly to Sasuke's little declarations.

Her husband just laughs and smirks at that. "I'm tempted to tell him how much you love rivers, but I won't." Sasuke sighs and crosses his arms. "Mostly because he's a cold fish, but also because I don't want to embarrass you."

Yes, she was never going to look at rivers the same way again. That much was for damn sure. "Good. I appreciate that." She smiles and takes his hand. "Shall we go then?"

Sasuke nods in agreement and they quickly Flicker outside. "Garuda!" Hinata watches in fascination as her husband summons the massive hawk.

He truly was glorious. So large and regal. Not only that, but it appeared that he didn't particularly mind them riding on his back. Which was a very nice plus. Sasuke did have such marvelous Summons.

"He's beautiful." Hinata smiles as she pets the bird's cheekw hile they get onto Garuda. "Though I guess that makes sense. He is your Summon." She laughs softly at the thought.

Sasuke smirks and the hawk squawks proudly. "Yes, only the best will do for you." He places a soft kiss to her temple as they get situated. "Garuda, take us back to the Leaf."

The bird didn't need to be told twice. Soon enough, they were soaring over the countryside. It was beautiful. Seeing the world underneath them in such a fashion, but nothing could compare to the feeling of being held by Sasuke as they headed towards the Leaf.

Towards their home. Towards their future. Now, that Obito and the Zetsu were gone, they could get on with their lives. Which probably included ensuring the Uchiha District was fireproof. Just in case their future children took after their father. It was better safe than sorry…


	37. Chapter 37

Seductive Sound

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** Do feel free to weigh in on whether you want Hinata's pregnancy to be covered in one chapter with flashbacks for the highlights or whether you would like a couple Pregnancy Chapters for that. **Majority will rule.** Happy reading.

Chapter 37

Hinata wasn't sure how long it took them to get back to the Leaf exactly. All she knew was that one moment she was riding on Garuda's back and the next, she was being laid down gently onto a bed. Onto their bed.

"Mmm. How long was I asleep?" She yawns cutely.

Sasuke kisses her forehead. A few hours, but he certainly didn't mind letting her sleep as often as she wanted. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep.

"Not that long." He smiles down at her. "Go back to sleep. I doubt anyone expects us to greet them the second we get home." Well other than Naruto, but the Uchiha would deal with him.

Hinata laughs softly at that and caresses his cheek. "Alright." His Sunflower soon closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep again. Truly, Sasuke was reluctant to leave her, but he still had to deal with Naruto.

He take a deep breath and sighs, before heading to the front entrance of their home. Their home. Hinata not only lived with him now, but she was his wife. That was going to take some getting used to.

Still, he had to be ready. "3, 2, and 1." For Naruto. The idiot was coming. He could sense the other man's chakra from a mile away.

As predicted, the door comes flying open and Sasuke nearly topples over when the blonde throws himself at him. "You're back!" Of course, he was back. How long did his friend think Honeymoons lasted?

"Yeah." He had been back for all of ten minutes before the other ninja had tracked him down.

That was rather impressive. Though Sasuke knew that was because they shared a sacred bond. He might not be a Sensor Type, but the raven haired ninja could sense Naruto and the reverse was disturbingly true.

He wasn't really sure why that was the case. Though Sasuke supposed it didn't matter. Facts were just facts.

Naruto grins at him merrily. "So how was it?" Pft. The idiot didn't actually think that Sasuke was going to give him details about his Honeymoon, did he? Not even Naruto could be that oblivious.

Wait. Nevermind. Yes, yes he could. This was his best friend and somehow, the sapphire eyed ninja had remained disturbingly innocent despite having Jiraiya and Kakashi as his Senseis. How that was even possible, Sasuke didn't know, but whatever.

"It was incredible." He smiles at the memory.

How he was ever supposed to focus on anything else was beyond him. Well there was one thing that he'd be focusing on soon. It probably wouldn't take too long for their first child to be on the way.

That thought made him smirk some. His firstborn was likely going to be older than Itachi's and that was assuming that Itachi had children at all. (Did the Mizukage want kids)?

Naruto laughs at the smirk and smiles. "Well that's good." He tilts his head and adds as an afterthought. "I guess Itachi has already talked to the Akatsuki and they're gonna back down."

Hmm. That was interesting. Sasuke wasn't really sure that he bought that. He supposed time would tell. They were down several members, so that could just be a lie in order to bid their time.

"If that turns out to be a trick, we'll deal with them later." For now, Sasuke just wanted to enjoy his new life.

His new life that involved being married with Hinata and building an actual home. He still had Naruto, Team Seven, and well the Rookie Nine and Gai's Team were lurking around. Not only that, but he had Itachi. Maybe, just maybe this was the beginning of a happier chapter in his Clan's long and bloody history.

* * *

"Well you did patch up Itachi." Kisame grins at Kaya. "So they'd probably let you in." He smirks, displaying all of his sharp teeth. "After all, they let me in. So I don't see why they wouldn't let a medic in."

This was bizarre. Watching Kisame flirt with someone was beyond strange. Despite that, Itachi watches with more than a trace of amusement.

Kisame was bringing up valid points though. If anything, Kaya's background was relatively sympathetic by Sound Ninja standards. After Orochimaru's death, the Sound had apparently fallen into chaos and the medic had been wandering around in search of a new place called home.

She was smart to get out of there when she did. Itachi had to give her that much. Which meant she might have a little too much common sense to be with someone like Kisame, but he was going to enjoy watching this strange show anyway.

Itachi Uchiha did need some form of entertainment now that his foolish little brother was on his Honeymoon. "I wouldn't mind vouching for you. It's not as though I have anything in particular to do other than writing and taking medic lessons." Well besides reading increasingly erotic letters. (Which was a very enjoyable way to pass the time, but still).

His medic lessons were going rather well. The Sharingan did make copying Jutsus rather easy and he already had a rather thorough knowledge of the human body. That wasn't to say it was a complete walk in the park though. There was still plenty that Itachi had to learn.

It provided enough of an intellectual challenge to keep him busy, without being overly frustrating. Besides, it was probably a good thing that he was considering becoming a medic. Sasuke did have an annoying habit of getting into life or death situations far too often (even for a ninja).

"Really?" She smiles at them. "That would be very kind of you."

Kisame nods at her. "Oh yeah. Itachi is really just a big ole softie underneath it all." That makes Itachi twitch.

His partner was just intent on ruining his image. After they helped Kaya, he was going to smack him upside the head, even Itachi had his limits.

"That's good to know." Kaya smiles at them both.

How a woman like this ended up in the Sound Village was a mystery to Itachi. Oh well. It might be good for Kisame to find female companionship and the woman didn't seem scared of the other man's sharp teeth. So that was a start.

"Very." He shakes his head and sighs as he sees Hiashi striding towards the Uchiha District. "It looks like Hiashi is starting early this time around." Which meant that Tsunade was likely in her office. "So there is no time like the present." Itachi smiles as he gestures for the other two to follow him.

They'd make their way to Hokage's Office and ask about Kaya. After all, Itachi wasn't even sure if Sasuke was back yet, but he knew one thing. His foolish little brother was more than a match for his even more foolish Father-In-Law.

* * *

"I still can't believe that you're deer sitting." Suigetsu smirks at Karin on the other side of the village. "I mean I get why they decided to have Jugo help out with the dogs, he's good with animals."

They'd been in the Leaf for awhile and they were all setting down. Apparently enough so, that Tsunade had though they could be assigned positions. Well on a trial basis anyway.

Jugo was helping out the Inuzukas with their mutts and Karin was helping out the Naras with their deer. This village really did seem to love its animals, Suigetsu notes.

He'd always been more of a cat person, but apparently Ninja Cats weren't a big thing in the Leaf. Well other than with the Uchihas. (Who were a little low on numbers these days). So that meant he wasn't getting a job working with animals.

"You're such an idiot." She rolls her eyes. "Their antlers can be used to make medicines and stuff." Right. Apparently, they didn't have to kill the deer for that, they just lightly shaved them or something.

Suigetsu didn't really get how that all worked. He was glad that the Banshee had gotten a job though. That would reduce the number of hours she'd be yelling at him per day.

Jugo shakes his head and chuckles. "You two still fight worse than cats or dogs." That was putting it mildly, but that was Jugo for you. He always wanted everyone to get along.

"Yeah. Some things never change." He shakes his head. "Still, I'm pretty happy that Miss Melons got me a job working at the weapon's shop." He smirks at the thought.

To which Karin smacks him upside the head. "You're such a pervert!" Well yeah. Why did she say that like it was a bad thing?

It wasn't like Suigetsu was saying something that everyone didn't already know anyway. Obviously, Tsunade did have big melons. It would be almost impossible to miss them. Hell, he had even caught Itachi looking once or twice!

"Pft." He rolls his eyes at her. "This from the woman who used to drool all over Sasuke, nonstop..24/7." Like she had any room to talk.

"I wouldn't ogle too much." Jugo smiles pleasantly. "That woman is very strong and it looks as though she and Hiashi are becoming more serious. From what I hear, the Gentle Fist isn't actually gentle."

Oh yeah. He knew that. It was a pain in the ass, judging by the way the final showdown with Obito and the Zetsus had gone. Suigetsu was just happy to have finally gotten rid of those pricks. Seriously, they were so annoying.

"Yeah. I know." Suigetsu sighs. "Believe me, I know."

* * *

Hiashi Hyuga knew that Hinata and Sasuke would be back soon. That was why he was heading towards the Uchiha District. It had be done. He had to know that his daughter was happy and most importantly, safe.

"He loves her, but that doesn't mean I have to trust him." Hiashi shakes his head in disbelief.

The Hyuga Patriarch still wasn't sure how any of this had happened. Somehow though, Hinata had gone from being his kidnapping victim to his wife and the strangest thing of all was that his daughter seemed blissfully happy about that.

"I wouldn't disturb them." He hears someone hiss at him.

The voice wasn't unfriendly though. How a hiss could be friendly was beyond him. Though this was Aoda. Hiashi supposed that Summons had a way of defying all logic.

In any case, the beast had gotten his point across. "Why shouldn't I disturb them?" Hiashi did so hope that he wasn't about to walk in something highly improper.

Alright. They were married and he knew what married couples did together when they were alone as well as the next man, but that didn't mean that Hiashi was in a hurry to walk in on them.

Normally, the idea of grandchildren would be an appealing one. This wasn't a normal situation though. This was beyond normal. This was so abnormal, that Hiashi truly was at a loss for how to describe the surreal sensation that he was now experiencing everyday. Sasuke Uchiha was technically his Son-In-Law.

"I believe that Mistress Hinata is sleeping." Aoda smiles at him. "I saw Master Sasuke carry her inside the house. She was asleep in his arms."

That was disturbingly romantic. "I see. Well thank you, Aoda." Then they should be decent. If she was asleep, he could have a little discussion with Sasuke and they could sort things out.

With that thought in mind, Hiashi quickly strides towards the main house in the District. "After all, we're both patriarchs now." He'd see reasons. Man to man sort of thing. Maybe.

Well more like man to demon, but the lavender eyed ninja wasn't going to go there. Whatever his opinion of Sasuke was, unfortunately Hiashi knew that he was going to be dealing with him for the foreseeable future.

There was one thing he was grateful to the other ninja for though. It was thanks to Sasuke that Hiashi now had a new lover. So perhaps, he could be marginally more sympathetic to the man now. He did occasionally come up with good plans.

"Sasuke?" He knew the demon had to be around here somewhere.

That's when Hiashi smells something coming from the kitchen and hears two people talking. Naruto and Sasuke. This should be interesting.

* * *

Naruto knew something was up when he felt Hiashi's chakra. As soon as the Hyuga Patriarch came into the kitchen, the blonde mentally winced. This wasn't going to be pretty. He knew that much for damn sure.

"You're actually making cinnamon rolls?" Hiashi gapes at Sasuke in disbelief.

Yeah. The Leaf Ninja had been shocked by that as well. Never in his life, did Naruto actually think he'd see Sasuke baking, but here he was. Doing exactly that. He really did love Hinata, apparently.

It would have been funny to see Sasuke dress up in a pink apron though as he was making the rolls. Naruto would have killed to get a picture of that. Speaking of killing though, if looks could kill…Hiashi would be a dead man by now.

Sasuke obviously wasn't too happy to see his Father-In-Law. It would be nothing short of a miracle, if these two didn't end up killing each other. Damn. Hopefully, Hinata would wake up soon. She might be the only one that could stop the impending Kitchen Battle.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "Yes, because they're Hinata's favorite." His Sharingan activates. "We're married. Trying to separate us is futile at this point." Very futile.

Naruto shivers. He could definitely hold his own against Sasuke and vice versa, but that killer intent radiating for the Uchiha was not to messed with. The blonde didn't think even Kurama's chakra was that malicious.

"I wasn't going to try to separate the two of you." Hiashi's eyes narrow and his Byakugan activates. "I merely want to ensure that my daughter is happy." Right. Naruto was probably going to have to prevent a bloodbath at this point.

* * *

Hinata stretches and wakes up a few minutes later. Sasuke wasn't laying by her and that made it hard to sleep. She was used to curling into his warmth at this point.

"Maybe, he went to make breakfast." The blunette smiles at that thought as she gets up and looks at herself in the mirror.

Her hair was an absolute mess. Hinata shakes her head at that and quickly runs a brush through it. Of course, Sasuke had seen her hair in worse shape. Her hair was often one of the first causalities of lovemaking. Usually, just before the furniture, but still it was the principle of the thing.

She was a Clan Matriarch now. Hinata should at least try to look presentable. After all, she didn't want to send the wrong impression to the rest of the Leaf. So she might as well start getting into the habit now.

"Maybe, I can help him with whatever he's cooking." She smiles at the thought as she heads downstairs.

They had cooked together before on their Honeymoon. It was just a very dangerous activity for them to engage in together. She and Sasuke tended to get too easily distracted by each other and if they weren't careful, the food would burn.

That was okay though. They always eventually got food prepared and it wasn't as though either of them was at actual risk of starvation.

That's when she senses her father's chakra and her eyes widen. "Damn it!" Hinata immediately takes off for the kitchen.

This might not end well. Sasuke and her father hated each other at the best of times and she didn't want to think about the worst of times. Granted, they were probably never going to see eye to eye on much of anything, but still.

"Hey, Hinata." Naruto rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Glad you're here." To prevent a war. That implication hung heavily in the air.

Sasuke and Hiashi were both glaring daggers at each other. Their respective bloodlines were activated and her husband was looking at her father the way that he used to look at Orochimaru.

His transformation had been rather stunning, but it scared her that he was still literally capable of tearing someone's heart out for her. " Sasuke, Father, stop glaring at each other and enjoy the cinnamon rolls." It was best to be firm, but not overly aggressive.

If that didn't work, Hinata would just have to try to lock up some chakra points. That was the best way to deal with hardheaded ninjas, particularly male ones. She had learned that the hard way.

"Hinata." They both smile at her, though Hiashi approaches her first. "It's good to see you."

It was good to see the other Hyuga as well. Unfortunately, Hinata was more worried about preventing someone's death than hugging. Still, she smiles back at him.

"It's good to see you too." She pokes both of their foreheads. "I love the both of you and Sasuke takes very good care of me." Hinata turns her attention towards her lover. "Your marital privileges will be revoked for a long time, if you attack him."

That was probably the worst threat she could give Sasuke. She was also threatening herself, but it had to be done. This was one matter where Hinata was going to remain firm.

"That is not fair." Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "He's the one who came into our home, unannounced and tried to pick a fight."

That might actually be true. Hinata wasn't sure. She glances over at her father, silently demanding an explanation. She did need to know what was actually going on before handing out possible sentences.

Hiashi shrugs and rolls his eyes at Sasuke. The contempt was palpable. "I did come unannounced, but it was not my intention to fight." That and something was burning.

"The cinnamon rolls!" Hinata gasps as she smells the burnt pastries.

Sasuke quickly turns off the oven and gives Hiashi a dirty look. It was as if the man causing him to lose track of time was a grave insult. Hinata really had to find a way to get these two to coexist more peacefully, but she didn't have a damn clue how she was supposed to go about it.

Sasuke sighs and takes them out of the stove. "Well I guess I can always make another batch later." What was she going to do with them?

Well there was one thing that she might be able to do to gain compliance. The ultimate trump card. It was a bit on the evil side though. Then again, it'd be more evil to let things continue on as they had been thus far.

"Ramen is easier to make." Naruto smiles at Sasuke.

Sasuke twitches and whacks the blonde upside the head. "You're such an idiot." He shakes his head and kisses Hinata's cheek. "I made the rolls because they're Hinata's favorite and I'm more than capable of making them. It was just Hiashi distracted me."

Right. A ninja must wait for the perfect time to strike and this was indeed the perfect time to strike. So that's exactly what she did.

"Naruto, isn't an idiot." Sasuke looks as though he was about to protest that observation, but Hinata didn't let him. "I also hope that the two of you will learn to get along soon." She smiles at them. "After all, you should both think of your children and grandchildren. They wouldn't want their grandfather and father to fight."

 _ **THUD!**_ Both men landed on their backsides and Hinata blinks as she stares at them in confusion. They had actually fainted.

"Whoa." Naruto blinks as well. "Hinata, I think that you might want to raise that point a little more gently next time."

Yeah. Maybe, she should have told them to sit down first. "Are they alright?" She leans down to check on them fretfully as Naruto does the same.

The blonde ninja nods at her reassuringly. "Yeah. They just fainted." Naruto was apparently right about that much.

Honestly, men. She didn't understand them at all sometimes. It was obvious that Sasuke wanted a family and they had stopped using the Jutsu. It was only a matter of time before it happened. What was so shocking about that?

"Naruto, will you please help me take Sasuke to our room and Father to a guestroom?" She smiles at her friend. "I'd rather not have them wake up on the kitchen floor."

"Sure." Naruto nods as he hoists Sasuke over his shoulder and Hinata does the same to her father. "So good luck." He shakes his head. "They're both so damn stubborn. It's gonna take a miracle to get them to stop fighting."

Hinata smiles at that and nods. "You're right, but miracles happen every day." That or one had to make them happen.

Which was apparently what she was going to have to do. Hinata would have to make a miracle happen. For the sake of her future children, that's exactly what she would do.

Hinata couldn't exactly allow her father and husband to continue feuding. Not when it was more likely than not that she was either pregnant or about to be in the very near future. After all, Sasuke was a very attentive husband. It was really only a matter of time…


	38. Chapter 38

Seductive Sound

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Well the results are in and it looks like most people wanted a couple Pregnancy Chapters. So that's what we're going with. Happy reading.

 **Chapter Notation:** This takes place a month after the last one. There is a Morning Sickness Scene in this chapter. If that makes you squeamish, you can skip it. Warnings will be put up before and afterwards.

Chapter 38

Sasuke had been sleeping peacefully until he suddenly felt rather cold. Frowning at this, the raven haired ninja opens his eyes and soon determines the reason why. His wife was not sleeping next to him.

"Where did she go?" Perhaps, his beloved Sunflower was making breakfast?

She did occasionally surprise him by making breakfast. More often than not though, Sasuke did it. He liked taking care of her in such a fashion.

Yawning, he quickly dawns a bathrobe and was about to head to the kitchen when he hears something rather disturbing coming from the bathroom. The sounds of someone getting sick. Very sick.

 **Warning Morning Sickness Scene**

"Hinata?" Immediately, the Uchiha Patriarch rushes towards the bathroom and opens the door only to find his wife bent over the toilet.

Moving quickly, he darts over and holds her hair back. "I'm o-okay." Sasuke barely hears her reassurance though as he watches her empty what seemed to be the entire contents of her stomach.

It was strange really. He had survived so many injuries that should have proven fatal and Sasuke did not balk in the slightest when it came to the sight of blood, but apparently vomit was another story. A very different story. It took all his self-control not to join her in her fit of nausea.

"You're definitely not okay." It couldn't be normal to throw up that much.

Hinata shakes her head quickly. "I'll be fine." The bluenette smiles at him, once she finally stops throwing up. "It's probably just the flu." Sasuke didn't believe that for a minute.

 **End of Morning Sickness Scene**

He was taking her to the hospital and that was that. It might be something minor, but Sasuke wanted to hear that from Tsunade's mouth personally. Hers or Sakura's. Sakura would work because she had been trained by blonde herself.

"Well then we'll be in and out of the hospital very quickly, if there's really nothing to worry about." He kisses her cheek. "I'm going to get dressed quickly and then we'll head over." Sasuke caresses her cheek. "Humor me. Alright?"

He wasn't above using the Bubble Eyes Jutsu, if it was necessary. There was nothing that Sasuke wouldn't due to take care of her and if that meant fighitn dirty, so be it. The Uchiha had learned a long time ago that Hinata was powerless against the Bubble Eyes. A fact that Sasuke was all too eager to exploit.

Hinata sighs and nods. "Alright." She smiles at him. "I'll humor you."

Good. Sasuke wouldn't have it any other way and with that thought in mind, he quickly dresses and escorts his wife out of their home. They needed to get to the hospital immediately.

* * *

"Hiashi, I truly think that you're exaggerating." Tsunade shakes her head in amusement. "Besides, they just got married less like two months ago."

He was not exaggerating. Hiashi Hyuga did not exaggerate. He was damn sure that if Hinata wasn't already pregnant, she was likely going to be soon. After all, she had said so herself. It was likely going to happen soon.

The lavender eyed man shakes his head. "He'll likely come storming in here demanding to see you immediately." If not today, certainly within the next year.

Hiashi knew that much for a fact. This was a boy who had been obsessed with his family for his entire life. Either trying to win their approval, avenge them, or restoring his Clan. It was going to happen and it was going to happen soon.

"Alright." Tsunade laughs and kisses his cheek. "I still think that even Sasuke would want to wait a bit and enjoy the Honeymoon Period a bit longer. Changing diapers is far from the most romantic activity."

That might be true, but Sasuke wasn't normal. He was a demon. A demon who had somehow seduced his daughter and had likely already sired Hiashi's grandchild or was in the process of doing so.

His life had taken so many strange turns, this year. He was now the Hokage's lover and his daughter was married to an Uchiha. Hell, his daughter was an Uchiha. (By marriage).

"You don't know him very well then." The Hyuga Patriarch takes a deep breath and sighs. "Have you heard from the Mizukage yet?"

Apparently, she had been writing Itachi for some time. Hiashi didn't know whether to be amused or disturbed about that. Honestly, the man had done the right thing, but Hiashi was still surprised that Mei would want to pursue a romantic relationship with the man because of his past.

At best, Itachi Uchiha was a man who was dealing with some very serious mental trauma. He was a tragic hero and at worst, well Hiashi didn't really want to think about it. Though he would say this much for the man, he did have very good taste in engagement rings.

"Oh a bit here and there." Tsunade laughs softly at the question. "She really is head over heels for him and as much as Itachi tries to pretend otherwise, he feels the same." His lover certainly seemed to find great amusement in this unlikely match.

"What about Kisame?" Hiashi had seen him frolicking about with some former Sound Medic.

Why Tsunade had allowed Kaya to become a Leaf Villager, he wasn't sure. Then again, considering who else she had allowed to join this village, maybe Kaya was the least of their problems. On second thought, Kaya definitely was. She was nowhere near as dangerous as her lover.

At least, Hiashi thought that Kaya and Kisame were lovers. He didn't really have any proof one way or another. It was just that they acted like them. Wait. This was bringing to mind entirely too many distressing images.

He needed to think of something else and quickly. Something pleasant. Like Tsunade's cleavage. Now, that was as fine bosom.

"Hiashi, you've got some blood on your shirt." Tsunade blinks at him.

Damn. That was embarrassing. "Oh thank you." He'd gotten a nosebleed.

Honesty, Hiashi should have outgrown such reactions by now. He was no longer some untried youth! He was a father of two and yet, there were times when this woman still gave him nosebleeds. Damn and bless those double G's.

* * *

A few minutes later, Hinata sighs as she watches Sasuke lead her into the hospital. Well more like, he stormed them into the hospital. She had never seen someone who could cause a bigger scene than Sasuke. (Well other than Naruto).

"WHERE IS LADY TSUNADE?!" Sasuke's Sharingan was activated and his voice was now booming across the hospital lobby.

It was impressive really. Who knew that Sasuke could be that loud? Hinata certainly hadn't and apparently, neither had anyone else because everyone looked terrified.

"Sasuke." Hinata shakes her head in disbelief. "Calm down."

Truly, she didn't enjoy vomiting anymore than the next person, but it wasn't as though Hinata was dying. Though it was sweet in a way that Sasuke was this overprotective. It showed he cared.

It was just that Hinata wished he would show he cared in a manner that hadn't nearly left her deaf and frightened half of the hospital's guests half to death. That would have been nice. Oh well. She supposed that one couldn't have everything.

"I'm not going to calm down." He gives her a stubborn look as the receptionist presses a button.

The shaking receptionist. "L-Lady Tsunade, Sasuke Uchiha and his wife are h-here to see you and I t-think it's an emergency." The poor girl looked very close to fainting at the moment and Hinata couldn't entirely blame her. Her husband could be very terrifying sometimes.

There was a brief, but torturous pause before they heard a response. "Send them into room 432." Thank goodness, Tsunade was going to see them immediately because Hinata really didn't want to have to wait.

If they had to wait, her lover might very well do something crazy and she didn't want to find out what. The bluenette loved Sasuke with all his heart, but he really did have to learn to control his temper.

"Good." Sasuke smiles as he takes Hinata's hand and leads her towards the assigned room. "Let's go."

Yes, that was a good idea. This way, the young woman could find out what was wrong with her and keep Sasuke from going on a rampage. It was really a win-win.

* * *

"Are you out of your mind?!" The weapon's shop owner looks at Suigetsu positively aghast.

Suigetsu didn't see why. For the life of him, the man made no sense. He was working in a weapon's shop. Wasn't it his job to sell weapons? Why was the boss man so upset?

The white haired ninja tilts his head in confusion. "You said that I was supposed to recommend different weapons to customers." So that's exactly what he did. "So I recommended a weapon to the kid."

The owner, Kaiz, throws up his hands in frustration. "Yes, you're supposed to make recommendations to customers, but not to children!" Why was this guy always so pissed off at him?

Suigetsu was doing exactly what he said. Maybe, he should have just gone with Jugo to help with the Ninja Dogs. He doubted that the Inuzukas were anywhere near this bitchy.

"He was offering money." The violet eyed man points to the kid. "So that makes him a potential customer." Honestly, did Kaiz know absolutely nothing about such things?

The chubby shop owner glares at Suigetsu. "That's true, but you're not allowed to sell swords to children under the age of ten!" What? Really?

Why not? That didn't seem fair to him. That was such age discrimination. Screw this!

"Whatever." He rolls his eyes. "I'm out of here. I'm going to open my own shop and I'm so going to run a much more awesome one than this one." With that being said, Suigetsu storms off.

He quit. After all, he didn't need Kaiz. Suigetsu knew way more about all things sharp and lethal than that old fossil did. What had he been thinking?

There was no point in being someone else's little helper. The Prodigy in the Art of Murder was destined to be his own boss and that's exactly what he was going to tell the rest of Taka, Itachi, Kisame, and Hinata when he asked for a loan to start his own business.

* * *

Tsunade blinks when she sees Sasuke and Hinata step into her office. "Alright." She sighs and looks at Hiashi. "I guess you were right."

It was a bit unsettling, really. The busty blonde had never expected Sasuke to get Hinata pregnant this early one. Granted, she had always known that the other ninja wanted to restore his Clan, but this was just so early.

The Hokage wasn't entirely sure that the Leaf was ready. She needed to make a mental note to prepare for this. Everyone should start stocking up on fire insurance. These kids were probably going to be breathing fire before they could walk, if they were anything like their father.

"He was right about what?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow.

Oh boy. Tsunade shakes her head and gestures for Hiashi to leave. "He was right about you coming here." She was most likely pregnant. "Hiashi, perhaps it would be best, if you left for awhile. So that Hinata can have a private exam." Otherwise, the blonde doubted that Sasuke would have drug his wife here for no reason.

Most likely Morning Sickness. The bluenette probably had Morning Sickness. After all, that was one of the earliest and most easily recognizable signs of pregnancy.

"I'm staying." Tsunade should have known her lover would be stubborn. "I am Hinata's father. Do I not have a right to know about my daughter's health?"

Which was usually one of his more endearing traits. The man's determination was quite admirable, but right now it was being rather annoying. She was definitely going to smack him upside the head for this later.

Hiashi was an intelligent man. He should realize that it would be smarter to wait outside. This was a private moment, but Tsunade wasn't going to argue with him. Not when Sasuke looked so close to panicking.

"Hinata, do you want Hiash to stay during your exam?" She smiles at her kindly. "What seems to be the problem?"

It was important to at least pretend she didn't already know. Sasuke was too close to panicking for her liking and the Hokage would very much prefer it, if the hospital stayed in one piece! Which it definitely wouldn't, if Sasuke lost his temper.

"Well, I was throwing up a lot." Hinata sighs as she holds Sasuke's hand tightly. "Sasuke got worried. I think that it's just the flu, but we decided to come to you just to be on the safe side." Right. The flu, her ass.

Tsunade smiles at her and takes out a sheet of white paper. "Alright. Well why don't we start with this basic test." There was no point in beating around the bush anymore. "It will turn the color of your chakra at your touch. Any variations in chakra color or darkness mean you're pregnant."

* * *

"I'm happy for you and all, but isn't this a little early?" Kisame blinks at his best friend.

He had known for awhile that things were getting more serious between him and the Mizukage, but the blue skinned man didn't think they were getting this serious. Itachi had already apparently picked out the ring? That was pretty nuts.

Itachi shakes his head and smiles. "No, I have actually been looking into the Fourth Hokage's Flying Thunder God Technique." That sneaky bastard.

No way. Itachi had actually been flitting back and forth between the Leaf and Mist without anyone noticing? That was pretty smooth. Kisame had to give him credit for that much.

"That's pretty slick." Kisame laughs.

The other man nods and smiles. "Yes, that's one way to interpret such things." He frowns and pauses. "Thanks to the technique, distance isn't much of an issue. I realize that it's still rather early to propose, but…" He trails off and Kisame nods sympathetically.

Itachi's life had almost solely been about serving the Leaf or protecting his brother. It was about time he started living at least somewhat for himself. Though Kisame wasn't stupid. He knew that the other ninja likely was already worried about what his foolish little brother would think.

"He kidnapped the girl he liked." Kisame smirks at him. "He's hardly in a position to judge you for proposing fast and anyway, he's way too busy getting 'cuddly' with his wife to put up much of a fight about this sort of thing." At least, that was Kisame's logic anyway.

Over the past few months, he had gotten to know Sasuke better. The brothers in some ways were almost creepily similar and in other ways, they couldn't be more different. Maybe, that was normal for brothers though.

"That's one way to look at it." Itachi chuckles at the thought. "In any case, I believe it's a fine ring and I'll certainly be come back to help them celebrate the birth of my first niece or nephew." He smiles slyly.

Kisame's eyes almost bug out of his head. Damn. That brat worked fast. Really, really fast. Then again, Sasuke was always going on about reviving his Clan.

"She's pregnant?" He tilts his head at Itachi, wanting the confirmation.

Itachi just smirks as he sips his tea. "I imagine so. I saw him rush her towards the hospital not long ago." He pauses and adds. "I expect that it was Morning Sickness."

* * *

Sasuke blinks as he watches Hinata touch the paper. So that was it. Why hadn't he realized that was a possibility before?

Damn it. He was getting to be just as oblivious as Naruto. They had stopped using the Jutsu awhile ago. There was every possibility that she was pregnant. Hell, it was probably far more likely that Hinata was than she wasn't.

"Alright." Hinata shyly touches the paper.

Hiashi was fuming, but Sasuke didn't give a damn. He'd just ignore the other man's existence for now. After all, it was possible that the coldfish was about to become a grandfather fish. That might defrost even Hiashi's dick. (Nevermind. Apparently, Tsunade had already done that).

That's when the paper changes color. It was Hinata's natural chakra color. Mostly. Though Sauke saw one red and one green dot in the corner.

"Oh Dear Gods and Goddesses." Hiashi gasps. "I can't believe this."

Did that mean what Sasuke thought it meant? He was pretty sure that it did. Two dots. Did each dot represent what he was almost certain they did?

Hinata seemed to be thinking the same thing because she looks at Tsunade imploringly. "Lady Tsunade?" Seeking an answer, that Sasuke was quite positive that they already knew.

"Congratulations." Tsunade shakes her head in amusement. "It seems that you're having twins."

It took all Sasuke's willpower not to faint from that. Somehow, he manges though as he spins Hinata around joyously. "That's wonderful news!" Faster and faster, nothing could ruin this moment.

"S-Sasuke!" Well except for one thing. "P-Please stop that! I'm going to be sick again." Right. Right.

It was probably a bad idea to spin a pregnant woman. Morning Sickness, really could be such a bitch, Sasuke thinks to himself. Still, this was amazing news. They were having twins.

"I'm sorry." He blushes slightly as he sets her down.

Hinata shakes her head as she leans into him. "It's alright." The bluenette smiles at him happily. "I'm excited too, but I just didn't want to throw up on you."

Hiashi smirks at that last part and Sasuke gives him a dirty look. "I'm quite certain that would have been tremendously entertaining and if Sasuke can't handle such things, well he's certainly not ready to be a father."

How dare Hiashi tease him in this moment? This perfect moment? It was times like these where Sasuke sincerely wished that he was capable of performing the Gentle Fist.

* * *

Later that night, Aoda peeks his large head through one of the windows of Master Sasuke's house. It really wasn't like his Master to Summon him at this hour. That could only mean one thing. Something very important had just happened, but something was puzzling him.

Sasuke had Summoned him, but there was no battle. There was no battle or wedding going on. That and it didn't seem as though his Master wanted to go anywhere in particular as he walks over to the window and smile at him.

"How may I serve you, Master Sasuke?" Because right now, Aoda didn't know what on Earth was going on.

Oh well. He was quite certain the ninja would explain it to him. Aoda just had to be patient. All would be revealed in time, he was sure of it. One just had to have faith about these sorts of things.

Sasuke smiles at Aoda and hands him a sack filled with scrolls. "Deliver these to the Rookie Nine, Team Gai, Taka, Itachi, and Kisame." He wanted him to deliver letters?

That was a bit odd. Normally, that was a job for a messenger hawk. Still, Aoda didn't mind. That was an easy enough task.

"Of course, Master Sasuke." He takes the sake into his jaws. "Is there anything else?"

Sasuke nods at him and smirks as he glances towards the bed. That's where Aoda saw his Master's sleeping Mate, but he was still confused. What did any of this have to do with Hinata.

"Hinata is pregnant." He smiles. "I wanted to notify everyone at once."

Oh that was fantastic news. "You must be so excited for your first clutch?" Humans and Summons didn't always have much in common, but that was one thing they all had in common. Having your first clutch was a big milestone in anyone's life.

"Yes, we're very excited." Sasuke nods.

Aoda beams at him as he imagines the cute, little hatchlings. "I'm sure they will be beautiful hatchlings." He nods sagely. "And strong too. Though you might want to make sure everything is fireproof."

His Master laughs at that and shakes his head. "This is the Uchiha District." That was true. "Everything is fireproof. Now go!" Well, Aoda certainly didn't need to be told twice.

With that being said, he slithers off. Like a thief in the night. After all, he had an important job to do. Master Sasuke had asked him to inform everyone that he and his Mate were expecting their first clutch, so that was exactly what he was going to do.

"I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl Hatchling?" Aoda wonders to himself as he slithers off towards Itachi's house.


	39. Chapter 39

Seductive Sound

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. For those of you who are interested in such things, thank you so much for all your support. This is my second story ever to crack 500 reviews! Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** This takes place a few months after the last one. Hinata is now five months pregnant.

Chapter 39

Hinata was now five months pregnant and those five months had been an emotional rollercoaster. There were times that she literally felt as though she had no control over her body. A feeling that would disturb anyone, but especially a ninja.

"You don't need to fidget so much." Sasuke smiles at her as they walk towards the hospital. "You look beautiful."

Hinata smiles at the compliment, but she still felt well not beautiful. Ninjas generally followed harsh physical training regimes and her weight had never really fluctuated that much before, but now it definitely had.

Tsunade had assured her that her weight gain was perfectly normal in a pregnancy, especially one where the mother was carrying twins. Still, it was hard to look at herself in the mirror and see her stomach had gotten consistently rounder and now, she couldn't fit into her old clothes anymore. She had to wear maternity clothes.

"You're a really bad liar, but I appreciate it all the same." What else was Sasuke supposed to say?

He was her husband. Even if she looked like a pufferfish, the raven haired ninja was obligated to tell her that she didn't. Sasuke was more or less required to tell her that she was beautiful, especially if he wanted more than two children later on.

"Hinata, I'm not lying." Sasuke shakes his head in disbelief.

That would have been more believable, if it wasn't for Naruto bounding over to them and reinforcing her opinion. "Oh hey, guys!" The blonde beams at them. "Wow, Hinata! I can definitely tell you're pregnant now. Better tell Tsunade to have the delivery room ready because it looks like the twins will be coming any day now."

Hinata looks down at her feet and tries to blink back tears. Naruto hadn't meant it in the way it sounded and she knew that, but the Uchiha woman still felt it. It wasn't logical and she knew that, but she still felt fat.

"You're such an idiot." SMACK!

While the bluenette was mourning the loss of her figure, Sasuke was well being Sasuke. He was now smacking Naruto around a lot. It was as if the other ninja had transformed into his punching bag.

"She's pregnant!" Sasuke rolls his eyes and smacks the blonde some more for good measure. "With twins! She's only five months pregnant and look what you did! You made her cry!" Smack. _Smack!_ _ **Smack!**_

Her former crush winces in agony as he nurses his now numerous lumps and bruises. "Sasuke, chill!" Though he did have the decency to cast Hinata a rather sheepish grin. "I'm really, sorry Hinata. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. You look great."

Her lower lip quivers. "T-Thanks." Hinata knew that it was irrational, but she still felt fat. That was probably just the hormones talking though.

Right now, she would prefer to be in bed with Sasuke. In bed and enjoying some nice cuddling. She might be struggling with her pregnancy, but it was obvious that Sasuke was rather ecstatic about it.

Ecstatic enough that he didn't mind enduring emotional outbursts. Really, it was quite impressive that he hadn't snapped at her yet. Hinata knew that she was being difficult and she didn't meant to be. It was just food cravings could be evil. Really, really evil.

 _"Sasuke, where did you put the strawberries?" Hinata looked at her husband, one morning._

 _The other ninja shot her a confused look. "They should be on the bottom of the left cupboard." Right. That's where they should be._

 _Unfortunately, that wasn't where they were. Hinata knew that because she had checked. "They're not there." Multiple times. Only to discover that her precious strawberries weren't there._

 _It was maddening. She had this ridiculously strong craving for strawberries, but there were no strawberries. It was driving her crazy._

 _The Morning Sickness had finally passed, but now her appetite had returned. With a vengeance. Probably because she was eating for three now. Yes, that must be it._

 _"Oh." Sasuke shrugged at that. "We must be out. I'll pick some up later." He smiled at her and kissed her forehead._

 _Later? He wanted to pick them up later?! She wanted her strawberries and she wanted them now!_

 _"I want them now." Hinata wanted them now and she was going to have them now._

 _She probably had shocked Sasuke by being so aggressive, but Hinata was starving and really, he should have known better. Her lover should have known to have strawberries stocked. He knew that she liked them!_

 _Sasuke blinked at her reaction. "Alright." The expectant mother couldn't help, but feel a little guilty at that. Though her desire for the precious strawberries had temporarily overridden her guilt._

 _"Good." She nodded very seriously. "Make sure we always have them. The twins really liked strawberries."_

 _She had always liked them herself, but it seemed that their children were obsessed with them. Well that or they might have some nutrient in them that she needed for her pregnancy. Hinata wasn't sure which. She didn't care at the time._

 _"Right." He shook his head. "Well I'll be back soon." With that being said, Sasuke quickly Flickered off._

 _That had been the acceptable response, Hinata mused. Sasuke was far too intelligent to get in the way of her and her strawberries! He did want to live long enough to see their children, after all._

"Awe, man." Naruto was still wincing through his pain. "I'm really, sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Sasuke was now glaring daggers at his best friend. "Watch your mouth next time." Her lover was apparently done scolding the blonde though because he leads her to the hospital. "Don't worry about it. Besides, we have more important things to worry about today than Naruto having no tact."

That was true. Today was the day that they were going to find out the gender of their babies. Hinata was rather excited about that. Giddy even.

* * *

"I think today is Hinata's ultrasound appointment." Itachi smiles at Mei as he runs his fingers through her hair. "So I'll probably teleport to the Leaf later and see if they've determined what they're having."

He still couldn't believe that he was actually married. Even when Itachi was a child, he had never thought he'd ever get married. Mostly because he had either assumed he'd die on a mission beforehand or because he knew what was coming. He knew about the tensions simmering under the surface between his Clan and Leaf.

Despite all that, here he was. Itachi was in the Mist Village and currently enjoying cuddling up to Mei. His wife and the woman that neither Kisame, nor Sasuke could stop teasing Itachi about.

"That's exciting." She smiles at him and rests her head on his chest. "Sasuke must be over the Moon."

Itachi smirks at that thought and nods. "That or a nervous wreck." Both options were likely true, really. "Poor woman. Her first pregnancy was with twins."

He was now a medic and while he certainly hadn't specialized in pregnancy and delivering babies, Itachi knew more than enough to understand that a 'regular' pregnancy was hard enough. Twins though, well that was enough to make him pity his Sister-In-Law.

"That's true." Mei nods and smiles at him. "Do you ever think about it?"

For once, Itachi was at a loss to what his wife was actually referring to. "Think about what?" Truly, that was a strange sensation as he was normally rather good at reading between the lines. This was especially the case when it came to Mei.

"Having children." Mei smiles at him.

He likely looked like he had been smacked at the moment, but the Uchiha couldn't' hide his shock. "Well it's never really occurred to me." He had assumed he'd be dead well before thirty.

So why would he entertain such thoughts? Even if he had, it would have been at best rather stupid to attempt to have children while in the Akatsuki and it was only recently that things had settled down. Did his wife want them though?

"Oh well you know, if you want them…we could still try. I easily have at least a few years left before it wouldn't be possible." She wanted them.

The Mizukage wouldn't have brought the issue up, if she didn't. Itachi honestly didn't know what to say. Could he really have children and look them in the eye when they asked what happened to their paternal grandparents?

Sasuke had been hard enough to do. He had been an adult when he discovered the truth, but children were a different matter. Were his circumstances different, Itachi likely wouldn't have hesitated.

"I know." Itachi kisses her forehead. "I'm well aware of the biology, but do you think that is wise?" Given his history. Those words remained unspoken, but the implication hung heavily in the air.

She shakes her head. "Itachi, you're a very special person. You did what needed to be done, when most people wouldn't have been able to." He knew that intellectually, but explaining that to a child would have been nearly impossible. "So why wouldn't our son or daughter be the same way?" That was making quite a lot of assumptions.

Just because he was the father, didn't meant their child would take after him. Itachi wasn't even entirely sure that he would want a child to take after him. To be able to compartmentalize yourself to such a degree was both a blessing and a curse.

"We'll think about it." He wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer. "As you said, we do have a few years to decide."

Telling Mei no about anything, well that was always a struggle. It wasn't something that he enjoyed doing. He'd have to think about this though. Did he want to make Sasuke an uncle?

* * *

To say the least, Tsunade was both amused and curious about Sasuke's and Hinata's arrive. The expectant father looked as though he wanted to punch something or someone.

"Was it Suigetsu, Naruto, or Kisame?" It wasn't difficult to guess who.

There were generally only three people, besides Hiashi and Neji who could evoke such a response from the Uchiha these days. It had to be one of those five. She was almost willing to bet her life on it and she was the Legendary Sucker. Really, one of these days Tsunade was going to have to learn her lesson about gambling.

"Naruto." Sasuke rolls his eyes. "Let's just leave it at that."

Sasuke decides to ignore his irritation in favor of helping Hinata get on the exam table. It was sweet really. Tsunade had never seen someone transform to such an extent because of a significant other before.

One could argue that Hiashi had transformed somewhat for her, but that wasn't true. He just had a hard exterior. A really hard exterior, but he was a big softie on the inside. (Not that she would ever say that to his face).

"Thanks." Hinata smiles at Sasuke and then turns her attention towards Tsunade.

The busty blonde quickly applies the warmed gel to the other woman's stomach and looks at the machine. "Have they been kicking?" Like almost everything when it came to pregnancies, the age at which a baby would kick ranged a bit. So they might or might not be kicking yet.

Hinata laughs at that and nods happily. "Yes, they're both kicking." She glances at Sasuke. "Usually, when he touches my stomach. They recognize Sasuke, I think."

Tsunade thought about explaining that the twins were likely just kicking as a reflex, but nah. There was no need to ruin the cuteness of that theory. Anyway, back to the matter at hand. The Hokage had to determine the gender or genders of the babies and that's exactly what she was going to do.

"That's very sweet." She smiles and looks at the screen. "Now, let's see what we have here."

Hiashi was going to be overjoyed too. He might not care for Sasuke all that much, but these were his first grandchildren. Now, that was a sexy grandfather. Oh wait. She was getting distracted.

"Does everything look normal?" Sasuke glances at Tsunade anxiously.

First time fathers were the most anxious creatures on the planet. The gambler knew that much for a fact. So she nods at Sasuke reassuringly.

It was true, after all. The twins seemed to be developing perfectly fine. "Yes, they're both fine. Just trying to figure out what you're having." That would obviously make it easier to decide upon names and things of that nature.

Not to mention the age old question. Pink or blue? Tsunade wasn't really sure who came up with those colors for the gender symbols, but it was tradition. Though more and more couples were skirting that these days. She had even seen some orange baby clothes in the hospital now.

That last thought makes her shudder. Gods and Goddesses help them all, when Naruto became a parent. Because sooner or later, that would eventually happen. She was sure of it.

"Alright." Both parents nod at her and wait with baited breath.

Why they were waiting with baited breath was something of a mystery. There were really only so many options, she thinks to herself with a chuckle as her eyes trail across the screen more seriously.

"Congratulations." The Hokage smiles at them both. "It seems that you're having two boys!"

* * *

"The shop looks great." Kisame grins at Suigetsu.

Suigetsu nods proudly. Damn right, it looked great. It was really nice of Sassy and Hinata to loan him the money to start it.

"Thanks." Though he was a bit surprised that the former Akatsuki Member was here. Usually, he was joined to the hip to his girlfriend. "So what are you doing here?" Not that Suigetsu could blame him. That was one sexy nurse.

Kisame grins at him and that was enough to make even Suigetsu feel a little bit scared. "Well Kaya's birthday is coming up. So I thought I'd get her something nice." Oh. That was a relief.

The big lug, just wanted to get his main squeeze something nice. Hmm. An interesting choice. Usually, most people went with jewelry, flowers, or stuffed animals for their girlfriends. Then again, this was Kisame. When had he ever done things the normal way?

"Well I'm sure we can find her a badass sword or something." Suigetsu grins at him. "So have you heard from Itachi?"

Kisame smirks at that. "Some, but he's pretty busy with his wifey." Yeah. Suigetsu would be busy, getting busy too. Well he would, if he was Itachi and married to that sexy cougar.

"Makes sense." Suigetsu laughs as he shows Kisame some of the options. "They are newlyweds. Karin and Jugo are still working for the Naras and Inzukas, by the way."

It was hard to imagine the red headed woman working with deer, but apparently she did. Poor deer. Suigetsu sincerely hoped that the Nara's had given the critters some earplugs or something because Karin had astonishing lung capacity.

Jugo was Jugo though. It made sense that he was still paling around with the dogs. Suigetsu wasn't really sure how, but somehow Taka had all settled into the Leaf Village quite nicely.

"That's good." Kisame smirks as he swings around one of the swords. "I like this one. Nice and light, shiny too. She'd probably like that."

Right. Well Suigetsu wasn't entirely sure that medics were as into swords as them, but it was the thought that counted. Besides, it was as pretty awesome sword.

"Alright." He nods at Kisame and gives him the price. "So that should do the trick. Oh and did you hear, Sasuke and Hinata are supposed to find out what they're having today?"

Kisame laughs at that and nods. "Yeah." His smirk grows as well. "Though I imagine that the entire village will know soon enough."

Yeah. Most likely. Sassy was really excited about becoming a daddy.

* * *

Boys. They were having boys. They were having twin boys. Sasuke heard those words, but they were now stuck on repeat in his head.

He grins at Hinata and kisses the top of her head. "We're having boys." Sasuke didn't know why he felt the need to reiterate that when Hinata's hearing was perfectly fine, but he did.

Hinata smiles at that and nods. "Yes, we are." She looks up at him and smiles serenely at the knowledge. "Maybe, we can try for a daughter at some point too, but I'm really happy." She looks down at her stomach. "Well other than feeling fat."

She was not fat. Sasuke really didn't know where she got these crazy ideas from. Hinata wasn't fat. She was just pregnant. With twins.

Honestly, he was probably going to have to smack the Loser around a few more times when he saw him. The idiot definitely deserved it. What on Earth was wrong with him saying stuff like that in front of Hinata? He really should know better.

"You aren't fat." Sasuke shakes his head quickly. "Trying for a princess or a few princesses later on sounds great though."

Really great. There were few things more enjoyable than being with his wife, especially when they were trying for a baby.

Tsunade chuckles at that and nods. "This is one instance where Sasuke is absolutely right, Hinata." One instance? What exactly was the blonde trying to imply here?

He was right most of the time. He didn't know why Tsunade was pretending otherwise. Whatever. It didn't matter. Let the woman have her quips.

"I know." Hinata nods shyly as she snuggles into Sasuke. "It just feels a bit strange is all."

The Hokage shakes her head in amusement. "That's only natural." She smiles at Hinata and turns off the machine with the authority of someone who had done this many times before. "This is your first pregnancy. It's going to feel odd sometimes. Though at least now, you can start focusing on baby names and buying everything you need."

That was true. Hmm. So that meant a lot of blue. Yeah. They could do that. Thankfully, the Uchiha District was already fireproof.

"That's right." Sasuke nods at that. "Let's get you home. You need your rest."

That was all he said before Sasuke scoops Hinata up into his arms and carries her off Bridal Style. "S-Sasuke!" She blushes deeply as the Uchiha man continues on their trek towards the District.

He didn't care that people were staring. Sasuke was ridiculously happy. They were going to have twin boys and they were healthy. Everyone already knew that they were married and Hinata was pregnant anyway.

If they didn't know that Sasuke sometimes carried her around, well they were idiots. Idiots who clearly needed the _Kunais and Pouches Talk_ , but the raven haired man certainly wasn't going to be the one to give it to them.

Hinata on the other hand, well Sasuke fully intended to give her a rather _thorough_ demonstration of it. Clearly, he must have been doing something wrong, if she felt this insecure about her pregnant body.

"We're home." He smiles down at her, a few minutes later while setting her down on the bed. "You know that I love you, but she's right you know. You aren't fat. You're _fucking_ beautiful." Sasuke kisses her happily.

Hinata smiles and returns the kiss. "I know, but I guess it's just the hormones." There was an adorable blush, now staining her cheeks.

That was just irresistible. How was Sasuke supposed to resist that blush? He couldn't. That's how. So he did what any responsible ninja would do in this situation. He quickly uses the Soundproofing Jutsu and locks the door to their room.

He'd just have to banish these silly thoughts from her pretty little head. "I know, but I'll make sure that the hormones don't have a chance to torment you further." Sasuke would just have to distract her. Fortunately, distracting her was something he was very, very good at doing. After all, that was how she got pregnant in the first place…


	40. Chapter 40

Seductive Sound

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. This is something of a bonus chapter. I wasn't originally planning on having it, but there were a few requests. So enjoy the lemonade. Happy reading.

Chapter 40

 _Logistics._ That was really the only challenge about being with his pregnant wife. Sasuke definitely wanted to pounce, but he also didn't want to overdo it. A gentler touch and some rather carefully chosen positions were called for.

"I'm sure you can." Hinata brushes her lips against him. "Distract me, that is." Her cheeks were now tinted a rosy shade of pink that made it rather hard to think.

That combined with the gentle ghost of a kiss was an intoxicating combination. How the woman could still seem so damn innocent after everything that they had done was something of a mystery, especially after a few 'sneak attacks' that the bluenette had pulled during her pregnancy.

"Definitely." He deepens the kiss.

Probably two or three times a week, he'd be asleep and Hinata would pounce. Her hormones must have been reeking havoc on because she usually was too shy to initiate. Though she always responded to his affection eagerly. Then again, it was possible that he was just a fast pouncer. Maybe, his wife would have been the aggressor more often, if he waited more often.

Hinata moans softly into his kiss and wraps her arms around his neck. "Screw waiting." How was he supposed to wait when he knew what her kiss tasted like? What she sounded like when he kissed her?

"I'm sorry?" Hinata breaks the kiss and looks up at him with confused eyes.

Oh wait. He had actually said that out loud. "Nevermind." Sasuke smiles at her reassuringly as he captures her lips with his again.

Openmouthed, hot kisses. That was how he liked to kiss her best as his tongue explored every corner of her. It was easier to make her moan that way and Sasuke was addicted to her sweet moans.

 **Warning Lemon**

With that thought in mind, he breaks the kiss and slides the lavender sash of her kimono off. It was a white kimono. The colors certainly complimented her, but Sasuke was reasonably confident that she could make any color look beautiful. Even colors he thought were hideous such as yellow, pink, and orange. (Orange being the worst offender because some idiot was always wearing the 'loud' color).

"You're not wearing any lingerie." Sasuke smirks as his eyes scan her partially revealed body.

He could see the valley of her breasts and most of her stomach was bared. Not to mention, her creamy thighs were the only thing framing her womanhood.

Hinata blushes at that observation as she sits up and shimmies out of the rest of her kimono. "No. I didn't really see the point. It was going to come off anyway." That was true.

He couldn't help, but growl with approval at that observation. Though it was getting hard to ignore that he was well, that his pants were getting far too tight for his liking. So Sasuke quickly kicks them off and removes his boxers in one fell swoop.

"Let me help you with that." Hinata quickly sits up more thoroughly and pushes her husband onto his back.

Glorious. She never quite got over the sight of her husband's naked body. Well mostly naked. That shirt had to go. Mercifully, tugging it off was rather easy. Sasuke did have a habit of wearing such wonderfully easy to remove clothes.

"Such a kind wife, I have." Sasuke smirks up at her.

That smirk really should be illegal. It still made her heart skip a beat and Hinata feel as though an army of butterflies had taken up residence in her stomach. Though to be fair, that might just be the twins.

"I'm kind to you because you're kind to me." She smiles and leaves a trail of kisses down his jaws as her hands start exploring.

The bluenette couldn't help, but delight in the feeling of his well sculpted muscles underneath her fingers. She particularly loved tracing her hands over his abs. Those were very nice, but as she moves her lips away from his jaw and over his neck…she knew they weren't her primary target.

Sasuke sighs in pleasure. "Because you're my Sunflower." Obviously, he was enjoying the attention.

Hinata knew the words were meant to be romantic and they were as she grips his cock in her hand, but they triggered something. Damn hormones were driving her crazy. For a moment, she pictured him calling someone _else_ that and it drove her absolutely crazy.

"Always and you're my Sasuke." She had never actually given him a nickname, Hinata muses to herself.

Well he didn't need a nickname. Sasuke was Sasuke and that was that, the blunette decides as takes the tip of his arousal into her mouth. "F-Fuck! Always!" The results were immediate and quite the stroke to her own ego.

There was just something sinfully erotic about having a ninja like him completely at her mercy. Sasuke was quite literally capable of blowing up a mountain and here he was, moaning for _her_.

"Good." She smiles as she swirls her tongue around the sensitive tip.

Sasuke groans in agreement as he looks down and watches her. Her wickedly hot mouth was now wrapped around his cock and his wife was bobbing her head up and down his erection like she owned it. Which in a way, he supposed she did.

The way that her lips would lightly brush against him in a half kiss and her teeth would graze against him was beyond words. "So fucking good." Not that he would have ever denied her anything, but right now he was completely at her mercy.

This was especially the case when she looks up at him with those beautiful lavender eyes of hers. There was no hint of shyness now. Gone was the kitten. She had been replaced by a tigress who had no problem devouring her prey (and strangely enough, he was perfectly content with that).

"Hinata, wait." He was going to spill his release before he was even inside her at this rate. "This will be better." He waits for his wife to let go of him before gently turning her around.

She was now facing his arousal, but her center was above his face. "S-Sasuke!" Hinata squeaks as he smirks because she was a smart woman. His wife knew exactly what he was going to do.

"Just relax." That was the only warning he gave her before he began lapping at her in the way a cat would cream.

He was making love to her with his mouth in the way that made her scream. "S-SASUKE!" It felt so good to have his tongue there. His teeth lightly nipping at her clit as he slide two fingers into her already soaked folds.

He had to be close otherwise he wouldn't have pulled away like that. So Hinata goes back to just licking his arousal. Something that drew groans of appreciation from her lover.

"You always tastes so sweet." His fingers were moving inside her faster now and his tongue was gliding up and down her in a way that left her breathless for more.

She sucks on the tip playfully as Hinata squirms against him. "Ah!" It was impossible to resist one of Sasuke's top secret S Class Techniques. Hinata had privately dubbed it the Tongue Jutsu and she was quite certain it was even more fearsome than the Chidori.

The bluenette writhes against him. "You always f-feel so good!" She couldn't help it as she stroke him lightly. There was no resisting it anymore.

Hinata came hard and with a scream. "Beautiful." She was only vaguely conscious of Sasuke's praise as her husband slowly nudges her down towards his still throbbing erection.

There was still nothing quite like watching Hinata in the throes of passion like that. The way she'd scream for him and arch her back was equal parts enchanting and lewd.

Adding to the surreal sensation of the perfect moment was the fact her stomach was slightly jiggling with every little movement. "You're still the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen." He knew that she felt self-conscious about that, but for him it was more arousing than anything.

She was carrying their children. What could be a greater symbol of their love than that? Hopefully, the bluenette would get over feeling embarrassed about her round belly. After all, he wasn't really planning on stopping at two children.

"T-Thank you." Hinata tries to catch her breath.

This was the perfect moment for a sneak attack, Sasuke decides. So he caresses her ample breasts with his hands and flicks his tongue against a nipple before taking it into his mouth and sucking. She might as well get used to the sensation. She'd be nursing their twins soon enough.

Well at least she wasn't calling him a liar anymore, Sasuke thinks to himself smugly as he sucks on her breasts lightly and nips at them playfully. "Feels so good." Apparently, this was something that his wife very much approved of him doing by the way.

Hinata gasps at the feeling of his mouth against her breasts. They were even more sensitive than usual, she notes. Wanting to return the favor, she leaves a trial of adoring kisses along his chest.

The soft sighs of pleasure that followed told her that she was doing something very right. There was nothing quite like it. Watching those ruby red eyes smolder with desire.

"This is an addiction." The words were scarcely enough to qualify as a whisper and Hinata wasn't sure that Sasuke even heard them, but she meant them. "I'll never get enough of this." She meant them with every fiber of her being.

Sasuke releases her breast from her mouth and smile at her. "I never will either." Apparently, he had actually heard her.

Her words were like balms on his soul as Sasuke brushes his arousal against her. Teasing her. He'd wait until she was ready, but the small contact was more than enough to make him groan.

"G-Good!" Sex was frighteningly bad for their vocabulary, Sasuke observes in amusement.

Good would never be enough to convey what this feeling was. Though it would have to do for now. His brain was certainly shutting down. His body was far more in control at the moment. Content to drown in an ocean of pleasant sensations.

As long as he could drown with her, Sasuke didn't mind drowning in this fashion. "Very." He kisses her quickly and then caresses her cheek. "Are you ready? You can set the pace."

It was probably best to let her do so. Hinata was the one with the protruding belly. The one carrying their twins. She knew what would feel good and what wouldn't better than he did at the moment.

"I'm ready." She smiles as she rubs against him teasingly. "Are you?"

They said there was no such thing as a dumb question and maybe, that was true. This was a bit of a sadistic one though. "Hinata, I'm always ready for you." He was also harder than a rock at moment. Surely, she had to see that.

Hinata laughs softly at that as she slowly slides on top of him. "I know and that's something that I will always be eternally grateful for." Sasuke would have been rather impressed by her returning vocabulary, if he wasn't too busy enjoying her heated caress.

The contradiction was a heady one. She was so hot like a fire, but wetter than the ocean and so fucking tighter. It took all his self-control not to just slam into her like animal.

"Me too." He leans up slightly and nips her ear playfully.

He'd be even more grateful, if she could move though. His wife was magic, Sasuke swore. Because no sooner had he thought that than the Siren sitting up on him began to sway with the other ninja.

Incredible. It always felt incredible and it was even more amazing to watch her breasts and round tummy jiggle as she rocks against him.

"I love you." Hinata whispers as she leans down and kisses him.

Her hair forms a nice curtain over them. It was like a waterfall, really. There was something almost sacred about the way those silky strands would brush against his skin as they moved in time. As they moved as one. Just as they were always meant to.

"I love you too." Sasuke smiles at her.

She knew he meant that. That was what made it perfect. They way they fit together and understood each other was perfect.

They were like Yin and Yang. She and Sasuke couldn't be more different and yet, they balanced each other out in a way that was necessary. Their love was far form a normal one, but it was the best kind for the two of them.

It would have been less awkward though, if she wasn't trying to ride him with a belly that looked as though she had swallowed two large watermelons. She loved her precious watermelons, but it did make trying to rock against him a bizarre feeling.

"You feel so good." She kisses him heatedly. It almost seemed like her stomach was made of jello, the way it would wiggle. "So good." Though the feeling of being joined with him like this overrode that.

"So do you." He glides his hands over her breasts and one settles on her neck. "Don't stop." His voice was coming out in breathless pants now.

Just the way she liked it. There was something wonderfully seductive about Sasuke's voice. It almost didn't matter what the man actually said. There was something silky about that tone of his that drove her crazy. Of course, that might just be the hormones talking.

"I won't." She moves against him faster now.

Hinata was hovering on top of him. The view was nothing short of phenomenal. Watching her large breasts sway by his mouth was just too tempting. "Sasuke!" So he takes one nipple into his mouth and makes her cry out in pleasure while his other hand finds her backside again.

That backside that drove him to the brink of insanity. Honestly, he'd have her prance about the District naked, if Sasuke thought he could get away with it. Unfortunately, Taka, Kisame, and sometimes Itachi lived here and he didn't want them to get an eyeful. So Hinata's gloriousness nakedness had to be confined to the sanctity of their home.

It was a pity though, he muses as he caresses the firm curve of her ass. Truthfully as he drove into her again and again, driving them both ever higher…it almost seemed like blasphemy to cover up such beauty.

"Hinata!" How was it possible to feel this good?

Now, he fully understood why Kakashi was so addicted to his damn books. He had obviously known something that Sasuke hadn't about sex before he became Hinata's lover. It could feel really, really fucking good.

Hinata moans and throws her back in pleasure as Sasuke moves faster and faster. Both of their words were coming out as desperate moans, but neither cared. They understood each other in a way that most people would never be able to. As they reached for each other as if their lives depended on it, Hinata decides that this was what love felt like.

"I'm going to cum!" There was no holding it back anymore.

Every touch, every moan, every look, every taste, all of it was just too much. Too much to resist. She was going to fall over the edge again and that was alright because Hinata knew that he'd be waiting to catch her when she fell.

Sasuke quickly swallows up her declaration with a heated kiss as he moves inside her. Faster and faster. Every touch was an addiction. He couldn't get enough of this feeling.

It was akin to flying. This must be what Garuda felt like when he was soaring through the skies. There was no other way that he could properly articulate the feeling of being buried deep inside her as they both joined together in perfect harmony.

"Hinata!" He probably sounded like an animal as he finally spilled his release deep inside her, but that didn't matter.

All that mattered was being together and watching Hinata as she fully succumbed to the power of their attraction for each other. Watching her come undone was far more beautiful than any work of art could ever be.

 **End of Lemon**

* * *

Hinata pants as she cuddles up to her lover a few hours later. Time really did fly when one was having fun. She knew this for a fact because it was already dark outside and that most assuredly had not been the case when they first fell into bed together.

"Feeling better now?" Sasuke kisses the top of her head and smiles.

Yes, she was feeling much better now. Her pregnancy was strange. One moment, she'd feel fat and the next minute she would crave his touch. Sometimes both at once.

Well at least her Morning Sickness had passed for now. That had not been fun. Hinata couldn't wait to hold their twins in her arms, but they were certainly making her earn the privilege of doing so. Were all pregnancies like this or was it just because she was carrying twins?

"Much better." Hinata nods shyly and Sasuke smiles as he runs his fingers through her hair.

It would be impossible not to feel better, now that she was curled up against him like this. There wasn't even an inch separating them and that was just how the bluenette preferred things. It was hard to believe there had once been a time when she ran from him. Those days were long gone now though.

True, he might be at least mildly to moderately insane at the best of times. Sasuke loved her though. He loved her with such a ferocity that most would have been terrified, but she wasn't. Well at least not anymore.

Sasuke wraps the blankets around them tighter. "Good." Naturally, he also places his arm around her stomach protectively.

He did seem to enjoy doing that. It also had the habit of encouraging their children to kick. They definitely recognized him.

That might not be the most logical thing to think, but Hinata felt it. They certainly knew who their father was. These two were certainly going to be delivering a lot of Lion Barrages at some point, she giggles to herself at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke cocks his head to the side with an adorably confused look on his face.

Well that face was funny. "I was just thinking that the twins really like to kick." Sasuke did have such an expressive face when he let his guard down.

"That's a good thing though." Sasuke nods at her. "Means they're healthy. What's so funny about that?"

Hinata smiles and kisses his forehead. He could be so cute sometimes. Not that she would ever tell him that to his face. That would probably damage his fragile male pride. (Men could be so sensitive sometimes)!

"I'm just imagining them running around everywhere, throwing lion barrages at everyone." She smiles slyly at him. "Just like their father."

Sasuke smirks at that as he pulls her closer. "Well that might be accurate." He pauses and adds. "Though I haven't really used that as a standard technique in awhile."

"True, but it did make quite the impression on the one Sound Ninja during the Chunin Exams." Hinata still remembers those days with stunning detail.

Hopefully, their children wouldn't have such traumatic exams. If they did, Sasuke would probably step in. Though Hinata suspected their exams had been more of a special case than anything. How many Gaaras and Orochimarus were out there really?

"That's true." He nods smugly.

There was only one thing that would make this moment even more perfect. "Can you get me some strawberries?" She smiles at him.

Sasuke gapes at her in disbelief. "After all that, the first thing on your mind is still strawberries?" Well yes. She was hungry. Their lovemaking had worked up quite the appetite.

She blushes at the question though. It was still embarrassing sometimes. Pregnancy cravings could be evil. Seriously, she was eating far more now than she ever had before.

"Well I'm eating for three and the twins really like strawberries." She blushes even more.

Sasuke shakes his head in disbelief. "Alright." He smirks as he kisses her cheek and gets out of bed. "I'll get you your precious strawberries." Quickly throwing on a pair of pants and heading out the door. "I'll be right back."

Hinata nods and smiles to herself. That's how you knew it was true love. Amazing lovemaking and when your husband humored your food cravings during pregnancy. That was love, right there!


	41. Chapter 41

Seductive Sound

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter because it's the one that I think a lot of people have been waiting for. The twins are about to make their grand debut.

 **Chapter Notation:** This takes approximately four months after the last chapter. In case anyone reads this and is wondering, this story is not over. **Chapter 42 will be the Epilogue and the Grand Finale.** Happy reading.

Chapter 41

Aoda had never seen Master Sasuke so panicked before. "Master Sasuke, I don't mean to interrupt as I know that this is a very important day for you." Though he simply head to speak. "But you seem to have forgotten something."

The young ninja looks at his Summon blankly. "What are you talking about?" He was also flailing. "I'm taking Hinata to the hospital! She's having contractions!"

Humans were a strange species. Why they took so long to lay their eggs and had to go through such a strenuous delivery was frankly beyond the snake's understanding. Still, there really was something that Sasuke should know.

"Yes, about that." Aoda shakes his head in amusement as he points towards the door of Sasuke's home. "You forgot your Mate."

Sasuke blinks at that and turns around. "Oh! Right!" He quickly scurries back and scoops up Hinata into his arms. "I'm sorry, Hinata. I guess that I just got a little overexcited."

Hinata giggles at that and smiles as she kisses him. Her belly was bulging. Those must be very big Hatchilngs. Why else would her stomach be so round? She looked like Aoda after he had swallowed a particularly large meal.

"It's alright." Her eyes were glowing with happiness, despite a bit of wincing. "Though if Aoda could alert our friends that I've gone into labor, that would be wonderful."

Of course, he would let them all know. This was a very special day. Sasuke's Mate was about to lay her first clutch!

"I shall be sure to do so." Aoda smiles at her and sways happily. "You needn't worry about anything, Mistress Hinata. Go lay your eggs."

Hinata rubs the back of her head sheepishly and smiles. "That's not exactly how this works." True. Humans apparently had exceptionally painful ways of reproducing.

Aoda had wondered about that. Honestly, how were they so numerous? It sounded like childbirth was akin to torture and yet, people did it all the time? He'd much rather find himself a nice snake and guard over their eggs until they hatched, personally.

"I understand." He nods. "I'll be going and telling your friends. I'm sure Master Sasuke will take good care of you." With that being said, Aoda quickly slithers off in search of Itachi, Mei, Kisame, Taka, the Rookie Nine, and the Hyugas.

Actually, now that he thought about it, there were very few people that he wasn't going to be telling. It was a good thing that human deliveries generally took awhile. Even for him, it wasn't going to be an easy feat to brief everyone.

After all, there was only one Aoda. Wait. That was it! He'd just tell Naruto and Naruto could tell everyone else by using his clones. Genius! He was so clever that he amazed himself sometimes.

* * *

Hinata shakes her head in amusement as Sasuke carries her straight into the hospital. "I NEED TSUNADE NOW!" As always, he didn't particularly care about formalities.

It was sweet how much, he worried about her. Really, it was. It would have been more sweet though, if he wasn't currently terrifying the hospital staff half to death.

"Don't worry." The receptionist was now white as a sheet. "I'll p-page her right now." The woman obviously knew what was going on.

Hinata was nine months pregnant and Sasuke had just stormed into the hospital. It didn't take a genius to realize that the Uchiha Matriarch had just gone into labor. It would take a genius to keep Sasuke calm though. Truthfully, she was a little worried about this hospital still being in one piece by the time this was all said and done.

They were definitely going to need Itachi. He was the only one who might be able to restrain his 'foolish little brother.' His words, not hers.

"Good." Sasuke nods his head approvingly.

There was a slight pause before Tsunade's voice is heard. "Send them to room 127." Finally, they were making progress.

It was impressive that Sasuke was carrying her while his hands were shaking like that. Truth be told, the bluenette wasn't sure who was more nervous. Her or Sasuke.

"It's going to be alright." He kisses her forehead as he carries her up the stairs.

Hinata wasn't really sure who he was trying to convince at this point. It didn't matter. He was shaking like a leaf and apparently too far gone to realize it would have been easier just to take the elevator.

Oh well. She was probably going to be in labor for the better part of a day. Maybe, more than a day. If Sasuke wanted to take the stairs, she'd just have to humor him for now.

* * *

Naruto blinks a few minutes later when Aoda slithers up to his home. That was just plain weird. It wasn't every day you had a massive snake winding his way through the village at a breakneck pace.

"What's wrong?" Clearly, something had to be wrong.

Otherwise, he doubted that the enormous Summon would have sought him out. Maybe, something had happened to Sasuke or Hinata! He hoped not. They were his friends and the bluenette was heavily pregnant!

Aoda shakes his head when he sees the blonde panicking. "Master Sasuke has taken Mistress Hinata to the hospital." Uh oh. That couldn't be good. "Mistress Hinata is now in labor and she has instructed me to inform everyone of that fact. Though I believe that your shadow clones would be the better way of going about doing so."

Naruto blinks at that. Damn. Who knew that Aoda could be so sneaky. So the snake wanted him to do all the work.

He didn't argue though. "Yeah. You're probably right!" Naruto grins because well, his shadow clones would be able to maneuver throughout the Leaf easier. "I better get going. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" So that's exactly what he did as he summons at least a dozen clones and sends them off in that many directions.

This was going to be a long day, Naruto thinks to himself as he watches Aoda disappear in a puff of smoke. Sasuke was probably a nervous wreck by now.

He didn't blame him though. "Becoming a dad is a very big deal." This was particularly true when your name was Sasuke and you wanted to revive your Clan.

Poor Hinata though. From what Sakura had told him about childbirth, today was not going to be a fun day for her. How women went through all that was frankly beyond Naruto.

* * *

Tsunade shakes her head as she helps Hinata onto the bed a few minutes later. Both expectant parents just looked so panicked. It would have been funny, if the situation wasn't so serious.

"Well you're not very far dilated yet." The busty blonde determines, after giving Hinata an examination. "You're definitely going into labor though, but we're going to be here for awhile."

Labor wasn't like baking cookies. It wasn't something that was done easily or quickly. No, this was a true test of a mother's love and a father's agility.

She said agility because Tsunade knew that it was highly likely Hinata would attempt to Gentle Fist her husband for this. For what she was about to go through and that wasn't going to be pretty.

"I know." Hinata nods, clearly struggling to stay calm.

Tsunade smiles at her reassuringly. "This isn't my first delivery." She glances at Sasuke warningly. "So don't panic. Besides, I have Shizune and Sakura here to assist me today."

That should calm Sasuke down somewhat. It must have been strange though. Knowing that his former teammate was helping to deliver his children, especially given the fact Sakura once had romantic feelings for him.

Oh well. The hospital was certainly no place for such things to be discussed. They had something far more important to focus on.

"I'm not panicking." Sasuke rolls his eyes at her.

Well two somethings actually. Two beautiful boys were about to be brought into the world. Everything else could wait.

That included Sasuke's ego. "Whatever you say." If he wasn't panicking yet, he soon will be. Contractions were dangerous.

* * *

A short while later, Hiashi Hyuga was pacing in the waiting room. He was far from alone though. Naruto, Itachi, Mei, Kakashi, and Taka were all jammed in there. Not to mention Neji and Hanabi.

"I'm surprised that the other Rookies didn't come." That was somewhat insulting really.

Naruto puts up his hands in a gesture that was obviously supposed to keep the peace. "They would have, but the waiting room is only so big." Ah. Yes, well that made sense. That was surprisingly practical of them.

"Uncle, don't trouble yourself so much." Neji sighs as he places his hand on the other man's shoulder. "Tsunade is attending to Hinata. She's in very capable hands." That was true, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to worry.

Hiashi loved Tsunade, but this was his daughter. His baby was going to have a baby. Not only that, but she was going to have two babies! Twins did have a habit of running in their family, it seemed. (After all, he was a twin himself).

"I'm sure Big Sister will be fine." Hanabi nods her head energetically.

He hoped so. Hiashi sure hoped so. She had to be. Goodness only knows what that demon would do, if anything else were to come to pass.

"Don't worry." Itachi smiles at him serenely. It was good to see that someone was keeping their composure in all this. "I'm quite certain that my foolish little brother's sons will be producing their first fireballs in no time and all of this will be nothing more than an amusing memory soon."

That causes Hiashi to twitch. Gods and Goddesses, he could only hope that somehow those children would take after Hinata. Goodness help them all, if they took after that demon.

The Leaf would never survive three Sasuke's. He crosses his fingers and sends up a rapid succession of prayers to every deity that he knew. Hopefully, at least one of them would answer his pleas.

"Aren't you being a little over dramatic?" Suigetsu raises an eyebrow. "Women have babies every single day."

To which, Jugo kindly gags him. The gentle giant must have been used to this despicable behavior from the violet eyed ninja.

Despicable or not though, the Hyuga Patriarch had to admit that the man certainly knew how to make a fine sword. That much he was sure of. The Samehada was doing excellent business. (Apparently, Suigetsu had named his shop after Kisame's sword).

"Thank you." Hiashi shakes his head at the white haired ninja and smiles gratefully at Jugo.

Jugo smiles back and shrugs. Oh yes, he was very used to this. "It was either that or Karin would hit him." Hmm. Decisions, decisions. It could have proven most amusing to watch Karin hit him.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Kakashi smiles at Hiashi pleasantly while turning another page in his book.

Another twitch. Hiashi imagines that he would be doing that a lot before the day was out though. Was now, really the time to be reading erotic novels?!

Mei pats him on the shoulder sympathetically. "I know that this must be stressful for you, but you'll be holding your grandchildren in your arms soon." Well that was true and apparently the Mizukage would be holding her first child in her arms relatively soon too.

"You certainly work fast." He glances at Itachi.

The woman was already finishing the end of her first trimester and just beginning to show. Itachi certainly hadn't wasted any time. It must be an Uchiha thing. Uchihas breed like rabbits!

Itachi smirks as he kisses Mei's cheek. "My wife wanted a child and as conception is a rather enjoyable process and I can hardly be expected to let Sasuke do all the work, I saw fit to grant her request." Uh huh. Hiashi could read between the lines. Itachi Uchiha was something of a deviant.

* * *

Hinata had lost count of how many contractions she had endured. She had been at this for far too long. The Sun had already set awhile ago and yet, she was still hard at work. Delivering her twins. The bluenette knew one thing for sure though. She definitely didn't enjoy labor.

"Owe!" Neither did her husband.

She had just squeezed Sasuke's hand a little too hard. "Sorry." Hinata hadn't meant to do that, but it was just all so painful.

Tsunade shakes her head and smiles encouragingly. "You're doing beautifully. You just need to push a little more." What Hinata needed was to throw her Gentle Fist at the sadistic woman.

She was actually expected to push more? Hinata had no idea how civilian women managed this. She was a ninja and she was utterly exhausted. Honestly, the only thing that she wanted to push was her fist into the medic's face for suggesting such an impossible task.

"You can do it." Sasuke kisses her forehead. "I'll get you as many strawberries as you like, afterwards."

Well she did love her strawberries. That much Hinata couldn't deny. Unfortunately, not even her strawberries were tempting enough to sway here.

"You have to keep pushing." Sakura smiles at her. "For your sons."

That was true. As much as Hinata wanted to scream and rage, she did want to see her sons and that meant she had to push. So she pushed and she pushed until a loud cry pierces through the room.

"There's the first one!" Tsunade quickly scoops up Hinata's firstborn and hands him to Sakura. "Make sure he's breathing on his own and give him his vaccinations!" With that being said, the blonde quickly turns her attention back towards Hinata. "Keep pushing!"

This indignity just would not end, Hianta thinks to herself as she squeezes Sasuke's hand tighter. Her husband was apparently a far more patient man than most people truly gave him credit for.

He had endured her screams, her nearly crushing his hand, and Hinata's threats. In the past few hours, the bluenette had been rather impressed by her own creativity. She was quite certain she'd come up with more than a handful of new torture methods and though Sasuke had looked a little green at some of them, he hadn't shirked from his sacred obligation.

Never once had he left her side. "You can do it." Sasuke's smile was so sweet, but also terrified. As he should be.

He should definitely be terrified. Hinata might not have his destructive capacity, but she certainly knew how to use the Gentle Fist and she knew precisely where to target to do the most damage!

"Ah! I know!" She winces in pain while another contraction tears through her and the young mother pushes. "Is he okay?" Hinata had to know if her eldest son was okay.

"He's beautiful." Sakura smiles at her. He was also bawling his eyes out. "Though I don't think he liked his shots." Well that was good. Besides, who could blame him? No one liked getting shots!

"WAHH!" Apparently, their youngest child agrees as he finally makes his way into the world. "WAHH!" He really, really agreed.

"I got him." Shizune smiles as she takes hold of the other infant and proceeds to give him his vaccinations. "He's also beautiful and healthy."

Thank goodness. They were both okay and their sons were being brought over to them. Brought over to them and nestled into her arms.

Hinata smiles down at them in wonder. "Sasuke, have you ever seen anything so perfect?" Just like that, all of her agony was worth it.

"No." Sasuke kisses the top of her head and smiles. "Well besides their mother." Alright. He was sweet. She'd let him live.

* * *

Sasuke smiles down in amazement at his sons for approximately two minutes before everyone comes storming in and by everyone, Sasuke meant everyone. Team Seven, Taka, Itachi, Mei, Hiashi, Neji, and Hanabi all came inside at the same moment. Amusingly enough though, Suigetsu had been gagged.

"Oh my." Mei smiles as she rushes over. "My nephews are absolutely adorable." Of course, they were. How could they be anything else when they were Hinata's children? "Have you named them yet?"

Hinata laughs as she smiles down at them some more. "Not yet." They hadn't had time. Literally, she had just delivered them less than five minutes ago!

That was a good point though. What could they possibly name these two perfect, little beings. It was so hard to decide.

Sasuke smiles with pride down at them. They definitely took after him in looks for the most part. They looked exactly like him, only their eyes were lavender and their skin was creamy white instead of ivory. That and their smile was softer. Much like their mother's.

"I think the firstborn will be Hitomu." Sasuke kisses his forehead. "It means single dream." Only one of his dreams had actually come true. Thank goodness. "And his brother shall be, Kosuke." He glances out the window before kissing Kosuke's forehead too. "It means Rising Sun." The Sun was just now beginning to rise in the sky, after all.

Hinata laughs and nods her head in approval. "Hiomu and Kosuke Uchiha. I like it." Good. He was glad his wife liked it.

It wouldn't have been very fair to subject her to all that and have her hate the names. Sasuke wasn't anywhere near sadistic enough to torture her in such a fashion.

"Hiashi." Tsunade shakes her head at the grandfather. "Don't you have anything to say to your grandchildren?"

Hiashi snorts as he looks down at them and smiles. "Well I hope that they only take after Sasuke when it comes to his looks." He shakes his head and sighs gravely. "He may be a psychotic demon, but he's always been blessed with his physical appearance."

To which, Itachi swats Hiashi upside the head. "Only myself or Hinata are allowed to taunt my foolish little brother." He pauses and then adds. "Well us and Naruto, of course."

Naruto grins and laughs at that as if his day had just been made. "That's damn right." Naturally, Hiashi rolls his eyes at that, but Sasuke didn't care.

He was a father now. A father of two perfect little boys. Boys who had their mother's sweet smile. What could possibly be better than that?

"They're so cute." Karin plays with their toes. "How are you feeling, Hinata?"

So much for there being no such thing as a dumb question. The woman had just been through hours and hours of labor. Honestly, how did Karin think that she was feeling?!

"It was like torture, but it was worth it." Hinata cuddles her sons to her chest. "So very worth it. I wouldn't trade them for the world." There were many suitably pleasing 'awes' at that declaration.

Hanabi laughs and beams. "I'm going to be the best aunt ever." Sasuke chuckles at that. Well at least the woman was rather content with her new role.

"I'm sure you will." Hinata smiles as Shizune nods.

"They're both going to be such heartbreakers, one day." Kakashi observes with a smirk.

He was going to be doing a lot of eye rolling today, it seemed. His silver haired Sensei was going to make sure of that. "Of course." All the better for them to find their own Sunflowers later, on Sasuke supposed.

"Is that a snake?!" Shizune points to the window and Sasuke blinks.

He moves to the window and shakes his head in amusement. "Yes, but it's Aoda." He must have realized that the 'Hatchlings' would be arriving soon. "I think that he just wants to see the twins as well." Sasuke smiles at Hinata. "Are you comfortable with it?" He wouldn't let the snake see them, if his wife wasn't. Her comfort was of the utmost importance to him, especially after what she had just been through.

"It's alright." Hinata nods her head approvingly. "I know that he'd never hurt them." That was true, but it was rather good to hear her say so.

"Alright." Having received permission, Sasuke gingerly scoops up their sons and places them by the window. "Hmm. Didn't see him cause Aoda was blocking the view, but it looks like Garuda wants to see them too."

The mother of two laughs softly at that and nods, once again. "That's still fine." True. Garuda was quite the respectful bird.

"Oh Master Sasuke, they're such precious little Hatchlings." Aoda was of course, besotted. "They look so much like you. Though they do have your Mate's beautiful eyes and pretty scales."

Hiashi raises his eyebrow at that. Right. The Hyuga Patriarch needed to get used to Aoda's rather unique style of communication.

"Her scales?" The proud grandfather's eyebrow couldn't shoot any higher.

Sasuke shrugs at that. "He just means her skin." Hinata did have very pretty skin. Sasuke should know. He was intimately familiar with it.

"Oh that makes sense." Hiashi nods. "For a snake." Indeed.

Speaking of his Summons though, Garuda was just as excited as Aoda. He was squawking rather excitedly and Sasuke couldn't be prouder of his sons. They were so brave. Neither of them were scared of Aoda and Garuda. They must have just instinctively known that he wouldn't allow anyone to hurt them, no matter what species they were.

That thought makes him smile even more. The Uchiha Clan certainly was well on its way to being restored.


	42. Chapter 42

Seductive Sound

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy the grand finale of _**Seductive Sound**_. Oh and for those of you interested, feel free to check out my other stories or profile for information about updates. Happy reading.

 **Chapter Notation:** Hiashi was right. Uchihas breed like rabbits, well at least in this epilogue. This takes place five years after the previous chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 42

Hinata Uchiha loved her husband and she loved their children. She loved them very much, but sometimes they could be a handful. This was especially true when it came to their boys.

"Kosuke, stop that!" She shakes her head in disbelief.

Honestly, Kosuke and Hitomu were only five, but at this rate Hinata might very well be gray before she was thirty. Sasuke had the brilliant idea to teach them how to use Fireball Jutsus last week and well, they were rather proud of themselves for mastering it.

Her youngest son smiles at her. "I thought we were supposed to use Jutsus at the Academy?" In such a sweet way, that Hinata couldn't really be angry with him.

Damn the Bubble Eyes Jutsu. It was so lethal. It was right up there with Sasuke's Tongue Jutsu. (Not that her children her children were ever going to find out about that last part).

"You are." She sighs and rubs the back of her head. "It's just you're supposed to wait until your instructor says to do so." That or at least wait until the Entrance Ceremony was over at least.

"So that means no Chidoris until Kisame Sensei says so?" Hitomu looks at his mother in confusion.

Hinata couldn't help, but smack her forehead as her daughters giggle. "Yes, Hitomu." Gods and Goddesses help her, her children were too adorable and destructive for their own good. "That's exactly what it means." She shoots Sasuke a dirty look.

Of course, Sasuke was little help in this instance. "If you can teach the girls Gentle Fist, I can teach the boys Chidoris and Fireball Jutsus. It's only fair." He was smirking.

He needed to be smacked upside the head. Aye aye. What was she going to do with him? She'd have to get the chakra cuffs out later and teach him a lesson.

"Mother, when do we get to learn how to use the Fireball Jutsu and Chidori?" Katsumi looks up at the forlorn mother of four with hopeful eyes.

Katsumi and her sister were both three and they were both adorable. Each of them had her midnight blue hair, but they had their father's naturally midnight black eyes.

Well that was until either of them activated their Sharingan and Byakugan. All of their children could activate both of their Jutsus now. There had been unfortunate incident in which Kisame had gotten a little too playful at the beach and their children thought he was a shark.

Hinata sighs at the question and smiles at her. "When you turn five." That was at least two years away the mother thinks to herself as she brushes Katsumi's shoulder length locks of hair off to the side.

Apparently, that trauma had been enough to unlock all of the Sharingans and well Byakugans were something of an instinct. Unlike the Sharingan, most Hyuga Children could active them extremely young.

"I can't wait." Kiyoko smiles at Hinata as Sasuke continues to smirk.

All of their twins were identical. The only way to really tell them apart was their hairstyles and personalities, Hinata muses. While Katsumi preferred to wear her hair only semi long, Kiyoko's hair more closely resembled Mikoto Uchiha's in style and in length.

"That's the spirit." Sasuke clearly wasn't helping matters!

Hitomu laughs. "You'll be throwing fireballs and lightning in no time." Wonderful. Now, their elder brothers were encouraging the three year olds to become unholy terrors early.

Sasuke was rather proud of his naming skills though. Not without reason, of course. Katsumi's name meant victorious beauty and Kiyoko's pure child or clarity. Both were aptly named. It was Katsumi who was their little warrior princess and Kiyoko was so sweet. (Until she let herself get talked into going along with her older sister's mischief, anyway).

"Yay." Katsumi and Kiyoko both beam at the encouragement and Hinata shakes her head.

"Yeah." Naruto laughs as he strides over to them. "They definitely take a lot after Sasuke." That was true.

Of course, Hinata had left her mark in them. Unlike their father, her children all liked sweets. Whether that was purely because of her influence or because they were children, the Uchiha Matriarch wasn't sure. She'd claim it though.

"They have plenty of their mother in them as well." Sasuke smirks as he notices little Kosuke was already bounding over to Umi.

Hinata shakes her head. "I think it's a little early to be assuming such things. "Her husband didn't even need to say it, she already knew.

Umi was Suigetsu's and Karin's daughter. Her name meant ocean and the violet eyed, red head was already displaying her Hozuki blood with her water nature styles (and she was only four).

"Hiya, Kosuke!" She beams at him.

Immediately, their youngest son starts to turn as red as Umi's hair and fidgets. "Hi, U-Umi." Alright. Maybe, their children took after Hinata more than she thought.

* * *

Hiashi shakes his head as stands next to Tsunade and watches everyone arrive. "This is truly unbelievable." His grandsons were now old enough to enroll in the Academy.

Tsunade smiles at him and kisses his cheek. "I know. Time does fly." Indeed it did. It seemed like it was only yesterday, that Sasuke had kidnapped Hinata and now, they had four children! (Uchihas still bred like rabbits in his mind).

"Hey, all you brats." Hiashi could hear Kisame call out as he waves to t hem with Kaya by his side.

How the blue skinned man ever became an Academy Instructor, he'd never fully understand. Strangely enough though, he was good at it.

It seemed that everyone had found their career path though, particularly Taka. Karin was still working with the Naras and Jugo had become a fine Ninja Dog Trainer. Not only that, but Suigetsu's weapon shop was doing rather well.

"I know." Tsunade sighs and shakes her head as she watches Kisame greet everyone. "I never expected him to be an Academy Teacher or to marry either, but he did." True enough.

The surprises just kept coming though. Hinata was now a medic and Sasuke worked in the Intelligence Division. Apparently, he thought it was a good way to protect his children from future threats and he quite enjoyed terrifying people into revealing all of their secrets. Finally, the demon's talents were being put to good use, Hiashi supposed.

Even more shock though was the fact that Naruto had a son with Sakura. A son who was now bounding over to Katsumi. Amusingly enough, Sasuke was now twitching at that. This should be interesting.

"Hello, Koichi." Katsumi smiles at him.

The boy was blonde like his father, but had jade green eyes like his mother. His resemblance to the Fourth Hokage was rather striking, even at the age of four.

"Hey, Katsumi." He beams at her as he shows them all a bunch of candy. "Some strange man with bushy brows gave me these. Father says that it's okay though." He smiles at them. "He says it's safe to take candy from Bushy Brows Sensei." Though perhaps, not in spirit. Minato had been far more dignified.

"I don't know if it's a good idea to take candy from a guy with dead caterpillars for eyebrows." Hitomu shakes his head.

Kiyoko gives him a dirty look. "Mother says it's not nice to judge people based on how they looked." His grandchildren did have impressive vocabularies for their age though. Hiashi had to give them that much.

"Fine. Fine." Hitomu takes some candy and bounds off to his brother. "Kosuke, you want some? They have strawberry flavor!" They also all seemed to have some sort of strawberry fetish, but Hiashi figured it could be worse. At least it wasn't a Ramen fetish.

* * *

Itachi shakes his head as he makes his way to the Academy with Mei. At four, their daughters were a little bit too young to join either Academy. Still, it couldn't help to let them have an early look at what a Ninja Academy was like and they were all eager to cheer on their cousins.

"Your shoulders are prime real estate." Mei laughs softly at her husband.

Indeed. They apparently were. He had one daughter on each shoulders, but Itachi didn't mind. Sasuke had once been the same way. So it was far from the first time that he had given a child a piggyback ride on his back.

He smirks at his wife and kisses her cheek. "Just like their mother, they do love to crawl over me." To his delight, that prompts the woman to blush.

Mei had already been in her early thirties when they married. So it had been a surprise when she conceived so quickly and an even bigger one to find out that twins didn't just run in the Hyuga Family. Apparently, they also ran in the Uchiha Clan too.

"I-Itachi!" She shakes her head in disbelief at his antics.

She could 'I-Itachi' him, all she wanted. Mei knew it was the truth though. Much to his delight his wife was a very…affectionate woman. Thank goodness for the Jutsu or else they probably would have had at least half a dozen children.

'"Look, Chiyoko!" His eldest daughter points to her cousins. "They're already here!"

Kumi and Chiyoko were their identical twin daughters. Kumi was the eldest and her name meant rarely seen beauty, while her little sister's meant one thousand generations. Itachi thought both names were fitting (and that was why he had chosen them).

"Mother, Father, may we go see them?" Chiyoko looks up at them excitedly.

The Bubble Eyes Jutsu. It was perhaps the most deadly Jutsu known to all of mankind. Itachi found himself powerless to resist those eyes. Those beautiful green eyes that so resembled his wife's, but could turn crimson red when either of their daughters wished for that to be the case.

Mei smiles and kisses both of their foreheads. "Yes, go play with your cousins." Their children needed no further prompting apparently because they both ran off like bats out of Hell.

"They're certainly fast." Itachi chuckles at his observation.

The Mizukage nods in agreement. "Yes, they are." Because no one could argue with the accuracy of his assessment.

They both looked so much like their mother. How strange that the Uchiha Clan now had three sets of identical twins in it. That had to be some kind of record.

Chiyoko and Kumi were both blessed with gorgeous green eyes and long locks of hair that was styled like their mother's. They looked so much like her, save for Itachi's ears, skin tone, and his stress lines. (Which in their case, he figured were more the result of genetics than environmental factors).

"I still can't believe that Naruto's giant toads scared them enough to activate their Sharingans." They were so young to have activated them, but Itachi was teaching them how to properly manage their bloodline and when the time came, transfers would be performed.

Thanks to Tsunade's top secret and valiant work, they had figured out a way to clone the eyes. They would be used to trade in the even that there was ever an odd number of Uchihas needing new eyes to prevent blindness from overusing the Mangekyo Sharingan.

Thankfully, that day was still far off. "Me neither." A fact that everyone was tremendously grateful because having a child have an eye transplant just seemed like a horrific thing to ponder.

* * *

Two hours later and Sasuke was more than happy to get ready to leave. The Loser had droned on and on with his stupid speech. The blonde was Hokage now and that meant that he was required to be at the Entrance Ceremony. Which meant that Naruto was required to give a speech and drive Sasuke nuts.

Honestly, did the idiot have no idea how difficult it was to corral four children? Naruto had to be out of his mind, if he truly thought it was easy to have his Uchiha Princes and Princesses sit through a speech that was that long.

After all that, well Sasuke was in the mood for some entertainment. "How about we all go and visit with Uncle Neji?" He smirks at his children. "Hitomu and Kosuke, you can practice showing them your fireballs."

Itachi chuckles at Sasuke. "You can't be serious." Oh Sasuke was very serious.

At some point during the speech, everyone had gathered around and endured it together. Sasuke was with his family, Taka, and the Rookie Nine had all stood around like idiots, waiting for Naruto to finish his speech.

A speech that should have taken two minutes, but the loudmouth had managed to stretch it into two hours. It would have all been rather impressive, had Sasuke not had to stand through it with four fidgetting children in tow.

"Yes, Father!" He loved his children.

Not only where they adorable and intelligent, they were also (sometimes) rather obedient. Sasuke watches in amusement as they scurry over to Neji and Hinata gives him a dirty look. The look that said he was going to need to use the Tongue Jutsu later, if he didn't want to sleep on the couch.

He hated sleeping on the couch. Hinata rarely used that punishment though. She enjoyed their 'private training' as much as he did. (That's exactly what they called it, whenever their children asked about any strange noises coming from their room).

Most of the time, they remembered to use the Soundproofing Jutsu, but not always. Therefore, it had become rather necessary to give them some sort of explanation. Thankfully, the boys and girls hadn't asked any further questions because Sasuke was not quite ready to explain _Kunais and Pouches_ to them just yet.

"Hey, Uncle Neji." The boys beam at him. "Father just showed us a new Jutsu last week and he said that we should show you it."

Neji nods at them. That stuckup prick still hated Sasuke, even after all these years. He certainly didn't hate his nieces and nephews though.

He smiles at them. "Of course. I look forward to seeing what you learned." Ha. He was going to regret that.

Hitomu and Kosuke smirk at each other. "Alright. Let's do this." A lot. "FIREBALL JUTSU!" Revenge had never sounded sweeter than when Neji Hyuga began screaming.

* * *

Later that night, Hinata shakes her head at Sasuke. Honestly, she couldn't believe he pulled that. Nevermind. She could.

"How long have you been planning to use our children to set my cousin's hair on fire?" Because it was likely that her lover had been planning to do so for years.

Sasuke just smirks at her. "Years." Well if nothing else, her husband was an honest man. "Since before our boys were born and don't worry. It'll grow back. They only singed him." That long?

She had always known that Neji and Sasuke would never see eye to eye. Still, that struck her as more than a little ridiculous. This was just crazy. Sasuke had even managed to mend things with Hiashi, but not Neji.

"Why did you tell our children to set his hair on fire?" Hinata sighs as she shakes her head in disbelief.

Sasuke smirks at her as though that should be rather obvious. "He's so full of himself." Yes, unlike a certain someone. "Him and his stupid Princess Hair had to be taken down a peg or two."

That's what this was jealous about? "You're jealous of his hair?" It was all Hinata could do not to gape at the other ninja.

Sasuke rolls his eyes at that as though that was the most ridiculous thing that he had ever heard. "Of course, I'm not jealous of his hair." Good. That would just be absurd.

It would be extremely childish. Sasuke was a father of four now. One would think that he would be a little more dignified than that.

"Oh Master Sasuke, you said you were looking for these." Aoda peeks his head through the window. "I found them." Chakra cuffs.

Of course, the snake would find their chakra cuffs. Still, that wasn't a bad idea. Sasuke certainly did need to be disciplined in some fashion. He had been rather poorly behaved today.

"Yes, I was." Sasuke pats the massive Summon's cheek and smiles. "You can go back to your Mate now. I know that the two of you are very excited for your first clutch." That was true.

Soon enough, more snakes would be slithering around the District. Hinata wasn't worried though. Their children were well versed in how to handle snakes and these weren't just any snakes. These were Summons.

They had human intelligence. So it wasn't as though a bunch of wild snakes were going to be attacking their boys and girls. No. This was something else entirely.

"Congratulations, by the way." Hinata smiles at the serpent. "I'm sure they will all be beautiful." Sasuke may have been naughty, but that as no reason to be rude to Aoda. The snake was over the Moon at the fact his Mate had laid their first clutch. So it was only proper to show some excitement for the reptile's good fortune.

"Thank you, Mistress Hinata." Aoda smiles at her. "You're right. We're very, very excited." With that being said, the snake slithers off rather quickly towards his Mate.

That was easy. Hinata reaches for the chakra cuffs, but Sasuke was just a little bit faster than her. Before the bluenette really knew what was happening, she was laying flat on their back. On their bed and completely at his mercy.

"That was cheating!" Hinata squirms against the cuffs.

Sasuke smirks and kisses her. "A ninja must expect the unexpected." To add insult to injury, he was using that voice again.

The one that she had woken up to all those years ago in the Sound. The seductive voice that still drove her crazy to this day and told her, that baby number five might be on the way.

"You want a tiebreaker?" She blushes.

Sasuke kisses her ear and nods with a smirk. "A tiebreaker might be nice and besides, we still have a book filled with potential baby names we could use and it's fun to try."

He had a couple good points there. "Mmm. Well maybe, I could be persuaded, if you use the Tongue Jutsu just right." Sasuke was a smart man. He could figure out what she meant.

"I think I can handle that." Sasuke quickly gets off of her and puts a sign on the door. "I'll even throw in the Soundproofing Jutsu as a bonus." Good idea, Hinata muses as she watches him lock the door.

The sign was a simple one. _**DO NOT DISTURB UNLESS AN EMERGENCY: TRAINING IN PROGRESS**_. Fortunately, their children were all very advanced readers for their age. So they understood the basic idea of what that sign meant. Their mother and father wanted some alone time.

"Mmm that's rather generous of you." Hinata giggles and Sasuke nods as he stalks towards her like a predator before playfully pinning her.

He still moved with such a sensual grace. "I thought so as well." If anything fatherhood had only added to it and then there was that voice. "Now, what was that you were saying about a tiebreaker, My Sunflower?"

Yes, about that tiebreaker. One thing was perfectly clear. Whether or not their little tiebreaker was conceived today, neither of them were going to get any sleep tonight. Though their bed would probably get quite the workout.

"A tiebreaker sounds very nice." Hinata smiles at him.

Thank goodness for the Soundproofing Jutsu. It would drown out the seductive sounds of their lovemaking and keep their children from getting further traumatized when they were old enough to understand what 'private training' actually meant, quite nicely. Seriously, whoever invented that Jutsu was a genius.


End file.
